


the story behind...

by ice326



Category: Korean Actors, Park Min Young - Fandom, Park Seo Joon - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 65
Words: 92,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice326/pseuds/ice326
Summary: This is a work of fiction, all in my imagination.Series of one shots :)
Relationships: Park Min Young/Park Seo Joon, ParkParkCouple
Comments: 47
Kudos: 304





	1. Fav pic <3

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own them. Real person fiction. Just a work of ficrion. Please don’t bash, timeline is not accurate at all.
> 
> We all know PSJ posted his Esquire Magazine Photoshoot on IG and posted one with the caption Fav pic. This is just my crazy imagination so please carry on and skip this fic if you ain’t like my ParkParkCouple
> 
> I don’t speak Korean at all, so apologies this fic doesn’t have any korean words unless I want to humiliate myself :))

the story behind... the “Fav pic🖤”

Park Seo Joon just received all the digital copy of the photoshoot they did for Esquire Magazine Korea. He hasn’t seen them all yet he just automatically forward all the images to her. He can’t wait for her reaction. She’s probably wrapping up on her last scene of her latest drama.   
  


Along with the photos he added on his message:

_SJ: you done filming babe? Have you seen the photos? ❤️_

_  
_ She promised that they’ll be able to spend more time together since the last few months were rather chaotic because they haven’t seen each other Because of their busy schedule. He’s got ‘Itaewon Class’ and she got ‘When the Weather is Fine’. She replied right away, 

_R: haven’t seen it yet. Can’t wait though. We’re heading to the wrap up party. Pick me up after 12? 😙_

A single message from Rachel with a kiss just made his heart flutter. Ugh. This girl. She’s driving him crazy. It’s funny to think that after all the years they’ve been together she can still do these little things to him. He replied right away.

_SJ: I’ll be there. Text me the location. You’re finally done with the new drama. Just done with mine too. We’ll be able to play naked in our room now? *wink wink* lots and lots of it?  
_

He just can’t stop teasing her. She’s probably rolling her eyes reading his ‘Come on’ message. They plan to go on vacation overseas, just thinking about it makes him so excited. Finally a solo time with her.

_R: aw you’re such a pervert! But you know me, Can’t wait babe. By the way, i love them all but this is my favorite pic of yours._

__


	2. countless Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SeoJoon saw a video that made his blood boil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, no korean language. Apologies for the typos, wrong grammar etc. I do not own them. This fic is my take on the bts of When the Weather is fine where Kang-joon propose to her and Rachel kept saying he always do this

The story behind... the countless proposal  
  


Park Seo Joon was in a foul mood. Their filming was longer than usual, he forgot to bring extra clothes on the way filming, he skipped lunch because they did a lot of take on a certain scene that he can’t do properly, But none of those were the cause of his ‘mood’. It was a certain video that made him like this. A pretty short clip that is driving him wild. 

He checked his phone and saw 3 missed calls and two messages, all from one person. Rachel. 

_ She probably knows I’m filming but she keeps on bugging me. She knows there’s something wrong. _

_ Message1:  _

_ R: hi babe, i’m done with filming, i’m on the way to your apartment, see you at home? _

_ Message2: _

_ R: i’m home. What do you like for dinner, I can cook or probably order in? I’ll wait for you. _

They’re not officially living together though, sometimes she’s on his house for a week and sometimes vice versa, what she didn’t know is he already purchased a house for them. Just for the two of them. He has the ring for the longest time but he felt like there’s never a perfect time, and now he just saw her co star proposing to her, saying  _‘will you marry me_ ’ not just once but lot of times ,  with all of cast and crew watching . _What the actual fuck is going on?_

He don’t know whether to laugh or be annoyed at himself. He really needs to control himself. He’s trying to be rational because first of all she didn’t do anything wrong at all, she’s just doing her job and being so God damn cute. 

He’s on his way home and sent a quick  _‘on my way_ ’ text.

Silence enveloped the room when he got to his apartment.  _ Maybe she fell asleep while waiting? _

_ “Babe?” _

_ “Rach baby, i’m here”  
  
_

He looked around, saw the table’s set for dinner, he’s not that hungry yet, his mind’s full of thoughts on how will he approach this situation. When he turned around he saw Rachel.

_ Whoa. Wow. Holy mother fucking G— _

Rachel is now walking towards him hips swaying, wearing his baseball Playboys shirt and who knows what she has underneath. 

_ “What are you doing? Are you trying to kill me?” _

He’s not sure if he said it out loud.

Rachel’s now standing in front of him flashing her most innocent smile

_ “What? As far as I know this shirt was made because of me” _

It’s true though, he was invited to pitch on a baseball game and decided to make his number “34” just because of her birthdate  _ (March 4th). _

“ _Aren’t you gonna give me a welcome kiss?”_ Rachel smiled, tiptoed to reach his lips. Giving him the not usual ‘hi’ from Rachel kiss but the sensual  ‘ _want to touch you everywhere kinda kiss’_

So he kiss her back with much passion. Hugging her waist, touching her back and caressing her neck. 

“ _What?_ ”  Rachel asked while kissing his jawline, unbuttoning his shirt. 

_ Ugh. Why do they have to have this conversation right now? _ But for his peace of mind he decided to talk about it first so they can start to have an amazing weekend.

_“I know you know that I saw it_ ” he pouted. _ “That’s why you prepared all these huh?” _

Rachel smiled brightly _ “What are you talking about? Can’t a girlfriend prepare dinner for her boyfriend?” _

_ Uh-oh _ that smile. THAT charismatic smile that he can’t get enough of. 

_“So you just decided to wear that jersey for no apparent reason?_ ”  He asked as he kissed her forehead.

_“Maybe I just want to seduce you_ ”  she continued to kiss his neck. He let his right hand roam underneath her shirt.  _Fuck. No bra_.  Then his left hand caressed her waist then hips, tracing her panty line.  _ Oh. His favorite pair of panties. That black lace clothing that he always want to rip off of her thousand times. This woman is his death.  _

_“Hold on_ ”  he’s trying to catch his breath. 

_“How can he propose to you out of nowhere between takes?”_ He blurted and even him, was shocked of the outburst .

_“Ah so annoying_ ”  he shook his head.

_ “Don’t tell me you’re jealous?”  _ Rachel asked.

_ “Ofcourse I am! You didn’t even tell me about it and those scenes were shot weeks ago.” _

_“Whoa whoa. Wait, I didn’t tell you because it’s non sense and he’s just joking around! He’s just being his charming self”_ Rachel answered.  She’s definitely trying hard not to laugh.

_ “Wha? What? So he’s now charming? Do I not have enough charm for you?  _

Rachel laughed.  _ “I usually don’t tolerate this jealous type, but you’re just too cute”  _ pinching his cheeks.

He pouted. He’s a hundred percent sure that there’s nothing going on between Rachel and Kang-joon. _ He just can’t help to be jealous. Who in the world proposes to someone whom you’re not even in a relationship with? _

_ “I’m just jealous and I want you to baby me”  _ he again pouted and thinking how ridiculous he is.

_“Do you really want me to baby you right now? Here I am needing a Man_ ”  Rachel winked.

She hug and kiss him again. Not the same kiss when he arrived, just a sweet kiss promising him that he is her one and only. 

_“I love you. You’re mine”_ Seo Joon hugged her tightly  
  


_“i love you too. And i’m only yours”_ she kiss him again.

 _”thanks for doing all this, did you really cook for me? you probably know that, that video will ruin my day”_ Seo Joon asked.

Rachel nodded _“Anything for you love”_

_“Let’s have dinner first?_ ”  Rachel asked. 

_ “I’m hungry for something else and I heard my girl needs a man right now. A macho man”  _ he smiled at his tackiness.

He then saw Rachel unbuttoning his jersey turning her back to him, going to their bedroom. 

_“Hey! Wait for your macho man_!”  He ran to their bedroom laughing.


	3. first impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They discussed their impressions on one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an RPF, all in my dirty imagination. Don’t sue me. I’m in the honeymoon phase since i’m new to the fandom. ParkParkCouple Baby!
> 
> I got most of this on six sexy words prompt from tumblr :)
> 
> In my hidden world i’ve always imagine that after having a great sex they eat ice cream and they fool around again 😂

The story behind... the first impression

Rachel slowly opened her eyes, Park Seo Joon is spooning her and she was awoken by the sounds her boyfriend moaning. She looked at the clock on the bedside table: _12:01 AM_. 

She was curious about her boyfriend’s dream, so she decided to turn and face him, kissing his jawline and slowly touching his arm. 

She then spoke “ _Are you having a sex dream?, you’re poking me”_

“ _Yeah, but I know the real thing is much much better.”_ He maneuvered so now he’s on top of her, he kissed her nose. _“I was dreaming you’re giving me a blow job”_ he smiled. That naughty boyish smile.

Her eyes widened and she smacked him in his arm “ _Pervert!”_

_  
_ _“ouch!! —- Who’s the pervert? Last night when I got home what was the first thing you said to me?”_ He smiled remembering how their evening turned out.

> _ “What took you so long? I fuck you in my mind” Rachel hugs him, kissing his clavicle.  _

> _As soon as Rachel said those words, his mind went completely on the gutter, all those dirty thoughts he had about getting his way with her. He missed her, they barely have time for each other since they were both busy with their shows, but they always make sure theyclear their weekend schedule to have time for each other._

> _ He kissed her, softly biting her lips, teeth nibbling. A soft moan escaped her lips as his hands slowly caressed underneath her shirt, taking off her bra and went straight to pinch her nipple.  _

> _ “I missed you babe, i want to feel you for hours” she said making him dizzy with want. He carried her bridal style to their bedroom and showed how they miss each other. _

Rachel smiled brightly remembering last night’s event _“I did say, I want to feel you for hours, maybe it’s time to start again?”_ She can feel his hardness on her right thigh.

Last night was intense, she can definitely say that her boyfriend can’t get enough of her. She came _three_ times. All of those with his tongue, fingers and cock. 

He’s now slowly, softly kissing her neck, behind her ears and whispered _“I know neck kisses drive you crazy, I bet I can make you_ _come with only those”_

Her legs spread up for him, _“are you sure you don’t want me to help you with that?”_ Eyeing his erection. 

She turned them over and now she’s on top of him, straddling his hips, grinding down. 

Seo Joon closed his eyes, he touched both her thighs signaling her to stop “ _We don’t want this to be over before it even started”_ He sat while she’s still straddling him and suck on her right breast while pinching the other. _“Hmmm_ _I could do this all day_ ” 

Rachel sunk down on him, both of them paused at the feeling. He’s filling her inch by inch. They both can’t help but moan. After being together for many years, they’ve done this thousand times but everytime it feels like it’s their first time, _his hardness fits her softness perfectly._

Seo Joon fulfilled his promise and now she’s sore, they showered together and decided to go in the kitchen for some ice cream. 

_“What’s your first impression about me?”_ Rachel asked him.

_“I had a crush on you since I saw you in High Kick_ ” Seo Joon answered her shyly. 

“ _You’re so cute babe!! but for me I thought you were a snub, don’t get me wrong, I saw some of your drama and I know you were an amazing actor, but yeah I really thought you’re a selfish - know-it-all actor_ ” she laughed.

He raised his eyebrow and asked “ _A-are you serious?, so it wasn’t love at first sight for you? Here I am thinking I let you fall the first time we met”_

_“You are hot, no doubt about it. Probably love at third sight?_ ” She smiled innocently. 

_“Ahh third huh?_ ” He kissed her deeply, and suddenly stop. _“Maybe I should let you beg three times too?_ ” He laughed. 

She smacked his arm again “ _Jerk!”_

_ “But I love you the most, do you know that?” _

She kissed his nose.

Rachel took a bite of ice cream on the spoon and licked it. 

“ _Oh my God baby. Stop_!” Seo Joon whined. 

_“Stop showing me your tongue and teasing me”_

Rachel licked her spoon again, slowly taking it to her mouth, and swallowed, _“What are you gonna do about it?”_ She smiled naughtily and ran to their room

_“Aarghhhhh that woman!.... wait_!” He ran towards her while taking off his shirt. 


	4. his fingers and mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ParkPark playing house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: i don’t not own them. Don’t sue me. A fiction is only a fiction. Unless they’re making it all real now 😂
> 
> Apologies for the typos and wrong grammar. Still trying to do this right ✌🏼

The story behind... his fingers and mouth 

Rachel woke up missing the warmth beside her. She checked the clock on their bedside table, _7:34 AM._

She heard her boyfriend humming a song from the kitchen, she can now smell and hear the coffee brewing. She sat up looking for some clothes, they came home pretty late last night, Park Seo Joon invited her on a casual date and she had the most fun. It felt good to be a little wildfree sometimes. In their country she can never do that because that’s one of the cons of being a celebrity. She’s glad they’re able to spend sometime here in LA. They rented a house just for them and she’s excited for the days to come.

She saw his shirt lying on the floor, picked it up and wear it, then she grabbed her panties hanging on the lampshade on their side table. 

She stood by the door admiring the view. Park Seo Joon wearing his black joggers and nothing else. How can he cook without his shirt on? She clearly see his broad shoulders where her hands always rest when he’s on top of her doing the good stuff. She bite her lips and a soft moan escaped her. _Man how did she get so lucky._

He must’ve sense she’s watching him, he turned to face her and he smiled brightly. _“Good morning love, how did you sleep?”_

She smiled at him trying not to bite her lips again as she saw his chest and abs. “ _It was amazing thanks to you. Slept like a baby”_ she jumped and sat down on the counter behind him. He’s a bit busy cooking and trying not to burn the pancakes and bacon. He flipped the pancakes and turn to face her. He kissed her giving a quick peck on the lips then turns around to continue cooking, but before he could, she hooked her finger on his joggers garter and pulled him back to her. She opened her legs to accomodate his hips.

_“I love you my Min Young_ ” he told her and kissed her properly. He licked her lips, gave a little nibble softly asking permission for his tongue to explore her mouth. 

She hugged him putting both arms around his neck.

She slowly pulled away resting her forehead to his, _“show me.”_

Seo Joon raised her eyebrow _“What? Here? Now?”_

Rachel nodded.

_“But the breakfast I ma—-_ “

She kissed him again before he could finish what he’s about to say. 

Both his hands rest on her thighs, softly caressing them. 

She can now feel his excitement coming alive.

He continued kissing her neck, his hand softly teasing her pantyline. 

_ “Tell me, what do you want? _

_“You. Only you.”_ She refused to open her eyes with the things that his tongue is doing to her.

_“Me? What do you want me to do to you?_ ” He asked smugly.

_“You’re such a f*ckin’ tease. Want you. Want your fingers, your mouth and your dick_ ” 

He suddenly stopped kissing and touching her. And took a step backward, quickly turning off the stove.

Rachel opened her eyes at the lost contact.

“ _What are you doing?_ ” Her eyes widened.

He smiled naughtily _“I believe we still need to practice physical distancing”_ the couple of months were chaotic because of the pandemic, although most countries already lifted the lockdown procedure, all of them are still being careful. 

_“I swear Seo Joon if you don’t continue what you started, I’ll do it myself”_ Rachel said still sitting on the counter, Seo Joon knelt in front of her. Softly kissing her knee and inner thighs. He’s tugging her panties so he can take them off. 

She hoisted herself so he can take it off. Once it’s off he can smell her. “ _Oh fuck babe you smell good. Can’t wait to devour you”_ he tentatively licked her and gave a little suck.

_ “Babe don’t stop. Feels so good.”  _

He inserted his middle finger while kissing her inner thighs “ _so wet for me baby_ ” he pumped his finger inside her then adding another one while licking, kissing and sucking her clit.

“ _Hmm. So close babe, faster... harder”_ she leaned her head back, her hands gripping the counter trying to steady herself. 

He stood up while he kept his fingers inside her, curling them hitting her G-spot. His other hand grabbed the back of her neck and kiss her deeply. 

She bite his lips trying to minimized all the gorgeous sounds she’s making while having an orgasm.

_“You’re so perfect when you come. I need to see it again and again_ ” he kissed her nose.

_“That was amazing, but I know what will feel more amazing_ ” she winked. Eyeing his crotch.

He carried her to the nearby couch, breakfast forgotten and again he had his way with her.


	5. the dance rehearsal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel’s not feeling well. Really not feeling well after filming “ God is A Woman” dance routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: i do not own them. They’re on their own. But i seriously love the idea of “he’s hers and she’s his” kinda thing.
> 
> This is pure fluff.   
> Our innocent, sweet little Rachel :)

the story behind... the dance rehearsal

Seo Joon is in the parking area of Rachel’s apartment. Pulling over at the right spot, he realized he left his key to her apartment, he remembered he put it in his duffelbag that he lent Rachel to used on her dance rehearsal. 

Quickly grabbing his phone, he dialed her number, a couple of rings and she picked up.

“ _Hey_ ” Rachel answered.

_“Babe, I’m downstairs, here in the parking lot, i’m coming up now, open up. I forgot my keys”_ he explained.

_ “Hold on, where are you? I’m at your apartment, I can no longer drive for a couple of blocks, i’m not feeling well. Your place is nearer to where I came from so I decided to stay here.” _

He panic when heard what Rachel said _“Are you sick? Do you have a fever? Do you want us to go to the doctor or hospital?”_

He quickly turned on the engine of his car so he can go to his apartment to see her.

_“I’m not alright, I just probably need some rest. Come home now please?”_ He can tell by her voice that she’s tired and need some rest.

_“I’m on my way babe_ ”

When he arrived at his apartment he spotted Rachel right away, lying on his couch, wearing his shirt and sweatpants, he then saw her black hoodie and sweatpants which she used on her dance practice scattered in his living room area.

He walked towards her, giving her a kiss on the forehead and touching it to see if she has a fever. 

_“Rachel, baby what’s wrong?_ ” He asked, sounding too worried.

She smiled, eyes are still closed. _“I think I need a lot of hugs and kisses”_

Releasing a breath he’s been holding, sighing in relief. “ _Goodness gracious babe. You scared me. I thought we need to go to the ER”_

_“Hey hey! I’m seriously not feeling well. That dance rehearsal almost killed me. My body ache all over.”_ Rachel said defending herself.

He smiled, standing up and picking up all her scattered clothes.

_“Didn’t you do all the warm ups?_ ” He’s curious.

_“Ouch ouch ouch_ ” she complained while sitting up on his couch. “ _We did, it was just reaaaallllyyy tiring.”_

She signaled for him to get closer _“come here and give me a hug_ ”

Seo Joon laughed and sat down beside her, giving her a hug. Kissing her temple. _“You want me to to draw you a warm bath?”_

Rachel smiled sweetly and nodded. _“Are you going to join me?_ ”

_“Nah. You need to eat, I’ll prepare something for you_ ” he said winking. Rachel pouted.

“ _Hey, I need to take care of you. You know how much I love you. I want you to always be healthy. We’ll do something funwhen you’re all better. I promise_ ” he gave her a quick smack on the lips and stood up to prepare her bath.

Oh. This man. How did she get so lucky? He cares for her. Respects her. Loves her so much. She smiled at the thought. She’ll give him a reward soon. Something that he’ll definitely love and enjoy.  🤭  


_“I love you too babe_ ” she said raising her voice a little so he can hear her. She can hear him laughing.


	6. a certain song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the specific reason why she chose that song for her fan meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I love them but I do not own them.  
> Grammar error and typos all on me. Apologies. I have no beta.  
> This is fiction. But i still can’t help but wonder, why did she chose that song to sing on her fan meet? Heehee.

the story behind.... a certain song 

1.

Rachel blocked her schedule for today. She’s so excited to go shopping with her stylist, a couple of weeks ago she discussed with Big Nana that she’s interested in adding more sophisticated and preppy look to her closet.

Big Nana offered her a ride since she’ll be off her work soon and it’s much easier than bringing her own car.

Once they arrived in the shopping area, They decided to split so Rachel can also pick outfits she liked. She went crazy shopping from blouses to shirts to skirts to jeans to bags and shoes. Big Nana was a big help giving her options and matching the clothes.

Rachel was about to pay all her items when Big Nana’s phone rang.

_“Hey Seo Joon, what is it_?” She asked.

_“Oh. I’m sorry, I think you I have it in my van, where are you? I’m almost done with my meeting here I can probably drop it off for you_ ” Big Nana said to the other line.

Once all her items are packed, She asked Big Nana where she would like to have snacks and coffee.

“ _Oh Rachel, I need to head off somewhere just dropping some outfits to my other artist, is it okay if I just drop you off at home and let’s have coffee some other time? Or you can go with me it’ll just be quick_ ”

Big Nana asked her showing her big smile.

_ “Yeah sure, I’ll go with you then let’s have snacks, my treat since you spent half of your day off helping me” _

_“I’m just dropping this off on the set location_ ”. Big Nana said thanking her.

Big Nana called her artist again “ _We’re close to the area, wait for us at the entrance so I wouldn’t have to walk all the to the trailers okay?”_

Rachel’s a bit tired from walking and shopping so she closed her eyes for a little bit.

Seo Joon is waiting at the entrance. Big Nana opened her van and gave him couple of his outfit that he forgot to pick up before she left a while ago.

When Seo Joon saw the person behind her, he said “ _Big Nana, can you get off the van, I just want to ask you something”_

She got off and asked “ _What is it?_ ”

Seo Joon couldn’t believe it, his eyes widened, whispering “ _Is that — is that Park Min Young_?”

_ “Yes, I’m her stylist and we’re friends for a couple of years now”  _

Seo Joon eyes brightened. _“Oh wow, you have to introduce me to her. I promise you will be our stylist on our wedding”_

Big Nana was shocked “ _What?!”_

Seo Joon answered “ _I said you will my stylist IF i had wedding scenes”_

Big Nana answered him teasing _“you do know I heard you the first time right? We’re grabbing some coffee, maybe you can make a move?”_

He hugged Big Nana “ _awww you’re the best”_

They moved closer to the van and Big Nana introduced them to each other. Seo Joon clearly excited of having a physical contact and wanting to shake her hand but he opt for a traditional greeting and bowed.

Rachel looked at him and he felt like he’s melting. She’s his longtime crush and he will definitely not going to let this opportunity slide.

_“I just finish filming and I’ll be grabbing some coffee in the nearby mall, you ladies want to join me?_ ” Seo Joon was hoping Rachel will say yes.

Big Nana looked at Rachel “ _you okay with it?_ ” Rachel nodded “ _Yeah. Sure no problem”_

When they arrived at the coffee shop, Seo Joon asked her what coffee she would like to order and saying it’s his treat.

Rachel sat on their table while Big Nana and Seo Joon are at the counter ordering their drinks.

Seo Joon begged Big Nana “ _Please say you have something that came up and you need to go now. As in now. I’ll order your to-go coffee_ ”

“ _You’ve got to be kidding me, I’m her ride_ ” Big Nana smiled “ _fine. If you two ever got together I’ll be playing a big stlylist role on your wedding. No playing around. I trust you with her okay?”_

Seo Joon flashed his biggest smile _“yesssss ma’am”_

Once they got their order, Seo Joon handed Rachel her Iced Americano and Big Nana announced _“Oh, Rachel, I need to get going something urgent came up”_

Rachel stood up “ _it’s alright, I can take a taxi from here, are we going now?”_

_Whoa. Wait. this is not the plan_.

Seo Joon quickly interrupted them, _“ I have a car, I can drop you off while Big Nana can go to her meeting?”_

Rachel looked at Big Nana her eyes clearly asking her “ _is this a good guy? Harmless? Not serial killer?”_

Big Nana added “ _Seo Joon is one of my artist for 2-3 years now, he’s a good guy_ ”

Seo Joon answered “ _hello, i’m right here. Did you just talk about how harmless am I?”_

Rachel looked at him then Big Nana then him again.

He smiled at her shyly, “ _let’s hang out a little bit and slowly finish our drink?”_

Once Big Nana bid farewell to them, they started talking getting to know each other. There’s a background music playing in the cafe, Seo Joon stopped talking and tried to listen, “ _aahhh I love this song_ ” he said 

It was Whitney Houston’s _“Saving All My Love for You”_

They both listened to the song and Rachel singing a few lines. When the song ended Seo Joon clapped his hands “ _Wow I didn’t know you have a good singing voice. Amazing_ ”

_ “Thank you. And here I thought you were a snob actor” _

_“What? I’m shy not snob_ ” he can’t believe it, so does that mean she knows or have heard of him before?

_“You know what? I can show you I’m not snob. Let’s have dinner tomorrow night_ ”

Rachel’s eyes widened. “ _What?? Is it too forward? I want to get to know more of you_ ”

_ And that’s how they started dating.  _

———————-

2.

It was Sunday night and Seo Joon decided they will just chill at home cooking dinner while listening to music.

_“Seriously, I don’t know, I think this outfit doesn’t match at all_ ” Rachel laughed twirling and checking herself in the mirror.

Seo Joon answered her “ _babe, whatever your outfit is, you’re still the most beautiful for me. Just gorgeous inside and out. That’s why I Love You so much_ ”

Both of the stopped what they’re doing. Rachel looked at him and asked “ _What did you just say?”_

Seo Joon walked towards her “ _it’s true, and I know I should’ve said it before.”_

He took her hands and kiss them then the background music played “ _Saving All My Love For You”_

_ “I love you my Min Young. I love you since I first laid my eyes on you on that hot summer day where I begged Big Nana to leave so I can talk to you privately” _

Rachel laughed out loud. “ _So you’re finally admitting your plot with Big Nana huh_?” Seo Joon pouted, “ _here I am declaring my love and you just laugh”_

She pinched both his cheeks. “ _You’re so cute. And I love you too”_ she tiptoed to to kiss him.

_And that’s how they first said I Love You to each other._

—————

3.

Silence enveloped the drive going to her apartment. Seo Joon is quiet all along and she seriously don’t know how to approach the situation.

_“I don’t know why you’re so quiet and not talking to me_ ” Rachel raised her voice a little. She’s getting a bit annoyed, there’s little time that they can spend together this week and now he’ll do a silent treatment?

_“I just want to spend more time with you_ ” he said

_“What do you think I want? That’s why I’m here with you_!” Now he’s getting on her nerves. 

_“Fine I’ll say this loud, please reschedule some of your commitments so we can have more time please baby._ ” He said trying to make a point. There’s actually no problem rescheduling some of her endorsement shoots all he just need is to say it properly not what they’re doing right now. 

Rachel picked up her phone and talked to her manager asking to reschedule which went on smoothly. “ _See? Easy as a bee. You don’t need to get all mad about it_ ” Seo Joon gave her his bright smile, Rachel’s heart melt it’s funny to think a minute ago she just want to punch him for being so vague and now seeing him this happy she just want to kiss all of him. Seo Joon took her hand and kiss it. “ _Thank you babe”_ and then again the music played _“Saving All My Love For You”_

_And that’s one of their cute arguments._

—————-

Rachel had a scheduled fan meeting in some parts of Asia, and since Seo Joon wouldn’t be able to watch her, she chose their song. So everytime she sings it. It will always be for him. ~Saving All My Love For You~


	7. the big baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is about them. What about me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own them. This is fiction. Although these thought keep happening in my head.  
> Special thanks to @parkparkcouple_fan on Instagram for my guide. You’re the best. And follow her on IG, amazing ParkPark posts you surely don’t want to miss!
> 
> Typos, grammar errors all on me. If you can comment, I will surely appreciate it.

the story behind... the big baby

Seo Joon slowly roamed his hands to the other side of the bed only to feel it empty. He slowly opened his eyes to check his side but Rachel is nowhere to be found. He sat up and tentatively called “ _ Baby _ ?” Silence.  Maybe she woke up early to cook breakfast for him? He swung his legs out of the bed and put on his robe, he decided to wear his black silk boxers last night after fooling around in the shower with his girlfriend before they drift off to sleep.

The house is completely quiet. He looked around the kitchen, bathroom, living room but nada. He went back to their bedroom to check his phone and probably call her. He saw a post it beside his phone. A note from Rachel saying _“_ _ Leon and Simba woke up way too early, don’t want them to wake you up, took them for a walk. Love you  ❤️ \- R ”_

He smiled at her note and whispered “ _I love you more babe_ ” . He looked at his phone :  _six unread messages_ ,  he scanned through the people that texted him and saw one message at 6:45 AM from Rachel saying the same thing on the note. He replied _“_ _ Good Morning Baby, sad I woke up alone. Miss your warmth, hugs and kisses. Love you.” _

Their apartment or rather Rachel’s apartment is close to his house and the area is pretty much private, so there’s no issue when their neighbors see Rachel with two dogs. They’re still keeping their relationship under wraps since it’s much better that way, but ofcourse, they don’t plan to keep it forever. Someday, they’ll make their announcement of them being couple.  _Someday_ .

He decided he’ll cook breakfast for them since he only has one schedule for today, and that is around evening, he’s excited to spend the day with Rachel because from what he knows, she’s free the whole day today and tomorrow. He took out all the ingredients he need and quickly started making her favorite simple breakfast dish and started brewing their coffee. He looked at their wall clock : _7:34 AM_. They must be on their way now so he has to hurry up prepping.

Just as he was about to set the plates, Rachel and the boys arrived.

_ “Good Morning Baby _ ” Rachel greeted him, and ran towards him to give him a kiss on the cheek. Seo Joon put the plates on the table and gave her a tight hug. He kissed her temple and whispered _“_ _ let’s eat now?” _

Rachel’s eyes lit up as she saw the food he prepared, just a simple vegetable omelette, rice and some pork.  _“Wow, you’re really trying to impress me”_. Between the two of them, Rachel is the one who is more into cooking since she’s an amazing cook. Seo Joon however, don’t know much about cooking but when they decided to live together few years ago, he asked her to teach him some recipes so he can do simple dishes for her. He also want to take care of her.

 _“Me? Still have got lots to learn, so lucky I have my own personal chef in the house_ ”  he smiled and winked at her. 

_ “Try this babe” _ He scooped some vegetable omelette, when he turned to feed it to her, she’s on her back and ran to the living room to check on the dogs. He pouted. He heard her say _“_ _ These two needs their breakfast as well, hand me their food baby, it’s in one of the cupboards” .  _ He frowned _.  He prepared breakfast for them and here she is can wait to feed their dogs? She didn’t even want to try the food he cooked!_

He got Leon’s and Simba’s food ready. Behind him he can hear the dogs playing with Rachel  _ “Aw aren’t you two so cute, you both must be tired from walking. Make sure you eat alright? Good boys _ _._ ” She pet both of them while he clearly can hear the dogs excitement. He pouted again. He love the dogs so much but they’re taking his time with her.

 _“Simba, Leon! go eat_ ”  he didn’t mean it to sound so demanding. He grabbed Rachel’s hand and made their way to the dining table. They ate in silence, just feeling each others presence. Then Rachel suddenly spoke,  _ “Leon needs his hair cut, let’s go to the groomers later?” _

_ Argh. Here he was thinking that it feels so good to just be quietly eating breakfast with the one you love and here she is thinking about their dogs? _

Now he’s beginning to be annoyed. _“_ _ Can’t we do it some other time? ” He asked her.  “I have a schedule vlog a day after tomorrow, I was hoping Leon could appear and show his cuteness, I want him groomed on the vlog” _ Rachel reasoned.

 _“Alright, but let’s make it quick, we have to be careful of the paparazzi_ ” he said casually trying to change her mind. Going to the mall or even having dates outside were quite difficult for them since they are both public figures and their contract clearly stated they have to be single.

Rachel then answered him  “ _Maybe, I can go alone and bring Leon with me?”_

_ Oh. Wow. That is not what he was expecting. He is expecting them not to wake up early, keeping his girlfriend warm by snuggling all morning while sharing a few kisses here and there, or it can also be a full make out session. And now she wants to spend the day apart? _

“ _Wait a minute, well technically it’s my off since my meeting’s in the evening so, it’s my off and also your day off, best thing we can do today is take off our clothes in the bedroom_ ”  he’s being charming since he don’t want the day to go to waste by arguing. 

Rachel smacked his arm.  _ “Ugh. You’re insatiable ” _

“ _What do you say? Miss Min Young_?” He asked her raising his eyebrows. 

_“Hmm, later? If I’m going to the groomers, gotta make it early, i’ll bathed Leon..Simba too, take care of the dishes for me will you? Aaandddd the only ones taking off their clothes are the dogs_.”  She said with a laugh and took the dogs for a bath.

He came with them, with a disguise. Rachel too. They’ve been too careful before, but still they have to be now, they don’t really care whether the public knows or not but they promised their agency they’ll stay low for until next year and he just can’t let her go by herself.

 _ “ Let’s have some coffee while waiting for them _ _?_ ” He said holding her hand.

 _“Let’s check some dogs accessories first and see if we can buy something cool for them_ ” Rachel said excitedly. He closed his eyes trying to contain his annoyance.  _“Always them before me_ ”. “ _What_?”  Rachel narrowed her eyes.  _“What did you just say?_ ”

 _“You’re mine you know. But then why do I feel like I can’t even have your time?_ ”  He said calmly.

 _ “Why are you being ridiculous”  _ Rachel said rolling her eyes.

“ _You woke up early for them. You spent time walking them outside. You even want to feed them first before taking a bite of my dish! And.. and you bathe them! And while I’m imaging I’ll be in bed the whole day with you, here we are waiting for them!”_ He’s trying not to raise his voice. There’s a proper place for this discussion and they both know that they’re not in that place. Rachel was about to say something but was cut off by her phone ringing. He let go of her hand so she can entertain the call.

They spent their time waiting for the dogs at the cafe. They’re together, but no ones talking. It has been 45 minutes of silence. He has no idea what her previous phone call was about, he’s guessing it’s her agency. He looked at his girlfriend checking her phone once in a while, just by looking at her he can tell that she’s furious.  _ He just wants time with her. Quality time. Is that so bad? _

Rachel then spoke calmly _“_ _they’re done, let’s pick them up and go home_ ”  she’s not saying anything at all after that. Total silent treatment. He’s going nuts.

_ He knows it’s not his fault, but why does he feel like it is? Is he really being ridiculous? She’s just being a good responsible pet owner right? _

Before Rachel stood up he grabbed her hand and didn’t let go. At first he thought she’ll reject it but she held his as well. The drive going home was met by silence as well, the dogs might have an idea of what’s going on with their parents, so they both decided to doze off,Rachel then said,  _ “drop me off at Jessica’s ” _

_ Nooooooo  _ he screamed on his head . This is so not the way their day should turn out.  He decided to swallow his pride and break the ice. _“_ _Why? Are you staying there? I miss you. I’m sorry I was being a fool. I just really want to spend time with you_.” He said apologizing for his actions.

 _ “Drop me off at Jessica’s, I’ll ask her to watch them for us and let’s pick them up tonight. Is that okay? I’ll be all yours from now on til later. I’m sorry I was being inconsiderate. I, too want to just spend time with you. I’m sorry baby, I feel like I showed you the wrong thing, I’m not mad at you at all, I’m mad at myself because I feel like you’re the only one taking care of me and I’m not.” _ She smiled innocently

Once she apologized, he’s heart melted. He can’t be annoyed at that face. She’s so gorgeous on and out that anything she say he’ll do right away without even thinking straight.

“ _You’ve taken care of me ever since we started our relationship so don’t ever say that. That’s why I love you even more, you’re always there for me. I’m forever grateful. I love you so much baby_ ”  he held her hand and gave her a soft kiss.

They dropped off the dogs at Jessica’s, along with the pets’ need, food, treats etc. they don’t need much since it’s only half a day.

On their way home SeoJoon can’t help but think of the things they’ll do. _Cuddling while watching a movie, make out a little and make sure they finish the said movie. Bake a cake together, and fool around in the kitchen. Call take out for dinner and make out while waiting for it?_

He then remembered her meeting. He called his manager and ask to reschedule, which went smoothly. 

When they came home,SeoJoon hit the shower while Rachel prepared lunch. 

He’s in the middle of putting soap on his chest when he saw the bathroom door opened, revealing Rachel Min Young Park. She took off her clothes and hopped in with him in the shower. 

His eyes widened _“What are you doing?_ ”  He asked her, his head avoiding the shower spray.

She took the soap from him and lathered it to his body, he stopped her and gave her a hug while the other hand travelled to her behind. She smacked him. “ _Just here to help you shower, that’s all.No hanky panky_.”

SeoJoon’s heart flutters “ _ but I thought you’re seducing me! You’re naked for goodness sake!” _

Rachel laugh “ _ uh-oh, you’re my big baby here so I’ll help you shower. That’s it.” _

He closed his eyes. This is temptation at it’s best. He swears her hands stayed a little longer scrubbing between his legs. He can’t help but feel something but he focused on taking a bath. 

_ This girl. He’s crazy about her. Sucha tease. All her tactics and naughtiness. He love it. _

He took the soap and tried to lather it to her but she quickly declined  _ “next time? Go ahead and dress up, i’ll be finish here soon. I called for lunch take out. It’ll be probably on the way” _

He did what she said and tried to calm down. 

Their pizza came, he went to the room to call for Rachel, the same time she got out of the bathroom freshly showered just a towel covering her body. All thought forgotten he kissed her with all his might. Mouth, lips, teeth, tongue, he undressed her and laid her to bed, he knows his effect on her in the shower and he’s not going to stop now.

_“Hold on—- wait—-_ “ Rachel said while he’s kissing her neck.

 _“What about lunch? I’m planning to give you a massage later as well_ ”  trying to bite back a moan.

 _“Later. I’ll devour you first. I swear I’ll die of blue balls if this thing ain’t happening now_ ” both of them laughed out loud and followed by her sweet moans.


	8. pairing questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just my idea how they are on their relationship.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated. Ha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks again to you. You know who you are.. for feeding me simple details about our ParkPark. :) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own them. But probably for me, This is how they are on their relationship. Ugh. Can I scream wedding announcement?
> 
> I got this questions from tumblr. Credits to the owner.

the story behind... the pairing questions

1: Who spends almost all their money on the other?

Seo Joon. He’s very thoughtful and would love to splurge his money buying unnecessary things for Rachel. 

2: Who sleeps in the other’s lap? 

Rachel. Especially after a long day of work and they still decided to watch a movie at home to spend more time together, she always end up dozing off on his lap and he always carry her to their bedroom to sleep comfortably.

3: Who walks around the house half-naked and who yells at them to put on some clothes?

Seo Joon loves to flaunt his body in the house and Rachel always yell at him to put some shirt on, charming his way, they always end up shirtless making out.

4: Which one tells the other not to stay up all night and which one stays up all night anyway?

Rachel loves to sleep, and always tell Seo Joon to sleep when he can especially when they’re working with crazy hours, but when an interesting netflix series comes out she’s go crazy if she din’t finish it within three days.

5: Which one tries to make food for the other but burns it all by accident and which one tells them that it’s okay and makes them both cookies?

Seo Joon don’t know anything about cooking at all, when they just got together, He prepared her breakfast only ending up with a burned omelette. When she bake cookies, he always want to help her, but mostly ending up with a flour fight.

6: Which one constantly wears the other’s clothes?

Rachel. She loves to wear his shirts which always made him lose control.

7 : Which one drives the car and which one gives them directions?

Seo Joon drives, and Rachel’s giving him direction, there was this one time when they had a long drive and Rachel took a nap, they almost got lost. Seo Joon just laughed it off, he was tired driving but he was able to have more alone time with her.

8: Which one does the posing while the other one draws?

None. But if one of them can draw, it will probably be Seo Joon and Rachel will always be his muse.

9: If they were about to rob a museum, which one does backflips through lasers and which one is strolling behind with a bag of chips?

Rachel does the back flips, she’s more on the detective/spy side. Seo Joon is just chill.

10:  Which one of your pairing overdoes it on the alcohol and which one makes the other stop drinking?

None. Both of them are celebrities and they can’t have issues of them being drunk or partying to the max. But when they have house parties, Rachel always have a little too much while Seo Joon tells her he’ll drink the next round for her or whatever she wants to drink and ends up him being drunk and her taking care of him the next morning.

11: Which one likes to surprise the other with a lot of small random gifts?

Both. Seo Joon always have something for Rachel especially when he went overseas. Rachel love his surprises. Rachel however is one classy lady, she loves to give Seo Joon elegant, expensive gifts.

12: Which one keeps accidentally using the other’s last name instead of their own?

None. They have the same last name.  😂

13:  Which one screams about the spider and which one brings the spider outside?

None. Rachel’s fearless while Seo Joon acts macho man. Just don’t give him a flying cockroach.

14: Which one gives the other their jacket?

Seo Joon is one true gentleman. Always want to protect his girl from cold.

15:  Who keeps getting threatened by the other’s overprotective older sibling?

Seo Joon’s the oldest and Rachel’s the baby in her family. So her siblings a bit protective of her.

16: Who’s the first one to admit they have feelings for the other?

Seo Joon. Rachel took a while to confess her feeling, she was scared of commitment after her last relationship, but Seo Joon fought for her and prove his love for her.

17: How good would your pairing be at parenting?

The best. They are both parents to their dogs and they definitely can’t wait to start to have their own family.

18: Which one types with perfect grammar and which one types using numbers as letters?

Rachel’s very detailed to whatever she’s doing and most of the time Rachel is the only one that can understand Seo Joon’s short cut text messages. He prefers phone call.

19: Who makes the bad puns and who makes a pained smile every time the other makes a pun?

Seo Joon always try because he loves to see her smile.

20: Which one gives the other a piggyback ride when they’re tired?

Seo Joon carries her to bed when they fell asleep on the couch.

21: Which one competes in some sort of activity and which one does the overzealous cheering?

Rachel’s very smart. She’s amazing in Busted and Seo Joon is a fan of whatever project she’s working on.

22:  Who takes a selfie when the other one falls asleep on their shoulder?

Most of his photos on his phone are her, them or even her sleeping or even cleaning. When he’s working and misses her, he browse his phone to look at her album.

23:  Which one would give the other a makeover if they asked?

None. Both of them has an amazing sense of style. So they don’t need it.

24: Which one holds the umbrella over both of them when it rains?

Seo Joon. Always the gentleman.

25: If they went on vacation, where would they go and what would they do? Who would take the pictures?

Greece. Or probably Island hopping in Italy. Seo Joon will take thousand of photos of her. (Probably why she always has amazing IG update  😂 her photographer’s a pro)


	9. the exes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People from their past shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own them. I only own that one fictional character. Thank you for naming her @ParkParkCouple_fan (IG)  
> Don’t bash me with the cameo okay? No hard feelings. Again this is just a fiction. Unless this happened before with our ParkParkCouple heehee. Peace.  
> Unbeta’d. Typos, wrong grammar - apologies.  
> A bit angsty for Andreia. I swear if I write more of Rachel crying I’ll cry myself too.
> 
> Feed me kudos and comments 😂 please pretty please?

the story behind... the exes

5:00 AM

Seo Joon is all dressed up and ready to go for his early call time, he went to the bedroom to kiss his girlfriend goodbye and head for the road. Rachel is still sleeping peacefully that he’s afraid she’ll wake up once he touch her. He did though, very gently, he don’t want to go without giving her a kiss. He softly kiss her temple, she stirred and changed her sleeping position. He tiptoed to get his duffel bag inside the cabinet, when he reached the bedroom door, he looked at her again and whispered _“I love you baby”._

_“Aren’t you going to say goodbye properly?_ ” She spoke, her voice a bit hoarse from sleep then she pouted her lips. He was startled. “ _Oh goodness! I thought you’re sleeping. Sorry I woke you. I have to head out babe, I can’t be late”_ He gave her a soft kiss on the lips. “ _Go back to sleep, it’s still early okay? I love you” “I love you too, text me when you get to your location alright?” “Will do babe_ ” then he’s off. She went back to bed.

Seo Joon’s about to wrap up his photoshoot. He texted Rachel telling her, he’ll hang around the nearest cafe while waiting for her to finish up her meeting. It’s been like this since they officially got together a month ago. The routine they love. He wait for her, she wait for him and always made sure they sleep together either in his or her apartment unless one has an overnight shoot.

When he entered the coffee shop, he saw a familiar figure sitting down at one of the tables. He went to the counter and order his drink. He’ll probably have to wait 30 minutes or an hour tops till Rachel’s done with filming.

He heard his name and looked at the owner of the voice, the woman from another table smiled. “ _Bae Jin Ah_ ” he whispered. Jin Ah is one of her long time female friends since elementary school days. They’ve become high school sweethearts, each other’s first love. They were together for a couple of years til they grew apart. Both of them got busy with their own personal/career goals they forgot to even update each other with what’s going on with each others lives and decided they’re better off as friends.

Jin Ah signaled him to join her table. “ _Hi Yong kyu_ ” she waved smiling _“it’s been quite sometime_ ”. It’s probably been a year and a half past break up, although they’ve seen together once or twice when they had reunions.

_“I’m all good._ ” Seo Joon answered joining her table.

_“I was planning to call you and have ‘the talk’. I’m sorry for everything that happened to us. It’s probably for the best_ ” Seo Joon listened to her. They’re friends for the longest time and she still doesn’t change. He smiled and told her “ _no hard feelings anymore. I’m very happy right now”_. Jin Ah smiled brightly “ _Good! I thought you’re still hang up on me”_ she joked like old friends. “ _It’s good seeing you Seo Joon, I can tell you found her. I have to go now, I’m just waiting for my boyfriend to finish up work and have dinner”_ both of them stood up. They gave each other a hug and said farewell. “ _I’m glad for you Jin Ah. Take care”._

Once Jin Ah was out of view he looked on his other side to see his girlfriend. _A fuming Rachel._

_“Hi baby_ ” he went in for a hug only to have Rachel’s hand stop him on his chest.

_“I see you had a date with your ex huh_?” Rachel said rolling her eyes, he mentioned her ex girlfriends to her. _“What are you doing? Yong-kyu?_ ” Rachel said clearly seeing hurt in her eyes.

His eyes widened. _Uh-oh. He’s in trouble._ Ever since they got together, they started calling each other babe or baby when it’s just the two of them, now hearing Rachel mentioning his real name, he’s gotta have chills.

_“I bumped into her, just got talking, catching up_ ” Seo Joon answered defending himself. _“Nothing else happened. Promise_ ”. He tried to hug her but she stopped him again. “ _So the hug that I just witnessed was what?... just nothing? You didn’t even tell me you’re meeting with her_!” Rachel raised her eyebrow and said “ _You know what? Let’s go, we’ll have this discussion some other place._ ” Then she walked out the cafe and Seo Joon quickly followed, “ _Baby_!” He shouted. The passersby looked at him as he tried to catch up with her. They have to stay lay low. He caught up with her and grabbed her hand while continuing to walk to the parking lot. _“I literally just bumped into her. I am planning to tell you, you know me, I’m an open book to you_ ” True enough, when he decided to pursue Rachel, he opened up himself to her like no other. They’re still in the process of getting to know each, but Seo Joon believes that she’s the only one who know how he thinks. He saw Rachel smile a little. Then he brightly smile and said _“Are you jealous my love_?” She smacked him in the arm “ _too soon for that_.” “ _Come on let’s go home, I swear I’ll hug you hundred times and probably ask you to shower with me so you can erase the hug I had with her!_ ” Rachel rolled her eyes, tiptoed to kiss a spot behind his ear. His heart flutters. When the reached their car, Seo Joon told her, _“we’re only good friends baby, and I’m happy for her and her boyfriend.”_

On the way home they made small chats about what happened on his photoshoot and her filming.

Out of the blue she said “ _Sorry for being jealous, You told me about your history with her and she’s your first love so I got a little insecure._ ” Seo Joon took her hand and kiss it. “ _You don’t need to be jealous or even insecure, she may be my first love but you... you’re my last and you’re the only one I imagined having a family with. You’re the only one that I want.. to be the mother of my children”._ Her heart flutters. She’s never been more in love with him right now.

_ A year later... _

Rachel got home early. Seo Joon might take a little while since he’s not yet done filming, so he asked her to go home and just wait for him in their house. She’s done cooking dinner for them and she’s really hoping he’ll get home soon so they can eat together. While setting up the table, a knocked comes in _. Is he home now?_

She opened her door and was shocked to see who’s on the other side. _Lee Min Ho._

Lee Min Ho her ex boyfriend. The one who chose his career over her, while her name is being dragged down by the fans, he didn’t even do anything to defend her. The boy’s career is blooming that time so she really don’t have a choice but to swallow all the nasty comments about her. She loved him. Past tense. _But what is he doing now knocking on her door with the bouquet of flowers in his hands?_ It’s been years since they broke up.

Min Ho smiled “ _hi”.. “can we talk?”_

What more is it to say? She’s over him way before she met Seo Joon. She’d forgiven him long ago.

Min Ho clearly wanted to come inside but Rachel went outside and closed the door. He gave her the flowers “ _this is for you, I know you love receiving them especially now it’s Spring”_. Should she accept it? She took the flowers and said thanks.

“ _I missed you_ ” he said probably waiting for her to say she misses him too.

She quickly answered “ _I don’t. What are you doing here?_ ” She asked sternly. 

_“I’ll get to the point right away, I have a drama offer and your the first one I thought fit for the role, yes it’s risky because of our history but it’ll be what people will talk about”_ he said. _Is this guy serious? After all she’d been through, here he is waltzing back to her life to offer something that’ll probably have the fans go wild. Fanatics, shippers, bashers, this will cause quite a buzz._

She went through a lot after they break up. She’s okay now. She’s _more than_ okay actually and she’s grateful to find Seo Joon.

Last time she and Min Ho talked, she already recovered and have a career and name on her own. The talk was civil. Tough break up, but they’re on good terms atleast. 

“ _I’m going to pass on that. I’m really happy right now, so please no house visit from now on or even crossing paths okay?_ ” She said smiling and thinking of her lover Seo Joon.

Min Ho smiled “ _Yeah, I know. It’s pretty obvious. I’ve never seen you this happy when we were together.”_

“ _Babe!_ ”

Rachel and Min Ho looked at the owner of the voice. She saw him looking disappointed and walked out.

_“Baby wait_!” Rachel shouted and ran to catch up with Seo Joon.

_Boy he ran so fast_. As soon as Rachel reached the parking area she saw his car speeding away. She went back to the house and asked Min Ho to leave. She quickly grabbed her phone and called him.

_“Come on pick up babe... pick up_ ” it kept on ringing with no answer. She can tell he’s furious. But she’s not doing anything wrong at all. 

She’s hopeless, it’s been hundred missed calls and he clearly don’t want to talk to her. She decided to hit the road and go to his house. On her way she still tried to reach his phone but to no avail.

Once she got there, he didn’t go home at all. He has lot of friends so she decided to call some of their closest friends to ask where is he.

He has a lot on his mind right now. Jealousy was a big part apart from exhaustion and thoughts that Rachel would choose Min Ho over him. His mind is on overload. He knows that she will check his house so he decided to check in at a nearby hotel just to clear his head. He looked at his phone _86 missed call, 7 messages all from her._

_ “Baby where are you? _

_ “I’m in your apartment, you’re not here, we need to talk” _

“ _Where are you?”_

_ “Answer the Goddamn phone” _

_ “I’m home now. Come home now” _

_ “Please babe” _

_ “I have an early day tomorrow, I need to sleep. Come home now babe” _

Both of them had a _horrible, horrible night_.

It’s been a day and a half since he saw her ex on their door and he’s still ditching her call and messages. Her last message was _“you’re an a$$. Show yourself”._

He’s been dodging her calls and texts because he knows that she’ll break up with him and get back together with her ex. He knows that she’ll choose him over her, but she’s still pretty sweet on her messages and still calls him _babe_. _That has got to count right?_ He went home to her apartment that night but she’s probably on location. He got a text message from her “ _On my way home. Come home now please?_ ” He smiled. Goodness. He missed her like crazy.

When she got home, she was surprised to see him there. She ran towards him, tiptoed and flicked his ear three times. 

_“Ouch, ouch, ouch. What the hell_?” He said in pain touching his ear.

_“You walked out on me and didn’t even bother to tell me where you’ve been_ ” she smacked his arm, and on the second hit he held both her arms put them behind him and hugged her tight. She struggled to be out of his embrace. “ _How dare you! You think this is cute? I couldn’t even sleep when you went away. You don’t even want to talk. What the hell is your problem!”_ She raised her voice and he could see tears in her eyes.

_ “I thought you’re getting back together with him. He even got you flowers. What is this courtship all over again. The guts of that guy! Ugh” _

Rachel shook her head. _“I thought you’re the genius in this relationship. All you did was do a ridiculous conclusion_ ” she wiped her tears. 

The both sat down on the couch, holding her hand “ _Please stop crying babe. Please_ ” he begged.

He’s so guilty with what he did to her. Rachel said “ _Promise me we’ll talk about whatever issue we have, no secrets, no running away”_.

He hugged her “ _I’m sorry, I just had a hard time seeing you with him. I know how much you love him.”_

“ _Loved. It’s all in the past_ ” Rachel pointed out to him.

_“I’ve met him before you. Shared a few kisses with him before you_ ” he closed his eyes, jealousy’s becoming him, she continued. _“I learned a few things from him but always remember this, you’re my rock. Always there for me, he may be part of my past but you’re my present and future now. you’re the only person I love and will love for the rest of my life. and you’re the only one I want to spend my day and night. I want a lifetime with you”_

His heart beat a little faster “ _Are you proposing to me?_ ” The both laughed. Seo Joon proposed to her a couple of months ago. Although it might be a long engagement, and it’s just the two of them that knows. She always have the ring with her. She can’t risk wearing it, but it’s always with her wherever she goes.

_“I’m sorry for making you worry and thinking of non sense things. I don’t ever want to lose you and I’m always insecure about him. From now on, I promise I won’t do it again, even when I’m so mad or jealous or annoyed with you, I’ll always stick by your side no matter what.”_ She hugged and kissed him. They missed each other so much.

_“What do you say, let’s get married right now?_ ” He asked her and she just smiled.


	10. the chocochip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He did give it a nickname. Man, I couldn’t be more proud of their relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: work of fiction. I do not own them. But why the hell did he even give it a name? Does he always see it? Does his lips lands on it? Naughty thoughts. All on me. Apologies on the typos and wrong grammar.
> 
> To all the people on IG who gave me ideas, thank you so much. I’m not sure if you’ll appreciate if I mentioned all your usernames. You know who you are. ❤️

the story behind ... the chocochip

Seo Joon woke up at the aroma he can smell from the kitchen. It must be his girlfriend preparing their food. He looked at the clocked: _10:18 AM_. He came back in the wee hours of the night so she figured he needs the whole morning to sleep in. Their production decided to wrap up all the scenes needed so they can all have a day off today. Rachel however just finished up her drama three weeks ago and she’s taking it easy now, lazying around, having some meet ups with some brands for possible endorsements and sometimes her friends to catch up. He’s about to finish his drama soon and he’s excited to have an overseas trip with her again. He got up slowly, putting on his shirt. He was so tired last night he quickly showered, wore on his boxers, too lazy to look for a shirt, and laid beside her shirtless... he drifted off to sleep right away. He entered the kitchen staring at her back, she’s facing their stove, holding a spatula on her hand, while she’s doing some cute dance moves. He laughed out loud, he walked towards her “ _You’re adorable babe”_ giving her a kiss on the temple. “ _Am I a master dancer now?”_ She smiled continuing to work on the dish. Seo Joon thinks “ _hmm with that moves you have? I’m pretty sure you are babe” “aaah, Thanks but I need more practice, you’re just feeding my ego”_ she laughed. _“I’m almost done with this, go set up the table, heat up your coffee, it’s in the brewer”._

Their doorbell rang, Seo Joon look through the peephole to see who is it. They have to be very discreet. He’s in Rachel’s apartment so he has to check first before opening the door, the paparazzi will have a field day if they take a photo of Seo Joon in Rachel’s apartment. A parcel delivery for _Min Young Park from Shiseido Family_ the note says, it comes with an elegant box. He thanked the delivery guy.

_“Baby, box from Shiseido_ ” he shouted. Rachel came from the kitchen, she’s so excited to get her hands on those. It’s probably the new set of lipsticks they just launched a week ago. 

“ _Gimme gimme babe_ ” Seo Joon raised both his hands holding the box, he even tiptoed and with Rachel’s height she can’t reach, she even started to jump to grab it. “ _Nuh uh. Let’s go eat first I’m hungry”_ Seo Joon said shaking his head.

“ _Come on I’ll just look at it_!” She said still trying to snatch it from him. She always have her way with him. She stopped jumping for it and grabbed his dick. Shocked Seo Joon let go of the box and landed to Rachel’s hands. _“Score!” “That’s cheating_!” Seo Joon whined, he’s clearly proud of the way his woman thinks. Hopefully she’ll do it to only him and no one else. She quickly opened the box to check the items. “Awww. I love them all, yesssss!!”. _“Hey! You can only do that to me okay?”_ He strictly said, she just winked at him.

That afternoon, Seo Joon just came out of the shower, while Rachel is busy arranging her clothes in the closet. She did a double take on her boyfriend seeing him covered with only a towel from waist down. She can see the water droplets dripping off his chest. Makes her wanna jump on him and _lick them_. _Maybe a little later?_ She’s excited because Seo Joon finally agreed to watch the movie she loved. _“The Notebook_ ”, it’s about a young couple who fall in love in the 1940s. Their story is read from a notebook in the present day by an elderly man telling the tale to a fellow nursing home resident.

He put on his clothes and told her “ _I’ll set up the tv and popcorn, so we can start watching alright?”_ She nodded. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and clothes she’s wearing and decided to put on a more comfy outfit. Seo Joon is sitting on their couch when she came out of the bedroom wearing one of his sleeping shirt and her pajama short. He bit his lips seeing her in his shirt drives him wild.

They sat on the opposite side of the couch with a bowl of popcorn in the middle, 10 minutes into the movie she decided she’s seen it a lot of times, she memorized everything. In other words, She got bored. She decided to go in for a kill. Removed the bowl of popcorn between them, stretched her legs up and rest them on his lap. He touched them and softly giving her feet a massage. She told him “ _you can probably do that on my back?_ ” Seo Joon’s eyes are fixated on the movie “ _huh?” “Nothing”_ she said pulling her feet down and moved closer to him. She held his hand while the other, he put over her shoulder. She rest her head on his shoulder and looked at him. _“You’re really cute when you’re too focused_ ” then she kissed his neck, and jawline. _“Hmmm, I thought you want me to see this movie?_ ” Seo Joon bit back a moan. “ _Maybe later?”_ Rachel said maneuvering her leg to straddle him on the couch. Seo Joon smiled “ _really? here?” ”What? I don’t see why not and I really want to kiss you right now”_ Rachel said biting his earlobe and giving it a little lick. _“Babe you’re asking for more than a kiss_ ” then his lips dive in to her neck. “ _Maybe I am, what are you going to do about it?”_ She’s grinding into him and he can’t help his reaction, his member hardening. He roam his hands under her shirt removing her bra.

_“Baby, you smell so good I want to stay here and kiss your neck for hours_.” Seo Joon whispered slowly massaging and pinching her nipple. His other hand travelled from her head to the back of her neck, his fingers slowly making circle around her mole. “ _Ahh, my chocochip”_ Rachel stopped and faced him. _“Did you just give my mole a nickname_?” They both laughed, Rachel agreed though, it really does look like a chocolate chip. He kissed her again and slowly removed her shirt and bra. He licked her nipple tentatively while his other hand removed her pajama short and panties. _“Not fair.”_ She pointed at his shirt and sweatpants. “ _Want them all off. Off_.” She commanded. While he’s taking off his shirt, she stroked his cock through his sweatpants, and all he can do is closed his eyes and moan , then she kissed his stomach and his waistline, helping him to take them off. He laid her down on the couch and position himself on top of her. You can hear The Notebook is still playing on tv and the moans/muffled sounds they’re making.


	11. working on set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seo Joon’s trying to score while working

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own them.  
> In my mind, there’s a big possibility that this thing happened. 😂 this is just a short one. Worked on this for an hour. Forgive me with the typos.  
> Prompt from six sexy words yet I added more haha. Suggested by parkparkcouple_fan. I know there’s no such thing as trailers for the actors holding area. But what the hey. Its fiction. 😂✌🏼

the story behind... working onset

It’s a late night filming for the cast of What’s Wrong with Secretary Kim. They’re currently filming the videoke scene for episode two. Seo Joon is on location chit chatting with the crew while waiting for all the props to be placed so they can continue filming. He looked around to see where she is, yet he can’t find the lady he’s looking for. Thank goodness they rented a trailer for the week so the actors have place to lounge and rest. He went to the nearby trailer for the actresses and saw Rachel exiting with her stylist and make up artist. He ran towards them and asked if there’s someone in the trailer. The ladies shook their head and Seo Joon looked at Rachel and asked her “ _Can I talk to you for a minute? They’re still setting up the area, probably an hour or so before we resume filming_ ” the other two ladies just nodded and walk towards the location.

He grabbed her hand and dragged her inside the trailer. He gave her a soft kiss on the lips. “ _What was that for?”_ Rachel smiled at him fixing his necktie. He reached the trailer’s door knob behind him and locked it. “ _I’m bored baby.”_ Seo Joon’s hands travelled from her shoulders to her back his fingertips slowly tracing small circles below her bra line. “ _Oh good. Massage my back, it’s a bit sore probably because of my sleeping position last night_ ” Rachel said. She sat on the chair while he stood behind her. He rubbed his shoulder making sure his hitting the right spots. Rachel moan with satisfaction “ _thanks babe, that feels good. Better”_ then while his other hand is still massaging her shoulder the other making it’s way over her shoulder, fingers walking to her chest and massaging her breast.

She smacked his hand. “ _My back not my breast! Somebody might walk in on us!_ ” She hissed. Seo Joon smirked, “ _door’s locked baby. I’m smart. I have ways”_ he winked. “ _No fooling around while working!_ ” Rachel sternly said. They’ve been together for years now, but they’re keeping it down low especially they’re both hot celebrities in their country. It’s been so good working and acting with him. They both got lucky with this project. 

Seo Joon whined “ _life is too short baby, be naughty, give me a quickie”_ Rachel laughed out loud “ _did you just make that cheesy horrible line_?” Seo Joon smiled “ _atleast they rhyme? And I’m pretty sure that’ll work when we get home”_ he winked at her while she rolled her eyes. A knock came in telling them they’re ready to resume filming. 


	12. that gown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bet between the two. Guess who lost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not OWN them.  
> Typos, errors: apologies.  
> Time line inaccurate. I don’t know where she actually was during those months.  
> shout out to all my senior officers, you know who you are. :)

the story behind... that gown

2:00 PM August 2017

Seo Joon finished his photoshoot endorsement an hour early and that’s exactly his plan to be able to pick up his girlfriend, she’s about to wrap up her last meeting with her agency discussing everything needed for her trip overseas tonight. She asked for his help packing her things because she’ll be in the US for a week, they need to hurry since she’ll be taking a red eye flight tonight. 

Once they arrived at home they quickly started working on her things. Seo Joon asked her _“Do you really need to flight out tonight? You can rebook it for tomorrow and spend the night here”_ he wiggled his eyebrows while passing some clothes to her to put in her suitcase. _“I would love too, but the schedule’s pretty tight, and didn’t you have me last night and this morning?”_ Rachel said teasingly. Seo Joon smiled at the thought. It was pretty intense last night, especially thinking that is the longest time they’ll spend apart. 

Rachel stood up from the floor and went to hug his back. “ _I’ll miss you babe” “You know I’ll miss you more.”_ Seo Joon wanted to go with her, but he’s got a lot on his plate and he couldn’t cancel them all. Rachel told her that it’ll be a fast week and she’ll be back before he know it, and she don’t want to interfere with his jam packed schedule. Seo Joon turned around to hug her. “ _Promise you’ll behave? No playing around?_ ” Rachel asked him kissing his chin. He smirked “ _What do you think of me? An energizer bunny? I promise I won’t even touch myself when you’re away”_ Rachel grinned and rolled her eyes. “ _Oh please! You can’t even go two days without it!”_ He was about to answer back but she raised her hand to stop him. “ _Remember two weeks ago when I had my period?_ ” Seo Joon pouted his lips. He remembered it clear as day, he was more than satisfied that time, with her using her hand, mouth, lips, tongue, a little bit of lick and suck here and there. “ _Want to bet on it?”_ Rachel challenged him. _A week without her and pleasure?_ He winced at the thought. “ _Fine. What’s in it for me?”_ He questioned her. “ _If you lose, I’ll do whatever I want with my style and if I lose ... hmmm ... I’ll give you a massage for a whole month”_ Seo Joon’s eyes widened, “ _whole body massage? Full make out session after?”_ Rachel pursed her lips. “ _Fine_.” They shook hands and the deal is on.

First two days for him was easy peasy, he was busy at work and tried to focus in his scenes so the thought never crossed his mind. Rachel’s sending him updates of whatever she’s doing, she’s having a little bit of a jet lagged when she arrived, but work is good. 5 more days and he’ll see her again. Oh the things he planned when she comes back. Everything romantic. Just for her. On the third day he’s a bit irritated. He don’t know why but probably because of lack of physical contact with her plus she sent her outfit for the photoshoot that made his blood boil. She’s showing a little bit of skin for his liking. “ _CHANGE IT_ ” he replied all caps to her right away. Turns out she was just messing with him and the chosen clothes were all decent. Fourth day, he missed her, especially when she kept on teasing him during their video call. He took a very cold shower after that. Fifth day, he spent a little more time scrubbing between his legs but he stopped all his thoughts of her and focus on the day ahead and his scenes. The sixth day, he can’t take it anymore, she’ll be coming a day after tomorrow but he seriously cannot wait. Every thought of her made him lose control, and it’s just a bet she’ll never know, or he can tell her and just lose the bet, but the consequence. He weigh in the options, he ran to their bed room and took off his shirt and pants, he laid there, eyes closed too focus in thinking of her, the way she moved her body under his, her laugh, her, the softness of her breasts, he touched himself and pumped in a few strokes “ _Goodness Rachel, you’re amazing, oh baby.”_

_ “Me? I know, need some help?”  _

“ _Yes baby, gosh I missed you” hold on. Wait. What the? Is his imagination talking to him?_ He opened his eyes and blinked a few times while holding his dick in his hand. Rachel, in the flesh standing on the side of the bed, biting her lips, she was supposed to be back a day after tomorrow but she probably wrapped up early and got home sooner than expected. She took off his hand and replaced it with hers. She gave it a little lick while moving her hand up and down. She could feel it’s coming so she pumped faster and faster. _“Oh baby you’re amazing miss you love_ ” Coming down from his high, Rachel wiped her hand with a towel. “ _Guess I won the bet?_ ” Seo Joon rolled his eyes.

That’s where the sexy elegant white gown she wore at the AAA 2017 came from. She got to wear it without any approval from him. He first saw the gown at the venue itself, and that put him in a foul mood. He just shut his mouth though, because he was a sore loser.


	13. peanut and parents’ day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They celebrated parents day together with a great news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own them. Do not sue me. This is fiction. But I’m praying this happened or will happen in real life. Say a little prayer for me guys 😂  
> Soooo Rachel posted some gorgeous photos about celebrating Parent’s day. This is my take on what happened during that precious dinner. Haha.
> 
> My Senior Officers, you gorgeous ladies are the best. Let’s have a confession to the priest soon. Xxx

the story behind... parent’s day

Park Min Young closed her eyes thinking. She opened them again to look at the stick, maybe the two lines will disappear and turn into just one line if she keeps on doing it. But an hour had passed and it’s still the same thing. Her schedule for the past months had been so crazy and she completely forgotten to track her period, she can’t even remember the last time she had it.  _3 weeks ago? No no no, it’s definitely over a month. Hell no. Scratch that. Is it exactly 2 months ago?_ February is the love month and she’ll admit that they weren’t really careful in those times. He celebrated it having her anywhere in their house. Any flat surface, even against the wall or door. It’s April now, still no period.

She was out with her stylist a couple of hours ago for a small photoshoot, she knew the reasons might be lack of sleep or stress, or probably just pure exhaustion. She told her stylist about what’s bothering her. And bless her, she was kind enough to run to the pharmacy and bought her 6 pregnancy test kits .

When she got home, she went straight to the bathroom, peed on the stick. She seriously don’t know what result she wanted. She looked at the instructions in the package. 1 line - not pregnant, 2 lines - pregnant . She hurriedly opened the 5 remaining boxes and peed on them. She waited for a few minutes, went out of the bathroom and started to pace back and forth. Thank goodness Seo Joon is not yet home. He’ll probably freak out. Exactly 6 minutes had passed, she was so lost in her thoughts of the possibility. She entered the bathroom to check all the test kits. All of them had 2 clear lines. She shuffled with the packaging trying to read the instructions again.  2 lines, 2 lines. 2 lines is - PREGNANT.

Being a mother is part of the plan. She dreamed of taking care of a little girl or boy, especially when she met Seo Joon. He’s the only guy she can imagine spending her whole life with and having a family of their own. She’s not sure how he’ll take it. But this is part of their plan, they’ve discussed early on in the relationship. There’s just a lot of great projects offered to each that they can’t say no to, they’ve been engaged for God knows how long. Maybe now is the right time, She still have some projects lined up though and she can’t have an actual photoshoot when her belly’s already showing. _Whoa_. She’s not even sure if she really is pregnant. Maybe the test kits are all wrong? She needs to tell Seo Joon, or maybe wait a little?

The following weeks confirmed her suspicion. Morning sickness & nausea were the worst. She tried to hide it to Seo Joon, she wants to see a doctor, have an ultrasound to confirm everything before telling him. It was a difficult time for her because she’s still filming with odd hours. She’s eating healthy and developed a habit of touching her flat abdomen when no ones watching and even talked to it.

They were both off on a Friday night and Rachel planned to cook dinner for them. She’s still waiting for Seo Joon to finish up filming. He’s sulking for a few days now because she always reasoned that she’s not in the mood or tired to fool around with him. Now, she’s trying to make it up to him. But she can’t take the smell of onions and garlic she’s preparing so she ran to the bathroom to vomit. It’s the same time Seo Joon arrived. She can hear him calling her, and found her in the bathroom, she feels dizzy. Seo Joon assisted her to stand up, “ _are you okay? Did you eat something bad?”_ His voice full of worry. She’s embarrassed of the scene, she’s thinking maybe it’s the time to tell him? Even though she smelled like puke, he hugged her. She hugged him back, he can probably hear her heart beat so fast.. she whispered _“I think I’m pregnant”._

It was a soft whisper that came from her. He clearly heard her, or maybe he just heard wrong. He looked at her and said “ _What_?” Rachel grabbed his hand and placed it on her abdomen, _“I said, I think I’m pregnant_ ”.

Silence.

Rachel let go of his hand and waved both her hands in front of him. He blinked a few times “ _I’m sorry.. WHAT?” ... “how did this happened?” “Come on, do you really want me to tell you about the birds and the bees?”_ She smiled at him. He released a deep breath, “ _I— I’m going to be a father?”_ He asked her. She smiled brightly and nodded _“I think so, although I haven’s seen a doctor yet”_ he hug her and spin them around. He’s so happy with the news. He can’t wait for this precious gift. _“I love you. I’m sorry for being a baby these past few days, how are you feeling?”_ She told him everything.

They had a doctor’s appointment the following day, after answering a series of question from the doctor, doctor told them to wait for her in the ultrasound room. Seo Joon’s not sure if he’s allowed to be in there but he went with Rachel anyway. The ob-gyn performed the transvaginal ultrasound. Both of them feeling uncomfortable, but all those feeling went away and was replaced with so much joy and happiness when they heard the heartbeat. Seo Joon held her hand a little tighter. The ob-gyn explained that everything is perfect, baby has a strong heartbeat and just the right size for his/her age. “ _You’re 10 weeks pregnant. Congratulations_ ” the doctor said happily.

They both swear they’re not going to cry. But they did anyway.

The next couple of weeks were not smooth as expected, Seo Joon, the future father, held her hand everytime she’s nauseous and even assists her when she’s throwing up. She just knows that he’s going to be an amazing father to this little one.

One night they were both lying down on bed, ready to sleep when she felt his hand rest on her abdomen, “ _hey you little one, I’m daddy, can’t wait to meet you soon, right now you just need to be strong in there, I love you and your Mom so much. I’ll work hard for both of you and provide everything you want and need. Hmm let’s give you a name shall we??_ ” Seo Joon looked at her asking _“little bean_?” Rachel shook her head _“that’s what I call my fans!, how about little peanut?_ ” Seo Joon agreed _“ hey little peanut. Love you baby”_

Fast forward to May - Parents day.

Both of them decided to celebrate it together. Her first trimester ended a week ago, she’s 14 weeks pregnant now and she’s beginning to feel like herself once again. Nausea comes and go from time to time, but all in all she feels great. They’ve invited their parents for dinner and plan to tell them about their little one. “ _This is so cliche babe, telling them that we’re going to be parents on Parents Day_ ” he laughed. He might not have a problem telling Rachel’s mom, because she loves her like her own son. Her Dad, Is quite a different story though.

They’ve invited some of their closest friends too. Seo Joon and his parents arrived at Rachel’s house, they all started eating dinner, Seo Joon looked at Rachel, held her hand and nodded. “ _It’s time_ ” they both stood up and Rachel announced “ _Hi guys! Thank you for coming, Happy Parents Day!”_ She smiled and looked at her parents then Seo Joon’s parents, then Seo Joon nervously spoke “ _Today is Parents Day but we would like to announce that they’ll be an addition to our family”_

Rachel tentatively said “I’m pregnant” 

Shocked yet happy by the news, their friends congratulated them, he can clearly see her mom and his parents were happy for them, then he glanced at her father, giving him a murderous look. He swallowed hard. He can tell that they’ll have a long talk after dinner later.


	14. little peanut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ficlets about their journey with little peanut. This is not connected to the previous chapter. All of these are one shots :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own them. Don’t sue me. I may own the names in there, yey. Something to be proud of. I’m just a shipper who imagine things. Or maybe it’s not imagination after all.
> 
> Many thanks to YOU for providing all the info needed especially choosing the names. I promise you’ll be the God mother of this precious little peanut. Haha.
> 
> I’m not in the medical field so apologies with the inaccuracy of some scenes.  
> Typos, grammatical error on me. Sorry.

the story behind... little peanut

Everybody told him that this will be the happiest day of his life. He highly doubt it, because every time he looked at his wife, all he can see was how brave she is handling the pain of every contractions that’s coming in. They’re been in the labor room for almost 3 hours now. Rachel woke him up at 3:26 AM telling him she * _thinks_ * her water broke. He swore that was the fastesthe got out of bed and dressed up. He kept on pacing in their room looking for the hospital bags while Rachel’s changing her clothes, she halted and cried out in pain. He quickly ran towards her, _“Are you okay baby_?” He asked her worriedly. Rachel nodded weakly. After changing her clothes, she called her doctor and advised them to go to the ER now and she’ll be right there too. Seo Joon is clearly panicking. “ _Where are that damn hospital bags!!_ ” He asked himself. Rachel smiled at him “ _It’s in front of you babe”_ annoyed at himself he picked up the bags on the floor and led her downstair. When they got in the car, she held his hand, he looked at her and she smiled brightly “ _Let’s go get this baby out”_.

The drive going to the hospital went smoothly considering it was the break of dawn. Rachel’s having continuous contractions along the way which made him pressed the accelerator a little bit harder. He gotta admit it, He is more tense than Rachel. He glanced at her quickly, he can see that she’s bearing the pain. He held her hand and kissed it. _“We’re almost there baby”_

When they arrived in the Emergency Room, the ob-gyn in-charge, did an internal exam and told them she’s 5cm dilated.

****

1.

_“Aren’t you going to have your period soon?_ ” Seo Joon asked his wife. They got married in secret few weeks ago with only their family and very close friends invited. Seo Joon promised her that once they can go in public he’ll give her the most extravagant wedding. She has no complaints at all. Small or big wedding, only thing that matters is the ceremony itself and the celebration of their union. Rachel thought about it, and he’s right. They’re not actually trying to have a baby yet, although they’re not being careful as well. They were so active for the last couple of months that even Seo Joon knows her period cycle. “ _It’ll probably come this week”_.Three weeks had passed and still no period, Seo Joon had crazy work hours so he might forgotten. Panic and anxiety sets in. They said pee on the stick early morning it’s the time of the day you can get the most accurate result, she woke up at 4:30am still a bit groggy from sleep, and used all four of the test kits. She‘s grateful to Keunmin for being her savior and buying those for her. 2 lines _. 2 LINES_. All the kits showing two lines. She woke her husband and dragged him to the bathroom where all the pregnancy tests are. Seo Joon jumped for joy and hugged her tight. She’d never seen him this happy before, well, he was like this when they got married too, but this happiness is different. This is knowing that they created a life inside her. Half of him and half of her. They cried together. They swear all tears are tears of joy.

****

2.

_There’s blood._ She came from the bathroom to pee and saw it. She panicked and called Seo Joon right away. When he arrived he can see tears rolling down her eyes and asking herself, “ _Why is there blood? Is the baby not fine? Are we losing it_ ” Seo Joon kissed her temple “ _Shhh. It’s okay baby, we’ll go to the doctor for a check up now is that alright_?” They called the doctor before and was advised they can come visit this weekend, it’s only Wednesday but they don’t want to wait anymore, and since she’s spotting.

The drive going to the ob-gyn felt like forever. Rachel was crying softly asking herself if she’d done something wrong. Seo Joon was about to cry too but he’s got to be strong for them or atleast for _her_.

They were both anxious during the prenatal questions and doctor calculated she’s almost _8 weeks pregnant_ , she explained the blood and all, three of them went to the ultrasound room, As she lie down the bed, Seo Joon assisted her and never let go of her hand. She was very uncomfortable with the ultrasound procedure but all of them fade away when the doctor turned up the volume of the ultrasound machine and they heard the _heartbeat_. Both of them lost by the sound of their baby’s heartbeat. The doctor explained that Implantation bleeding happens when the fertilized egg attaches to the lining of the uterus. And completely normal for some women. Baby has strong heartbeat, right size for his/her age, and as healthy as it can be. They both laughed, sigh in relief and happily wiped off tears from their faces. The doctor gave her prenatal vitamins and advised her to eat healthy and can do moderate exercises.

On the way home Seo Joon held her hand, smiled and said “ _One thing I learned today, we both wanted this baby so much, you’re going to be an amazing, loving mother. Can’t wait for it.”_

****

3.

She’s on the 21st week of her pregnancy, she took time off her work, there were some rumors of her being pregnant, her agency brushed it off, they plan to make an official statement probably after giving birth, as of now, she’s laying low while Seo Joon’s working his ass off, mostly endorsements shoot, as he always say, he wants to provide everything for their child and for her as well. She has a little baby bump on her abdomen, if she wore loose clothing it’ll probably be not obvious, they had an ultrasound a week ago, Seo Joon was so excited in finding out the gender, unfortunately their little peanut did not cooperate at all, it was hard to spot the gender because of its position. They decided they’ll call him/her little peanut for little longer, though they’re still debating on the name.

They’re having a nice quiet dinner, when he suddenly say “ _Bomi_ ” Rachel quizzically looked at him “ _Hmm_?” “ _Spring. You love Spring, let’s settle for Park Bomi”_ “ _I would love that for a girl”_ Rachel smiled at him softly touching here abdomen. “ _And for her english name?_ ” Rachel asked him “ _Raven. That’s your hair color when I first met you”_ Seo Joon kissed her temple and leaned downward to talk to her tummy _“See babe? If you’re a girl, you’re definitely as gorgeous as your Mom or probably more gorgeous, ain’t that right Bomi? Raven?”_ He touched her abdomen and felt a little kick. He was surprised everytime he/she does this. He first felt it over a week ago and they’re both amazed by this little person growing inside her. Rachel laughed. “ _It’s either she’s really happy she’s got a name or he’s kicking you because he’s a boy so let’s think of a boy’s name too?... I’m thinking Park Dae Ho_ ” Seo Joon was shocked “ _hell NO. Ho? Are kidding me? “Wha-why? It means ‘great personality’ just like you babe”_ she winked _“Are you seriously naming our boy after your ex?”_ Rachel pursed her lips _“oh. I didn’t even think about that, you jealous bulldozer._ ” They’ve been at it the whole night. Still couldn’t settle for a boy’s name.

****

4.

They’re on the way for another monthly check up and Seo Joon could’t contain his excitement. Since they’re still undecided for a boy’s name, he kept calling their little peanut “ _Bomi or Raven_ ” he’s over the moon because everytime he does it, the baby kicks, the baby definitely knows the voice of his/her daddy.

Rachel lie down on the bed, the doctor put on some gel and put the probe on her abdomen. So far so good, they’re doing congenital anomaly scan, meaning she’s checking everything, from head to toe. Everything is all good. They’re both giddy knowing that their little peanut is just hanging in there strong as ever. Then the doctor asked them “ _Are you ready to know the gender? The baby’s bigger now and has a good position. I can definitely tell now”_ they both smiled.

****

5.

They’ve been here for three hours and when the doctor checked, she’s now 7cm dilated and in major pain contractions feel like hitting all her nerves that she can barely move or talk. He was there with her but he can’t do anything about the pain she’s suffering, all he can do was watch, massage her lower back and say encouraging things to her. “ _Anything I can do for you babe? You can take an epidural, I hate seeing you like this love”_ Rachel winced in pain “ _aaaahh, no, I think I can still handle this, other than getting this baby out, really no._ ” When it was 9cm, Rachel is all scrunched up in pain. “ _Almost there beautiful.”_ Assuring her. “ _Thanks babe, but I feel like a ten wheeler just ran over me. I’m nowhere near beautiful right now”_ then she paused contractions hitting her again.

“ _I really can’t take it anymore babe, I need to push_ ” Rachel screamed, Seo Joon called the doctors and nurse and when her ob-gyn checked on her, she signaled to ready the delivery room and before they know it she’s pushing a life out of her. Seo Joon’s hand felt like it had a life on its own and experiencing excruciating pain from Rachel’s squeezes and screams.

“ _One last push Rachel, and you’ll get yourself a baby”_ doctor instructed. She pushed will all her might.

She heard the doctor said  “ _baby out_ ” then they put the baby on her chest, but there’s no cry.  _ Why is the baby not crying _ _?_ Seo Joon kissed her temple “ _ You did great baby, I love you _ _”_ he loosen his grip on Rachel to check on their baby. 

Rachel asked, tears almost running down her face _ “Is there something wrong? Why is my baby not crying? _ _”_ Panic sets in the delivery room, the pediatrician moved closer to be beside her ob-gyn to help her rub the baby’s back while the baby rests on Rachel’s chest, the ob-gyn moved back and continue to work on removing her placenta. A nurse moved closer to assist the pediatrician. Seo Joon’s face looked like he was about to faint with everything that’s going on around him. It felt like an eternity, the pediatrician decided to take the baby off Rachel’s chest to give gentle stimulation by rubbing the back and stimulating the feet, Rachel’s about to fall apart and screamed “ _ What’s wrong with the baby? Please. Please cry sweetheart, please baby. Please.” _

In a few seconds it let out a _loud wail_. When their baby cried, Seo Joon finally released the breath his holding. It was exactly the longest 45 seconds of his life. He really got scared on those few seconds, especially when he saw Rachel’s face looking at their newborn sobbing uncontrollably and screaming to save their baby. They both had a good cry while hearing they’re baby scream announcing his arrival to the world. “ _Hello, Park Dae Hyun, I’m Daddy.” “Hi Skyler Jared Park. I’m your Mommy, and that’s your english name darling just like dad’s initial, you really are SJ jr.” “You scared the hell of us buddy, we love you so much” then they both laughed while Dae Hyun tried to grab his daddy’s finger._

It really is true. This is the happiest day of his life, and one more thing he realized? His wife? Is an amazing strong woman. He’s blessed indeed.


	15. the first meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward first meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own them.  
> Fanfics are fun. They’re having fun in here. Probably way too much fun. This is a short one though. A ficlet maybe? I tried to be funny too. I really did. 😂  
> Sorry for the error and typos.

the story behind... the first meeting

It’s another typical weekend in Rachel’s household, they slept in because they had a date night at home last night, simple but it was so much fun. Especially when their night turned into sharing deep random thoughts and teasing then ended up fooling around. They’re officially together for two weeks now, not a big secret between their close friends but not time to go public just yet. They usually spend their evenings having dinner at home or have a full on disguise with their friends to have fun outside. They’re both going to be busy soon though, projects coming in left and right being offered to them. So they’re cherishing all the remaining free days they have together. 

Seo Joon’s hand snaked around her waist hugging her from behind. “ _Hmmm_ ” eyes still closed both of them sighed in contentment. Slowly running his fingertips on her hand and kissing the back of her neck. “ _How long have you been awake_?” Rachel asked him sleepily, his hand travelled fingers walking on her exposed thigh. She turned to face him and about to give him a kiss when her mobile phone rang. She sat up to pick up the phone on her bedside table. 

_Calling: MOM_

_Why is she calling this morning? Probably she forgot their time difference_.  Her Mom and Dad took a whole month to cruise around Europe. 

She answered right away “ _Hi Mom, how are you”._

Seo Joon still lying down on the bed turned on his side to lie down on her lap dozing off again. “ _You WHAT? But I thought you’ll be back next week?”_ Abruptly ending the call Rachel tossed her phone on the bed, stood up in a flash and started picking up their discarded clothes from last night. She tapped Seo Joon’s shoulder “ _Get up! Get up_!” She commanded him. “ _My parents are coming over in 5 minutes so please please put some clothes on"_. He got up immediately, Rachel gave him space on her closet to store some of his clothes for his convenience. He shuffled through them and picked the most decent one he got there. The living room was a mess, they decided to clean up the morning after, wine glasses, cheese platter, board game that they played last night was scattered on the floor. His girlfriend doing her best to clean up everything. He helped her, put them all in the kitchen counter and told her to changed her clothes because she’s wearing _his shirt_. It’s pretty obvious because it’s _way too_ big on her.

_This is not what he imagined meeting her parents the first time. He planned to invite them to dinner, he’ll reserve the whole restaurant for themselves, the most famous, private and elegant one in the country instead here he is in his girlfriend’s house, eyesight still hazy from sleep and half naked._ He looked down his legs and he’s still wearing his boxers, he ran to the room to changed. “ _How do we go about this?”_ Seo Joon panicked, Rachel clearly don’t know the answer. _“Let’s just go with the flow?”_ He may be able to charm her Mom, but her Dad? He closed his eyes in fear. 

They’re in the living room trying to make it look decent, she still lives with her parents, so there trying to put it back the way it was before they left. They heard the passcode being entered and within seconds, her Mom and Dad appeared. 

_“Hi Mom! Dad! I missed you_!” she welcomed them with a hug. Her Dad saw him right away. He waved his hand and smiled weakly _“Hello Sir, Ma’am, I’m Park Seo Joon”_

Her Dad glared at him and shook his hand a little tighter than he’d expected. Her Mom happily introduced herself and even gave him a hug. “ _Mom, Dad, Seo Joon just dropby here this early morning to give me breakfast_ ” Seo Joon’s eyes widened. The her Dad say “ _Oh really? Just in time, your Mom and I haven’t eaten breakfast yet_ ” Rachel bit her lip and pointed at the unfinished cheese platter lying on the kitchen counter. They are so busted. _“I love cheese during breakfast_ ” Rachel said quickly. _“And I can also see you love wine this morning?_ ” Her dad questioned raising his eyebrow, Rachel and Seo Joon looked at her father then the wine on the counter then her dad again. Seo Joon spoke  _ “How about we go to breakfast all together? I know there’s a fancy breakfast place nearby?”  _ Her Mom and Dad agreed _ “ Good. I would like to talk to you in private after” _ her dad declared _ “No problem Sir” _


	16. Dae Hyun/Skyler Jared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5+1 snippets of Dae Hyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own them. But I do own Dae Hyun. Thanks again for naming him! You know who you are :) i’m also in love with his english name that I’m proud to say my contribution in naming department 😂  
> Typos, errors - apologies

the story behind... Dae Hyun

1.

_“You have to eat all of these okay?”_ Seo Joon put the plate of salad in front of Rachel. “ _But I’m really craving for some meat right now”_ Rachel whined. She’s on her first trimester, morning sickness is kicking her ass, but on some days, she’s craving food that’ll somehow stay in her stomach for about an hour or so then end up throwing up again. “ _You’ll have indigestion and heartburn, eat your fruits and veggies please?”_ Seo Joon requested. Rachel pursed her lips “ _Just so you know, it’s not me craving for meat. It’s your kid”_ she raised her eyebrow still trying to persuade him. “ _Hey hey!”_ Seo Joon’s hands covered her stomach “ _Ssshhh! Don’t say that! This baby will eat everything nutritious so he’ll be strong, cute and healthy, ain’t that right baby?” “How do you know it’s a he?”_ Rachel inquired. “ _Hmm. I don’t know, I just feel it. Whether it’s a boy or a girl, whatever it is, I’ll love this baby so much. Because he/she’s half of me and half of you.”_ He winked at her and gave he a light hug. _“Now eat that”._

2.

Seo Joon got home just in time for dinner, Rachel’s a great cook, but with the nausea and heightened sense of smell, she’s having a hard time cooking, so he decided to order at her favorite restaurant and have all the food to-go. “ _Baby, I’m here, come on let’s eat dinner, you must be starving”_ he can hear her sobbing. He quickly looked for her and found her in their living room. Used tissues scattered on the floor and Rachel’s eyes completely red from crying uncontrollably, the end credits of a movie showing on tv. “ _Why does he have to dieeeeee”_ Rachel wept and asked him. “What?” his questioned her “ _Myung-woo! Why does it have to end like that?”_ Rachel explained to him like he’s dumb. “ _Ah I seriously don’t know what you’re talking about”_ he gave up and raised his hands as if to surrender. Rachel annoyed but still crying he moved to sit beside her and gave her a hug. “ _Is that how the movie ended?”_ Rachel nodded, buried her face on his neck and cried again. She was watching Windstruck as he saw the dvd case lying on the coffee table. He laughed and softly pats her back. “ _You’re adorable baby”_. Mood swings sometimes are scary. But most of the time, they’re so damn cute.

3.

Rachel heard Seo Joon talking to their unborn baby, he gave her abdomen a soft kiss. “ _You see baby, when I first saw your Mom, I fell in love with her instantly, can’t say the same for her though, she said I looked like a snubbed celebrity, but still, she fell for my charm, I really hope you’ll get your Mom’s eyes and smile. She’s so gorgeous, just beautiful inside and out. We’re both so lucky buddy. You’ll know it once you see her.”_ She pretended to be asleep but can’t help it anymore she burst out laughing. “ _You’re so cute babe”_ she touched his face and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Then it was her time to talk to their baby. Caressing her abdomen “ _Your Dad is excited to meet you soon, it’s driving me crazy”._

4.

Seo Joon was about to wake up when he heard Rachel’s talking to herself loudly in their walk in closet, she came back to their bedroom and smacked him on his arm “ _Ouch! What the hell was that for?”_ Seo Joon could barely open his eyes, lightly touching his arm. “ _That stings baby! What’s the matter?”_ Rachel sat down on their bed, his eyes were still closed, his arms reached for her waist and softly hugged her pregnancy bump, she’s entering her 5th month of pregnancy and he can tell that she’s glowing, he’d never seen her more beautiful than this, with her carrying their healthy baby. His eyes snapped open when he felt that she’s only wearing her bra and undies. “ _Do you want to have a go this early morning love? You know I’m always ready for you_ ” He asked her waggling his eyebrows“ “ _Ugh. This is all your fault!”_ Rachel muttered. “ _How can you even find me desirable now? I can’t fit in on any of my clothes now!” “Oh baby, you’re so beautiful, don’t even say that! You can’t fit on your clothes because you’re pregnant with my child and that’s a good thing that you’re bigger because that means he’s just chilling in there, growing, happy, healthy and strong._ ” Rachel’s eyes welled up “ _You’re so amazing and mushy babe. I’m so lucky I have you as my husband and father of this child, I’m sorry my mood swings are all over the place”_ “ _Plus, don’t get me wrong, I’ve enjoyed them before but I’m clearly enjoying and having a blast with them now” “Huh?”_ She questioned him. He pointed at her breasts. They are way bigger now because of pregnancy hormones. She rolled her eyes at him while wiping her tears. Both of them laughed. He kissed the spot between her breasts. “ _Why don’t I take you shopping for maternity clothes today?”_ He suggested and she smiled brightly.

5.

She couldn’t sleep. She glanced at the bedside table to check the time. _2:14AM_ and she’s still up. She looked at the sleeping person beside her. He’s clearly in deep sleep, lightly snoring. _How can he sleep so well when she’d been tossing and turning for almost three hours now?_ It just seems she couldn’t find a good sleeping position. When she’s comfortable enough though, her bladder’s telling her to go pee again. She lightly tapped his shin with her toes. He moved and changed his position. She tapped again a little harder this time, if she can’t sleep because of their baby having a circus in her belly, all the kicks and jabs on her bladder, rib cage and just all over her stomach, she’ll make sure he’s up with her too, and it’s fair enough because he’s free tomorrow since it’s the weekend. He’s still sleeping soundly, so she kicked him. “ _Hmmm what?” “Can you help me up, your child is pretty heavy, I need to pee again for the nth time”_ Seo Joon got up sleepily and helped her. He waited for her by the bathroom door “ _Is he keeping you up?”_ She hummed in agreement. When she’s done he assisted her and added more pillows on the side of her bed. “ _Come on, lie down, I’ll give you a foot massage_ ” Seo Joon offered and she gladly accepted. He’s going to be an amazing father.

+1

Seo Joon entered their apartment, he was greeted by a lovely sight. Rachel cradling their sleeping baby, in the nursery, she put her finger on her lips silently asking him to be quiet, she stood up and put Dae Hyun in his crib. She closed the door holding the baby monitor, Seo Joon made a quick run to the grocery because little Dae Hyun’s about to used up all his diaper stash. Seo Joon then showed a little jersey shirt with an “ _AIA_ “ written in front. He’s a fan of Tottenham Hotspur where his friend plays. “ _What? I can’t find a baby size”_ he smiled weakly then showed another item “ _oh, these are so cool too”_ he showed his wife a mini basketball and basketball hoop that can hang on the back of the door and s small baseball bat. “ _It’s so cute. Right?”_ He kissed her temple. Rachel then answered “ _You’re truly amazing babe, but you do know that Dae Hyun is not even crawling let alone hold a basketball or a baseball bat right?”_ Her eyes twinkled. “ _I’m just excited to teach him all kinds of sports.”_ She tiptoed and put her arms around his neck and gave him a deep kiss. “ _I love you babe.” “Love you too, why don’t you sleep a little while he’s napping? I’ll look after him while cleaning the dishes”._ They both agreed.


	17. the things you said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interconnected events -> 5+1 snippets of the prompts “things you said...”  
> 1.the things you said when we first met  
> 2.things you said on the phone at 2 am  
> 3.things you said before and after you kissed me  
> 4.things you said when you thought I was sleeping  
> 5.things you said with my lips on your neck  
> 5+1. things you said in a hotel room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do Not own them. This is work of fiction.  
> Typos, grammatical errors - sorry  
> Thank you to all my senior officers for clarifying some events around 2015-2017
> 
> These ficlets are not connected to the other chapters
> 
> Timeline might not be at all accurate. Forgive me? I did my best 😂

the story behind... the things you said

1.the things you said when we first met

August 2015

It‘s Big Nana’s birthday weekend and she decided to go big, as in private club party event big. All of her artists were invited and all her colleagues in the fashion world. She was assured by the club owner that they’ll have a tight security because of her A-list guests. Park Seo Joon was one of the guests who arrived early, he reasoned that he has an early day tomorrow so he just dropby to give her her birthday present, he stayed a little to eat and have a drink. He looked at his watch and it’s definitely time to go, he was still sleep deprived this week because of his schedule so he approached Big Nana who was talking to some of her guests to bid farewell “ _Big Nana!! Amazing party! Happy Birthday again_ ” he gave her a bear hug. _“I gotta go though” “Awww come on! This is my birthday this happens once a year, stay for a little, so you can socialize with my others artists”_ Big Nana raising her voice a little, the party music was too loud. “ _Sorry, rain check?” “Fine! Thanks for dropping by!”_ She gave him a hug. 

He was at the club’s entrance waiting for the valet for his car and being extra careful, who knows they’re might be paparazzi’s lurking. He was thanking the valet driver when a lady approached them, probably need assistance with the valet as well. He took a quick look, she’s wearing a very fancy heels, simple tight dark jeans, plain white button shirt. She’s tiny yet _her legs_ , _her legs could go on for days_. He looked at her face and _his eyes widened_. _This can’t be. Oh my goodness. Out of all the places._ She’s more beautiful than he imagined wearing just minimal make up, with the most gorgeous smile. Her face is just... _Wow_. She’s now smiling and thanking the valet driver and about to enter the club. “ _Oh screw it”_ telling himself. He gotta take this opportunity, he don’t care if his face look puffy on tomorrow’s shoot. He gave the valet his keys again andentered the club. He saw her looking around probably looking for Big Nana. He walked a little faster to catch up on her. “ _Hi_ ” he gave his most charming smile. It looked like he just received the best Christmas gift ever. “ _Hi?”_ She said hi back although it sounded more like a question. _She’s so cute with her confused face. Aahhh. He wants to hug her._ He had a crush on her during his freshmen year and now that he finally saw her personally. _He’s crushing hard. “Yo-you’re here for Big Nana’s Party right?_ ” He asked her still smiling from ear to ear. “Oh. Hmm Yeah.” She’s still wondering why he’s being friendly. Not in a creepy way but he seems like a happy person. “ _Come on, I know where she is, I’m Park Seo Joon”_ he bowed. He seriously don’t know where Big Nana is, the more time they spend looking for her, the more time he can talk to her. “ _I’m Park Min Young or you can call me Rachel Park”_ she smiled. _“I know”_ he whispered. They found her on the dance floor, Rachel gave her a hug and her birthday gift, she was shocked to see Seo Joon back. She knew Seo Joon for couple of years now and she exactly know what he’s up to. They’re both good person, so she wouldn’t object anyway. 

He found her getting a drink in the bar, “ _Hi again”_ he waved his hand. “ _Hey_ ” Rachel said casually and walked past him to her friends’ table. He missed his chance again. He was about to give up when he saw her waving goodbye to her friends and about to exit the club. He ran fast to the exit so he can beat her to it and he waited for her. She talked to the valet to get her car. “ _Min Young?_ ” He acted surprise to see her. “ _Are you about to go home?”_ He guessed. “ _Hi, yes. It was a great party, it was nice to meet you too_ ” he bit his lips “ _Yes, It was great to finally meet you... do you... wanna grab a cup of coffee?”_ He inquired. “ _No, I’m all good.” “Can I walk you home? It’s pretty late and since we’re both about to go home it’s much safer” “I have a car”_ she smiled and he swore her eyes twinkled. “ _Can you take me home then?”_ Seo Joon’s eyes opened wide when the words came out of his mouth. “ _No, I mean, it’s not what I mean, I meant I don’t have a car and if it’s not too much to ask can you give me a ride home?... I’m not a serial killer nor a bad person, I’m pretty charming actually that’s what my mother always say.”_ Rachel laughed after he’s long and fast explanation. _“I just saw you earlier with your car” Ooops.. Busted._ “ _Oh, I.. it broke. It wouldn’t start” “Where’s your place?”_ She asked and his smile got bigger. They talked and laughed on the way home. He loves seeing her smile and laugh. It made his heart flutter. ” _We should probably hang out sometime”_ he suggested. He don’t want to be too forward so he added _“I mean, we have common friends so let’s all hang out”_ she responded with a smile _“I would love that”_

She said his place is close hers so it’s not much of inconvenience. He just have to call the bar and let them know his car will stay the night. It’s a big hassle with his morning photoshoot without a car tomorrow, he can ask his manager a ride and just pick up the car tomorrow evening. _But damn_ , meeting Rachel the first time? _Everything was worth it._

2.things you said on the phone at 2 am

November 2015

They’ve established a good friendship. Park Seo Joon made sure of that, he never acted on his feelings toward her but he always made sure he’s there whenever she needs him or need something. He’s not sure if Rachel knew how he feels, she teases him at times, there were tons of time he just want to grab her and kiss her on the spot. He’s just taking his time, but when he heard from one of their common friends that Rachel is about to have dinner with her ‘Remember’ co-star Yoo-Seung-Ho, he swore he turned green with jealousy. He just wrapped filming very late, they all decided to finish all the shots needed, so here he is at 2AM can’t sleep on his own comfortable bed still thinking of Rachel and her supposed to be date. He took his phone and call her, it rang three time then she sleepily answered “ _Hello_?” _Oh shit_. He didn’t think of the time. “ _Sorry for calling I forgot about the time, go ahead and sleep”_ he apologized. “ _Nah, it’s fine, I’m up now anyway, why are you still awake?”_ She questioned him. “ _Why are you having dinner with your male lead?”_ He grumbled. “ _Is that.. is that what’s keeping you up?”_ She laughed. She can’t believe him. _“For your information, we will have dinner. All of us, the cast and crew and the director too, what’s wrong with that? And so what if I go have dinner with him? We’re colleagues.”_ She pointed out. “ _I don’t.. I don’t think it’s a good idea”_ he’s loosing this battle of discussion. “ _What?”_ Rachel said raising her voice a little. _“Nevermind, go back to sleep. I’ll see you in the morning_ ” he hang up. 

Park Seo Joon’s quite happy that she’s not going on dates. He finally slept. Rachel on the other hand couldn’t go back to sleep after their conversation. _Why is he being ridiculous? Is he.. is he jealous?_

3.things you said before and after you kissed me

December 2015

The next morning, Park Seo Joon went to Rachel’s house, he remembered her saying that her parents are in the Singapore for a quick vacation with her sister. Rachel opened the door, she’s already dressed and probably ready to go to work. “ _I’m sorry, may I come in?... I’m coming in”_ she opened her front door a little wider for him. “ _I’m sorry I was unreasonable on the phone last night.”_ He looked at Rachel, she’s waiting for more explanation so he continued “ _You’re amazing. I know we’re friends and I’ve been so careful not to show too much emotion for you, but I just can’t. I can’t let my feelings all bottled up now. I like you. A lot. More than a lot actually, you’re always the first person I think of every morning, the last at night. Being with you just makes me feel happy and contented. The way you laugh at my silly jokes or the way you love to eat spicy food, how you’re so passionate about our work and to your supporters. You’re gorgeous inside and out, your smile. Goodness your smile is everything. I want to show you, I really really like you.”_ He looked at Rachel totally surprised with all the things he said. He moved forward, held her face with both hands and gave her a _quick kiss._ It was a simple peck on the lips. He looked at her still surprised, He went in for more. He tentatively licked her lips and she kissed him back, snaking her arms over his shoulder. It was intense. “ _Hot damn. Now that I’ve tasted you, I think.. well, I know I couldn’t get enough of you.”_ Then he hugged her. “ _Are you going to ask me out now?”_ Rachel smirked, _“I’ve been waiting for months now you know”_ she winked.

4.things you said when you thought I was sleeping

December 16, 2015

It was Park Seo Joon’s birthday and he went to pick up his girlfriend from work. She was exhausted that she fell asleep on the way home. He knew she’s knocked out so he decided to practice his piece. “ _Baby, you’re such a breath of fresh air, air that I’m clearly addicted to. We’ve been out on a couple of dates now and knew each other for months. I know this is too soon, but I feel like I’ve known you forever. I love your smile, the way you laugh, you walk, you talk. I just love you. All of you. So much. I feel so happy that you’re here with me now. I promise I won’t let you go. Love you baby.”_ He smiled. She stirred a little but he’s certain that she’s still sleeping. He can probably tell all that later when they have dinner. They arrived in her apartment to freshen up and change clothes. She looked at him and said “ _I have some food in the fridge if you feel like eating, I’ll just take a quick shower and change.”_ He smiled and saw her turned to him once more. _“And Baby? I love you too_ ” _she did hear all of it_.

5.things you said with my lips on your neck

Park Seo Joon was waiting for his girlfriend to arrive. It’s Saturday date night, and he prepared everything. From the food they’ll have for dinner to the dvd that they’ll watch, and board game that they’ll play while having a night cap. She told him that he doesn’t need to pick her up from work since she brought her car on set. At exactly 6:30 pm she arrived at his apartment. “ _Baby, I’m here”_ she called out. He hurriedly welcomed her, gave her a hug and a kiss. “ _Ah finally, no schedule tomorrow! Let’s open the wine?”_ Don’t get her wrong she loves her job but she also loves to sleep. Especially when she’s sleeping with a warm, muscular, soft yet hard man beside her. _“Let’s eat dinner first, got everything ready for you babe”_ Seo Joon exclaimed proudly. “ _Oh shoot, I think I left my favorite bottle of wine in my apartment and the bag that has some of my stuff”_ Rachel groaned. They’ve been staying in each others apartment every other week. Sometimes they got confused that the things they need, they left in the other apartment. Though their apartments are considered close to each other, it’s much better to have all their stuff in one place. She hug her boyfriend again, giving him soft kisses on his cheek, jaw line and neck. He roamed his hands from the back of her neck to her back and snaking his arms to her waist. She trail soft wet kisses on his neck when he suddenly say “ _Move in with me”_ lost in her thoughts, she was completely distracted with his hands all over the best places possible. “ _Huh? M-move in? Together?”_ She asked confused, “ _it’s more convenient to both of us and your parents are not really staying for long in your house”_ It’s true though, her parents love to travel. “ _I can move to your apartment but I think your Dad’s not gonna happy about it”_ he smiled. “ _So what do you say?”_ Rachel looked around his apartment, “ _We need to tweak this place a little bit, make it a little bit more feminine?”_ Seo Joon’s glad with her answer, “ _Are you really moving in?”_ Rachel nodded and kissed him. _Sealed with a kiss._

5+1.things you said in a hotel room

December 2016 (MAMA 2016 Hong Kong)

Park Seo Joon waited for the hall to clear out. Once it was all clear, he sneaked into her girlfriend’s hotel room. Once Rachel opened the door, he quickly entered and kissed her. “ _Baby, I love your gown. It fits you really well but at the same time I just want to rip it off from you, It was hard for me to stay in control especially when you’re paired up with another actor, all your God damn photos are with him. It’s annoying. But this gown..._ “ he played with the gown’s lining on her chest... _“I think it’s much better to be on the floor_ ” he kissed her neck and slowly unzipped her gown from behind. She removed his coat and almost ripped of all the buttons of his black button shirt. “ _Why are you so sexy baby, It was hard for me to focus when I’m feeling insecure with the other girls always eyeing for you”_ she revealed. The top of her gown is already on her waistline and her boyfriend is having a feast on her chest, gently removing her bra, he trailed soft wet kisses on her breast while massaging the other. _“You should never ever feel insecure because to me you’re the most gorgeous woman I know and the one I truly love. I’ll show you all night tonight.”_ She hummed in agreement clearly lost all the thoughts inside her and just let herself feel _him and only him._


	18. cherry emoji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel’s selfie with a caption of 🍒

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own them. This is a work of fiction.
> 
> Typos and grammar error - sorry
> 
> Rated M (Mature) so if this ain’t your type, please walk away.
> 
> I was gonna write a simple teasing/banter fic of the two involving the cherry emoji. Oh man, I seriously don’t know what happened, they just jumped on each other so yeah 😂 you know what happened next..

the story behind... the cherry emoji

Park Seo Joon just finished filming and he’s now driving home when his phone rang, he took a quick peek on who’s calling, put on his airpods and answered right away. “ _Hey Baby, I’m almost home. Where are you?”_ He happily asked. “ _I’m in bed”_ “ _Good, I hope you’re naked”_ he teased her. “ _No, don’t be cheeky on me, I’m trying to take a nap, actually”_ she grinned. “ _I know you, you wouldn’t sleep at this hour, and your big strong but very soft pillow is not yet home, I saw your instagram post, is that your way to lure me in?”_ Rachel smirked. She hummed in response to his question. She posted a mirror selfie of her a while ago with a cherry emoji, just the same as her lipstick shade and skirt.She kinda did that on purpose, it’s been weeks since she came home, they spent the whole month in his apartment and this following month they’ll spend it in hers, same time her parents are visiting her sister in Singapore, so they can have her place just to themselves. She knows it’s his favorite lipstick shade on her and that he loves to take it off from her. Using just his lips. “ _Hurry home, you might get lucky”_ she encouraged him. “ _I knew it.”_

When he got to her apartment, he was greeted by the God damn exact same outfit she was wearing on the photo. Seeing her swaying her hips towards him just makes him wanna take her right _then and there_. She tiptoed, snaked her arms around his neck and gave him a welcome kiss. _“Hi” “Hi back_ ” Seo Joon lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist making her long cherry colored skirt ride up to her thighs. He kissed her neck slowly, trailing wet soft kisses on her neck to her jawline, she arch her back and leaned her head back giving him more access to her neck. His hand’s supporting her ass and the other caressing her thigh. Rachel’s soft moans giving him indication that she’s ready to play. He took his steps towards the kitchen, too focus on not tripping while carrying Rachel, the other too focus on grinding on him and at the same time kissing his clavicle. 

Once they got to the kitchen, he put Rachel down on the kitchen counter and gave her another long sensual kiss, Rachel opened her eyes to looked where they are, she pushed him a little “ _Nuh- uh. We’re not doing it here. I spent an hour to make this kitchen squeaky clean”_ she jumped off from the counter, tiptoed to kiss his nose. She grabbed his hand to go to the bedroom but he pulled her back and gave her a back hug, gently kissing her nape and gave chocochip a _little lick._ She can feel his hardness pokingher ass. His hand went underneath her shirt, fingers tracing small circles on her stomach. He’s nibbling her ear and all her thoughts about cleanliness went straight out of window. She gasped when he fondled her breast underneath her bra. All she could do was try to reach for his face behind her. He suddenly stopped kissing and touching her and heard his belt buckle, she looked behind her and saw her boyfriend’s dick loud and proud with his boxers and pants around his ankles. “ _My aren’t you a big boy”_ she touched it and gave a few gentle strokes, he closed his eyes and bit his lips. He took off his shirt and then held Rachel’s hand signaling for her to stop “ _Do you want this to be over before we even started, goodness baby, you’re going to be the death of me.”_ He helped her take off her shirt and bra and when she was about to take off her skirt “ _Don’t. Let me fuck you while you have that cherry skirt on”_ she can feel herself wet with all the touch and kisses he’d given her. He slowly lifted her skirt, caressing her thighs and taking off her panties. “ _Goodness, gracious love, you’re soaking wet, I must be doing my job well_ ” he said cockily. “ _Are you going to keep on talking or are you going to fuck me now?”_ Rachel answered impatiently, he smirked at her. She moved closer and bend over the kitchen counter. She looked behind and challenged him “ _What are you waiting for? Take me”_ Seo Joon’s eyes darkened, he parted her legs a bit wider, placed his hands on her waists and slowly thrust inside her. He grunt. Her warmth and tightness is driving him crazy. They’ve done this thousand of times but every time it still feels brand new. “ _Baby, you always feel so good. So damn good.”_ She moaned and can feel his thrust deep inside her hitting all the right spots. He hugged her waist and kissed her back. “ _I’m close, baby, Harder. Faster.”_ Seo Joon did what she say, “ _Come on baby, you’re mine. Come for me”_ as soon as she heard those possessive words from her boyfriend, she let herself go and went over the edge, her body shudders. She could feel that he’s close too with each of his unsteady thrust. _“I’m only yours babe, come on, let go”_ feeling her squeezing him tightly, Seo Joon groaned and came as well. Spilling his warmth inside her, they both moaned and dizzy with satisfaction. Both coming down from their high, he slowly removed himself in her and she gasped at the lost of contact. He put on his boxers and pants and gave her, her shirt and bra. “ _I wouldn’t mind that kind of welcome every time I come home”_ he winked. She smacked him “ _Pervert_ ” Seo Joon eyes widened “ _Oh I’m the pervert now? From what I recall you told me to take you. Ah. Goodness you’re so hot. How did I get so lucky?” “Stop being dramatic babe, I love you and you love_ _me, the best we can do is show it right? So come on, shower with me?_ ” She smiled brightly.

Round _two_ in the shower. 


	19. the magic carpet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel and her selfie on the floor with the carpet + her magic hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own them.   
> apologies for the typos and grammar errors.  
> this is my take on Rachel's selfie on the carpet, oh man, i think that carpet knows and seen a lot. as in a LOT.   
> and ofcourse, this is Rachel we're talking about. she has talents, many of them including her magic hands. haha xxx

the story behind... the magic carpet

Rachel looked around her bedroom thinking a good spot to take another selfie and post it on her Instagram account. She went to her walk-in closet to change her current outfit to a simple lovely dress. She called out to her boyfriend currently still in the shower “ _Babe, are you almost done? Come help me take a photo”_. No answer, he probably couldn’t hear. She knocked on the bathroom door and turned the knob, she invited herself in. Seo Joon’s used to not locking the bathroom door in their bedroom when they’re staying in her apartment. He mentioned that she’s always welcome to have shower with him and do other things. She saw him through the shower glass partition, Seo Joon standing under the water spray, water flowing on his body. She can’t help but s _oftly moan and bite her lip._ He finally felt her presence, turned off the shower and looked at her “ _Why are you all dressed up? Take it all off, join me, I’m beginning to be lonely here”_ he teased. She grinned _“I would love to but my body’s still sore”_ She gotta have some self control somehow. Seo Joon did an absolute job taking care of her using _his mouth, lips, tongue, hands and ofcourse his dick._ _Three times last night and twice this morning_ and he still can’t get enough he wants to see her come. _again and again._ She was a beautiful hot mess after all the dirty things they did and he’s quite proud of himself that he’s the only one that can do that to her. She’s like a drug and he’s completely addicted to her, thinking about it makes him excited. _Again_. She then told him _“I’ll wait for you outside babe, hurry”._

Rachel went out to their bedroom to the living room looking for a good background, she took a few shots doing another mirror selfie, another while she was sitting on the couch, she then decided to lie down on the floor exactly where the newly cleaned carpet’s located. She took a few selfies and review the pictures she got. Still lying on the floor she saw Seo Joon approaching with only a towel on his waist, water droplets still present on his chest. his hand holding his shirt and pants. “ _Baby you look so good on the floor I can’t wait to be on top of you”_ she quickly stood up and smacked his arm _“Ouch! You told me to hurry so I decided to dress up here”_ Rachel’s parents are still out of the country with her sister and Leon and Simba probably dozed off somewhere in the house. She took his clothes from his hand and replaced it with her phone. “ _Help me, take a good shot please?”_ She asked nicely. He then lie down to where she was, Rachel’s eyes opened wide “ _What are you doing? I just got that clean! You’re all wet”_ _“Just stand over there... take a little step back? This’ll be quick”_ He tried on different angles on her phone and took a few shots while Rachel did different poses standing. He signaled to Rachel to come look at his shots. He sat down and said _“All amazing babe. You always look great”_ She knelt beside him looking at her phone he’s holding, he gave her phone back and was about to stand up and pick up his clothes on the coffee table when Rachel stopped him. “ _Wait_.” She put her phone in front of them, both of them still sitting on the floor and take selfies. He kissed her cheek and neck, those photos were also saved on her phone. They’re browsing on the pics they’ve just taken when she suddenly stole a kiss from him. _“Thanks babe”_ she maneuvered her leg over his thighs and now she’s straddling him. Her dress riding up her thighs, the only thing separating them is her panties and his towel. “ _You see baby, I was bothered by this since I saw you in the shower”_ she leaned forward and licked a few water droplets on his neck and chest. She kiss his jawline and whispered _“You should’ve dried properly._ ” She removed his towel on his waist, he lifted them both a little so she can fully removed the towel behind him. Still straddling him she gently patted his head to dry up while grinding on him and giving him soft wet kisses on his neck. He hummed in response. His dick quickly responding to all the magic her hands and mouth are doing. He touched both her thighs and gave it a light squeeze. “ _Too sore?, I think you’re lying_ ” he smirked, challenging her. He deeply kissed her and trailed kisses to her neck. He lifted her dress all the way over her head to take it off. She can feel his dick pressing on her ass. He gave her feathery kisses on her chest trying not to rip off her bra. She moaned in response. He then softly smacked her ass telling her to lift up for him to remove her undies. Once removed, him between her legs, she slowly moved down, _inch by inch_ she can feel him entering inside her, they both groaned. Completely inside, she paused still adjusting to his length and girth. “ _Baby, if you’re not going to move I swear I’ll turn us over so I can be on top. You’ll get hurt.. the flo——-“_ she _moved_. _Up and down._ Slowly. _Up and down_. Then gradually making her movement faster and faster with his angle hitting all her most sensitive spots. He gave her a gentle bite on her shoulder “ _I’m close baby, come with me”_ Seo Joon kissed the back of her ear, lightly squeezing her breast. He’s close too. He licked her ear and whispered naughty things they’ve done. Her walls clamping around him, she’s so close. He pumped harder catching up with her rhythm. It hit them and they both let go. Fully satisfied she moaned. _“I swear, most of the time I just want to jump on you and do it like crazy. love you_ ” They both laughed at her revelation.” “O _h baby, you don’t want to know what I’m thinking every time I look at you. All these dirty thoughts in my head. I’m clearly addicted to you, I love you too"._

She sent her carpet to the cleaning company for another cleaning and sanitizing.


	20. JW’s wrong perspective + flying arrows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *She has a crush. She thought he has too. She thought wrong.
> 
> *flying arrows everywhere. Can that make a connection even though there’s really nothing to connect?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer. i do not own them. This is a fiction, a ParkPark fiction, if this ain’t your style... walk away. 
> 
> Don’t hate. This is just for fun 😂✌🏼

JW’s perspective + flying arrows

1\. JW is excited to come to work. Yesterday they finally filmed Dong-man and Ae-ra’s first kiss. She can’t help but feel _butterflies in her stomach_ every time she thought of it. She might have a little crush on her leading man, who else wouldn’t? He’s smart, gorgeous, sweet and funny. He’s also a little bit sweet to her nowadays, maybe he’s developing feelings for her too? Or maybe he’s just guiding her since this is her first drama lead and being professional. 

She got to the set location and immediately looked for Seo Joon. She brought some muffins for him and she would really love to see his reaction once she gave it to him. He’ll definitely have that big smile just for her. Unfortunately, the crew said he’ll be a little arriving on set. They started filming some of her solo scenes and after an hour he finally arrived. She greeted him and gave him the box of muffins. He thanked her and smiled weakly, he told her he gotta go do his hair and make up so they can start filming their scenes. JW can tell he’s in a foul mood. But what would cause it? They’ve done a lot of takes yesterday of their kissing scenes and she swore she felt something. Maybe he wants to go further with this _(or them)_ and at the same time he wanted to be professional actor. _Maybe_ he’ll make a move after they wrapped up this drama? Should she wait for him ti ask her out or should she make the move? She decided to talk to him and cheer him up. They talked for little while he’s doing hair and make up. She’s quite confused because he kept looking on his phone to see if there are any messages or calls. The day went by and before she knew it they’re done with filming. It’s quite early so maybe she can invite Seo Joon for dinner? Just the two of them. It’ll be like a sweet gesture from her right? “ _ Hi, let’s grab dinner together?” _ She asked tentatively. “ _Oh, I think Jae-hong and Ah-yoon just left, we can do it some other time, besides I need to head home early.”_ Her heart sunk. “ _ Oh. O-okay. See you tomorrow”  _ Seo Joon waved goodbye to her and the crew.

1.. _“_ _Come on! I was just teasing you. Don’t be a sore loser. You really don’t know how to wink with one eye! If you try it, I swear both your eyes closes. Really cute and Just so you know, I had a difficult day because of you.”_ He whined. Rachel’s eyes widened. He continued to explain.  “ _I woke up without you by my side, then you didn’t even text or call whether you arrived at work or not! Goodness I can’t even remember what was our argument last night one minute I was just teasing you then the next your giving me a cold shoulder”_ he explained , then she finally spoke . “ _I’m sorry”_ Rachel apologized. “ _ I was being childish. And you made fun of me way too much last night. By the way... I missed you today” _ Seo Joon smiled brightly. “ _Babe, I missed you more and.. can you say that again.. what was that?... sssoooorrryyy? Gosh, it’s not everyday I hear that from you”_. She smacked him on his arm and they both laughed. _“We’re okay now?” “We’re okay”_

2\. JW did all she could to prepare for their bed scene, not an actual intimate scene but still. When they discussed how they will go about it with their director Seo Joon was excited too. She can tell he’s so happy today. Maybe because of the scene that their character’s about to do? Seo Joon kept teasing her, but not just her, even the other actors and crew they kept on laughing the whole time. Maybe it’s time to ask him out and she’ll make it clear that she wants dinner just the two of them. They just finish filming and she’s on her way to talk to him. He passed by her saying goodbye and ran towards his car.  _ Oh wait a minute. That’s not his car and he’s getting inside the passenger’s seat _ _._ She squinted trying to see the driver but it’s too dark. Maybe she can talk to him tomorrow.

2.. Seo Joon’s smitten. Rachel promised they’ll have breakfast together since she’s not needed early morning for the series she’s currently filming. He’s falling in love with her more and more. Aside from her being so Goddamn gorgeous, she has a pure heart, passion for her craft and she loves her family and fans so much. He didn’t bring his car to the set location, she plan to drop him off and then she’s on the way to her set location. “ _ Babe, take care. Drive safely. Love you” _ _he gently grabbed her face and gave her a_ n intense kiss. “ _ Just making sure that me and that kiss will be on your mind the whole day today” _ Rachel laughed. “ _ Yes sir! Love you babe, text me what time I’ll pick you up okay?” _

3.Seo Joon seems to be so cheerful today, so she decided today’s the day she’ll confess she likes him and ask him out. It’s the middle of the day and the crew are still fixing the location and props for the next scene so she walked towards his trailer to talk to him. She knocked twice. _No answer._ Maybe he’s not in there? She knocked again still _no answer._ She turned the door knob and it’s unlock. She decided to open it and check if he’s there, maybe he fell asleep.

When she entered the trailer her eyes opened wide. She didn’t know whether to cover her eyes or just ran out of there. Seo Joon’s shirtless on the small couch with a sexy long haired lady straddling him. She can definitely tell that the lady’s shirt is unbutton. They’re kissing passionately that they didn’t even notice that she’s there. She slowly turned back until she heard Seo Joon say “ _ Hey JW _ _._ ” They both stood up, Seo Joon’s looking for his shirt and the lady buttoning and fixing her shirt.  “ _Sorry you had to see that_ _”_ he laughed it off definitely embarrassed. “ _ By the way this is my girlfriend Park Min Young... babe, this is JW, our female lead. ”  How dare he! He didn’t even say ‘my leading lady’. _ She looked at Rachel,  _oh my she’s gorgeous_.  She’s even cuter now that she’s red as a tomato because she’s blushing. They both greeted each other. She apologized for her interruption and head outside. She’s definitely delusional she thought. She thought he’s giving her signals but come to think of it? He’s just being sweet and considerate male lead. _And he’s definitely head over heels in love with his girlfriend_.

\+ the flying arrows

Seo Joon’s lounging on their bed scrolling his Instagram. “ _Babe!! Come here”_ he called out his girlfriend. Rachel came out of the bathroom, with her bathrobe on, freshly showered. She sat beside him on their bed. _“What are you doing?_ ” She asked him peeking on his phone. Seo Joon showed his phone to her “ _Look at this, there are a lot of arrows on mine and DM’s account, I seriously don’t understand any of this”_ Seo Joon gave her his phone “ _What does the captions say?” “I don’t know, it’s in english”_ Rachel read the caption. “ _Ahh they love your chemistry with her and I think they’re trying to make connections on your posts?”_ She guessed. _“Huh? I really don’t get it, they’re flying arrows everywhere, but the fans are sweet. I’m glad they like the chemistry”_ Rachel stood up to put on her outfit for the day when Seo Joon then added “ _but you know whose chemistry I like the most?”_ Rachel pretended to think “ _hmm? I have no idea, you tell me”_ she smirked. “ _Come here”_ Seo Joon pulled her bathrobe tie revealing her naked body. “ _Oohh, I’m definitely loving what I see this morning”_ Seo Joon licked his lips and pulled her closer until she’s straddling him. He kissed her neck “ _Do you know that your scent is intoxicating?” “Hhmmmm?”_ A soft moan escaped her lips and she slowly grinding down on him. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth “ _And you’re hands belong on the back of my neck. I just couldn’t get enough of you”_ she always does this to him. _Loose control._

_ It was a good morning indeed. _


	21. that red little thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise for Seo Joon with a little mishap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own them. This is all fiction.  
> Do not sue me and please no hate :)  
> Typos and grammar error - apologies.  
> As you can tell most of the chapters are them being on an established relationship. I just love them being all lovey dovey haha. This is a bit sexy and comical. It’s just for fun. But sometimes this thing happens to couple too. 😂  
> To the PPS who are reading this, thank you for taking the time to visit this page and read my stuff. I appreciate it.

the story behind... that red little thing

Rachel finally got back to her apartment after a series of photoshoot she came home right away to pick up her stuff and spend the rest of the week at Seo Joon’s apartment. Her phone vibrated telling her there’s an incoming message. She quickly grabbed her phone to check. It was from her boyfriend Seo Joon “ _Baby, all good for tonight’s dinner, wine and pasta all set, are you on your way now? I’m about to play a sexy music too. Can’t wait_ _ ❤️ _ ” she smiled at cheesy come on of her boyfriend and the heart emoji. Seo Joon is a tall, smart, muscular, gorgeous guy, who would believe he sends cutesy cute heart emojis. She replied right away “ _Hey Babe, just got back, I’ll take a quick shower and be on my way.”_ She’s about to enter the bathroom when he replied “ _Just get in here now, Let’s shower together after dinner *wiggling eyebrows*”_ “ _aaaaiiishhhh_ ” she said to herself. She fixed all the things she needed and made sure she got the newly washed garment that’s inside Victoria’s Secret paperbag and her trench coat. “Fine. I’m on my way. But just so you know I’m starving and you know pasta is one of my weakness. Be there in 10” she replied. _But maybe she is starving for something else?_

Park Seo Joon made a effort with tonight’s dinner. He knew she loves pasta and she can’t say no to it. The previous week was a blur and although they’re together every night, _he missed her_. There were mornings that when he woke up, she’s already gone for work and other times he has to leave her early for work. He misses their morning cuddles and silly conversation. He also want to make sure she eats properly, they were times she had very late breakfast or lunch because of work. He really admire her dedication to their career. He drop off Simba and Leon to Soyoung’s early this afternoon so he can have a solo time with his girl. He’s lighting the candles on the dinner table when his doorbell rang. “ _Finally_!” He said to himself. When he opened the door he was greeted by two girls who ran inside his house. The little girl named Ji An is about three years old and she dashed off and jump up and down his couch and at the same time telling him about his new barbie doll that her parents gave her. The big girl named Ji Yu is about 7 years old gave him a hug and went straight to turn on his television. He love his nieces, they’re both adorable. His brother Min Gyu who is the father of both girls then spoke, “ _Sorry bro, the kids wanted to dropby and say hi to you and their Aunt Rachel_ ” he looked around and saw the dinner table set. “ _Ooops sorry are you having date night?” “Ah yeah, she’s on her way, better wait for her so the kids can say hi”_ Min Gyu nodded and said “ _we’ll wait for her a little and head off, the kids wanted to pick up their mom after work so we can go to the amusement park together._ ”

Rachel pulled over the parking lot in Seo Joon’s building. She went to his floor and made a quick stop to the floor’s common washroom. She made sure to buy that sexy red lace strappy haltered Victoria’s Secret lingerie to make it up to him. The time they spent together this week was minimum to none, it seems that they only went home to sleep, most of the time they couldn’t even have breakfast together. This next few weeks will be good since her schedule is not so loaded and they’ll be able to have more morning cuddles and lazy kisses.

She changed her outfit to that sexy red thing and made sure she looked so damn good in it. She put on her beige trench coat to cover up and put her previous outfit to her suitcase. She entered the passcode to Seo Joon’s door and when she opened the door two children ran towards her to give her a hug. Min Gyu said “ _Hey Rachel! Good to see you”_ She smiled at Min Gyu and the two adorable girls, her eyes widened when she realized what she was wearing underneath her trench coat. Ji An told her about her new Barbie doll while Ji Yu’s being sweet telling her the heater is on so she better take off her coat. Ji An is trying to undo her trench coat belt and Seo Joon just smiled. Seeing Rachel with the kids made his heart flutter. Someday he wants to have children with Rachel, a boy and a girl will do and she’ll be an amazing mother to his kids. Seo Joon looked at Rachel’s face turning red. _Whoa. What was that?_ Rachel looked at him shaking her head and silently asking him to help her. He excused Rachel and himself and telling the kids and Min Gyu that they’ll be back. He grabbed her hand and went to their bedroom.

Once they entered his room, Rachel released the breath she’s holding and quickly locked the door. She opened her suitcase to look for her clothes and removed her trench coat to change. Seo Joon’s eyes opened wide. “ _Holy Mother of all the angels! What are you wearing? You’re going to give me a heart attack!”_ Rachel still blushing “ _Babe, I thought they’ll notice and I’ll die of humiliation!_ ” Before Rachel can put on her shirt, Seo Joon grabbed her hand and gave her an intense kiss. “ _Goodness baby. My beautiful seductress_ ” he whispered while feeling her up. He caressed her back and ass. _This damn lingerie is not covering anything it’s all strings and lace. “If I only knew you’d be wearing this, Sorry to say but I would’ve kick out my brother the moment they got here”_ She could feel him hardening. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips “ _later_ ” and she hurriedly changed her clothes. They got out of the room and Rachel’s already wearing appropriate clothes, she talked to the kids a little and they told her stories about their new toys and school. Min Gyu then said, “ _we gotta go, your mom’s done at work and we have to have dinner first before the amusement park okay? come girls”_ they bid goodbye to the children and Min Gyu. 

Seo Joon hugged Rachel and said “ _Finally. I have you all by myself, I think it’s time to put on that red little thing again for me huh?”_ Rachel smirked “ _wait here”_ she went to their bedroom while Seo Joon wait for her sitting like a king on the couch. 

_The pasta and wine were forgotten._


	22. the switch accounts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haters gonna hate. Pervert’s a pervert. Seo Joon has a solution for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own them. This is a work of fiction. Don’t sue me and don’t hate. This is all for fun.  
> If you’re not a ParkPark Shipper then move along.  
> If you are a ParkPark Shipper, I hope you enjoy this and the previous chapters and thank you for visiting this page. You can also comment or give kudos... that’ll be nice. Please be nice? 😂  
> Typos, grammar errors- apologies

the story behind... the switch accounts   
  


Park Min Young was bothered by some of the comments she read on her Instagram posts. They were rather rude and nasty, definitely not the type of comment that’ll make you feel good or happy. Aside from the fans having heated discussion on her posts, they also say “ _not so good things”_ to each other. Maybe it’s a good idea just to take down the post or turn off the comments section. “ _Babe?”_ Seo Joon waved his hand in front of her girlfriend “ _What’s bothering you?”_ Rachel closed her eyes and shook her head. “ _Just.. nothing..”_ Seo Joon raised his eyebrow and teased her “ _Babe, you do know that you can’t hide things from me. I know you well enough that something’s on your mind, so please tell me?”_ They’re currently having brunch in Rachel’s apartment and having a lazy day since both of their projects just ended a couple of weeks ago. Seo Joon grabbed Rachel’s hand and pulled her closer to him, she stood up and sat on his lap. “ _The fans are getting quite wild on my comments and I think it’s getting really out of hand.”_ Rachel told him showing him her phone, he can see she’s a bit worried about the situation. “ _Come on babe, you know how this thing works, you’re a pro at this, just ignore them.”_ Seo Joon took her phone and browse on her page. She looked at his reaction and it’s definitely not a happy one, she kissed his temple. _“Whoa. What the f-?”_ He was shocked by the comments he’s reading. “ _What is this? These are all disgusting.”_ She can see he’s beginning to tense up by the words he is reading. She tried to take her phone from him “ _Gimme babe, I’ll just follow what you said, I’ll ignore them.”_ He took the phone out of her reach, “ _Whoa, wait. Nuh uh. I won’t let this people say these things to you. I admire your work with the drama you just finished, your Co-actors and leading man too. But this?”_ He pointed at her phone “ _this is way too much.”_ Rachel looked at him, curious as what he will do next. He’s not really paying attention to the people who leave bad comments on his page but if Rachel’s the one involved with the bashing, he looses his cool. That’s why Rachel’s a bit hesitant to tell him about the discussion on her page. “ _You’re right baby, I’ll ignore them, just the way you do to your bashers, so please hand me my phone back?”_ Rachel told him trying to calm him down. “ _I’ll block them”_ Seo Joon said proudly and gave her his evil grin. _“I don’t block people, I just let them be, let’s focus on the positive”_ Rachel said sweetly trying to catch his attention. He’s still busy reading. “ _We will focus on the positive babe.... after I block these people.”_ Rachel laughed “ _I thought you wanted me to be a pro in handling this? Now you’re blocking my followers?” “They’re not a fan if they say bad things to you”_ his eyes still attached to her phone. “ _Will you get my phone on the bed? Please? ”_ Seo Joon asked her. She stood up from sitting on his lap and got his phone from their bedroom. 

“ _I logged in my Instagram account on your phone so you can switch accounts to see my page”_ Seo Joon declared. Rachel was quite surprised with what he did, she looked at him asked _“what for?” “I’m all yours babe, I’m an open book to you”_ Rachel handed him his phone “ _Is that your way to ask for my log in info to access my page?”_ Rachel teased him. He opened his mouth to speak then closed it again, he pretended to think a little “ _are you hiding a secret lover from me?_ ” He stood up and gave a bear hug, then tickled her sides. Rachel laughed and ran to the living room, he caught her and they both lie down on the couch. He kissed her neck and whispered “ _Sorry I lose my patience when I read bad things about you. If you don’t want me to access your account that’s fine, but I’m keeping my account on your phone okay?”_ “ _Good, I don’t want you finding out my secret lover”_ Rachel teased him then waited for his reaction. He pouted. _A baby-like pout._ Who would’ve thought that this giant man could pull off a pout and not make it _horrible but adorable_ instead? Rachel kissed his lips. “ _Quit whining my secret lover”_ still lying on the couch, they both sat down and Rachel took his phone and logged in her account. Once done, Rachel strictly told him three things “ _1\. Don’t follow anyone, 2. Don’t reply to mean comments 3. Don’t post a picture of us or you_ ” They’ve been together for couple of years and still they’re staying under the radar. For now they want it to keep it that way probably until they announce their marriage (they’ve been engaged for a couple of months now) Seo Joon got his phone back and access her Instagram account “ _I’m going to follow me using your account”_ he teased her and she smacked him hard on the arm. “ _I’m kidding! Aaaiiisshhh your temper when I tease you, anyway baby, I’m craving for dessert, give me some babe”_ Rachel stood up going to the kitchen “ _We’ve got some Ice Cream on the fridge” “hey wait, bathroom!”_ Rachel’s confused “ _Why?” “I’ll have my dessert in the shower”_ he ran towards her and carried her to the bathroom. “ _You’re so cheesy”_ they both laughed.


	23. the interrupted call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica called Rachel for party planning. Seo Joon has other plans. Rachel kept on moaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own them. This is a work of fiction.  
> Typos and Grammar errors are all on me, apologies.  
> This is rated M (Mature) and ParkPark only. If this ain’t your ship, run along. Don’t even look at this.  
> If you’re underage and you’re a ParkParkShipper, come back when you’re 18! This is good stuff 😂  
> My senior officers that taught me PPC history - thank you!  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated, don’t be shy and say things on the comment section. Please pretty please? ✌🏼

the story behind... the interrupted call

Park Min Young woke up to Park Seo Joon’s soft kisses her shoulder. She stretched her legs and slowly opened her eyes. “ _Good Morning baby”_ Seo Joon greeted her with a big smile on his face. He’s currently sitting on the bed with his work out clothes on. She pulled her closer to him until he’s on top of her and gave him a hug. “ _Why are you all dressed up? I was expecting for morning snuggles”_ Rachel said sleepily. 

Seo Joon buried his face on Rachel’s neck giving her wet kisses and whispered “ _I have to work out, but I’ve got some time to give you morning cuddles”_ He continued torturing her neck with kisses and moved on to her jawline. She bit her lower lip to keep from moaning and arched her back to get closer to him. All these intense kisses are making her dizzy. She spread her legs wider to accomodate him between her thighs “ _What time do you need to go?”_ She asked him, he looked at her and smirked, “ _Oh we’ve got more than enough time”_ he whispered to her ear and gently licked and nip her earlobe. 

He was about to remove her panties when her phone rang. _Who would call this early morning?_ She sat up and looked at the caller ID. _It’s Jessica._ They have plans to go out today and prepare all the things needed for Tyler, her boyfriend‘s surprise birthday celebration this coming week. Seo Joon is now lying on the bed waiting for her. She showed him who’s calling and said “ _Ignore it” “She’ll keep calling, you know Jessica, she wants everything to be planned out”_ Seo Joon rolled his eyes. _“Fine, answer it then”_

“ _Hello?”_ They kept talking about decorations, food service, table set up and all. Seo Joon got bored listening to their discussion, _what’s the point of discussing this early in the morning when they’ll meet later to plan it all?_ He thought of an idea and grinned to himself. Rachel’s still sitting on the bed beside him, he got up and slightly push her shoulder’s so she can lean back on the pillow. He kissed her exposed chest, she’s wearing a white tank top and just a pair of white lace panties. She lightly tapped his shoulder, eyes wide open shaking her head, silently asking him what is he doing. He waggled his eyebrows and smirked. She smacked his arm but he ignored it.

_“Yes, the cake?_ ” Rachel asked Jessica on the other line. He decided to go in for the kill. He lifted her tank top and gently massage her breasts, she tried to pull it down but he stopped her down. Taking one nipple on his mouth and massaging the other. He licked and sucked a little until her nipple’s completely hard. He switched putting his mouth on the other breast still playing with the other gently twisting and pinching. She gasped. “ _Bb—blue c—colored cake?”_ She said to the other line while panting. She could feel herself getting wet with all that Seo Joon’s doing with his mouth and hands.

_“Are you okay Rachel?”_ Jessica asked worriedly.

Seo Joon lips moved down trailing kisses on her stomach to the lining of her panties. 

“ _I—i—I’m okay. But can we talk a little later?”_ She answered trying her best not to moan. Seo Joon is doing amazing things on her thighs and she can’t help but trembled. 

“ _Are you sure you’re okay Rachel? Oh. One last thing how about the invitations?”_ Jessica continued asking her questions.

Rachel couldn’t concentrate on the things Jessica is saying. Seo Joon already removed her panties and is now licking the inside of her thighs. Her legs are now on his shoulders and she wrapped it on his neck. He buried his face onto her sex lightly kissing and sucking on the sensitive area. She tried no to squirm and focus on getting Jessica off the phone. “ _I—invitations? Hmmmmm”_ she moaned loudly. Now that she is soaking wet Seo Joon now used his finger to enter inside her. He continued pumping and pumping then added another finger while sucking on her clit. He angled his fingers to make sure he is hitting her g-spot. She dropped the phone she’s holding and grabbed the bed sheet. _“Oh Baby more, faster. feel so good.”_

_“Hello? Rachel? Are you still there_?” Jessica heard all the moaning from Rachel and decided to end the call before her ears got traumatized of what’s going to happen next. 

Seo Joon continued pleasuring her, lips so wet from her juices, pumped a little more and he could feel her walls fluttering and clamping down. “ _Harder_ ” he used his tongue to give a long lick “ _I’m about to—-_ “ her legs trembled, eyes shut and let her orgasm take over. Coming down from her high, he took out his fingers and lick them clean. He climbed up on top of her, slanted his lips and gave her a soft wet kiss while she’s still catching her breath. She can taste herself on his lips. 

Her eyes widened realizing she was on the phone before. _Oh shit. Jessica._ She searched for her phone which tumbled on the floor when she dropped it a while ago. She saw that the call ended minutes ago. _Oh man. If Jessica heard it all_ , Rachel’s sure she’ll never live that down. Seo Joon then stood up and gave her a peck on the lips, “ _I need to get going V’s waiting for me in the gym.” “Are you sure you don’t need help with that?”_ Rachel pointed at his obvious erection. Seeing Rachel on the bed, just wearing a tank top with no panties on, hair disheveled and her face revealing she just got fucked. He dropped his bag, and pulled down his shorts and jumped in the bed with her. “ _I can work out later_ ”


	24. valentine's day 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> valentine's day apart, but the reunion was hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Them. this is a work of FICTION  
> this chapter is Rated M (Mature)  
> typos and grammar error - apologies.
> 
> Valentine's Day 2019   
> Rachel's in Taiwan (Feb14-15,2019)  
> Seo Joon had a photoshoot in London (Feb7-17,2019)  
> so just to summarize Feb 17 (the reunion nver felt so effing good)  
> ParkPark Fic - so this ain't your ship, don't you dare read. ok?
> 
> My beautiful senior officers - I couldn't done this without you two. I pray your SJ will come soon. after pandemic perhaps?

the story behind... Valentine’s day 2019  
  
 _“You really need to prepare your stuff or else you’re gonna miss your flight”_ Rachel whispered, her face is buried on Seo Joon’s neck. “I still have plenty of time left” he argued still catching his breath from the amazing sex they had. _“I’m going to miss you, you know.”_ They’re currently lying down on the bed still naked with only the sheets covering them. _“It’ll be quick 10 days, you’ll be back before you know it.”_ Rachel answered him. She kissed his cheek.  
One of the things he love about Rachel is her positivity in life, she’s such a warm, jolly person and at the same time sexy as hell. Aside from her looks, she’s truly beautiful inside. _“Why don’t you come with me? I can’t believe we’ll be spending Valentines Day apart”_ Seo Joon whined. They have crazy schedule this February and Rachel have an event in Taiwan for Tiffany’s on exactly Valentine’s day. _“Maybe I can go to Taiwan for a day?”_ Seo Joon thought it’ll be a great idea. “ _Nuh-uh. I’ll be busy and we won’t have enough time. And flying back and forth will only delay your photoshoot.”_ Rachel has a point. This is also one of the things he love about her. _She’s so smart. “Fine”_ Seo Joon answered defeated. They cuddled a little more and then Seo Joon prepared his things and went off to London.

  
In the morning of Valentine’s day, Rachel received a beautiful bouquet of flowers, a box of her favorite chocolates and different type candies from Seo Joon.

  
 _“Baby, Happy Valentine’s day! Thanks for being you and for being mine._  
  
 _My heart is all yours xxx_  
 _Yong-kyu”_  
  
One of the things Rachel love about Seo Joon is his _sweetness_. He’s always giving her simple things that made her smile. She decided to send him a message and a selfie with the flowers. It’s probably after midnight in London and she don’t want to disturb him.  
  
 _“Got the flowers, chocolates and candies. These are going to give me toothache. So sweet. You take my breath away. Always. Happy Valentine’s day sexy!_  
  
 _Love you,_  
 _Min Young”_  
  
She’s done packing her things for Taiwan and was about to head to the shower when her phone rang. It was Seo Joon. _“Hi baby!”_ She answered happily. _“Why are you still up? “I fell asleep a little, I was waiting for you to receive the flowers, I was worried it won’t get on time”_ Seo Joon answered, his voice sounded like he’s still half asleep. _“These are so many, too many sweets. thanks baby” “Give the candies to the photographers and reporters at the airport so they won’t bother you with the paparazzi pictures anymore”_ Rachel laughed. “ _Like a bribe? I don't think it'll work but that'll be cute, yeah I can do that, it’s Valentine’s day anyway” “Are you heading to the airport now?”_ Seo Joon asked _“Not yet, I’m about to shower then I’ll be on my way”_ Seo Joon opened his eyes and sat down on the bed. _“Really? Are you—are you naked now? It’s been days baby. I miss you.”_ Seo Joon said clearly longing for her. Rachel laughed and _ended_ the call.

 _“Hello? Baby? Hello? Hello?”_ Seo Joon wondered maybe the line was cut? He was about to call her back when Rachel called him but now on video call. He quickly answered and saw Rachel _stripping_ her clothes in the bathroom looking at him seductively. Seo Joon's eyes widened. _“Babe, are you seriously going to torture me on Valentine’s day?”_ Rachel smirked, she slowly pulled down her panties and looked at her phone on the phone stand again, _“Fine, let’s talk later, I’m going to end this call now.” “Hold on... Wait wait wait wait wait!.. K—Keep it on.... I’ll— I’ll watch”_ Seo Joon’s eyes darkened and he grinned, he opened his side table to look for a lotion and took off his boxers.  
  
Rachel’s Valentine’s event in Taiwan went smoothly. She received gifts from her sweet fans, she decided to post another Instagram update with one of her gifts, A cute teddy bear. Half an hour later she received a message from her boyfriend. _“You’re such a tease babe. Can’t wait to have you in my arms again. 3 more days and I’ll punish you with all the teasing you’ve done to me these couple of days. *winks* Miss you xxx”_ Rachel smirked and sent him another alluring selfie with a message: _“Can’t wait.”_  
  
Three days passed by quickly and now Seo Joon is walking at the arrivals area of the airport waiting for his luggage. He waved at the reporters waiting outside the airport and got into the car. They stopped at the emergency tow area in the expressway to do a quick transfer into another car. Rachel’s car. Rachel wanted to pick him up but it’ll be a field day with the reporters if they see him getting in the car with Rachel as her driver. So he asked his agency set up a car for him. They’re still keeping their relationship from public eye although they will plan reveal soon, when the time is right. As for right now, they are enjoying each other’s company without being hounded by the media. He transferred all his stuff to Rachel’s car, thanked the agency’s driver and left.  
  
When they were both inside her car, he removed his black leather jacket and he looked around, the place is pretty deserted he gave her an intense kiss. _“Baby, I miss you”_ Seo Joon kissed her hungrily pulling her so she can straddle him on the passenger seat. Rachel moaned and her hips making circular motion. _“Wait, wait.”_ Seo Joon tried to stop her from kissing his neck. _“It’s been 10 days and we even spent Valentine’s day apart, Ias much as I want to devour you right now, I don’t want our reunion to be a quickie on a deserted place inside a car.”_ Rachel tried to catch her breath. _“You’re right. Let’s go home?”_ Rachel smiled at him. Goodness he missed his woman.  
Rachel was about to go back to the driver seat when he said, “ _I’ll drive, I’m not that tired anymore” “You sure?”_ Rachel questioned him. _“I’m excited to go home trust me, tiredness is all gone when I saw you earlier.”_  
They got to Seo Joon's apartment within 25 minutes. Seo Joon almost Tokyo Drifted on the expressway. Aside from the fact that Rachel kept teasing and caressing his thigh. He did the best he could to focus on the road and avoid any accidents.

They got off the car and unloaded all his things. When they entered his apartment Rachel got some water to drink in the kitchen and waited for him to get all his suitcases inside, when he got the last suitcase he said “ _I gotta shower, It’s been a long fli—ght”_ Rachel grabbed his hand and pushed him on the door, she attacked his neck with kisses. He groaned _“I miss you baby, I’m so glad to be back”_ she lifted his shirt and gave soft gentle kisses on his stomach while working on unbuttoning his black pants. She pulled it down and toyed with the garter of his briefs. Seo Joon bit down his lips to keep from moaning. She pulled his briefs down and revealed his huge erection. She gave it a few strokes and softly kiss the tip. Seo Joon leaned his head back bumping the back of the door. _“Oh that feels good baby.”_ She took his cock inside her mouth and gave a little suck. Seo Joon’s knees buckled. He leaned on the door to support himself and touched the top of her head. She licked from his balls to the tip of his cock and sucked on it again. She used her hand to stroke it while bobbing her head back and forth. Seo Joon’s legs are turning into jelly. He used all his willpower to speak. “ _Baby, as much as I love your mouth, I want to be inside you now”_ “ _hhhmmm_ ” Rachel hummed, he grabbed Rachel’s elbow to pull her up he kissed her nose and she took off her shirt while he unbutton her pants and took off her panties. She jumped on him, arms over his shoulder and wrapped her legs around his waist. _“Jeez baby you’re so soft and wet”_ he continued kissing her chest and the top of her breasts. “ _Want you inside now Seo Joon”_ he closed his eyes she knew he looses control everytime she says his name. For him, the way she say it, made her so goddamn sexy. He positioned himself and slowly entered her. _Inch by inch. Her walls surrounding him so soft, wet and hot. This is heaven._ It’s been awhile but everytime they do this, he just can’t help to fall in love with her a little more. He fits inside her perfectly. He turned them around so she can lean against the door. His thrusts.. _long and hard_ with a steady rhythm, this will give her a bruise later on but she don’t care. She dug her nails on his back, whispered and nipped his earlobe _“I need to come now, faster baby”_ she can tell that he’s close too. _“Can’t last long babe”_ his rhythm becoming unsteady. He can feel her walls clamping down on him, his cocked being sucked deep within her. She rode her orgasm with a loud moan and he later followed.  
He groaned. He removed himself inside her, his seeds, warm and dripping down her legs. He took the tissue box on the coffee table nearby and gave some to clean her legs. _“Belated Happy Valentines day baby.” “Promise me next year we’ll spend it together?” “Will do my best to clear my schedule”_ she kiss his lips. _“Shower?”_ Seo Joon smiled brightly. _“Yes Ma’am”_


	25. the studio and ice cubes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New studio adventures and ice is hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own them. This is a FICTION. don’t hate. don’t sue.  
> Typos or grammar error - I’m sorry  
> This is ParkParkCouple Fiction. So run along if this is not your ship.  
> Rated M(Mature)  
> I think Comments and kudos are nice. Please be nice. I’ll appreciate it.  
> Senior Officer! Here ye here ye!

the story behind... the studio and ice cubes   
  


Rachel bid farewell to the people who helped her arranged all the furnitures in her new studio. At last everything is all in place, the office table and chair in the corner where she can use her laptop and do some paperworks (endorsement contracts, photoshoot schedules, etc), a living room area where she had an amazing set up (couch, chairs, center table, artworks, lamps, carpet), although she spent a lot of time in choosing different furnitures/design, she have to say this is one of her favorite spot in her studio. The open area upstairs is also a masterpiece, she can’t quite decide on a color theme but with the help of Seo Joon, she decorated it nicely, the chairs, patio umbrella, pillows, plants and flowers set up are definitely fresh on the eyes. The small kitchen has a medium-sized fridge, sink, cupboards and dining area. The only thing that she needs to work on are the bedroom and bathroom, the studio has one bedroom where she can take a rest and read. There was this one time that Seo Joon and her argued about having a bedroom, her telling him it’s a studio and doesn’t need a bedroom at all but Seo Joon fought hard for it telling her they can sleep there every once in a while especially when her parents are in the her apartment. There’s also a space on the other side where she can do a photoshoot, changing area and washroom.

She snapped out of her thoughts when her phone rang. It’s Seo Joon. 

_ “Hello?” _

_“Hey baby, the studio is almost done, I asked the movers to come back tomorrow_ ” Rachel answered. She’s so excited for Seo Joon to see her studio. Seo Joon came by this morning to check on the progress and made her confused because he kept on telling her to make sure they have ice and water in the fridge. She did it anyway. 

_ “I’ll be there soon. Love you” _

Seo Joon looked around the place “ _Wow baby, you made a lot of progress today, when I came in this morning I never thought it’ll turn out this way, so proud of you!”_ He kissed her temple and smiled brightly. “ _The bedroom is not yet done though”_ Rachel told him.

“ _Really? I thought we’ll spend the night here?”_ He went straight to the bedroom to check. The bed is all set but the cabinets and table still need a little work. “ _Ahhhh this will do”_ Seo Joon said while looking around the room. He pretended to think “ _Hmmm. Do you know there’s this old wives tale that you have to have sex in every flat surface of the new place?”_ He tried to convince her. She looked confused “ _Huh? I never heard of it before”_ He declared and did the best he could to look serious “ _Really? Apparently, you need to do it in order to bring good luck to you and the new place”_ He waggle his eyebrows. She smacked his arm “ _You’re such a pervert! I almost believe you. Damn it”_ he laughed uncontrollably. Her nose flared. Still laughing he hugged her and kissed her nose. “ _You’re so cute baby”_ he grabbed her hand and led her to the bedroom to sit down on the bed. He bounced up and down testing the bed. “ _Wow this seem sturdy enough”_ he grinned. Rachel laughed “ _Do you know you have to really use the bed the first time ‘like test it’, you have to make sure it’s sturdy enough and will not fall apart with strong movements”_ she gazed at him with all seriousness. “ _Like for cars? A test drive?”_ He answered doing his best to sound like he’s being convinced. Couple of seconds passed when she can’t take it anymore, he gave her a lopsided grin and both of them laughed. She leaned her head back while laughing so much and he took his chance and kiss her neck. Things got pretty heated after that, he kissed her lips, gently biting her lower lip. She moaned and arched her back to get closer to him and he lifted her up for her to be able to straddle him. He put his hands inside her shirt, his fingertips making small teasing circle on her back. She’s slowly grinding on him, her arms on his shoulders, lightly pushing the back of his head to continue giving her wet kisses on her neck and the back of her ear. He removed her bra and she loosen her hold on him to take off her shirt. He looked at her mesmerized by her beauty. He bite his lips seeing her straddling him and her bra half falling off her nipples peaking a little. He took it off completely and licked it while pinching the other. She groaned in pleasure and continued to grind on him. He lay her down on the bed completely topless, she lifted her hips to take off her pants and he unbutton his shirt taking it off too. His eyes darkened seeing her completely naked waiting for him to take her. He kissed her knee trailing feather kisses to her thighs and her inner thighs. Her hips jerked upward. He knows she’s silently guiding him as to where his next kisses would be but tonight he decided to be a tease, his teasing might not last long because his pants are tighter in the down south area because of his hardening erection, but still he wants to test her temper. He back off and told her _“hold on, wait a second_ ” her moans stopped and looked at him “ _Are you kidding me? I’m soaking wet, do something!_ ” He can tell she’s losing her patience. He gave her his evil smirk. 

He got up and went to the kitchen to get the ice cubes. 

_“I’m back_ ” he told her, seeing her all covered by a blanket. “ _What? I got cold”_ he took it off and toss it on the floor. “ _Sorry, I’m here now”_ he kissed her shoulder while caressing thighs fingertips teasing the skin just above her clit. She clenched her teeth “ _Stop being a fucking tease”_ she tugged his pants “ _Want this off. Now.” “Yes babe”_ he took it off revealing his erection, now it’s Rachel’s turn to bite her lips. He moved on top of her. She spread her legs apart to accomodate him, he’s still kissing her jawline when she felt something cold on the top of her breast. Her eyes snapped open seeing Seo Joon’s hand holding an ice cube tracing a chilly path on the top of her breast then licking the path with his tongue. She arched her back with the coolness of the ice he again stopped. _“No hands”_ he said. He put her arms on her side telling her to not touch anything. She followed and he continued tracing the ice cube around her breast, his tongue follows. She gripped the sheets loving and hating the feeling at the same time. She loves the fact the Seo Joon always keep their bedroom activities interesting and hating it because she wants more. She wants him inside her. But the pleasure his tongue is giving her is also making her thoughts jump out of the window.

The ice cube is now making its way to her stomach always followed by his lips. He played with it a little then placing the ice cubes on her thigh. Her hips jerked up again. “ _Fuck baby if you ain’t gonna be inside me now, I’ll use my fingers and do it myself”_ Seo Joon looked at her, threw the ice on the floor and climbed on top of her. She gave him a few strokes. _So hard. So big_. He slowly entered her and both moaned in unison. He started pumping, he knows she’s close because of all the teasing and foreplay he’d done and with only a few thrusts she came, her walls clamping inside and she bit his shoulder to swallow her moans. Seeing her orgasm is also one of his favorite. He pumped harder, roll his hips faster, his body tensing until it’s his time to come. His seeds, warm spilling inside her. He grunted. Both trying to catch their breaths. He slowly removed himself inside her, she gasped at the lost of contact. He gave her lazy kisses then lie down beside her. 

_“Shower is working here, let’s go?_ ” She pointed at the bathroom. “ _Give me time, we need to save water. We really need to do it on every flat surface of this studio”_ Seo Joon smirked. Rachel rolled her eyes and lie down beside him again.


	26. hoxy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seo Joon being the best boyfriend documents her watering the plants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own them. This is fiction.  
> Typos and grammar errors - so sorry!  
> This is based on the IG post of Rachel 06-07-2020  
> My Senior Officers thank you. You girls are the best. El Presidente too.you girls need to chill. Too much work will make you overworked hahaha.  
> I don’t have an idea what Rachel told Leon on the video so please bear with me heeheez  
> Papago translation omitted the hoxy and translated : is it summer? But this is a fiction. Imma go with hoxy haha.  
> I saw an account on IG pointing out the two mugs on the coffee table. I’m not sure if she wants to be mention here. But thanks! Good eye!  
> EDIT: this is fiction. And @qurade posted that she was with Min Young and she’s probably the one who really filmed her. But then again. This is fiction.

the story behind... hoxy.

Two days after the Baeksang Arts Awards 2020, Rachel and Seo Joon decided to spend the the day in her studio so they can tidy up the place and do some furniture arrangements. Seo Joon was busy the other day because of the Awards night where he unfortunately didn’t get the best actor award, but that night, for sure he was truly _THE winner._ Rachel gave him a little _more Tender Loving Care. All night._ Rachel had to go finish filming Busted Season 3 the next day and he was quite surprise she was able to walk at all. _I mean, they were at it the whole freaking night._ The next day while Rachel was out, he spent the day in his apartment in bed, reading and just catching up online. He’s really happy seeing his friend Haneul winning the award, but ofcourse there’s still this gut feeling that he’ll get it. But it’s all over now, and Rachel made sure he’ll forget he lost last night. _Oh man, amazing things she’d done. Just thinking about what happened last night made his pants tighter._ He was too lazy to move around and the fact that he’s having difficulty in walking might be the case. He probably needs the day to refresh.

At Rachel’s studio, Seo Joon set up the water hose as requested by his girlfriend. She wanted to water the plants on the roof deck and while waiting for her, he placed two white mugs on the coffee table when she suddenly appears. Wearing a black maxi dress with white flower patterns. She definitely take his breath away. She’s walking towards him and he can’t help but notice the slit of her dress, hips swaying and every step she did make her legs peak a little. _Oh this little tease._ Makes him want to rip off the dress and get his hands all over her. He snapped out of his thoughts when she asked “ _I thought you started?”_ He look confused so he answered “ _I thought I’m here just to watch you water the plants?... I mean... *eyebrows waggling* I’ve been watering a certain flower twice every night, the whole week, you know I can also be sore from all the activities_ ” he raised his eyebrow. She smacked his arm and gave him an evil stare. “ _Ouch_.” They both laughed and Seo Joon gave her the water hose. 

She started watering the plants and he smiled to himself. He’s always amazed by her. All the things she’d done seems to be so positive and just happy. He took a video of her on his phone and when she noticed, she played cute and talked to Leon, telling the poor dog to back off a little because he’ll get wet. Then she told Seo Joon, ‘Ah he’s already wet’ she smiled brightly. He continued filming her and just looking at her so happy made his heart ache. _In a good way_. She’s so damn perfect and he’s so lucky that she’s his and he’s hers. She kept on spraying on the plants and she did an ‘Awra’ posed then shouted “ _AWRA_ ” both of them laughed hard and he lost focus on the camera. He stopped filming and gave her a tight hug. He smiled brightly and said “ _I love you baby” “Love you too”_ she lightly kissed his lips and when she released he pulled her back in and kissed her neck. Rachel hummed, her fingernails lightly drawing circles on his back. He grabbed her hand to the nearest couch and sat down. Leon probably had an idea what the two are up to, moved to the farthest corner as if he wanted to shield his eyes from what they’re doing. They continued making out giving each other intense kisses, him touching her neck, shoulders, teasing her breasts and snaking his hand on her waist. He lifted her up so she can straddle him. Her dress hiked up to her thighs exposing her creamy white legs. She put her arms over her shoulders while he squeezed her thighs. She grinded slowly against him. He was about to suggest that they need to continue this in the bedroom downstairs when she _licked_ his earlobe and told him that what they’re about to do is exciting and anybody can see them since they are in an open space. He shut his eyes and bit his lips, _all his thoughts are out of the window_ and he jerked his hips up just to let her know his erection. She’s definitely aware of it. She grinded on him again and moaned loudly. He was about to pull the tie of her dress so he can kiss and fondle her breasts when his phone rang. Both of them stopped what they’re doing. Catching up their breaths he looked at his phone and told her it’s Delpiel. He answered. “ _Hey Seo Joon! Are you with Rachel right now? She’s not answering her_ _phone_ ” Rachel left her phone in the bedroom. She talked to Delpiel and was told that she, her husband and their dog are nearby. They can order delivery and have dinner together in her studio. They’ll be there in 10 minutes. When Rachel told him about the plan... “ _Aiiiishhhh! Ugh Delpiel! Not a good time!!!”_ She laughed at him looking at his crotch. He noticed and told her “ _It’s tight you know, we can do a quickie downstairs?”_ He tried to convince her. “ _Nuh uh. I don’t want to be caught. Just dinner and you’ll have me again all by yourself” “Fine.”_ He took his celphone and review the video he took to take his mind off his dick. He showed it to her. “ _Ahh you’re so hot and sexy”_ she watched it and smiled at herself. He asked her to pose for a photo with Leon and she did amazingly. She posted the video and picture he took but cropped the part where she shouted “AURA”. She cut the video up to where she raised her hands only. Either way Seo Joon was very happy with the video and her caption.


	27. 100k

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She got the Silver Play Button!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Them. This is a work of FICTION  
> Don’t hate. Don’t sue. If you’re PPS... enjoy loves! If you’re not... shoo!
> 
> This is my story behind the events happened when she hit 100k followers on YouTube. And him posting an instagram update before midnight.
> 
> Senior Officers and Friend (El Presidente) Yeehaw! Thank You!
> 
> Typos, grammar error - sorry. I really want to post this since it’s been days from the last update.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated. I mean come on! 2000 hits already! 😂✌🏼

the story behind... 100k

Park Min Young opened up her YouTube channel last June 9, 2020 and three days after that (June 12, 2020) she already have one hundred thousand subscribers which means she earned the ‘ **Silver Play Button** ’ for YouTube Creators. This is what her boyfriend keeps telling her, he was one of the people who convinced her to open up a YouTube channel for the fans, he’d done it last year and was so surprise by the amount of love and support he got from them. Rachel feels excited about what’s to come especially now that she has 100,000 thousand subscribers and counting, Seo Joon was very accommodating to her when she asked him about the possible contents she’ll do in her vlog.

_** 2 hours earlier ** _

Rachel is currently in her studio waiting for Seo Joon to pick her up. He went to the gym and promised Rachel he’ll be back before dinner and help her prepare. Just when Rachel’s about to call him, he finally arrived. 

“ _Hi baby, how’s the work out?_ ” Rachel greeted him with a kiss. “ _It’s pretty tiring, I think I’ll need a massage tonight though”_ he waggle his eyebrows and smirked at her. Rachel just laughed and teased him “ _Well, let’s see tonight”._ Seo Joon is busy working out because of his role in Dream where he’ll be playing a soccer player turned into a coach of a team consists of homeless people. 

When they arrived in his apartment, Rachel started prepping for dinner. She loves to cook especially if it’s for Seo Joon. He loves everything she made. She’s not sure if he really loves it or sometimes he’s just pretending, but that makes her love him even more. Appreciating every small things she’d done for him.

At 8PM Rachel’s setting up the table for dinner, Seo Joon’s in the dining table sitting _“What are you doing? Are texting someone?”_ Rachel asked him a bit annoyed. He told her he’ll help with dinner, but he just sat there and kept on checking his phone. _“Wait babe_ ” Rachel rolled her eyes, he checked it again and shouted “ _YES! Silver baby!!!!”_ He hugged Rachel. _“What?_ ” Rachel look confused and he showed his phone where it displays her YouTube Page and **100k subscribers** he kissed her lips then said “ _I’m so proud of you love” “Wow, That was quick.”_ Rachel beamed with excitement. Seo Joon opened her favorite bottle of white wine to celebrate. They ate dinner and discussed the plans she have for her vlog.

While Rachel’s doing her bedtime routine, Seo Joon called the flower shop where he ordered _100 red roses_ earlier. He asked a favor to deliver it right away when he made a go signal. The owner was so helpful he made exceptions for Seo Joon and had the delivery guy on standby in front of his house at a very late hour. He knew she’ll reach 100k tonight that’s why he prepared something for her. Nothing fancy, just plain sweet. He placed the roses in the living room area and waited in the room for Rachel to finish up. When she came out of the bathroom looking so fresh as ever, still a bit red because of the wine, she insist they finish the bottle to celebrate, _who is he to say no to her_? _Tipsy Rachel is quite fun to hang out with_. He wait for her to dress up her sleeping wear and he swore she’s teasing him with every move she made. He bit his lips and bite back a moan, he tried to control himself from carrying her to the bed and make sweet love to her. _Or probably fuck her like there’s no tomorrow_. The latter seems more satisfying. Once she’s done dressing up he releases a breath his holding, he have to give his surprise first _. “Baby, come on I’ll show you something”._

He led her to the living room hands covering her eyes, “ _No peaking... almost there_ ” he’s standing behind her and kissed her nape. “ _Ready?”_ She nodded. He released his hands and when she opened her eyes “ _oh. Woooowwww they are so many! Beautiful”_ Rachel kissed his cheek and check on the flowers. “ _A hundred roses for a hundred thousand subscribers. I’m so proud of you love” “Thank you baby.”_

In their room both of them sitting on the bed about to end the night. Seo Joon’s doing his revisions for his next vlog on the laptop while Rachel’s watching some clips from Seo Joon’s vlog. He closed his laptop and put it away and took off his shirt. Rachel saw him and asked while her eyes still glued to her phone “ _What are you doing? You’ll get cold”_ he sat beside her and whispered “ _You’re there to keep me warm and I believe someone promise me a massage”_ Rachel put down her phone and told Seo Joon to lie on his stomach. “ _Sorry, I learned a lot from your vlog. Maybe we can do Q &A together?”_ Both of them are hot stars not just in their country but the world. They’ve been dating for couple of years now, engaged for a couple of months and planning to have their wedding next year. Until then, they’re keeping everything down low. It’s quite difficult for both of them but they make it work. A little bit more time and they can tell the world about the love they have for each other. For now, they’ll just enjoy each other without being hounded by the media. “ _Maybe we can do it after we got married?”_ Seo Joon asked her. _“Deal?” “Deal.”_

She sat on the lower part of his back and start massaging his upper back. “ _Yes. That feels good baby”_ she continued massaging him for a while that she thought he already fell asleep. She’s wrong though, the movement of her hands on his back and the gentle bounce of her ass on his lower back makes him more awake than ever. His dick is getting harder every second and her sitting on his ass makes it difficult and painful for him, so he turned around to face her. She was shocked seeing the tent on his crotch poking her. “ _Kiss me._ ” He commanded. She’s still straddling him so she leaned forward to catch his lips. “ _Love you babe” “Love you too. Can you please help me with what you did on my dick now?”_ She decided to play innocent “ _What? I didn’t do anything just a simple massage to help you with your tense muscles”_ she grind on him slowly. He closed his eye and grunted. “ _Sucha a tease._ ” He flipped them over and now he’s on top of her. He choose to do a quick foreplay cause _he swear to God he really, really needs to be inside her._ He kissed her neck and made sure to lick her favorite spot just behind her ear and at the same time getting his hand inside her panties, fingers teasing her, drawing slow circle surrounding her clit. She jerked her hips upward. He lifted her shirt with the other hand and rained wet kisses on her chest. “ _You’re wet. So wet for me baby_ ” he stopped kissing her so she can take off her shirt and bra, he on the other hand went down, used both hands to pull down her shorts and panties. Seeing Rachel naked on their bed makes his cock twitch. He removed his sweatpants and boxers , he trailed kisses on her knees, the inside of her thighs, gave her clit a lick and a suck when she spoke. _“Inside me now. Please baby_?” He didn’t need to be told twice. She opened her legs to accomodate him. He licked her nipple while he slowly entering her. Once fully inside, they both moaned. He thrust and Rachel wrapped her legs on his hips so he can hit the right spot. “ _Fuck baby, you’re so slick. So hot”_ she moaned “ _Harder_ ” he did thrust harder and faster. “ _So close Seo Joon, please.”_ He thrust _in.out.in.out._ All her moans made him dizzy. He can feel he’s close too. Rachel could feel her orgasm _oh so close._ Her pulse quickening and before she knew it, _she’s screaming his name._ A couple more thrust and it was his turn, spilling white hot fluid inside her. Both still catching their breaths, he collapsed on top of her. _“You’re mine_ ” he declared. “ _Yeah. I’m yours. But you’re heavy”_ he laughed and lay beside her. “ _Oh What time is it?_ ” He asked her and she shook her head. He got his phone “ _It’s almost 12AM. Can’t let the day passed by without my instagram documentation._ ” He winked at her. He knew she’ll turn silver button tonight so he wore his k2 silver shirt in the gym and posted his gym selfie taken this afternoon on Instagram. “ _Thanks Babe”_ she kissed his forehead. “ _I just showered but I’ll need another one now. You made all this mess, I feel sticky”_ He laughed “ _That’s because of my cum”_ she smacked him “ _You’re unbelievable” “It’s a fact my love”_ he reasoned. “ _Come on, I’ll lather you with soap And rinse your body and probably do another round”_ Seo Joon teased her. Both naked, he carried Rachel bridal style to the bathroom and had more fun in there. 


	28. cheongdam house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caught in the new house!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: i do not own them. This is a work of fiction. A product of my imagination.
> 
> Typos and grammar error- sorry!
> 
> To my Senior Officers and El Presidente - clap clap.
> 
> Timeline is not accurate again, it’s fiction. ParkParkShippers please read and enjoy!
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated. So please, pretty please? :)

the story behind... cheongdam house

_** Early 2018 ** _

It’s a been two days since Park Seo Joon officially moved in his Cheongdam house, Rachel insist of helping out with moving and arranging the furnitures and his stuff but her work didn’t allow her, she had series of photoshoots and filming an endorsement too. He told her that he’ll handle everything and just do her thing. Once she’s done, they can finally spend time in his new house. 

His phone rang and it was his mom calling.

_ “Omma! When are you visiting my new place?...  _

_ Min Young’s good, she’s currently working right now... _

_ Yes, we always eat healthy food Omma.... _

_ It’s okay, you can come in even when I’m not here... _

_ I’ll text you the passcode. Don’t tell anyone... just you and Abuji. Okay?... _

_ Love you.” _

Seo Joon texted his mom and can’t wait for his parents to see what he did to the place, they’ll probably call him when they decided to visit, but for now he’ll focus on the week ahead with his sexy girlfriend.

He didn’t plan anything starting today til next week since Rachel mentioned that today’s her last day of work and they’ll be able to spend some sweet time together for the whole week. _(He’s sure going to make up for the lost sexy time. He missed her and he’s pretty sure she missed him too)_ Talk about the sexy selfie she sent last night. He told her, he’ll go to her house but her parents are there and she’ll have an early day tomorrow, so in other words they ended up having phone sex.

He looked around to check, everything is squeaky clean. _Oh man, she’s going to love him even more._ A man that can do chores and clean the house, _oh yes. That’s him._ He opened the fridge and realized he hadn’t done any grocery shopping yet. He was about to call Rachel but decided to text her since she might not be done with filming her commercial. He told her he’ll be at the grocery and she can go straight to his apartment after her work, she knows the door’s passcode so there won’t be any problem if she came in here first.

When Rachel arrived at his apartment, she knew he’d still be at the grocery store so she decided to let herself in. _Passcode: 061016 (10th of June 2016 - their official anniversary)_ She looked around the house and can’t help but be impress with her boyfriend. Everything is all set up. She’d been here twice, first was checking this place out with Seo Joon before buying it and second was when he asked help with the color combination of each rooms.

She chose not to tell him that she’s already home and maybe she can surprise him? She figured he’s about to arrive and decided to freshen up and hit the shower. 

When he arrived home, he didn’t notice Rachel’s things on the couch. He was rushing to put out all the grocery items in the cupboards and fridge, when he turned to grab the last batch he saw his girlfriend walking towards him wearing his bathrobe, fresh from the shower. 

She hugged him and tiptoed to kiss his chin. “ _Hi_ ” she smiled brightly. “ _Hello_ ” he smiled back and kissed her nose. He hugged her tighter, his arms snaked around her waist. “ _Are you all done with work?_ ” She nodded happily. Seo Joon pretended to think “ _hmmm, so I guess we can do this now?_ ” He kissed her lips softly. Gently biting her lower lip, she moaned in response then he slowly lick her upper lip as if asking permission to enter her mouth. She opened it a little and his tongue swoop in gently massaging hers. She slowly let go while he kiss her neck “ _Oh Baby, I miss you.”_ She said and leaned her head back to give him more access to her neck. “ _Me too love, come on, I’ll show you”_ he carried Rachel to their bedroom and lay her down gently. He slowly opened her bathrobe ties to expose her chest. “ _Ahhh my favorite.”_ He licked her nipple and pinched the other. Rachel arched her back, she can feel his cock hardening poking her thigh. “ _I’m naked and here you are completely dressed”_ she pointed his shirt _“take off_ ” and pants _“off please_ ” he quickly undressed and moved to their previous position. She opened up her legs to accomodate him, but she’s feeling energized today so she turned them over and she’s on top. Seo Joon eyes darkened. Seeing her wearing his robe, the sleeves about to fall off her shoulders, makes him want to pound on her over and over. She moved down and gave his cock a few strokes and licked the base to the tip. He groaned and commanded “ _come up here”_ she did what he say and pinched his nipple. He laughed. His laugh was replaced by his moans when she started kissing his neck and positioned herself on top of him. She slowly sunk down on him both released the breath their holding when he’s completely inside of her. She moved slowly up and down as if she’s torturing him. He decided to fasten up her pace so he squeezed her ass and moved faster and deeper. He sat up a little to he can fondle her breasts and kiss them. He can feel she’s close, he moved his hand between them his thumb finding her clit rub it up, down and circular motion, her movements becoming erratic. He whispered “ _come on babe, come for me”_ then he licked her ear and that does it, she came immediately probably seeing stars while bouncing up and down on him. She slowed down and leaned forward lying on top of him catching her breath. A couple of seconds passed he spoke “ _Maybe you can help me with my erection now?”_ Her eyes still closed, weakly smiled and nodded. He withdrew his semi erect cock inside her and she winced at the lost of contact. “ _Close your eyes_ ” she commanded and stroked him “ _I can’t wait to do naughty things with you on the new couch you just bought”_ she whispered, he just hummed in agreement. She kept on stroking him and his dick hardening. He flipped them over so he’s on top of her, he kissed her favorite spot behind her ear and positioned himself to enter her. She’s still wet from talking dirty to him, he thrust harder and faster “ _I want you to come again baby_ ” she moaned and felt the wave of pleasure, her walls clamping and she’s having an orgasm again. She moaned and screamed his name. Seo Joon still pumping in and out “ _babe are you safe? I’m close”_ he can feel he’s cock throbbing and about to come when she didn’t respond he withdrew his cock and continue stroking it until he released his warm white seeds on her stomach. _They better be safe, now’s not yet the time to have a baby especially they have an upcoming drama together._ He lie down beside her completely satisfied. “ _You made a mess again baby”_ they both laughed. Seo Joon gave her some tissues to clean her stomach and they both went to shower.

The next morning, Rachel’s preparing for breakfast when she felt Seo Joon’s arms around her waist. “ _Good Morning baby”_ he kissed her nape or what he always calls chocochip. She’s still working on bacon and eggs so he grabbed his coffee and took a sip. He turned on the tv in the living room to catch the morning news. He saw Rachel setting up the table and gave him a wink. 

“ _Baby let’s eat here in the living room”_ he suggested. She brought their plates and placed them on the coffee table. “ _I think I’m in the mood for something else first, somebody mentioned about sex on the couch”_ he said and kissed her. He tastes like coffee and since she loves coffee she kissed him back both of them lying on the couch. He took his shirt off and played with hem of her shorts.

Both of them lost in the moment of making out, they didn’t hear Seo Joon’s phone ringing. His Mom and Dad decided to surprise visit him today, bring breakfast and since he’s not answering his phone, he did tell them they can go in anytime, his Mom entered the passcode _061016_. The door opened, his Mom and Dad were shocked to see what’s happening. Seo Joon’s shirt on the floor, completely unaware of their presence, he’s about to take off Rachel’s shirt when his Mom screamed. “ _Holy Moly! What are you doing Yong-kyu!!”_

Startled by his Mom’s voice, Seo Joon stood up picking up his shirt and putting it on, completely embarrassed. Thank goodness Rachel is still decent. Rachel stood up to greet them, red as a tomato. Seo Joon stood behind her to hide his erection. Bless his Dad for breaking the ice “ _Yong-kyu! you have a nice house boy, and it’s great to see you again Rachel.”_ I would shake your hand son but I think I better not. Rachel bit back a laugh. His Mom finally recovered from the things she saw. “ _Yong-kyu, Rachel, I’m so happy to see both of you, sorry about my reaction, I’m really excited to have a grandchild but please son, put a ring on it.”_ Both of them still embarrassed and blushing had breakfast with his parents.

_ From then on he changed his passcode to Rachel’s birthday 030486. _


	29. rachel’s youtube search history

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel watched some interesting videos of her boyfriend on YouTube.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own them. This is a work of fiction.  
> Typos and grammar error - apologies!
> 
> Senior Officers and El Presidente - Yes! You! Yey!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated. Please? ;)
> 
> Record Park’s Tack 03 and Midnight Runners short clips were mentioned.

the story behind... rachel’s youtube search history

Park Seo Joon is currently in a meeting with his staff to discuss the unboxing of his Gold Play Button, they’ve decided to do it live and add some Q&A. One of them even suggested ASMR which sounds fun, but he has to think about it. They still have three days to think of more contents to add on the vlog.

Meanwhile, Park Min Young just wrapped up her interview with her co-star Seo Kang Joon for their series **When the Weather is Fine** that ended last month, she decided to head home. She woke up real early for this and planned to catch some sleep once she got home. She was really busy for the past days because of her studio and now’s probably the time to slow down.

She quickly showered when she got to Seo Joon’s apartment and was too lazy to look for her shirt, she saw some of his unfolded clothes fresh from the laundry. She put on his plain white shirt and about to nap so she didn’t even bother to put her bra on. Just panties and his shirt are comfortable enough.

She took her phone with her on the bed, she’ll browse on YouTube to get more ideas on her vlog while waiting for her hair to dry. She wasn’t able to finish watching her boyfriend’s vlog last night, so she continued with _Track 03_. Her eyes widened when she saw him working out. He did mention that they filmed some clips of it and now she’s regretting as to why she’s seeing this _just now_. _I mean... come on! Her boyfriend’s hot and she definitely know it._ She bit her lips when he’s doing the pull ups. His long arms, muscles squeezing every move he made, his broad shoulders where she can fit in instantly when they hug. The muscle on his upper arms where she always support herself everytime he’s on top of her. _Grinding. Pounding. Thrusting. Whoa. Wait._ He’s just exercising.. why is she thinking of _fucking_ him? _Those God damn arms._ Now she can feel herself being moist. She became curious so she did a quick search of her boyfriend’s name and the word _shirtless_ on YouTube ‘ ** _Park Seo Joon Shirtless_** ’ she watched the clip from Midnight Runners. Goodness. She saw this before but seeing it again now... _why is it getting hot in here?_ She squeezed her legs together. Where the hell is he when she needs to quench her thirst? _What the hell. She was sleepy and now she’s horny._ She softly touched her thigh and squeezed her eyes shut and opened it right away then shook her head. She’s not in the mood flying solo, it was a long time since she did that. Seo Joon’s always there for her. And now she’s craving for his touch.

She decided to send him a message.

_ “Are you almost done?” _

He replied right away.

_“Almost, we’re still choosing lines for the ASMR_ ”

She smirked, an evil thought crossed her mind. He and his staff still have lots of time to prepare, pulling him out of his meeting will definitely do him good and will refresh him plus she really need him right more specifically _his mouth, tongue, hands and cock._

She texted him back attaching a _seductive selfie_ making sure he sees her wearing his shirt.

_** “Tease me. Touch me. Taste me.” ** _

He was getting bored in the meeting. His staffs are having discussion of the lines from his shows for ASMR. One was really fighting to have the ‘ _What’s Wrong with Secretary Kim_ ’ “ _Every moment was you”_ line. Don’t get him wrong, he _loved_ that line, but he gotta protect his woman. If he chose to read that specific line, there would be rumors again. So he said _no_ to it. His staff knew about them. It’s no secret to them, they’ve been together for a long time that all his and her people know how to handle their situation. After marriage, there’ll be a change of protocols and they will be more open. Not long now.

He checked his phone to see if she responded to his message. _One incoming message_ from her, he opened the message with her selfie and read:

**_ “Tease me. Touch me. Taste me.” _ **

His eyes opened wide. His chest tightened. He quickly put his phone on his chest and looked around to see if his manager beside him saw it. His manager’s about to fall asleep. He chuckled and the staff members looked at him, _“I think we need to wrap this up, I need to leave now, just choose good lines!”_ He stood up and gathered his things and before they know it, he’s gone. 

He typed “ _On my way_ ” and send it to her. On the way home he’ll be surprise if he didn’t get atleast three speeding tickets.

Rachel grinned at herself. _‘On my way_ ’ was the last message he sent. That was 10 minutes ago. _Oh Seo Joon_. She knows exactly what his weakness is. **_Her_**. She feels silly watching Youtube videos of her boyfriend shirtless. “ _Hmmm_ ” she said to herself. _Why is he getting yummier with each videos?_ Just a little more time and she will be riding that sexy body of his. Or it will be on top of her. 

When Seo Joon entered his apartment, he took off his shirt and ran to their bedroom. He was greeted by a lovely sight. Rachel on his bed wearing his shirt and probably nothing more. His eyes darkened. As he approached her.

She‘s still busy watching his video when the bedroom door opened. She looked and saw him shirtless. _Is he now a fucking mind reader? How does he know what she’s thinking and craving?_ She finally spoke while he’s walking towards their bed “ _What took you so long?”_

He sat on the bed caressing her legs. “ _I’m here now, you naught girl. Open your legs for me. I’ll take my time down here. Your moans will be the music to my ears”_

He pulled down her panties, kissed her inner thighs and buried his head between her legs.

Their moans and the squeaking of the bed are the only sound present in their bedroom.


	30. the purple mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seo Joon’s a little over acting about her outfit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own them. This is a work of fiction.
> 
> Rated M. Don’t sue, don’t hate. PPS please enjoy.
> 
> Senior Officers and El Presidente, wag na init ulo bebe. 😂✌🏼
> 
> Grammar errors and typos - sorry!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated. Pretty please?

the story behind... the purple mark

Park Seo Joon is late. He’s definitely toast. One thing that his girlfriend hates the most is not being on time, especially when she’s the one waiting. The girls planned a little get together dinner and ofcourse he and Delpiel’s husband are invited. He was with his group of friends this afternoon and weren’t able to track down the time. 

When he entered the fancy restaurant, he was expecting just the girls and Delpiel’s husband, Rachel probably rented the whole place, but, there were few people dining as well. It’s an exclusive resto so they probably shouldn’t be worried about the paparazzi. 

He approached their table, greeted the others and gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek then sat down in front of her. “ _I’m sorry I’m late baby, me and the boys had a little bit of fun” “It’s alright, we weren’t here long and So-young just got here minutes before you.”_ Delpiel and her husband gave her a ride to the restaurant. She faced him and smiled. He smiled too. Thank goodness she’s not pissed at him. He finally had a good look at her. _Whoa. Wait. Wait. Is that... her smooth silky chest exposed and... a... cleavage?_ She’s wearing a white sheer flowy silk blouse that has a deep neckline .. _What is she wearing_? His smile turned into a frown and asked her “ _What are you wearing?”_ She grinned “ _Zara_ ”. Ban So-young teased “ _Uh-uh, Minyoung, you’re stylist definitely doesn’t approve”_

They all laughed except him. He pretended atleast. She held his hand on the table while waiting for their food to arrive, it calmed him a little but she needs more explaining to do at home. He’s not the type of boyfriend to dictate Rachel’s fashion sense, he could never do that but all he ask is as much as possible no deep necklines shirt, blouse or even in gowns. 

They continued with small talks. When the waiter brought their food he noticed the looks the waiter’s giving his girlfriend. He caught the waiter’s eyes and looked at him seriously. _Yeah dude. That’s right. She’s mine. Stop looking._ The waiter apologized for being slow and told them to enjoy their meal.

Delpiel asked him about his next project and he gave them a little background of the movie he’s making. 

Rachel’s currently slicing her steak when she uncrossed her legs, remove her heels and ran her toes on his lower leg. He was about to sip his water when he felt it and choked. He quickly wiped his mouth and looked at her questioningly. She just raised her eyebrow. _This woman can multi task_. Is she punishing him for being late? She continued teasing him and now her toes are tracing circles on his inner thigh. He looked around to see if anyone noticed. Thank heavens the table had a long table cloth that covers their legs and feet. He’s feeling a little bit uncomfortable now, it’s turning a little tight down there. He looked at her friends and they’re currently discussing about the trip they all plan on going. He grabbed her foot under the table, eyes open wide silently begging her to stop, she put her foot down and just _smirked_. He continued eating and thought of funny things inside his head so the tightness of his pants will soon be gone. Not long after finishing dessert, Rachel told the girls that she and Seo Joon need to head back home because of her photoshoot tomorrow. They bid goodbye to Delpiel, her husband and So-young. 

On the way home, Seo Joon’s quiet concentrating on the road. “ _Baby, what are you thinking?”_ Rachel asked him putting her hand in his thigh gently squeezing it. “ _I’m thinking of ways to punish you. One - because of that provocative blouse you’re wearing and two- because you were such a tease at dinner. Do you really want me to embarrass myself by sporting a tent on my pants?”_ Rachel bit back a laugh. “ _I was just making you calm, you kept staring at my blouse, I felt like you have laser on your eyes. Targeting me. Besides this is good fashion and it’s not showing much skin you know. You gotta chill babe” “You’re trying_ _to calm me d_ own? I felt like my blood’s boiling down there!” He argued. “ _Sorry, I thought it’ll calm you”_ she’s grinning. He knows she’s teasing him. 

When they got to their apartment Seo Joon held Rachel’s shoulder and slowly pushed her to the wall nearby. He pressed her hard up against the wall and pinned both of her hands above her head. He kissed her exposed chest, trailing soft wet kisses, he licked the top of her breast and sucked hard. “ _Make sure you leave a mark”_ she said panting. _Oh this woman is the death of him_. He softly bite the top of her breast and she arched her back because of the pain and pleasure. He let go of her hands while having a feast on her neck and chest and her fingers roam on the inside of his shirt. She played with his belt buckle and quickly unfasten his pants. He ripped off her blouse and took off her bra. “ _Don’t wear that again”_ he growled. “ _Are we focusing on my blouse or are you going to fuck me now?”_ He growled and responded by kissing and sucking hard on her neck. Still pressed up against the wall, he went down to kiss her stomach and took off her pants. He looked at her admiring the view. He took of his shirt and Rachel pulled down his briefs and gave his cock a few stroke. She kneeled in front of him to give it a lick from the balls to the tip and he moaned loudly. She took his long hard cock in her mouth and sucked on it. “ _Oh baby, that feels so good. Ahh.”_ And then she suddenly stopped. When he opened his eyes he saw her on all fours. _Shit. That position is one of his favorite_. He can penetrate deeply and hit all her favorite spots.

His eyes darkened and kneeled behind her. She spread her legs a little wider for him. He positioned himself and slowly entered her. They both moaned when he’s fully inside. He started pumping and she leaned all the way down, propping herself on her elbows and chest touching the floor. _She’s so wet and so hot._ He didn’t think he could last long. She’s meeting his forward thrust with a backward thrust and he’s feeling all sorts of heaven. He can feel she’s close too, everytime he hits her g-spot she moans loudly that it’s becoming a music to his ears. He leaned forward so he can fondle her breast and the other hand stimulate her clit. “ _Fuck Seo Joon, harder.” “Come on_ _baby, I’m close, can’t last long, come with me”_ he said panting meeting her back thrusts while softly rub her clit. Her pulse quickening and walls tightening, she’s coming and moaned loudly. He feels like his cock being sucked deeper, he knew she came already so he finally let go spilling his white warm liquid inside her. Coming down from their high still catching their breaths, both lay down on the floor. “ _That was amazing baby”_ Seo Joon said and he kissed her forehead. She kissed his lips he kissed her back giving her lazy kisses. “ _Is this the first time you’re kissing my lips for today?”_ They both realized it’s true and laughed. Their knees will bruise like a bitch tomorrow.

The next morning, Rachel just showered and ran to exit their bathroom to smack sleeping Seo Joon’s arm. 

“ _What’s that for? That hurts”_ he responded sleepily voice still hoarse from sleep. “ _Look!!”_ She whined. He forcefully opened his eyes to see she’s pointing at the hickeys she have on her neck and on the top of her breast. “ _What? That’s what you told me” “Not on my neck! Gosh baby, I have a photoshoot this early morning!”_ He laughed loudly. “ _This is not funny!” “It’s a little funny”_ she laughed too. _“You’re going to explain this to my make up artist” “Yea sure. I’ll simply tell her you asked me to leave marks!”_ She smacked him again. 


	31. apple green cardigan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rooftop fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own them. This is a work of fiction.  
> Typos and grammar errors - Apologies!
> 
> Senior Officers and El Presidente - kumpletos rekados ‘to 😂
> 
> Inaccurate timeline. It’s a fiction. Just chill
> 
> ParkParkShippers enjoyyyyyyy :)  
> I know you guys are so so nice. Leave comments and kudos to prove me right? Right! :)
> 
> This is regarding PMY’s IG post 23June2020.

the story behind... the apple green cardigan

Park Seo Joon and Park Min Young are currently on the rooftop of her studio having a night cap. They had scrumptious dinner made by one and only Chef Rachel. Seo Joon always think how did he get so lucky with her. She’s a total package and definitely wife material. Aside from being so _God damn gorgeous,_ she’s an amazing actress with such passion on her works, a loving daughter and sister to her family _AND the sex, oh the sex_ were always out of his mind. Completely mind blowing _every-fucking-time._

Rachel felt the cool wind on her face, thankfully Seo Joon brought a blanket with them. He wrapped it around both of them while sitting on the sofa drinking Rachel’s favorite white wine.

_“Thanks for sending the coffee truck on the set today babe_ ” he kissed her temple. Rachel sent the coffee truck on the set of Dream movie that Seo Joon’s a part of and she sent it on his behalf. He was quite surprised to see his face on the truck, the drinks and the cookies. It was really cute and thoughtful of her.

_“You know I know some ways you could thank me”_ she winked teasing him.

He looked around and pretended to think _“hmmm, really? here?”_ He raised his eyebrow. Rachel turned sideways and straddle him, her skirt hiked up to her thighs. “ _Watch your head babe”_ oh yes, she almost forgot. The sofa has a roof-type cover. Rachel kissed his neck and he leaned back to give her more access. “ _Ah you always go straight on my favorite spot”_ Seo Joon said caressing and squeezing her thighs. He put his hand inside her apple green cardigan, pull her bra a little so he can touch her breast. He pinched her nipple gently and now it was her turn to moan. 

He looked around, to check his surroundings, it’s past 9PM and the buildings beside them are completely dark, few room have lights on on the other side building but other than that they can totally do it here. He put the blanket behind her and over her shoulders then he slowly unbutton her cardigan. She let the blanket slide down and fall on the floor. “ _No covers, just think about how are we going to do this without getting caught.”_ She challenge him and he swore his dick twitched. He’s loosing concentration unbuttoning her shirt too because she started grinding on him. When he finally unbutton her shirt, she took it off and he asked her to lie down on the sofa. Excited as she is, she took off her bra as well. _This is fucking exciting. Someone might spot them, but she don’t care anymore,_ just thinking about doing this. _with him._ On her roof top where they are out in the open just make her _imagination run wild_. Plus she’s so wet, she don’t think they’ll be needing a bed or a longer foreplay anyway.

Seo Joon stood up and glanced at his girlfriend lying down on the sofa completely topless, her skirt is hiked up to her thighs, he took of his shirt and pull down his pants quickly. He looked around again. He gotta admit it, he’s nervous that somebody might see them but seeing her completely ready to be fucked? He’s never gonna say no to that. He bet _she’s totally wet now._ She sat up and told him “ _I can hear your thoughts from here. Stop thinking and start doing me”_ she stroked his dick a few times, licked the base to the tip and put it in her mouth. _Shit_. She sucked a few times then he gently put his hands on her shoulder to stop. _He can’t believe she’s giving him a blow job on a freaking rooftop. “Come on”_ she lie down on the sofa. He caressed her legs kissing her knees then her thighs. He removed her skirt then he placed gentle kisses on the inside of her thighs. “ _Yes.. that feels good. Yong kyu_ ” _ah shit. His name._ He don’t know why but every fucking time she says his real name, his mind goes wild. He licked her and put his tongue inside her. He teased her and could feel her hips pushing upwards as if she’s asking for more. Then cool wind hits up his ass, he shivered “ _We gotta wrap it up here baby.”_ Seo Joon said. “ _Aishhhh_ ” Rachel felt it too and shivered as well. She stood up blanket covering her. “ _In the bedroom then.”_ She ran towards their bedroom and left Seo Joon with their discarded clothes on the floor. He picked it all up and covered his dick and ass and went downstairs to their bedroom.

When he got into the bedroom, Rachel’s completely naked on the bed. He dove in and kissed her breast while his hand pinching and teasing the other. He kissed her, softly biting her lower lip and teasing and sucking on her tongue. Her hand found his semi erect dick and gave it a few strokes. He moaned. She turned them both over so she’s on top and went down on him. She sucked on his dick, her head bobbing up and down. When she felt him completely hard, she lie down beside him then he positioned himself between her legs. The tip of his dick teased her by slowly tracing her folds. “ _Now Baby. Please._ ” She said. He entered her slowly, him biting down his moan. When he’s completely inside her, he started thrusting. Rachel lifted both her legs and put them over his shoulders. They both moaned, this position is driving him deeper and hit all the right spots. “More babe, faster” A few more thrusts and both of them let go. Rachel biting her lip to keep her from screaming while Seo Joon spilling his cum inside her. 

Both catching up their breath, he slowly withdrew himself inside her and both groaned at the lost of contact.

“Hot shower?” Rachel asked him. “ _Give me few more minutes, wanna cuddle”_ he said. He gave sweet lazy kisses and whispered “ _I love you” “I love you too babe”_


	32. jeju island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick getaway of these two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own them. This is a work of fiction.
> 
> This is a plotless fic, just PSJ and PMY being lovey dovey... and more?
> 
> Rated M. 
> 
> Senior Officers and El Presidente, Thank you for always giving me ideas. 
> 
> Typos and grammar error - apologies!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated. Please? Please? Please? 😂

the story behind... jeju island

_“Oh yes baby, that feels good.”_ Park Min Young squeezed her eyes shut. Her boyfriend Park Seo Joon is doing amazing things with his hands. _“You want it harder baby?”_ Seo Joon licked his lips. _“Yes. And higher.”_ Rachel commanded and moaned. He hit a tight spot and moved his thumb pressing harder making small circle. _“You’re amazing babe”_ Rachel said as she looked behind her. Seo Joon is sitting on her ass while she’s lying on her stomach, he’s massaging her back and done an excellent job.

She turned around to face him. Her bra half falling off, he completely took it off. “ _Can I massage your front now?”_ He teased. “ _Uh-huh”_ Rachel agreed as he leaned forward to kiss her breasts. He licked her nipple and blew air from his mouth. She shivered and arched her back look for the warmness of his mouth. He didn’t disappoint and took her nipple in his mouth, sucking gently while teasingly swirling his tongue around it. He did the same on her other breast. She opened her legs wider for him. She’s only wearing her panties and he can feel the heat between her legs. He’s got to take his time though, they both have three days off from filming Itaewon Class and When the Weather is Fine, and she decided to do a quick getaway in Jeju Island. Here they are checked in a Villa where they can spend alone time together without any interruptions. _For 2 days._ He’s not planning on checking out the key sights there. They still have to lay low since they haven’t publicly announce that they’re together. 

He caress her leg, tracing small patterns on her thigh. _“I think now’s the time you take off my underwear”_ she suggested her eyes still closed. He stopped teasing her breast and looked at her, _“I think I know what I’m doing”_ he answered then kissed her lips. “ _You know, your breasts are my favorite.”_ He kissed it after the other. _“They’re not too big, yet not too small, just a perfect fit in may hands.”_ He fondled her breasts. She arched her back again, hips jerking upwards as if seeking for more friction. He laughed “ _You have to be patient my Min Young, I didn’t take you all the way here so you can have all the fun. I want to take my time with you, and I for sure will make the best of it” “Ugh. You’re torturing me”_ she gently pushed him so she can sit up.She took of her panties and asked him to lie on his back. She sat on his chest, her thighs on the side of his head. “ _Take your time Mr. Vacuum boy”_ she challenged him. He smirked and gave her folds a tentative lick. _“Fuck”_ she whispered. _“Yes baby, we’re going to do that later”_ he answered cockily. _“For now, I’ll enjoy this, you’re so so wet baby”_ his tongue swirled inside her as he squeezed her ass. She used the headboard for support placing her elbows and arms on it. He continued pleasing her.

_“I want you inside me baby”_ he didn’t hold back and did what she say. She moved down and took off his boxers. His erection sprung free, she licked the tip and stroke it a few times. She positioned herself and slowly sunk lower, once he’s completely inside she started moving. “ _Ah goodness baby, you’re so tight and hot”_ he tried to meet her rhythm, seeing her on top, his favorite (her breasts) bouncing up and down made his dick harder. “ _I’m close baby”_ he said. She leaned back,placed her hands behind her on the bed to support her upper body. Both moaned at the new angle, she could feel herself coming, her rhythm becoming erratic, “ _with me baby, come with me”_ Rachel encouraged, when he opened his eyes he saw Rachel’s new position and that does it, he let go and came with her, he spilled his warm white seeds inside her. Both of them completely satisfied and still catching their breath. Rachel lie down beside him, all messy down under. “ _I gotta wash, you made me all sticky again”_ they both laughed. “ _I’m going with you, just give me a couple of minutes, I could feel my knees still feels like a jelly”_ Seo Joon said and Rachel laughed louder.

_** later that evening ** _

Rachel wanted to go for a dip in the swimming pool, they went to see if there are people around but since it’s very late, they believe they’re the only two guests awake at this time. 

Rachel sat on the beach chair and took photos of Seo Joon wearing only his board shorts. He dipped his foot on the pool to check the temperature. “ _We can go, it’s not that cold, come on baby”._

He jumped in first. When he saw Rachel taking off her cover up, revealing her black two piece bikini, he bit his lips. The bikini is showing way too much, but then it’s the middle of the night and he’s the only one seeing this. His dick twitched at the sight.

She jumped in as well. “ _Oh, it’s a bit cold”_ she shivered. He came in closer and hugged her. He looked around to see if there are people, and found none. He kissed her and gently bite her lower lip, same time placing his hand inside her bikini bottom and gently pinching her ass. “ _Ouch_ ” she whined “ _You naughty girl, who told you you can wear this?”_ He asked. “ _It’s the middle of the night and you’re the only one who can see me plus I know you like it better when I’m not wearing anything. Ain’t that right babe?”_ She grinned. She teased him and cup his bulging erection. He closed his eyes. It’s either he’ll take her here on that sturdy beach chair or risk being seen by hotel staff or other guests with a tent on his pants. And she’s definitely not helping when she’s kissing his neck. _Ah shit._ _His favorite spot._ She held his hand and she placed it on her breast. _Ah yes. Another favorite. Wait. Wait._ He opened his eyes and saw her black bikini top floating on the pool behind her. His eyes opened wide “ _What are you doing?”_ This woman will be the death of him. _“Kiss me”_ Rachel commanded.

  
Then they saw a flashlight. It’s the security guard “ _Hi, sorry but no swimming after 10pm”_ Rachel hid behind Seo Joon. “ _Yes sorry, we’ll go back”_ Seo Joon answered and tried to catch Rachel’s floating bikini top. The guard smiled and definitely had an idea what they’re doing. Bless him for leaving them and giving Rachel a time to put on her top. Both of them so red from embarrassment. He gotta pay big amount to the staff, so this news won’t ever come out in public.

When they got back to their room, they continued what they were doing in the bath tub. Seo Joon is too pleased when he _ripped off_ that black two piece bikini of hers.


	33. under the blanket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both of them are tired, but they still have that energy to do that thing. Yes. THAT thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own them.  
> This is a work of fiction.
> 
> Typos/grammatical errors -so sorry
> 
> Senior Officers and El Presidente - thank you. I will not go to SG. Mahirap na ✌🏼
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated. Soge na please :)
> 
> This is again a plotless fic. No timeline. Just decided to do this quick one. Madam didn’t update her vlog, I was kinda expecting it. Si Bida bida kasi eh! 
> 
> Tried to do a little fluff. So this might be a smuff.

the story behind... under the covers

Park Seo Joon arrived at his apartment at a very late hour. The filming for his movie Dream took longer than expected. He was supposed to be home for dinner and even asked his girlfriend, Park Min Young to prepare a meal for them. Luckily she agreed even though she came from work where she did whole day filming for her vlog. He passed by the dining area and saw the table set and the meals she prepared. All those looked delicious. He put them on fridge, they can probably eat it for brunch tomorrow, he looked around trying to find Rachel and since she’s nowhere to be found on the ground floor, she must’ve been in their bedroom upstairs.

When he entered the room, he saw his beloved sleeping on the bed. He took a few steps towards her thinking of kissing her forehead but hesitated. _Poor Rachel she must be so tired._ When their director said they need a couple more takes of some scenes, they all agreed not knowing it will take them another four hours of filming. He did send a message telling her to eat dinner without him and not wait anymore since they might finish filming at a very late hour. He knew she might be a little disappointed but her reply message to him was comforting, _“No worries babe. Be careful driving back home okay? Love you.”_ She’s the most understanding person he knew and that what makes him love her more. He’ll make it up to her this weekend.

He was about to open the bathroom door to take shower, when she spoke “ _Hey baby, you’re home”_ she said sweetly, stretching her arms to him asking for a hug. He smiled and sat on the bed giving her a tight hug and a kiss on the forehead. “ _Sorry we weren’t able to eat dinner together, I shouldn’t ask you to cook, I know you had a crazy day too”_ he kissed her nose. Eyes now closed, she hummed and answered _“It’s alright, you’re home now”_ she hugged him tighter. _“Have you eaten dinner?”_ He rests his head on the crook of her neck. _“Yup, I had some pasta earlier, you?”_ She asked while his stroking his hair. _“Yes, I ate a little on set, I was really looking forward for your food,I’ll head to shower, you continue sleeping, you must be tired”_ he kissed her lips and went to the bathroom. 

She tried to close her eyes and fall back to sleep, but she can’t anymore. She thought of an idea and grinned. She quickly took off all her clothes and went under the blanket to cover herself from neck to toe. She could hear her boyfriend finishing up, blow drying his hair in the bathroom. 

Eyes still closed pretending to be asleep, she could hear him walking out of the bathroom and probably putting his dirty clothes in the nearby hamper. 

He then opened his mini fridge to drink some water, and checked the air conditioner the room temperature, she must be so cold, she’s wrapped up with a thick blanket. She could hear him approaching, she’s lying down sideways facing her left side and he sat on the other side behind her. He lifted the blanket gently careful not to wake her, once he’s fully under the covers he snaked his arm around her waist, spooning her. _Ah. Fuck._ He moved closer and kissed the back of her head. He touched her bare stomach, fingers teasing and tracing small circles on her rib cage under her breast. He finally cupped her breast and pushed his hips forward for her to feel his hardening dick. He pinched her nipple gently and did the same to the other. She arched her back when his fingers are tracing patterns from her stomach to her hips. Lightly squeezing her ass. “ _You naughty girl”_ he said as he kissed her nape, lightly sucking on chocochip. She just smirked _“I was hoping you could warm me up?_ ” His fingers travelled on her inner thighs lightly tracing her folds. He used his index and middle finger to teased her. She could feel his erection poking her ass. He inserted his middle finger inside her and could feel her soaking wet. He made a few thrusts with his finger and then withdrew it. He licked his finger clean and took off his boxers. “ _You taste so sweet baby, I would love to spend my time down there, but right now I need. I need to be inside you.”_ She put her hand behind her and touch his erection, she gave it a few stroked and traced the tip of his dick between her buttocks. “ _Ah, fuck babe, stop teasing already”_ he groaned. He moved down behind her a little to position himself and finally entered her, inch by inch, they both moaned, she feels completely full when he’s inside her and he feels like he’s being sucked deeper she’s so hot and tight. She lifted leg to give him more space. His hand is teasing, pinching her nipple while the other is holding her thigh up so they can have a good angle. He continue pumping in and out of her while giving her neck lazy wet kisses. Her hand caressed his head while the other is making down to her clit and rubbing it while he continued to pump inside her. _“Ah don’t. Don’t stop baby. I’m almost there. Harder. Seo Joon please.”_ She could feel her pulse quickening as her orgasm approached, she stopped rubbing her clit and focus on the man giving her pleasure filling her completely with each hard thrust, she finally let go saying his name like a prayer. He continued pumping inside her and when he felt her walls clamping on his dick as if it’s getting tighter, he came and let go, spilling his seeds inside her. Both panting he finally spoke “ _Baby, when I came home I was so tired and sleepy, I didn’t even know I had it in me to give quite a performance but I know you wouldn’t fail to arouse a sleeping desire.”_ She laughed so hard, he then kissed her lips and when he let go, she said “ _I love you babe” “Love you too. But don’t go and sleep on me, let’s do a quick shower?”_ He waggle his eyebrows. 


	34. the mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beach. Bikinis. Mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own them. This is a work of fiction.
> 
> Typos and grammar errors - so sorry!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated. Please, please, please? Be nice. 
> 
> Another fiction without a plot. I still hope you’ll enjoy though :)
> 
> Seniors and El Presidente - yey!

the story behind... the mirror

Park Min Young is looking at herself in the mirror. She’s still gorgeous as ever although still conscious about the fading stretch marks she has on her stomach. She traced her flat stomach running her fingers on those marks. She feels her bikini is now too small for her and showing too much skin. When she tried it on couple of nights ago before this planned vacation, Park Seo Joon told her that it’s perfect for her. Seo Joon never missed an opportunity every night to tell her she’s beautiful and that he loves her completely including those marks.

_ Knock Knock _

She was startled by the knock. “ _Babe? Are you still in there?”_ She was about to get out of the bathroom when he opened the door looking at her reflection in the mirror. He bit his lips seeing Rachel in a red two piece bikini, snaking his arms around her waist as he comes behind her kissing her temple “ _What’s taking you so long? I’m thinking that this is your way to lure me in to follow you here?”_ He teased and she elbowed his abs. “ _Seriously baby, you should’ve just ask”_ he kissed her neck and licked her earlobe. She hummed, his voice is low and she could feel his warm breath against her neck. He then stopped and gaze at their reflection in the mirror. With him behind her, he caressed her arm and then she could feel him untying the strings of her bikini top. Her eyes opened wide, “ _What are you doing babe?”_ He pulled her to turn around and now her back’s on the door and she can still see her reflection in the mirror and Seo Joon’s broad back. He’s facing her and kissed her forehead and nose. “ _I know what you’re thinking and I love your body. You don’t need to be so conscious about it”_ he said and kissed her lips deeply, “ _I’ll show you how much I adore you”_ he started kissing her neck again and her bikini top fell off. She pushed his forehead using her index finger and took her bikini top on the floor. _“Nope. Later maybe? Dae Hyun is probably waiting for us”_ She was about to put her top on when he grabbed it and threw it away, it fell on the bathtub. “ _Dae Hyun is enjoying his time with your Mom and sister. He probably didn’t even notice that we’re not in the beach.”_ He argued. _Yes._ They’ve been married for three years now and their son, Park Dae Hyun (Skyler Jared) is a year and a half now. He fondled her breasts, while she took off her bikini bottom. He looked at her and grinned _“Excited much, wife?” “You ass, If I wasn’t wet already, I’ll be walking out on you and play sand with Dae Hyun”_ she told him as she hooked her fingers on the waistband of his board shorts. She cupped his dick and could feel it’s hardening. He took off his shirt and shorts and now that they’re both completely naked, she kissed his jaw line while stroked his dick. _“Oh yes babe, that feels good, been wanting to do this earlier”_ he squeezed her ass and lifted her up. She kept on teasing him on the way to the resort, that she could see his closed fist trying to control himself. Her legs enveloped his waist and when she saw their reflection in the mirror, her husband’s broad shoulder and her legs on his hips and his tight ass, she could feel herself so wet. He must’ve read her thoughts, his hand positioned his dick on her entrance while the other is supporting her ass, he pushed inside inch by inch ‘til he’s fully inside. Rachel moaned. “ _Ah baby, you’re so hard and long, completely fills me up”_ he grunt in response. He pushed a little so she could lean her back on the door. He thrust into her hitting the most sensitive nerve, “ _Faster babe, I’m close”_ he stopped and raised his eyebrow _“Close already” “Shut up and fuck me harder”_ she commanded. He continued pumping into her and whispered _“Don’t close your eyes, look at us in the mirror, you’re so perfect when you come baby just look.”_ She gazed in the mirror and _that did it_. She came and bit his shoulder to keep her from screaming. He turned them over and sat her on the sink counter and now he’s facing the mirror seeing her back, curves and half of her ass in the mirror, a few more thrusts and he let go, spilling warm white liquid in her. 

Coming down from his high, he placed his forehead on her shoulder. “ _You’re so gorgeous love”_ he told her. _“I don’t think you’ll find me gorgeous in the next six months though”_ she smiled brightly. Seo Joon dumbfounded _“What? Why?”_ Rachel grabbed his hand and put it on her abdomen _“12 weeks babe, I already went to the doctor”_ she winked at him. _“I’m gonna be a father again? Wooowww. Best news!”_ He laughed and was so happy, he hugged her tighly and kissed her lips. Dae Hyun will be big brother now. _“Oh wait. Did I hurt you? Was I too rough?” “I’m completely fine. Unlike when I was carrying Dae Hyun with all the nausea and morning sickness, with this one I feel like my old self and just craving for you always”_ Seo Joon smiled. _“That’s why you’re so naughty these past few weeks!”_ They both laughed. They scheduled another doctor’s appointment the following week and brought big brother Dae Hyun with them. 


	35. the silly fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel’s cranky. They had a silly fight. They made up. What’s good in making up? Make up sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own them! This is a work of fiction. So just chill.
> 
> Typos and grammar errors - apologies!
> 
> Seniors and El Presidente - yey!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated. So would you? Please? 
> 
> Plotless fiction. No timeline.

the story behind... the silly fight

Park Min Young is bored. She loves to go places with Park Seo Joon, especially after a successful run of her tv dramas. Eat out in different restaurants in Europe, America or some places in Asia. The Pandemic is completely horrible and she totally understand the limit to travel. A lot of people were affected and she’s still blessed, she and her family are all safe and healthy.

Seo Joon just got out of the bathroom freshly showered and ready to start his day. “ _Oh good, I really want to pee”_ Rachel passed by giving him a quick kiss on his cheek. What she saw in the bathroom pissed her off. She’ll talk to Seo Joon about this. She performed her morning routine, she have a busy day today filming her vlog in her studio and photoshoot for a magazine. Seo Joon told her, he has a meeting with some of his staff for his vlog content.

When she came out of the bathroom, she saw Seo Joon watching on his phone, smiling. _“Babe! You’re really cute on this vlog!”_ He was referring to the _“What’s in MY bag Am I Doing right?”_ video. She was adorably dancing and he can’t help but laugh. “ _So adorable”_ he then stop watching and looked at her. She’s frowning. Uh-oh. _“What’s wrong?” “Baby, how many times do I have to tell you! You know I’m really really annoyed when you do that! I just woke up and first thing I saw in the bathroom was that. Ugh”_ Seo Joon knew what she’s talking about. He’s aware of that rule, yet he completely forgot this morning. _“I’m sorry. I will do my very best to always put the toilet seat down after using it... happy?”_ Rachel rolled her eyes _“You always say sorry yet you always do it” “Hey hey, I forgot. I’m sorry. Come on babe, it’s too early for that. Give me a smile. Always start your day with a smile so you’ll have a great day okay?”_ He smiled giving her a kiss on the forehead. _“You’re so cheesy.”_ She lightly punched his arm”.

They both went to the kitchen so Rachel can cook an an egg roll for their breakfast. They were greeted by Leon and Simba playing with something on the floor. To his horror, the tray of eggs he promised to properly store last night was left on the table and these two brats were able to pushed it on the table and fell on thefloor. In other words, all eggs were broken and they have no eggs to cook this morning. _“Seriously Seo Joon? Last night you said you’ll take care of all these? I’m really annoyed right now babe. I gotta clean this up, Shit. I’m gonna be late”_ Seo Joon held her hand _“I’ll clean this up, why don’t we eat outside for breakfast?”_ Rachel’s blood is now boiling _“I told you I don’t have time, I still have a lot to film for the vlog.”_ He approached her and gave her a bear hug. _“Sorry babe.”_ _“Sorry again? You should be named Sorry Joon not Seo Joon” “Hey! What’s up with the attitude! You’re so cranky today! What did I even do to you?”_ He said and quickly added “ _I mean, those are all small stuffs” “Small stuffs? Really?”_ Rachel’s eyes opened wide and huffed. _“If you can’t do simple things how about the big stuff? Huh?”_ Seo Joon is now beginning to be annoyed as well _“What’s wrong with you today? I swear babe, sometimes you’re just being so..so.. so..”_ Rachel looked at him, her gazed felt like it’s piercing him _“So what huh?” “I.. I can’t really find the exact word?”_ He answered tentatively. Rachel looked at her watch _“I’ll be going, I don’t want to be late” “Wait! I’ll give you coffee” “No thanks, I’ll just do drive thru”_ and then she left. 

_ Ridiculous. Totally ridiculous. _

She left without giving him a kiss. She must be really pissed off. What’s the point of having drive thru coffee when the studio is closer to his house? He replayed the morning events that happened and now his pissed at her also.

When she came to her studio, she saw her team waiting for her at the entrance. “ _Hi! Sorry I’m late”._

She’s now having her hair and make up done when one of her staff told her that there’s a delivery for Seo Joon. The big box came and she huffed again. They’re all probably things he didn’t really need, some might be unnecessary items. She really need to teach him how to spend wisely. She rolled her eyes again. _“You’re not a happy camper today. What’s with the eyes?”_ Her hairstylist asked. She just laughed _“Oh just some stuff”_

She took a peek on her phone 2 missed calls, 4 messages all from Seo Joon:

_ Message 1: “are you at the studio now?” _

_ Message 2: “I’m going to my meeting now” _

_ Message 3: “Are you seriously going to ignore me?” _

_ Message 4: “this ain’t funny, call or text me ASAP” _

She ignored all the messages and didn’t even call him back. He’s gonna be so mad.

Another batch of messages came in:

_ Messages 5: “If you’re playing hard to get, I’m not willing to play. I swear I’m gonna get you at home.” _

_ Message 6: “We’re having lunch. Make sure you eat well. Message me now” _

_ Message 7: “you’re being ridiculous this morning” _

She rolled her eyes again. He’s annoying sometimes.

Afternoon came and they’re wrapping up with the photoshoot and her team is cleaning up her studio. 

_“Thanks guys! See you!”_ Rachel waved goodbye to them and started cleaning up the clothes she wore during the shoot.

Seo Joon is standing at the entrance of her studio thinking of going in or call her, but she never answers. He saw her team exiting the studio and they greet each other. Rachel’s alone in the studio now. Best time to talk and sort out this morning’s issue.

He opened the door to her studio using his key, and was greeted by his beautiful girlfriend still dressed up with the clothes she modeled during the photoshoot. _“Wow.”_ He said in amazement. _Wait, he supposed to be mad_ for dodging all his texts and call and she’s so cranky this morning. _“Nothing from you the whole day? What are we Rachel, twelve?”_ Rachel raised her eyebrow but didn’t answer _“So if you’re mad or annoyed at me you’re never going to call or message me? Tell me, if we switch situation and if I’ve done the same thing how would you feel? I’m so angry earlier, I felt like you’re just playing me. I sent all those texts to please you and check in on you. Yet you ignored freaking all of them!”_ He raised his voice. 

_“I missed you. I missed us traveling together. I’m sorry I was being childish and whiney this morning. I miss holding hands with you in public where we don’t need to worry about dispatch or anyone following us. I missed making love to you in different hotels and having fancy dinners in different countries. I’m sorry for the silly things I said... for being annoyed at you quickly and for ignoring all your calls.”_ His anger completely fade and his face softens. He walked towards her and gave her an intense kiss. They both pulled back for air. He hugged her tight. She then spoke _“thanks for always being there and understanding my mood swings. I’ll probably have my period soon.”_ It’s true, sometimes, PMY’s PMS is turning her into a hot-tempered woman only him. She’s fine with others, just like the same old Rachel. But when it’s PMS and she’s with him? He’s like a punching bag, catching all her mood swings, but all of those silly stuff made him love her even more and more each day.

_ “We’re okay?” _

_“That we are, I’ll just need to change, I’ll shower in your apartment”_ she opened the curtain of the dressing room nearby and quickly took off her top when the curtain opened again. 

“ _Hi_ ” Seo Joon teased.

_ “What are you doing here?” _

_ “I figured you might need help? Taking that off?” _

_“Not rea——“_ she was cut off when he kissed her again. His tongue teasing her tongue as if asking permission to enter her mouth. She moaned as he unhook her bra and took them off. His lips moved to the back of her ear kissing, teasing her while he fondle her breast. She cupped his hardening erection and unbutton his pants. He groaned. His lips travelled to her neck and gave wet kisses on her breasts. His fingers played with the waistband of her skirt and tried to unbutton it, when it wouldn’t budge, he pulled it with force and the button fell off. _“You’re gonna pay for that! That’s sponsored!” “I don’t care, take all my money”._ He kneeled in front of her kissing her thighs and taking off her panties. He licked her folds then looked up at her “ _You taste so damn sweet.”_ He got up and removed his shirt, pants and boxers. She said _“I can’t believe I’m letting you do me inside this small dressing room”_ he kissed her neck and whispered, “ _Would you like us to move to the bedroom?” “No! Now. Here.”_ She caressed and stroked his dick. She kneeled and kissed the tip of his dick, gently played with his balls. _“Oh Fuuuuckkk babe.”_ She licked his dick from the base to tip and sucked the tip. “ _Shit baby, I need more”_ she sucked on his dick a few times when she felt him gently grabbing her hair asking her to stop. _“I want to come inside you”_ she stood up facing him. He kissed her nipple and gently suck on it while she raised her leg to his waist the other giving her balance. He moved a little lower slightly bending his knees to position himself and slowly entered her. The both moaned at the contact. She leaned her back on the wall while he continue to pump in and out of her. “ _Fuck Seo Joon, faster baby please”_ His rhythm is becoming unsteady and she could feel her orgasm approaching. A few more hard thrusts and she came biting her lips. Seo Joon continued thrusting chasing his own release. A couple more pumps and he let go “ _Damn. It feels sooooo good to come inside you.”_ Both panting he pulled out inside her while he leaned his arm on the wall for support. _“Let’s tell the public... let’s tell them that we already registered for marriage. You’re my wife and I’m your husband.”_ Rachel shocked “ _Are you serious? How about your career?”_ They’ve been married for exactly 6 days now and tomorrow is their first week anniversary. “ _I love you and people who supports me will be happy to see me happy”_ Seo Joon said and kissed her temple. He let Rachel shower first while he talked to his manager about his next move with their announcement. He can’t wait to tell the public their happy news.


	36. the group date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the group date turned into a guys thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own them. This is a work of fiction
> 
> Rated M. Comments and kudos are appreciated, I mean we’re almost at 3k hits. Pleeeeaseeeee
> 
> Typos and grammar errors - sorry!  
> Seniors and El Presidente - Mabuhay!
> 
> Plotless fic. Mad Rachel. Seo Joon the pleaser.

the story behind... the group date

The Wooga Squad arranged a group date in a Private Villa somewhere in Gapyeong, they’ve decided it’s much more fun to bring their girlfriends with them. Peakboy and V agreed, while the other two single men in the group Hyung Sik and Woo Shik will tag along as well. Park Seo Joon spent the whole day yesterday and this morning convincing his girlfriend Park Min Young to join them. It’s not that she’s not close with the guys, it’s just she’s really busy with her vlog especially now that she only has two scheduled posting and then she has no reserve vlog to upload at all and they just had a solo time together in Jeju Island couple of weeks ago. Seo Joon totally understand the work thing, but the trip will only be for three days,she still have few days to prepare for her material. After pleasing and serving her the whole afternoon, _thanks to his tongue and fingers,_ she finally agreed.

The following day came and they are schedule to check in Sunday afternoon, Seo Joon begged Rachel to cancel and move her magazine photoshoot the next week so they can all drive together. Lucky as he is, she agreed too. His dilemma now is... Peakboy and his girlfriend are still not back from their family thing and made a last minute cancellation, then V just texted, his girlfriend had a work emergency on a freaking Sunday so she won’t be able to join them too. That leaves his girlfriend Rachel to only be the female guest coming with them. He cringe at the thought. Most of his reasons to convince her is that it’s a group date with the girls and they are now nowhere to be found. 

He’s currently in his apartment preparing everything with Woo Shik and Hyung Sik. V’s on the way to his house too and Rachel just wrapped up her staff meeting with her team. She asked them to meet in her studio since she will be gone for a couple of days. Thankfully her team agreed even though it’s a weekend. 

The four boys are complete when Rachel entered his apartment. They greeted each other and when Rachel looked around, she asked, “ _What time is Peakboy coming? And V, your girlfriend must be in her way too?_ ” V just smiled, the other boys just looked at each other. Seo Joon is definitely in trouble. He finally spoke “ _Babe? I’ll talk to you for a second”_ he grabbed Rachel’s hand and they went to his room. “ _Peakboy is not joining us and V’s girlfriend is busy, so we’re all complete now, where’s your luggage I’ll carry it to the van”_ he spoke so quickly that she barely understand the thing he said. “ _Hold on, wait, so you’re saying that this group date thing is now a ‘guy’ thing? Goodness baby, I rescheduled everything for this!” “Hey, I’m not asking you to not come with us, you are definitely going with us, besides you don’t have schedule for the following days and do you want me to be lonely in Gapyeong?”_ Rachel rolled her eyes. He is _unbelievable_! She get along with the boys so it’s not like she’ll be out of place in the group.

The drive to Gapyeong, Rachel was completely silent, the other boys were joking and teasing each other, when Seo Joon laughed at one of V’s joke, she looked at him as if she wants to strangle him. Seo Joon refrain from laughing from then on. He was sitting beside her in the van while Woo Shik’s driving. He tried to hold her hand but Rachel moved away and faced the window. _He is so screwed_. His friends are definitely his friends but they _suck sometimes_. He should be enjoying this drive with Rachel, probably being touchy touchy with her, teasing and laughing with her, yet here he is so quiet, he’s afraid to talk because Rachel still got her laser eyes on him. The boys knew something’s going on but they too, are afraid to face Rachel’s wrath. They will just let their good friend Seo Joon handle this one alone.

They checked-in in a 5-room Private Villa. They all settled their things and the boys choose their own room. Rachel told him that she’ll take Peakboy’s room. “ _What? Why?”_ Seo Joon asked, Rachel ignored him and went inside the room to settle in. The boys are all smiling and teasing him . “ _You guys are no help at all._ ” He smiled weakly. Hyung Sik then told the boys “ _It’s funny, you’re the one with the girlfriend but it seems nobody will get lucky tonight!”_ They laughed except Seo Joon. _“Aiiiiiishh, you’re all useless!_ ” He walked out and followed Rachel.

Seo Joon knocked on the door “ _Come in_ ” he was quite surprised she even answered him. He opened the door and saw her fixing her things. He walked behind and gave her a hug. “ _Hey Baby, we need to talk later about all these, but we have to go now, our reservation at the restaurant is in 30 minutes”_

The drive to the fancy restaurant was quick. Rachel’s anger subsided a little bit thinking it’s not really Seo Joon’s fault that the other girlfriends weren’t here, but she’s not gonna _let him off the hook easily._ They got off the van, Seo Joon got off first waiting for Rachel, but when she got off, she walked with Hyung Sik and Woo Shik. They all walked towards the restaurant. Seo Joon and V walked behind them. “ _She’s pissed, she’s the only girl on this group date?_ ” V asked, “ _Yup, we’ll talk later, it’ll be fine”_ he answered and looked at Rachel. Woo Shik is putting his arm around Rachel, “ _Ah Woo Shik!”_ He shouted. They looked behind and saw Seo Joon catching up on them, he flicked Woo Shik’s hand and he released Rachel. Woo Shik and Hyung Sik just laughed. Rachel _hid her smile_.

A group of friends were exiting the restaurant when they entered. They chat a little with their fans. One of them, a guy, approached Rachel to ask for an autograph, she signed right away but this guy was standing a little too close to Rachel for his _liking_. He clenched his teeth. When the signing was done he looked at the guy, his eyes clearly telling him _she’s his_ and to run along. Rachel saw the interaction and just huffed. _He’s strike 2._

They got on their seats, trying to figure out what to order, Rachel told the guys her food choice and excuse herself to go to the comfort room. A group of ladies are waving at them, smiling. The boys waved back and Seo Joon flashed his most charming smile, same time Rachel getting back from the wash room. Seo Joon’s charming smile faded. _He’s just smiling not flirting._ Her eyes is definitely piercing his. He did nothing wrong but somehow he felt like he hit _strike 3._ The dinner went by smoothly, Rachel and the boys are definitely getting along. He was about to drink water when Woo Shik asked him “ _So what did you reply to Jin Hee?_ ” Seo Joon choke on his water. Instead of his lovely girlfriend helping him with the mess, she looked at him as if ready to eat him alive and _NOT_ in a good way but in a fucking _terrifying way._ The rest of the boys’ eyes are wide opened and Woo Shik looked the at others “ _Oops?”._ Jin Hee was Seo Joon’s ex-girlfriend, he was surprised that he got a text from her asking him his address because she’ll be sending her wedding invitation to Seo Joon and Rachel. They part ways a long time ago and they’re civil to each other. Seo Joon was about to mention it to Rachel, not that he’s planning to go to the wedding, but just for her to know. 

Seo Joon finally recovered then spoke “ _Ah Yes, Baby, Jin Hee’s getting married. I was about to tell you but...”_ he looked at Woo Shik with his evil eyes “ _Woo Shik, my good friend beat me to it”._ He could see Rachel’s ears turning red. Then everybody was silent again. _Strike 4. Shit. He’s doomed._

When they got back to the Villa, V and Woo Shik decided to take a dip in the pool while Hyung Sik stayed in the kitchen to prepare their drinks. Seo Joon knew this is the right time to talk to her. He followed her to her room, “ _Baby, I’m sorry this thing didn’t go as planned, Peakboy’s not yet back from his family thing then V’s girl has to go to work, so please let’s just enjoy our stay here?”_ She remained quiet so he continued “ _That guy was really making me uncomfortable and he’s really standing too close. As for Jin Hee, I was really gonna mention it but that son of a —- Woo Shik ugh” “Are you still communicating with her?”_ She questioned and he answered right away “ _NO!, I too was shocked she’s inviting me to her wedding” “Fine”_ Rachel said. “ _If you’re done I’ll change to my swimming clothes, so close the door when you get out”_ Seo Joon was about to answer but decided against it. He saw her naked thousand of times, she’ll come around, he changed too and joined the boys.

They had fun drinking and laughing. When they’re in the water he tried to give Rachel a back hug but she moved away. V saw it and laughed at him. 

They ended the night around midnight. Seo Joon has the keys to each room. He let Rachel settle in her room and him in his. She’s still giving him silent treatment, so he’ll give her a little space.

Around 1:30 AM, he knew, he won’t be able to sleep with Rachel in the other room. The noise of the boys were all gone and they’re probably asleep. He tiptoed to go to her room, silently inserting the room key. He saw her on the bed covered in a blanket. He moved silently and joined her under the covers. He hugged her from behind. “ _Can’t sleep without you. I’m sorry for all the things that happened today.”_ She turned to face him. “ _Are you really going to tell me about Jin Hee?” “Ofcourse I was just looking for a good time, it was so crazy this morning so...”_ he leaned forward to kiss her. “ _Not so fast_ ” she stopped him. _“I missed you”_ Rachel said. “ _I know it’s not your fault what happened to this group date thing so—-“_ she was cut off with his kiss on the lips. “ _Can I just kiss you first and talk later? I mean, I think I covered everything”_ she kissed him back. He moved on top of her kissing her neck while she played with his waistband, he pulled away to tale off her shirt and bra. “ _Oh Fuuuuck. I miss these.”_ He dove in and licked the valley of her breasts and gave soft kisses as she arched her back. He licked her nipple and blew his breath, she shivered. “ _Your shorts take them off baby”_ she commanded. Before standing up he pulled her panties along with him then he took of his. She stroked his dick and sucked on it a few times. “ _Your mouth so wet. So hot. Baby. I need more”_ he gently pushed her so she can lie on the bed. He positioned his head between her legs and licked her clean. “ _Goodness love, you’re wet down here. Is this all for me?”_ He licked her folds as Rachel gripped the sheets. Her hips jerked upwards silently asking him for more “ _What’s that babe? Are you telling me something?”_ He asked, his lips are wet with her juices and his saliva. “ _Need me inside you huh?”_ He asked again. “ _I swear if you’re going to be this cocky, I’ll take care of myself.” “Oh Really?”_ Seo Joon looked up raised his eyebrow. “ _I want you to fuck me now. Then fuck me again. And again.”_ _Shit_. Rachel being this demanding saying sexy words is making his dick twitched. He climbed up on top of her and positioned himself. “ _Fuck me hard that your friends will hear”_ he didn’t answer back but entered her in one swift move. She’s dripping wet and she feels so _God damn warm_. He intertwined both his hands with her. He thrusts causing their bed to squeak. “ _I know you can go deeper”_ he grunted. _Ah this woman is challenging him._ He used his feet to thrust harder and she bumped her head to the head board. He stopped thrusting “ _are you okay?”_ He asked “ _I will be if I orgasm so please?”_ He kept on pumping in her making sure he hit all the right spots, her head is also hitting the head board but she don’t give a fuck, she’s chasing her orgasm. As the bed kept on creaking she panted and said “ _I’m close babe, come with me. Scream my name”_ a few more thrust and they both moaned and let go. Still catching up their breaths he told her “ _I’m really glad you came”._ She answered wittily “ _Came here in the villa or Cum?”_ They both laughed and he spanked her ass.

Rachel woke up and looked at the clock: _4:35 AM_. She’s thirsty, she looked at the man beside him who is fast asleep, she sat up and drink the bottled water on the bedside table. Once done she lie down beside him. He turned to hug her from behind. She closed her eyes and was about to drift off to sleep when he moved closer hugging her whole body and definitely poking her ass. She searched for his face behind and could see he’s still fast asleep. She sat up and removed her shirt leaving her topless. She crawled to the bed with him spooning her, she grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast. She moved her ass to gently rub his dick through his shorts. He responded by squeezing her breast. He moaned. His hand then travelled to her waist, pulling her panties down. She took it off, stood up and pulling down his shorts down to his ankle. She licked and teased his dick, he moaned loudly. “ _Oh baby. Please I need to be inside you. Ride me_ ” She didn’t need to be told twice. She positioned herself on top of him. And slowly sunk down, him filling her up completely. Both moaned loudly. She started to move up and down, she’s in control with the pace and angles herself where she knew both of them will feel so good. He kept on moaning her name and repeating that she feels so tight and hot. A few more thrust and he let go screaming her name spilling his seeds inside her, not long she released as well. She’s catching her breath completely satisfied.

Everybody was up early in the morning. Seo Joon has the widest smile ever. “ _Woo Shik, you look like crap, did you sleep at all?”_ V asked. Woo Shik answered. “ _All the moaning, screaming and bed creaking! Who would sleep at that?”_ Seo Joon just tapped his shoulder while Rachel is as red as a tomato. Seo Joon “I guess that happens when The walls are thin and you’re a blabbermouth!” Rachel smacked Seo Joon’s head.


	37. jtbc studio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He turned green for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own them. This is a work of fiction.
> 
> Grammar errors and typos - so sorry
> 
> Seniors and El Presidente - i know this will not be enough. Hahah. Peace.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are required. Joke. Be nice.
> 
> This is a short fanfiction, i kinda feel it’s a bit OOC but then again, this is just fiction! So don’t take it seriously! I just wanted to post something since this fic has 3,000 hits. Yey.

the story behind... jtbc studio

Park Seo Joon is in the living room of Park Min Young’s apartment waiting for a text to pick her up from work. She has a quick photoshoot in JTBC Studio. He’s done cleaning up their room since they plan to spend a week or two in this place. They were used to spend time in his house and he can admit that most of Rachel’s clothes are in his apartment and only few were left out here. He was quite bored as she messaged him saying it might take an hour or more to finish up. He turned on the television to watch while waiting, he was looking for some dvds so he opened some drawer and found a dvd of one of her series from the past gifted to her by TvN. “ _Her Private Life”_ he knew this is a fun series, although he haven’t seen all the episodes, he saw some clips here and there. He’s really proud of all Rachel’s work including this one. He turned it on, and put the disc inside. He skipped episodes and saw the blind fold scene of Ryan and Deuk Mi. As the scene unfolds, he can’t decide whether he’ll leave his eyes wide open or keep it close so he won’t see the following scenes. They’re both professional actors so he shouldn’t be feeling this way. He clenched his teeth and tightly closed his fist. He quickly grab the remote control to shut off the tv. It’s not really her fault, she’s just doing her job. _He’s being ridiculous! Ofcourse there will be scenes like that especially on a romantic comedy series. This is unbelievable but he really is turning green_.

He didn’t wait for her text to ask him to pick her up, he went straight to the studio to discuss this. But she did tell him about this project... yet she should’ve told him about the scenes... and she’s just being an effective actress.

The JTBC Studio where they have the photoshoot is quite small. It has 2 rooms where the artist can do her/his hair and make up, the actual photoshoot set up and adjacent to the rooms is an office where some of the JTBC staff works.

Rachel’s finally done with the last set of photos and her team is currently wrapping up. She changed her outfit to a simple black blouse and denim shorts. Seo Joon is picking her up and they’ll head straight home so she doesn’t need to wear something fancy. Her team bid farewell while she remained in the room to pack up some of the outfits she used while waiting for Seo Joon.

Upon entering the studio, he was greeted by some JTBC staffs and Rachel’s team, her make up artists told him that Rachel’s waiting for him in Room 2. She texted a while ago telling him she’s done and he can pick her up now. _He need to talk to her about... about?_ He’s not exactly sure because he knew it’s totally childish and at the same time it is included in their field of work. Maybe he’ll just need to tell her that he didn’t feel good about it? I mean who would be seeing their girlfriend like that onscreen. But the point is, it is _onscreen. Onscreen_. He kept repeating it on his head and he’s a person too so it makes totally sense to feel what he’s currently feeling right now. 

When he entered the room, he was greeted by Rachel “ _Hi babe! I was about to call you!”_ She walked towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “ _I’m almost done, then we can go”_ she smiled at him but he was frowning. “ _Is there something wrong babe?”_ She asked. He leaned forward and kissed her lips. She took a few seconds to respond, completely shocked by his sudden hunger. He licked and bit her lower lip. She moaned and he whispered _“You’re mine_ ” he growled. “ _Wha—?_ ” They were interrupted by a sudden knock. Seo Joon moved away far from Rachel, “ _Come in_ ” she said. It was her make up artist “ _I’ll just get my stuff”_ her make up artist probably felt the tension so she left right away. 

She approached him “ _What’s the matter? What’s got you worked up?”_ She asked while caressing his chest. “ _I should review your scripts”_ he declared. “ _What for?”_ She’s curious now. “ _I saw ‘Her Private Life’ scenes”_ he said with a huff. She was silent then she burst out laughing. “ _Why are you laughing?_ ” He asked seriously. 

_“What scenes did you actually see_?” She kept on laughing. She totally knew what he was referring to. She just wants him to say it. He rolled his eyes, “ _I’m not going to elaborate on that....”_ he then smirked “ _I’m here to elaborate the things..”_ he caressed her arms up and down. “ _Those things.. I’m the only one that can make you feel that way.”_ He kissed her neck and sucked a little hard on it. Any minute now she’ll ask them to stop and continue this at home, they’re not the type of people to show too much public display of affection anyway. _But she has other things in mind._ She tiptoed so her lips can reach his ear, she blew a hot breath and whispered “ _You don’t need to be jealous babe, I’m just doing my job and I know I did well there...”_ she cupped his dick “ _besides, you’re name is the only name I want to scream when I’m coming.”_ He swore his dick twitched. He feels, it’s coming alive with all this touching. He glanced at the door and can totally see it’s unlock. _Anybody can walk in on them._ She pushed him gently until his legs hit the small couch, he sat down and she sat down on his lap. He automatically snaked his arms around her waist and caressed her thighs. She placed her hand on top of his and softly teased his middle finger “ _Don’t even get me started with your fingers”_ she said while rolling her hips slowly. _Ah shit. This is not part of the plan and it is going out of hand. Why is she being so bold now? Is she punishing him for being jealous?_ He closed his eyes and softly kissed the back of her neck. He licked her earlobe and whispered “ _We can go home and continue this at home baby”_ She rolled her hips again, And can definitely feel his erection now. “ _What? Afraidwe’ll get caught?”_ She challenged him. He gave in right away, “ _Fine, but this will be a quickie okay?”_ He was about to take off his shirt when she stood up quickly. “ _I can’t believe you’ll risk me getting caught here!”_ Totally surprised by her, he apologized. “ _I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be like this, it’s just sometimes I completely lose it, you’re making me feel all sorts of feelings and you’re the one seducing me like crazy. You do know I can’t say no to you right? I love you wayyyyy too much”_ He asked. She just grinned _“I know, then you shouldn’t be seeing the behind the scenes”_ she grabbed his hand to walk out of the studio. “ _Whyyyy_?” Thank goodness she has a big duffel bag to cover the tent on his pants.

When they got home, Rachel proved that Seo Joon doesn’t need to be jealous on any of her onscreen partners, she loves him and only him, and she did scream _his name. **Twice**._


	38. Sunday night vibes🥴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the story behind Seo Joon’s IG post today - 12July2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own them. This is a work of fiction.
> 
> Typos and grammar errors - sorry!
> 
> Seniors and El Presidente - this is rushed, Psycho’s waiting. ✌🏼
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated. Please :)

the story behind... Sunday night vibes  🥴

Seo Joon is patiently waiting for the chicken and pizza delivery. Rachel attended her friend’s wedding this afternoon and they decided to just chill and have delivery for dinner. He’s playing with Simba when the delivery guy came, Leon is with Rachel’s mom for tonight. He should’ve given Simba too, so he can have Rachel all by himself all night tonight, unfortunately he feels like he’s asking way too much especially Rachel is staying with him. Simba, Leon and her mom in one house? It might overwhelm her. He’ll just pray Simba will be a good boy and sleep as early as possible. That’s why he played with him the whole day to tire him out. 

He checked his phone and at the same time Rachel’s message came in, she’s on her way now. He looked at his place, to see if everything’s organize. He arranged a few books in the shelf and set up the table for dinner. Once the chicken and pizza are all set, he sat on the couch to wait. 

When Rachel came in Seo Joon’s house, everything was squeaky clean as if the house is brand new. She saw him right away lounging on the couch, she approached him and said _“Hi baby_!” She was going to lean in for a kiss but he stopped her “ _No. uh-oh, no kissing yet, go shower, you came from outside, did you even wear your mask?_ ” As much as he loved to kiss her all over, they still got to be careful and be clean all the time. This pandemic is really stressful to all of us. She pouted _“I have them babe... plenty of them in my bag”_ she smiled. “ _Did you wear it?”_ Seo Joon asked. “ _Uhm. Yes? Yes! Except the time when I was in front of the crowd with the newlyweds!”_ Seo Joon raised his eyebrow “ _You sound unsure, go ahead and shower_ ” He saw some leak photos on weibo. She looked amazing on that simple red and white dress. _Oh God_. He just want to make love to her _right here right now_. She went to the bathroom to shower. He went to their room as well but saw his reflection in the mirror. He read a book, played video games and with Simba the whole day, he forgot to take a shower! He smirked at himself. He took of his shirt and knocked on the door. He can hear the shower already running so he knocked again a little louder this time. He heard her turn off the shower “ _Babe? Do you need something?”_ He knocked again “ _Open up”_ a few seconds later she opened the door showing her face, hiding her body behind the door “ _Yes? What do you need”_ she asked. Her hair is all bubbly because of the shampoo. “ _I need to get something inside”_ she opened the door wider for him to come in. He grabbed a small towel to wipe her face and leaned in to kiss her. When they both pulled back, he spoke “ _Hi. Been waiting to do that all day_ ” he ran his hands on her sides caressing her waist. She hopped in the shower again and he took off his pants. “ _Mind if I join you?”_ She laughed hard “ _Can’t say no to that._ ”His dick’s reaction to her soapy naked body, is definitely one of his favorite feelings. He stood behind her and took the soap from her and begin to lather it from her shoulders to her arms. She turned on the shower to let the water flow on them. She backed up a little so it won’t hit her face. His hands started to put soap on her stomach and she leaned her head back on his chest for support. He moved closer and she can definitely feel his hard on against her ass. She snuck her hand behind to give it a few strokes that earned a moan from him. “ _Oh Baby, that’s good. Can’t wait to be inside you”_ he kissed the side of her neck the same time fondled and pinched her nipple. She moaned. She’s definitely getting wet. She stopped stroking his dick when she realized that he probably hadn’t showered the whole day. She turned to face him, “ _I seriously want you right now but please don’t tell me you waited the whole day to shower? What did you do all da—-“_ she was cut off with a kiss and pinched her nipple again. She arched her back and moaned. “ _Fuuuuck baby, why are you so good at this.”_ He grinned at her compliment. “ _So what do you want me to do first? Take a shower first or insert this two long fingers to.. you know where”_ he showed his middle and index fingers to her and she bit her lips. She responded by stroking his dick. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. “ _You’re amazing baby.”_ She tiptoed and kiss him, he responded with so much passion trailing kisses from her cheek to her neck. She moved a little so the water sprayed both of their heads. His hand caressed her thigh the his fingers softly traced her folds. “ _Oh my. I don’t know if this is the water running but you are soaking wet baby.”_ She hummed in response. She moved her hips forward silently asking him to put his fingers where she need him the most. He obliged, put his middle finger inside. She leaned her head forward on his chest for support and started pumping his finger. “ _More baby, I need more”_ he inserted another finger and begun pumping again. Seeing her like this makes his dick harder. She moved forward trying to meet his fingers’ thrusts. _“I need you baby. Dick. I need you inside me.”_ He gently pulled out his fingers and positioned himself at her entrance. He slowly entered her and both moaned. “ _Babe, you’re so wet and tight. Been thinking about doing this the whole day.”_ He kissed her and started moving in and out of her. “ _More baby”_ she commanded. He pulled out his dick and turned her around. She’s now facing the wall and him behind her. She leaned on the wall for support and he entered her again. This time his thrusts are harder and faster. He squeezed her hips meeting her rhythm. “ _Do you want it harder?” “Yes! Baby don’t stop. You feel so good inside me” “Faster?” “I’m so close, don’t you dare stop. Almost baby. With me. Come on.”_ They both tensed up as their orgasm approached. “ _So tight and so wet for me baby, just for me, I’m close too, maybe this time we’ll be able to create our small version of you or me?_ ” That does it for both of them. She bit her lower to keep her from screaming. He lightly squeezed her breast and they both let go. He spilled his seeds inside her. He’s catching his breath and leaned on her back. _Who knows? Maybe now is the right time that they’ll have a baby._ He gently pulled out of her and turned off the shower. She’s still panting but spoke “ _If you really want to put a bun in my oven, we gotta try atleast two more tonight, can you handle it?”_ They both laughed. “ _Are you asking me? I’m the only one that can handle you, let’s finish up with this and have dinner first though”_ they’ve discussed about this before, they haven’t accepted any projects for the following months this year so they’re really on this baby making thing. They scheduled their wedding for next month and they really don’t want to waste any more time. They both are ready to be parents and start having their own family of their own so they can do a lot of practice from now til their wedding day, and probably everyday from their wedding to forever. 

Once they’re done with the shower, they went to the living room and was greeted by Simba. Seo Joon carried him and Rachel took out her phone “ _Baby, look at the camera”_ Seo Joon and Simba pose together with all smiles. Rachel looked at the photo she took on her phone. She bit her lips. Seo Joon’s mustache is quite evident and his bulging muscles are showing since he’s only wearing a black sleeveless shirt. “ _Yum_ ” she said it out loud. “ _You know what? I think I’m hungry but not for food_ ” Seo Joon’s eyes opened wide. “ _Again_? _You are insatiable_ ” Rachel winked. _“What? Weddings make me extra clingy and horny_ ” Seo Joon put Simba on the floor and took of his shirt. He carried Rachel to their bedroom “ _I told you, I’m the only one that can handle you”_

After round two, quick dinner and an hour after that, Seo Joon finally had the energy to post the picture with Simba that his future wife took. **“Sunday night vibes** ** 🥴 ” **


	39. that panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that awful feeling that you might lose it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own them. This is a work of fiction.
> 
> Typos and grammar errors - sorry
> 
> Seniors and El Presidente - yey for the green team!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated. Thank you!!
> 
> Dae Hyun/Skyler Jared is an original character named by yours truly and Sexy E. We’ve come up with it. And yes. We’ve come up with it FIRST before Backstreet Rookie was aired. Had no idea they have the same name. 
> 
> I’m no medical expert. But sometimes these things happen. This is inspired by our very own Gorgeous and HAWT El Presidente!

the story behind... that panic

Park Min Young had an exhausting day, her Mom had a quick trip to Singapore this morning to visit her sister for a day and she was left alone with Park Dae Hyun, considering his tiny little feet and short legs, he runs way faster than her. Their toddler is becoming a little man and definitely takes after his father. He really does look like Little Park Seo Joon. Speaking of her darling husband, he did offer to skip work to spend time with them and help her look after their kid but she said she can handle it. When afternoon came, she was debating whether to call Seo Joon to come home early. Dae Hyun is soooo energetic. He’s such a kind, sweet and cute little boy, but it seems he never gets tired of walking, running and climbing on things that definitely shouldn’t be climbed on.

When Seo Joon called telling her he was on his way home, she sighed in relief. She kindly asked Dae Hyun to help her clean up some of his toys and put it in the toy box. His play area is quite a mess. Little Dae Hyun did what his mom told him, but right after putting all the toys, he picked it up one by one to take it out of the box again. Rachel just laughed. He’s such a smart kid. At 20 months old, Dae Hyun is one adorable boy loved by his parents and had his grandmas and grandpas around his own little fingers. He looked at his mom and asked “ _Daddy?”_ She kissed his little chubby cheek and answered “ _Daddy’s on the way home, help me clean up your toys?”_ Dae Hyun smiled from ear to ear, he can’t wait to play cars with daddy.

They take turns in putting Dae Hyun to bed and tonight is Seo Joon’s turn. He read “ _Peter Pan”_ story book for the nth time. It is definitely his favorite. Halfway through the story he was fast asleep. He knows that Rachel and him had a tiring day of playing, eating, drawing, cuddling, playing and more playing.

When he entered their room adjacent to Dae Hyun’s, he saw Rachel lying on the bed ready to end the night. “ _How was your day babe?”_ He asked her grabbing her foot to massage it. “ _Yes, thanks that’s what I need. It was tiring but fun. When we ate lunch, he kept on feeding me with his spoon telling me I should eat vegetables too.”_ They both laughed. Seo Joon knew that Dae Hyun is full of energy. Seo Joon then told her that Dae Hyun had a fun day today too, he excitedly told him the things that he and mom did the whole day. He’s such a sweet loving little boy, takes after his mother. 

Seo Joon crawled to bed, behind her under the blanket, Rachel turned to face him, he hugged Rachel and kissed her forehead. “ _You sleep now, you need rest for the little one too, I love you”_ Rachel now half asleep responded “ _love you too”_ then they both drifted to sleep.

At exactly 5 AM Seo Joon’s phone started beeping for his alarm. Rachel sat up quickly and looked at their bedside table to turn it off, afraid that Dae Hyun will hear and wake up to start his day. She successfully turned it off and took a peek in Dae Hyun’s room. She arranged his blanket making sure he’s warm and cozy, Thankfully, he’s still asleep. She went back to bed and noticed her husband’s already awake. “ _Sleep more, you must’ve forgot to turn off the alarm last night.”_

Seo Joon doesn’t have any meetings or work scheduled for today. After years of hiatus (pregnancy and enjoying motherhood), Rachel continued her vlogs, she filmed some endorsement and magazine shoots, so she was never really out of the spotlight. She already uploaded vlogs for the past two months and she’s so happy that the fans are still loving it. It’s not the same as before her weekly videos, she scheduled it once a month, she’ll have to film another one and excited for her next content. Seo Joon pulled her hand to lie on the bed beside him. “ _Little one still asleep?”_ He asked and she nodded. “Are you okay today?” “ _I’m more than fine, thank you_!” She smirked and kissed him. He hugged and kissed her back. Trailing kisses to her neck and whispered naughty things in her ear. She moaned and arched her back while taking off her panties and shorts. His fingers teased her folds and gently rubbed her clit. She moaned and whispered “ _We gotta be quick babe, unless you’re dreaming of not having a finale. Jared will wake up soon”_ They named him Park Dae Hyun with an english name of Skyler Jared. Rachel loves to call him Jared. 

He moaned as she stroke his morning wood inside his boxers. She gave it a few pumps then completely took off his boxers. Once it’s completely off, he positioned himself on top of her, careful not to squish her, he slowly entered her. They both moaned when he’s completely inside. “ _Goodness babe, you’re so hot and tight.”_ He slowly thrust in her. In and out, in and out. “ _Baby I need you to go harder please.” “Are you sure?” “Yes! Babe please I want to come now, don’t make me beg. Please, faster”_. He did as what she say, he too can feel his own orgasm. She bit her lips to swallow her moans when she came, not long after, him feeling her walls clamping down on his dick, squeezing him in the _most delicious way,_ he let go and spilled his seeds inside her. Both panting “ _that was amazing. And quick”_ Seo Joon laughed. 

Rachel showered while Seo Joon waited for Dae Hyun to wake up. When Dae Hyun woke up, he first saw his Daddy and gave him his brightest smile that melts Seo Joon’s heart. The smile thing is definitely from his mom. His set of teeth is almost complete and he’s got a very beautiful smile.

They went downstairs to play balls and cars while waiting for Rachel to finish preparing breakfast. They ate breakfast happily. Dae Hyun is such a good boy eating healthy food. Seo Joon and Rachel made sure he’s not a picky eater and tried to have minimal sugary treats. Seo Joon told Rachel to finish up her veggies too. She pouted, she was really craving grilled meat for lunch. 

She needed to pee so she excused herself from the boys. When she went to the bathroom to pee, she saw spot of _**blood**_. She panicked and went downstairs right away to tell Seo Joon. She almost cried when she told him and he looked like all the colors on his face had drained. Rachel called her doctor, while Seo Joon called Rachel’s mom. She just got back from Singapore late last night just for a one day trip to check on Rachel’s sister. They agreed they’ll leave Dae Hyun to her Mom to have a doctor’s check up.

The drive to the hospital was silent. Seo Joon kept on holding her hand. Rachel spoke “ _What if we lose it?”_ tears fell down from her eyes. “ _Don’t say things like that baby, we still don’t know yet and whatever happens, I’ll always be here for you. Me and Jared will always be here.”_ Seo Joon tried to remain calm but deep inside he’s in panic as well, _what if she’s having a miscarriage?_ He closed his eyes and tried to push those bad thoughts away. He gotta be strong whatever this is. “ _How do you feel? Do you feel any pain at all?”_ He asked her hoping she’s well. “ _I’m okay, I don’t feel any pain, I don’t know what this is.”_ She started to sob. “ _Ssshhhh. It’s gonna be okay babe”_ she’ll be turning 13 weeks tomorrow and unlike when she had Jared where she had nausea, morning sickness and no energy, she thought she’ll never find her libido at all, luckily she had it back around 16 weeks, with this one, is very smooth, no throwing up or fatigue, and definitely loves _sexy time_ with her husband.

When they arrived in her ob-gyn’s clinic, she was interviewed about the bleeding. ‘ _It’s a light pinkish spot, not heavy bleeding at all’_ she said. She was asked what was her activity yesterday and this morning, she answered right away, she watched over Dae Hyun the whole day yesterday (it wasn’t that strenuous), she slept early last night... and then this morning... she paused and blushed. “ _What happened this morning?”_ the doctor might have an idea, “ _did you two had intercourse?”_ Seo Joon looked at the floor and too embarrassed to admit he bang his wife this morning. Rachel then answered but still blushing “ _Yes we did Doc._ ” Thankfully her doctor also do ultrasound procedure, they’re both still nervous, don’t want to think that their baby is not there anymore. When the doctor put the gel on her abdomen and placed the transducer. She adjusted something on the machine and no doubt they can hear it loudly. **_Thud-thud-thud-thud_**. The doctor smiled “Yes, that’s the heartbeat. Strong and healthy. You’ll be 13 weeks tomorrow” She pointed at the monitor and they can definitely see _the big head, it’s small body and the arms and the legs floating just like it’s swimming inside her womb._ Rachel can’t help but cry. “ _It’s really there?”_ The doctor turned up the volume for them to hear. Seo Joon laughed. “ _It is the heartbeat baby. Stable and strong”_ they both had tears of joy. 

The doctor explained that “ _the painless, pinkish or light red_ _ spotting after sex is a normal response to changes in the cervix, especially in the first few months. Since the cervix becomes more sensitive during  pregnancy , a small amount of  bleeding _ _can occur if the cervix is bruised during deep penetration.”_ They were advised to take it easy for the following weeks. The doctor didn’t really advise them to not have sex but they decided not to. Reliving the feeling they had this morning was kind of traumatic so they would’t risk it. They just have to suck it up with no intercourse for a week or two just to make this little one safe.


	40. her clinginess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She’s a bit clingy, he thinks it’s cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own them, this is a work of fiction.
> 
> This is a fluffy plotless fic. Just to celebrate Madam’s Silver Play button vlog update. 
> 
> Typo and grammar error - sorry 
> 
> Senior Officers and El Presidente - this is the light and red.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated.
> 
> 40th chapter. Yehey!!!

the story behind... 

Park Seo Joonis preparing his things to go to his manager’s office to have a quick meeting with his staff about improving his vlog contents. His girlfriend, Park Min Young is currently lounging on one of her reclining couch reading a magazine. They spent the night in her studio just to test if they can live there for a couple of days since they’re fixing the tiles in Seo Joon’s apartment and Rachel’s parents are in their house to stay for a couple of days before they flying back again to Singapore.

Rachel spoke while her eyes are still on the magazine “ _You know, it’s a lovely afternoon today, why don’t you move the meeting tomorrow so you can hang out with me?”_ Seo Joon stopped what he was doing and looked at her, _“I thought you have afternoon plans with Jinjoo?” “Cancelled it. Figured it would be lovely to spend time here, thought you’ll stay with me”_ she said putting the magazine down and then pouted. He walked towards the couch and leaned down to kiss her pouting lips. _“You’re so cute baby.”_ She slapped his ass _“Come on! Just move the meeting, I mean it’s not that urgent isn’t it?”_ He pulled her up so he could take her seat and she sat on his lap. _“You’re such a bad influence, encouraging me to skip work”_ he kissed her neck. Her breath hot on his ear, she whispered _“I’m the best thing that ever happened to you”_ he looked at her and put his forehead against his. _“That is absolutely true”_ and then he kissed her nose. It’s beginning to get heated since she started rolling her ass on his lap, when his phone rang. _“If that’s your Manager, take it and tell him you’ll reschedule”._

He stood up to take the call, his erection is pretty obvious now. Rachel looked around, the room is quite bright, the blinds are all the way down but they’re all open. She took off her shirt and left her bra on. A little conscious of her actions because she’d never done this at home, she’s always afraid that her parents might catch her doing it with Seo Joon. She was about to take off her skirt when he came back. _“Baby I ha—-“_ he finally saw her _“What are you doing?” “What? I thought I’ll start undressing”_ he laughed and kissed her. _“I have to leave soon. Awesome Boss is joining us, I can’t skip this.... quickie?”_ She smirked. _Quickie it is._ She pulled him down to sit on the couch, she kneeled between his legs and tied her hair. _Is she doing what he thinks she’ll do? She caressed his thighs and he unbuttoned his jeans_. She pulled down his briefs and stroke his semi hard dick. _“Oh. Yes baby, that feels goooood”_ she licked the base to the tip and he moaned loudly. She put it inside her mouth using her tongue to create more friction “ _Ah fuuuuuck babe. Fuck.”_ His phone rang and they where interrupted again. She released his dick with a loud pop. _“Answer it”_ Seo Joon’s cheeks are red, she can tell his burning with desire “ _Really? Now?” “Answer it babe”_ she told him.

“ _Hello”_ she put him in her mouth again. Seo Joon bit his lips to keep from moaning. 

_“Yes. Okay.”_ He said to the other line. She continued bobbing her head up and down.

_“A little late, ti—tiles are a bi—- bit messed up here in th—-e hou—se. Be there soon. Gotta go”_ he dropped his phone on the floor and held her shoulders to stop. _“You are the death of me, your mouth is heaven but you have to come up here so I can treat you right too.”_ She did what she was told, removed her skirt and undies then straddled him. “ _I’m not going to last long babe”_ he teased her folds and thankfully she’s already wet. He removed her bra and he got harder, if that’s even possible, seeing her, all naked, in the middle of the living room in broad daylight is making his dick twitch. He kissed the valley of her breasts. She lifted her hips to position him on her entry. She sunk down slowly and both moaned. _“Babe, you feel so good, So big. Fills me up completely”_ she kept on bouncing on top of him making sure he hits her right spot. She knew he’s close and she want to make sure she’ll have her release too. He pinched her nipples. “ _I’m so close baby, come with me, I know I’m stretching you real good right now_ ” he continued whispering naughty things to her, and when he felt she’s coming, he came quickly too. He’s been holding it way too long. It felt real good coming inside her. Both panting, she spoke “ _promise me you’ll do those naughty things you mentioned earlier?_ ” He laughed out loud. “ _Ofcourse I will.”_ She slowly stood up, his cum dripping from her sex, I have to shower and you need to wash up, hurry you’ll be late.” “ _Give me a moment, I don’t think I can stand up yet. You literally sucked all my energy”_ she smacked his arm and laughed.

His on his way home when he got a call from Rachel. “ _Baaaaabyyyyy. It came. I have it now.”_ She whined. 

_“What is it? Are you okay?_ ” He’s worried.

“ _Buy me tampons, I’m starting to feel cramps” oh. Her period, it’s the week of the month._ He stopped by a grocery store to buy her requests and added some ice cream and chocolates. Sometimes these help with the cramps or mood swings. When he arrived in her studio, “ _hey baby”_ she greeted him. “ _How’s the meeting?” “It’s alright, boss is actually looking for you, he thought you’ll be there too, how are you?” “I’m good”_ she looked at the grocery bag “ _Wow! Mint Choco Ice Cream! Great! Thank you babe!” “Come on, go to bed and I’ll take care of you, you want some light massage on your lower back?”_ She nodded. “ _We’ll have to postpone my naughty plans though”_ he said kissing her temple.


	41. their firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> +kiss  
> +like+kiss  
> +love  
> ++love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own them. This is a work of fiction.
> 
> Typo and Grammar Error - apologies
> 
> Seniors and El Presidente - go team!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> This is a comment request from the previous chapter from DanGyeong. Thanks for reading and I hope you like this. This is a bit longer than I thought. 
> 
> I kinda think this is a bit ooc, but it's fiction! So just go go go!
> 
> This may be a continuation of the first part in Chapter 6 :)

the story behind... their firsts

_ +kiss _

_** August 2015 ** _

After the coffee date they had, Park Seo Joon invited Park Min Young to dinner. It’s quite a long time Seo Joon felt this way, but one thing is for sure, he really really like her. He learned a lot of things from her and her personality is just _wow_. He believed that they are completely compatible. She’s smart, passionate, funny and most of all a loving daughter and sister to her family. After the said dinner, he dropped her off her apartment and bid goodbye. There was a long pause that they just looked at each other, he wasn’t sure if she expecting something else, although he really really want to kiss that luscious lips of hers, he gotta have self control or else, she might think he’s too forward or too rush to do those things. 

She was kinda waiting for something else aside from the unlimited bowing/greeting. She likes him, that’s why she agreed on another date. They talked a lot of things during dinner and she learned that he’s definitely the opposite of snob. He’s a gorgeous and intellectual guy, who values his family and his work. When he waved goodbye and was about to turn, she spoke “ _Hey Seo Joon, come here_ ” he was surprised but he walked towards her again, she tiptoed and she kissed his cheek. The moment her lips touched his cheek he knew that he wanted more from this woman, but then again he has to play it cool and not rush things. _Slowly but surely as they always say._

He smiled at her and asked “ _What was that for?”_ She just smiled back and answered “ _I had fun tonight, thank you.”_ He kept on smiling that he felt there’s a hanger stuck inside his mouth. “ _I’ll call you when I get home”._

_ +like_

_++kiss _

_** Early September 2015 ** _

They both had their hair done in their friend’s salon and decided to grab a bite at the nearest coffee shop. This is probably their fourth date, _who’s counting anyway? It feels like they’ve been going out for a long time, aside from the non-stop chatting or phone calls_ , Seo Joon feel like he knows her but still want to get to know her more. On the way home, Rachel’s the one who brought her car so she dropped off Seo Joon in front of his apartment. “ _Do you want to come up and hang out more?... or coffee?? Nah, nah, we just had coffee.. tea perhaps? Or wine? Champagne too!?”_

Rachel laughed and answered “ _It’s the middle of the afternoon, do you want me to get drunk?”_

“ _No, no, no, that’s not what I meant, I mean.. if you don’t have any plans?” Seo Joon smiled._

_“I would love to, but I promise Mom I’ll help cooking dinner tonight...”_ Seo Joon pouted. “ _I—I can probably stay for an hour or so?”_

He realized that this is the first time he’ll have a lady in his apartment. He grabbed her hand to lead the way to his house.

When they entered his apartment, he quickly fixed some scattered things on the floor “ _Sorry for the mess”_ Rachel looked around and his place wasn’t bad at all. She saw a script on the coffee table “ _Is this your next project?”_ She asked pointing at the “ ** _Hwarang: The Poet Warrior Youth”_** script book “ _Oh yeah”_ he picked it up and gave to her while he prepare her bottled water and tea. 

_ “Hey Rachel?” _

“ _Hmmm?_ ” she responded her eyes not leaving the script she’s reading. He thinks now’s the time or else who knows when he’ll have another opportunity.

_“I really really like you”_ he said looking at her.

“ _Huh?_ ” She was quite intrigue with the script she’s reading that she thought she misheard him. She finally looked at him.

He got the script in her hands and placed it on the table near them the he took both her hands. “ _I said, I really really like you”_ he was surprised by her answer “ _Well, I like you too, that’s why we’re going out together right?”_ He released the breath he’s holding. “ _Yeah, yes I guess, I just want to be clear about that.”_ They’ve discuss about everything _except_ about the two of them. _What are they really? Exclusively dating? Boyfriend and Girlfriend? Do they have just a Mutual Understanding?_ She held his hand and told him, “ _I like you and you like me, let’s stick with that for now, You know what happened with my previous relationship... so....”_ She looked at her watch and said “ _I’m sorry but I have to go, Mom’s probably waiting for me”_ she stood up when he grabbed her had pulling her right back on the couch. Both his hand held the sides of her face. “ _Alright, since I like you and you like me, I guess this is okay?”_ He kissed her forehead. She nodded 

_“And how about this?_ ” He slowly kissed her nose. She nodded again and closed her eyes. 

_“And this?”_ He asked and kissed her chin, then he released holding her face and moved back. “ _Alright, your Mom’s probably waiting now, I’ll go with you downstairs.”_ Seo Joon laughed. He knew how to tease her. Rachel just pouted and both head towards the door. Rachel was about to open the front door when Seo Joon hugged her from behind. “ _I want to ask if I can have one more kiss, if that’s okay?”_ She turned to face him. He finally leaned down to kiss her. It was a gentle peck on the lips that lingered for a few seconds and when he pulled back, she challenged him “ _Is that how you kiss the girl you like?”_ She smirked. He’s definitely challenged. His hand held the back of her neck while the other made its way to her waist, he pulled her against him and gave her another kiss. He softly lick the seam of her lips as if asking for more. She arched her back a little and opened her mouth for his tongue. His tongue softly massages her tongue and he softly bite her lower lip. She moaned. One minute he’s confessing he like her and now they’re kissing intensely at the back of the door. When both pulled back for air. “ _Wow.” “Yes. Wow. And for the record, you’re the only girl I like and I plan to do that every chance I get”_ they were both surprise on how their first kissed turned out. “ _Deal_ ” Rachel smiled brightly. Rachel’s phone rang and both was startled. “ _That must be my Mom”_

He went with her downstairs and said goodbye. He was lucky enough to have another smack on the lips before she drove off. He touched his lips and smiled to himself, but the thing she said made him most confused ever. _He’s still not sure what they are._ He maybe old school but he thinks having a label is important.

_ +love _

Seo Joon invited Rachel for dinner, they usually hang out with friends or their team, but today he made a grand plan on saying he loves her, He wants to spend more time with her, to make her laugh, and discuss or argue any topic they can. It’s only been weeks since that coffee date, and this is his happiest. He’ll be more glad if she say “ _I Love You”_ back. That will probably the best feeling. He’s not sure if she’s really ready to commit, but he gotta take a chance now. His heart is bursting every time he sees her. She’s always the person he thought of before bed and definitely the only person he thinks of every morning when he wakes up. Every time he kisses her, her body is telling him she loves him too. 

He wasn’t able to say the words during dinner. He chickened out and afraid that if said the “ _love_ ” word, she’ll run off and never talk to him again plus the fact that he was so distracted by her lips every time she speaks. He gotta snap out of this, he really want more from her.

He dropped her off in front of her apartment, when she said goodbye and kissed his lips, he finally said it. “ _I love you Rachel... I love you so much”_ his heart is probably beating twice as fast. Silence. He waited for her response, then she spoke. “ _Thank you”_ she kissed his cheek and and ran off to enter her house.

_ ++love _

It’s been two days since he said I love you to Rachel and from then on no call or text from her. Did he screw up? He just said what he really feels. And what the fuckdoes “Thank you” means? Thank you for loving her? Thank you for our time together? Thank you and goodbye? This is messed up. He feels like his heart got broken without even starting anything with her. He’s so mad right now. He called her a lot of times and even left messages. He missed her. 

She made a mistake. “ _I like you and you like me, let’s stick with that for now”_ that was such a guy thing. And she feels horrible she even used it on Seo Joon. She really really like him. And she knows she’s developing deep feelings for him too and where in the world did the “Thank you” came from? And dodging his texts and calls? She want to smack herself in the head for the hundredth time.

He figured he’ll just give Rachel what she wants and not push on the love thing. It’s so unlike her to act that way. He thinks that she’s still afraid to fully commit because of what happened last time. He will do everything on his will power to convince her that he’s not giving up and he’ll protect and love her for as long as he can.

He called the petshop for adoption. He’ll give Rachel a dog and he’ll say sorry for rushing things with her. He was advised that a cute baby Brichon Frise is up for adoption and he can fix the papers and pick it up tomorrow. He’ll get the dog and surprise her tomorrow. He just hope that things will be back to normal after they talk.

A knock came his door and was shocked when he opened it. “ _Rachel_ ” he glanced at her outfit, she’s wearing a simple shirt over a hoodie jacket and a denim shorts. She looked tired. All his anger faded. God he love this woman so much even after all the torture he’d been through when she didn’t respond to any of his messages or calls.

_“What are you doing here Rachel?_ ” He asked.

_“Can I come in?”_ She lightly pushed him to make room for her and entered the door “ _I’m coming in”._

_“I figured I’ll dropby to talk._ ” He listened so she continued.

“ _I’m sorry, for being so vague.... I really like you and I think I panicked and got scared of the feelings I’ve been having...._ ” she looked at him and he was silent so she continued talking. “ _I— I tried to ignore it and just enjoy hanging out, dating and kissing, It was unfair to you because you were so honest with me from the beginning”_

_ “I’m sorry, Now here I am... I’m ready to be called your girlfriend. Here I am, ready to tell you...” _

He interrupted her _“Tell me what?”_

She moved closer to him and hugged him. “ _I love you”_

_ “I’m sorry for the way I acted last time” _

Seo Joon wants to jump for joy. She’s ready for them. _Finally_. He kissed her lips and whispered in her ear “ _I love you Rachel”_ he kissed her with much passion and pulled her closer to him. He’s kissing her lips and next thing she know he’s trailing kisses along her jawline and neck. She arched her back once more. _She didn’t come here to have sex!_ She came here to tell him she loves him nothing more... but he’s doing amazing things with his tongue and lips. She moaned and was shocked with herself when she said “ _Bedroom_ ” he pulled back and placed his forehead against her “ _Are you sure_?” She nodded “ _I love you, that’s how I feel” “I know, I love you too. I’ll show you”._

He carried Rachel while kissing her to his bedroom and laid her down on the bed. 

He opened his bedside table to look for something. _Uh-oh._ He remembered he threw it all away. It’s been way too long since he had a girlfriend. Rachel sat up “ _What are you doing?”_ “ _I— I don’t have a condom”_ she pulled him to bed and kissed him. “ _It’s been a while for me, I know I’m clean” “M—me too”_ he kissed her while playing with the hem of her shirt as if asking permission to take it off.  
She pulled back from kissing him to let him take off her jacket and shirt. She is so not ready for sex, she remembered she rushed going here without even changing her clothes. She doesn’t even have a matching bra and underwear. When Seo Joon saw her shirtless, he licked his lips and dove in to kiss her neck. His lips is trailing kisses to her chest, when he reached the top of her breasts, he kissed it softly. She again arched her back and remove her bra. He rubbed and pinched her nipples. She lifted his shirt off and blindly unbutton his pants. She leaned her head back as he fondled her breasts. He kissed her lips and trailed kissed downward to her stomach and waistline of her denim shorts. He slowly unbutton it and pulled it down revealing her black silk low cut panties. Seeing Rachel like this made his dick twitch. He’s so hard right now but he’ll take his time exploring her body. He kissed her thighs while his fingers hook on the waistband of her underwear. He slowly pulled it down revealing Rachel’s sex all bare. _And here he thought he couldn’t go harder._ He softly kissed her inner thighs. “ _Is it okay for me to taste you?”_ She just nodded. He tentatively licked her folds. She is dripping wet. He used his thumb to rub her clit while teasing and licking her. “ _Please, Seo Joon”_ she said. He wiped his lips with his arm and positioned himself on top of her. _“I love you Rachel” “I love you too Yong-kyu”_ he slowly entered her. He kissed her lips and began moving. Rachel moaned. He knew it’s been a while for her and she’s really hot and tight around him. He continued pumping inside her “ _You’re so perfect my Rachel”_ she moaned in response. He gave her lazy wet kisses on her lips and neck. “ _More_ ” she commanded. He pumped a little harder. “ _I’m almost there, please._ ” She said panting. His rhythm are becoming unsteady “ _I’m about to.... with me Seo Joon please”_ they both let go. Coming down from their high, both panting. “ _You’re amazing Rachel.” “That was intense..”_ she said eyes still closed and feeling pure bliss at the moment. She turned side ways to face him, she touched his face and said _“I love you”_ Seo Joon smiled at her and responded “ _Thank you!_ ” She smacked his arm. _“Just so you know, I’ll always be here to protect you. I love you Min Young”_

_**September 22, 2015**_  
The next day he drove her to the pet shop and gave her his gift. A baby boy Bichon Frise.

“ _Wooooowww!! He’s so cute! Thank you baby!”_ she was so excited about his gift. He raised his eyebrow _“Baby?”_  
“ _What? It’s cute!”_ She defended. “ _Wait, I’m confused who are you calling baby? The dog”_ Rachel laughed. “ _Oh is it me? I like it. Baby. Baby. Yes, from now on I’ll call you baby. That good?”_ She nodded.

_ “So what do you like to name him?” _

_ “He’s a gift from you and I know your nickname way before.” _

_“What is it then?”_ He asked

_** “Leon.” ** _


	42. thursday - no upload

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Rachel skipped on uploading her vlog today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own them. This is work of fiction
> 
> Typos and grammar errors - sorry
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated
> 
> Seniors and El Presidente - bawi si Madam next week! Thanks for your prompt and ideas. :)

the story behind... thursday no upload

“ _So, I’ll be out for just two days, Please no calls unless is super super urgent alright?... okay.. Good! Bye!”_ Park Min Young hang up, she just had a conversation with one of the staffs from her Agency, they agreed to give her two days off with no communications, texts or e-mails at all. Thankfully Namoo Boss agreed, same deal Seo Joon suggested to his agency and bless his awesome boss for agreeing. The thing is, they’re stuck at home and can’t travel at all because of the pandemic. They’ve decided to spend it in Rachel’s studio. 

Seo Joon appeared in their bedroom, she’s currently checking a few emails on her phone while sitting on their bed. “ _Is it sexy time now?”_ Seo Joon asks teasing her, raising his eyebrow. She stopped composing a reply email and crooked her index finger at him, then gestured a ‘ _come over here’_. Seo Joon smirked, took off his shirt and dove right in the bed. He captured her lips right away, then rained wet kisses on her face. “ _Ugh! Baby, all wet!”_ she tried to wipe her face with her shirt. “ _Wet? I know who’ll be wet a little later”_ Seo Joon looked at his watch “ _Give me five minutes down there and a certain someone will probably screaming my name over and over as if she’s praying”_ Rachel rolled her eyes. “ _So confident huh?”_ Then she pinched his nipple. “ _That tickles!.. stop stop stop!”_ He wiggles. Rachel just laughed. “ _Just one last check okay?”_ Seo Joon asked permission to Rachel to check his phone. Both of them sitting on the bed, she took a peek on what he’s checking. He uploaded a commercial film for KB earlier and his instagram account received a lot, as in a _LOT_ of tags of reposting the said commercial film. Rachel spoke “ _The video’s up and the target audience has copies already. Delete it.”_ She commanded. He was about to argue but he realized that she’s right. “ _I think it’s okay for it to be there”_ Rachel stared at him blankly, “ _Give me, give me!”_ He gave his phone and she press a few buttons “ _There!”_ She gave it back. His woman deleted the said commercial film. “ _Ahhh, What am I gonna do to you?”_ He gave her a tight hug. “ _You always get what you want huh?”_ Seo Joon kissed her nose as they both lie down on the bed.

Rachel noticed his nipples getting hard, she laughed and pinched it again “ _Are you cold baby?... can I try something? Just close your eyes”_ they’re lying sideways facing each other. Seo Joon did what she asked and closed his eyes. She moved lower and gave his nipple a little lick. He quickly moved away and opened his eyes “ _It tickles!”_ She gave him a stern look “ _Fine_ ” he tried his best not to laugh. She licked it again and swirled the tip of her tongue around it. “ _Oh geeez, baby that feels good.. fuuuck”_ Seo Joon moaned. She cupped his dick and felt it hardening. She trailed soft, wet kisses on his chest to his stomach. He leaned his head back while caressing the back of her head. When she reached the waistband of his boxers, she put her hand inside to tease his dick. She gently rubbed the tip with her thumb, He moaned in response. “ _Suck baby.”_ He bit his lips. She completely took off his boxers and his erection sprung free. “ _Suck what babe?”_ She’s really making him beg. “ _Please?_ ” He sweetly requested. “ _Maybe I want you to say it?”_ She innocently asked. She licked the tip and swirled her tongue around the head of his dick. “ _Fuuuuuck, baby please... please su—uck.... m—y di—-ck”_ he closed his eyes while he moved his hips forward to get closer to her mouth. Rachel smiled at herself satisfied with the short torture, she suck his dick while stroking the base. “ _Baby, yes. That’s so good. You’re so warm”_ she slowed down a bit, and released his dick in her mouth with a loud ‘pop’. She looked up at him, both still lying sideways facing each other. “ _Come up here”_ he commanded. He still have to take care of her, he don’t want to be selfish and experience pleasure just by himself, although he really really want to come inside her mouth. She ignored him and suck on him again. “ _Oh. Holy Fuck baby, please, stop... I want to be inside you”_ Rachel thought quickly, she really enjoyed the sounds coming from him, but she also need to feel his long, hard dick inside her. She sat up and removed her clothes and positioned herself on top of him. 

He kissed her neck while pinching her nipple. She can feel his hardness against her thigh. She’s soaking wet. His fingers teased her folds softly rubbing her clit. He was about to insert his finger when she spoke “ _Nuh-uh, I need you. Please babe?”_ He turned them over so he’s on top of her. He positioned himself on her entry. She can feel his entry inch by inch and it was amazing. Slowly stretching her, it feels like he’s made for her. Filling her completely. He started to move and she tried her best to meet his rhythm. “ _Deeper baby. I need you deeper”_ he thrust harder and deeper making sure his hitting all the right spots for her. She’s so slick, his dick just slides inside her, felt like his being sucked in her warmth. He knew she’s close, while pumping inside her he gave her earlobe a soft lick. She moaned loudly. “ _Almost babe, faster”_ he continued his rhythm, “ _Seo Joon babe, come with me... give me.. every.last.drop.”_ They came at the same time. He can’t help it every fucking time she talked dirty to him, he just can’t control it. He spilled his seeds inside her. They’re both panting and he slowly withdrew himself inside her. _“You’re amazing love”._

After shower, Rachel tried composing her email but was interrupted when Seo Joon snatched her phone. “ _Nope. You promised.”_ He stood up and gestured at himself “ _I’m here, right in front of you. You said I’m all you need?”_ Rachel rolled her eyes again. “ _Ugh, Why do I fell in love with a cheesy guy_ ” Seo Joon handed her phone and she turned it off. Seo Joon’s phone was already off too.

The next day came and the two spent it, arranging furnitures and cleaning the studio. They cooked lunch together and Rachel * _tried_ * to teach Seo Joon to bake banana bread. She peeled off the banana to taste it and start preparing, Seo Joon never took his eyes off of her. He moaned loudly. She looked at him and asked “ _What?” “You’re teasing me. Your mouth, that long banana. Your lips around that banana.” “Oh my God babe, you just have a dirty mind!”_ “ _Why do you always look so hot? You look so delicious.”_ He licked his lips. He had her yesterday, last night, this morning and it seems he want her again now. Banana bread forgotten, they did it against the mirror wall in her small kitchen. He feels like he can’t get enough of her.

It’s 6:30 PM and the two still lying in bed, they just woke up from their nap. Seo Joon called for delivery for dinner, they figured they’re too lazy to cook and they’ll just chill since both will be back to work tomorrow. Seo Joon gave her both phones, and said “ _Turn them on?”_ Then he went to the corner to grab bottled water from the mini fridge. When she turned hers and Seo Joon’s phone, all the messages and emails came in. She thought the phones will explode. She decided to wait for all the messages to go through. Once it stopped vibrating, she picked it up and opened her messages one by one. There were a lot from Namoo people. _Oh shit_. She completely forgot to give a go signal for her YouTube vlog that should be out thirty minutes ago! Her agency already approved the content but they still need her final approval if they’ll publish the video and she totally forgot. “ _Baby_!” She whined. “ _I don’t have vlog up for this week. I completely forgot to tell them my approval!”_ “ _It’s alright, you still have next week.” “But my MinYons were waiting! Maybe I can upload it at a different time slot?” “Just stick with the original time schedule, upload it for next week, besides I think you skipping the upload is still a big win for you”_ he said and she got curious _“how so?” “I mean you had me lot of times, it was like Boom here! Boom there! Boom there!”_ He said pointing at different locations in the studio. Both laughed and she smacked his arm “ _Cheesy_ ”. They heard the doorbell rang, dinner’s probably arrived.

The next day, Seo Joon left early to work out with the boys then head straight to his staff meeting and Rachel just woke up. She’ll admit that she always miss him when she woke up and he’s not there. She had a schedule meeting this afternoon so she has a lot of time to spend. She texted Seo Joon _“I just woke up babe, I’m still in bed, I can’t walk properly after last night. Thank you” *winks*_ then she sent a selfie of her lying on their bed. 

When Seo Joon took a break from the pull up bars, and got the message, his eyes opened wide. Sucha tease. He decided he’ll tease her back. “ _Good Morning Baby. Whatcha wearing?”_ She sent another selfie of her wearing his white shirt, it was so thin that he knew she’s not wearing a bra, he kept on zooming in to see if he see what he really want to see. But his girlfriend is probably one of the best photographers he know, he just have to see it for himself. “ _Yo V, Wooshik, I gotta go back, see you next week”_ his girl may get a little spanking, it’s way too early for dirty talk. He smirked to himself, but he knew anytime is a perfect time for sex. So he’ll go home to get _some_.


	43. that drunken night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooga Squad drinking goals. Seo Joon had a little too much to drink, but still has energy for sexy time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own them. This is a work of fiction.
> 
> Typos and grammar error - sorry
> 
> Senior Officers (Master for all Seasons and Chairman of the Board) and El Presidente - yey for an update?
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.
> 
> This is a plotless fiction. I seriously don’t know if tipsy Seo Joon can last that long 😂

the story behind... that drunken night  
  


The Wooga Squad were invited to celebrate Choi Woo Shik’s win on ‘ _Parasite_ ’. The boys decided to have it in WooShik’s house so they can drink all night and not worry about media and fans taking photos of them. The boys are so proud of WooShik’s accomplishment, so it’ll probably be overflowing of soju all night to celebrate. Park Seo Joon had a complete approval from his girlfriend, Park Min Young about the boys’ small party. It’ll be only for the boys, no girlfriends allowed. He’s so lucky to have Rachel as his girlfriend. She completely trusts him and always make sure he also have time for himself and for his friends. They’ve been a together for a long time so he believed that they’ve already build a very strong foundation in their relationship.

They gathered around the table, Hyung Sik is in charge with grilling all the meat. It’s Soju and Samgyupsal kind of celebration tonight and Peakboy and Tae Hyung are the ones making sure that shot glasses are always filled with liquor. Woo Shik is currently telling a funny stories and the group kept on laughing.

“ _We gotta do another shot_ ” Peakboy said. The boys raised their glasses “ _To Woo Shik!_ ” That was their chant everytime they drink. After a minute or two, Tae Hyung asked them to drink again “ _Whoa, are we in a hurry?”_ Seo Joon asked and they just laughed. Hyung Sik shouted again _“To Woo Shik!”_ they all drink again. 

Peakboy elbowed Seo Joon’s arm “ _How’s our dear Min Young?”_ Seo Joon smiled at the mention of her name. The boys completely adore her. “ _She’s great! Still and will always be in love with me”_ Seo Joon said proudly. “ _Wohhoooo!” “Yessss!”_ The boys teased him. _“Another shot!”_ They all raised their glasses _“To Woo Shik aaaannnnddd Seo Joon!_ ”.

Tae Hyung then spoke “ _So Seo Joon, our tux are all ready, when is the big day?”_ They all laughed. They knew Seo Joon’s engaged for quite awhile, but they’re still keeping it down low, They’re trying to finish all the commitments they have, then plan on their wedding. Most of the boys are tipsy from all the liquor they drank. Seo Joon feels his ears are buzzing. “ _The thing.... the thing is, I just want to ask her to have our marriage registered... then we’ll plan the grand wedding next year” “What did she say?”_ Woo Shik asked and the boys eyes are all on him. He closed his eyes trying to balance himself sitting. He’s not completely drunk but the buzzing won’t go away. “ _I haven’t ask her. I mean, I asked her before and she said yes, then we got to talk about it for a little while.. but I just really want her to be my wife now, with or without celebration”_ Peakboy tapped his back and said “ _It’s going to be alright, just simply ask her. You’re engaged for crying out loud!” “Yes! Boy, you gotta have guts!_ ” Tae Hyung said. “ _Ahh Damn it, you guys are no help.”_ Seo Joon said and leaned his head on the table.

Around 11 PM Hyung Sik is the only one brave enough to call Rachel. “ _Heyyyyy, Min Young! Sorry! Were you sleeping? You see... Seo Joon’s a bit drunk and can’t stop asking for you. He said... that you... that you allowed him to sleep here but he really wants to go home. All of us are quite.. you know.. he don’t want to ride on a taxi either. Can you pick him up?”_

_“Where’s my phone? Gotta call my girl”_ Seo Joon shouted, kept looking for his phone. Woo Shik smacked his head. “ _You’re holding it dumbass.”_ Seo Joon looked at his hand and he really is holding his phone. He blinked a couple of times trying to read the messages. He replied to Rachel without even reading her texts. 

_ “Bvaby... pik me uuup. Wooooooooooshiiiks houme” _

Peakboy is the most sober one from all, although he’s a bit tipsy too, gave Seo Joon coffee while the other’s keep on talking nonsense. All of them will sleepover at WooShik’s except Seo Joon who’s being so loud and can’t stop asking for his girlfriend.

When Rachel picked him up, he sobered up a bit. On the way home, he can’t tell if she’s mad or what. “ _Are we okay?”_ He asked “ _I told you, you can drink, what I didn’t tell you is to drink wayyyyy too much! You drank as if there’s no tomorrow!”_ He kept quiet and listened to her. He fell asleep for a few minutes and she bought drive thru-coffee for him. He’s sobering up a bit. He really don’t want her to be mad at him. Because first of all, he drunk a lot because he was nervous about the thing he really want to ask her. 

He kept his head down and finally notice that she was wearing her sleeping shorts. Soft creamy legs exposed while she’s driving. He’s slowly coming to his senses. He really want some of that when they got home. He looked at Rachel, and she kept touching her nose. “ _What?”_ He asked. “ _You reeked alcohol”_ she said blankly. “ _I’ll shower when we get home”_

Once they got home, Seo Joon rest a little then hit the shower, he brushed his teeth for the longest time. He’s still tipsy but he really want Rachel tonight too. When he came out from the shower with only towel tied on his hips, feeling fresh, dizziness still present. Rachel’s sitting on the bed, reading something from her phone. He dried his hair with a towel and sat on the bed beside her. He kissed her cheek. “ _Sorry I drank a little too much, I promise it won’t happen again” “Go to sleep, you’ll have a major hangover tomorrow. We’re fine. I just want you to know your limitsokay?”_

Seo Joon smiled. “ _Atleast let me make it up to you?”_ Rachel rolled her eyes. “ _You still smell”._ Seo Joon responded, “ _I’ll just stay down there”_ he winked. Rachel quickly took off her shorts and panties. “ _If you say so, I’m easily convinced”_ Seo Joon positioned himself on top of her and trailed soft wet kisses on her stomach traveling down to her pubic bone. He then touched her thighs and gently spread her legs to give her inner thighs soft wet kisses too. _“I’ve been wanting to do this since I noticed what you were wearing in the car.. but I .. I feel asleep?_ ” Then he buried his face between her thighs _“Goodness babe, you taste so damn good”_ and gave her folds a little lick. His thumb rubbed her clit and she moaned out loud. “ _Baby please...”_ he didn’t need to be told twice. He inserted his middle finger while his thumb still massaging her clit. He inserted another finger, she’s soaking wet now. “ _Faster babe, please”_ he smirked to himself, and continued fucking her with his fingers. He gave her clit a little suck and he felt her legs started to shake a bit, then he withdrew his finger and let his tongue enter her. She grabbed the sheets as she wrapped her legs around his neck “ _Fuuuuck babe, I’m close”_. It didn’t take long after that until she came hard, screaming his name. Still panting and coming down from her high, he gave her folds last few licks and positioned himself on her entry. “ _Ready_?” He asked and she nodded. He removed his towel to reveal his erection and slowly entered her. As he thrusts in her, she tried to meet his rhythm. She can feel another orgasm approaching, when he moaned “ _I’m close babe”_ she can feel it but not quite there yet when his thrusts became unsteady and he let go, spilling his warm seeds inside her. Still panting “ _Baby, you feel so good. So hot.”_ he quickly withdrew himself and lay down beside her. She was expecting another orgasm, he’s probably regaining his strength for her to finish another one with his fingers. He was still panting, and when she looked at him, his eyes were closed. Then she thought she misheard him. So she stayed silent. He lightly snored. _He snored_. Meaning he fell asleep right after sex. She’s still chasing that second orgasm but all those fade away and now she’s annoyed. She smacked his naked chest. “ _You ass”_. _Nope. He didn’t wake up. He’s fast asleep and didn’t even bother to wash up._

It took Seo Joon two days and a half to please her and things were back to normal again. As for registering their marriage? _He’ll ask her tonight._


	44. vlog #9 & days after that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her Vlog about the Bridal Shower and His Summer Vacation guesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own them. This is a work of FICTION
> 
> Typos and grammar errors - apologies
> 
> Seniors and El Presidente - thanks for guiding me with the plotlines and timeline
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated. Come on guys! This has 4k hits now! Yeah!!! Thanks for reading this story. :)

the story behind... vlog #9 & days after that

_ July 4, 2020 _

Park Seo Joon opened his eyes slowly, maybe it is now his body clock to wake up every morning at _4:45 AM_. He closed his eyes again and gently hugged the woman beside him, careful not to wake her. She’s still asleep, looking so calm and peaceful. She must’ve been tired from last night’s activity. They promise to just fool around in bed before sleeping, that means only kissing because they’re both tired from the day’s events, but ended up groping each other that eventually lead to them making love. Slow and gentle sex that kept them both satisfied til the very end. He stared at her for a couple of seconds and realized he has to get up before the alarm goes off to avoid interrupting her sleep. 

He grabbed his phone and quickly pressed the button as it went off. 4:50 AM. He gathered his clothes and put them in the bathroom and washed his face. He went downstairs to fix his coffee and got some bread then brought his food upstairs to quickly have breakfast before heading to shower. When he opened their bedroom door, he saw Rachel wide awake sitting on their bed. “ _Good Morning babe! Why are you up so early?_ ” He walked towards her giving her a kiss on the top of her head. “ _Good morning baby. You left your phone on snooze”_ he bit his lower lip. “Sorry babe, I was in a hurry to catch it before it made any noise. Coffee?” He gave her his coffee. She shook her head and lie down again, “ _Still sleepy”_ she yawned. He ate his breakfast in peace while Rachel’s asleep. He showered and arranged his things needed for today’s filming. Once done packing, he sat on the bed beside Rachel and kiss her cheek. “ _I’m going now baby, enjoy your Bridal Shower today. Send my regards to Jiwon and the girls okay?”_ He kissed her temple and she just hummed in response.

The day went by so quickly, Rachel went to the flower market that morning to buy some flowers for today’s event and even made a cake for her friend, she filmed herself too so this can be included in her vlog. They set up the rooftop for the small party while Seo Joon was filming his movie “ _Dream_ ” all day. There were text message from Rachel here and there just updating him, where was she and what she was up to. When the evening roll, Rachel bid farewell to Jiwon - the bride to be and her two other friends. They insist on helping her clean up the place but she said she’ll take care of it.

After tidying up the place, she ate dinner alone and waited for Seo Joon. She’s lounging on the when she received a message that he’ll be there in five. She called him right away, _“Hi Baby, how was filming today_?” He grunted and answered “ _Ugh. Tiring. But we did a lot of scenes, so it was very productive.Did you eat?” “Yes, that’s why I called, I’ll prepare dinner for you?”_ “ _Just tea and crackers will be fine, we had an early dinner on set. My body aches so much from running and running and running”_ His character on the movie was a player who turned coach and there were a lot of scenes where he has to train players that involves plenty of running and shouting. “ _Poor baby, don’t worry, we’ll have all day tomorrow and I’ll give youhead to toe massage tonight”_ Seo Joon smiled _“I really like the sound of that”._

When he arrived, he insisted on resting a bit then hit the shower while she prepared his hot tea and snack. He went to the kitchen to find her and gave her a back hug. “ _It’s me who just showered but you’re the one who smell so damn good.”_ He kissed the back of her neck. She turned around to face him and hugged him back. “ _Hmmm. I missed you today. The girls said they had my bridal shower planned out too”_ Seo Joon laughed. “ _If they only knew, you already have a husband”_ They married in secret couple of weeks ago, only his and her parents, brothers and sisters and the CEO of their agencies knew about it. They plan on having an intimate celebration too. _Someday_.

“ _You’re loosing your voice babe. Too much talking and shouting on set?” “Uh huh. Come on I’ll finish this quickly. I just want to lie down in bed beside you”_ he grabbed her hand and sat on the dining table to have his snack. Once done, he went to their bedroom while she took care of the dishes. She planned on giving him some TLC, he did work 5 straight days and he really looks exhausted. When she went to the bedroom, she found him sitting on the bed, leaning on the headboard asleep. “ _Awww, you sure are tired. I’ll give you your massage some other day”_ She said to herself. She softly tap his shoulder and made him lie down properly. She did her night routine and crawled on the bed next to him. She lay down beside him and he unconsciously extended his arm for her to lie on his arm and hugged her tight, then both drift off to sleep.

_July 5, 2020  
_ The next day, he woke up at exactly 4:45 AM again, checked his phone and made sure to turn off his 4:50 AM alarm so Rachel wouldn’t be disturb. She stirred a little and changed her position sideways. He went back to bed to spoon and cuddle her. He was drifting back to sleep when she pressed her ass against his groin. His eyes snapped open and thought to himself, ‘ _Is she awake or just stirring?’_ She probably just wanted to change position a bit. He closed his eyes to sleep but she pressed her ass again and this time she placed her hand on top of his and lead it inside her shirt. She never wear bra sleeping, and she lead his hand on her breast. “ _Good morning, Are we starting the morning this early babe?’_ He asked while gently squeezing her breast, giving it a soft tug. She hummed in response, her nipples getting hard from stimulation. She turned to face him and gave him his morning kiss. It was a simple peck on the lips, but he gently caught her face, and gave her a proper kiss. It started as a soft gentle kiss that turned into a wet, tongue’s sucking, biting of lips kind of kisses. He ran his fingers through her hair and when they pulled back for air, “ _Sorry I fell asleep last night. Let me make your morning better”_ she raised her eyebrow “ _And how are you going to do that?”_ He winked “ _Well, you see I have this tool”_ she got confused “ _What tool?”_ He grabbed her hand and placed it inside his shorts, letting her touch his semi hard dick. “ _Feel it? It’ll be bigger a little later and probably harder. But still that depends on you”_ she cupped his dick and teased him. “ _Oh really? This feels like a bird, maybe it’ll feel like a big bird later on? But then again, it’ll depend on me, am I right?”_ She caressed it’s base to tip. He moaned in response. Her thumb rubbed the tip in circular motion and he jerked his hips upward asking for more. She stopped touching him and withdrew her hand from his shorts. “ _I thought YOU will make MY morning better?”_ She said as she lie down to bed. He grinned and took off his shorts and shirt. He positioned himself beside her, giving wet kisses on her neck, he removed her shirt then gave each nipple a lick while placing his hand inside her short and panties to tease her. His fingers softly rubbed her folds. “ _Getting wet for me already?”_ He asked smugly. “ _Stop being so smug and just take off my panties”_ he smirked _“Yes Ma’am!_ ” As they lay naked he placed a pillow under her butt to elevate her hips. He buried his face between her thighs with licks and sucks that she is moaning rather loudly that made him harder, all these reactions from her, hearing her moan his name made his dick twitched. “ _More baby. I need you inside now.”_ He kneeled placing each knees beside her elevated hips and positioned himself on her entrance. He slowly entered her and groaned as he felt her tightness. She raised her legs up in the air while he hold the back of her thighs for support. He thrusts and both moaned, this position seems to make each of his thrust feel incredibly snug and more powerful. “ _Goodness baby, why are you always so good at this? Please don’t stop. Make it harder babe”_ she whimpered trying to meet each of his thrusts. “ _You always feel so good around me babe, Tight. Wet. Hot.”_ She squeezed her legs together and that gave him an increase feeling of tightness. He leaned his head back. “ _Ahhh fuuuuuuck babe, do that again”._ Seo Joon’s thrusts are becoming unsteady, she touched her breast and pinched it. “ _I’m almost. faster baby”_ he thrust harder hitting her sensitive nerves in the most delicious way. Her pulse quickens and felt and intense pleasure coming “ _Ah theeerree. Soooo goood. Babyyyy”_ when she came, he made a few hard thusts and let go as well, squirting his liquid seeds inside her. “ _I, for sure wouldn’t argue if we greet each other like that every morning.”_ He said panting. _“I love you wife”._ Both satisfied how their morning greeting went, They washed up quickly and slept a bit more.

Around 8AM, Rachel got up to prepare their breakfast. She’s starving and he must be too. They ate breakfast in peace, showered together and while preparing for lunch, Seo Joon got a call from Woo Shik offering him to appear on his show. He agreed, ofcourse with the approval of his wife. His mom called telling him she’ll send some kimchi for them too. 

Rachel help Seo Joon pack his things for his guesting on Summer Vacation show. When evening came they had burgers and fries for dinner, as much as Rachel want to cook for him, he told her they’ll just relax and talk about stuffs since he’ll be gone for tomorrow. He was quite guilty because he wasn’t able to spend time with her last week, he was swamped with filming Dream for 5 straight days and now he has to go again for a show, even though he’ll be gone overnight or probably two days max, he still want to spend more time with her. She told him to do Woo Shik’s show to also support his friend. He really did get lucky with her. Not only she supports him and his family, she also love showing support to his friends. She was showing him her photos and videos from yesterday’s Bridal Shower. All he did was to smile and smile even bigger when he saw her dancing in the wind on the rooftop. “ _Baby, you’re so cute in here. So yummy too, isn’t this too short though?”_ He questions her dress. She just smiled innocently. 

“ _I’ll clean the kitchen, you go ahead to the bedroom to relax, I’ll be there soon.”_ She did what he say. 

She draw herself a warm bath to relax, it took longer than expected when Seo Joon went to their bedroom. “ _Baby?” “In the tub!”_ He knocked three times and opened the door. “ _You didn’t tell me we have bath tub party, Sorry, I was on the phone with Woo Shik, told me some things I need to bring” “Do you need anything else for tomorrow?”_ He’s staring at her, eyes darken with lust _“I really don’t wanna talk about Woo Shik right now_ ” the tub water is just laying on top of her breasts. He bit hips lips, he really want to see those nipples. His thoughts were interrupted when she asked him “ _Join me fo a bath?” Who wouldn’t say no to that?_ He quickly remove his shirt and sweatpants and hop right in the tub. She was sitting opposite of him, she stretched her legs between his thighs, gently teasing his balls and dick with her toes. He closed his eyes feeling the warm water and Rachel’s touch. He caught her foot and signaled her to come closer. She did and he sat her on his lap. He softly kissed the back of her neck while his hands caress her breasts and folds. She tilted her head to face him and he claimed her mouth. She almost felt dizzy as his dick pressed hard on her ass. Turning around, she changed their position so she can straddle him. He kissed her chest and sucked her nipples that earned a loud moan from her. She kept on grinding on him. He kissed her mouth again as she raised her hips slowly sinking down to take his tumescent dick. She couldn’t hold back another moan as he fills her up completely, stretching her wider. She shifted her position, water splashing outside the tub, accommodating his girth and taking him as deep as she could. She began moving as he caressed her back and the other fondling her breast. She raise her hips and fall back onto him as he tried to meet her thrusts, her muscles clenched around him and she kept on bouncing up and down on him. He sucked on her nipple, swirl his tongue and did a little grazed with his teeth as it became hard. The feeling sent shivers down to her core as she leaned her head back. She can feel her muscles tensing up while she held tight on the edges of the tub to keep her balance. “ _Baby... so thick. You completely fills me”_ she said panting. He grunted in reply, he too are close. She can’t hold it anymore “ _I’m about to.... “_ sensing her orgasm coming she rode him hard and finally let go. “ _Me too babe”_ Her cries filled the bathroom, ecstasy and pure bliss. He could feel his release getting closer and closer, pulse quickening, muscles tensing then he finally let go and grunted out loud. Releasing his white warm seeds inside her. Still catching his breath _“I love you baby”_ _“Love you to babe_ ” she kissed his nose as she slowly rise up, wincing at the lost of contact. They finished their shower and head to bed to end the night. 

July 6, 2020

_“Baby!!!! Don’t forget these!_ ” Rachel handed Seo Joon couple of black face masks, his mom’s kimchi box and mosquito swatter. “ _You’ll never know about the insects”_ Seo Joon laughed out loud. His wife is truly caring and adorable. “ _Send my regards to WooShik and Yumi okay? I’ll miss you babe”_ He gave her a deep intense kiss “ _I’ll miss you more, think about these kisses while I’m away okay?”_ He gave her another kiss, tongue massaging hers and he softly bit her lower lip. When he pulled back he said “ _If there’s still more time I’ll totally get naked with you again.... but I’m gonna be late”_ she looked at his watch “ _You go, we’ll catch up tomorrow? Call me. Love you”_ she spanked his butt before he entered his car. _“Love you too babe_ ”

_ Offcam _

_ WooShik To Seo Joo: How’s our dear Min Young? _

_ Yumi: Rachel would’ve loved this salad! _

_ Seo Joon: Oh man, I wish I can swim with Rachel here too. _


	45. that first year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A milestone. Celebrating first year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own them, this is a work of fiction.
> 
> Typos and grammar errors so sorry!
> 
> This is a future fic, it was supposed to be longer but I’m kinda rushing and just want this to be published right away, and Psycho’s about to be aired in 15 minutes 😂 
> 
> I’ll probably make another chapter for the continuation of this.
> 
> Seniors and El Presidente! :)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are so good. Please gimme some.

the story behind... that first year

January 28, 2022

Park Min Young had been so busy for the past couple of days preparing for her little boy’s 1st birthday. Park Dae Hyun or Skyler Jared Park as some would love to call him will be turning 1 year old. Park Seo Joon never thought it’s possible to fall in love with his wife even more but seeing her take care of little Jared, who is so energetic, crawls faster than anyone and slowly balancing himself into walking, and making sure their house ain’t going to fall apart plus taking care of him, and doing house chores (they have a weekly cleaner too), laundry and cleaning, he strongly believe she’s a **Superwoman**. A gorgeous loving mother. A caring sexy wife. And a passionate artist. 

Seeing the set up she did on the rooftop of their studio for the party’s venue, his heart is full of pride realizing she did all of these for little Jared. They’re really lucky to have Rachel as his wife and Jared’s mom. 

He saw his wife and she quickly ran to him giving him a kiss on the lips. “ _What do you say babe?”_ She asked him clearly proud of what she’d done with the party. He put his arm on her shoulder and gave her a side hug. “ _You’ve done so well baby, I’m thinking of giving you a reward a little later”_ he winked at her and she laughed and gently elbowed him on his stomach. “ _Where’s my big guy?”_ He asked, Rachel pointed at Jared’s direction. His boy is definitely loving all the attention. Laughing and walking with the guide of Rachel’s mom. 

The parents were greeted by Seo Joon’s stylist, JungMi “ _Wow, time flies, he’s growing to be a little bit of both of you! When I have toddlers/kids apparel of PRANCE, I am so gonna get him for a photoshoot”_. Seo Joon just laughed, Rachel too, while looking at their boy losing his balance while walking and fell flat on his butt. Seo Joon stopped laughing and looking like he’s on his way to rescue Jared but Rachel stopped him, “ _He’s gonna be fine”_ when they both looked, Jared laughed at his audience and and the people around him smiled too. He’s sucha strong, kind, sweet and smart boy.

The birthday boy received a lot of gifts, even though he’s a bit more interested with the used wrappers and boxes, Rachel and Seo Joon are so thankful to their family and friends in attending their little boy’s small party. Both of them put him to bed and Jared fell asleep in an instant, no doubt he was tired from all the things happened on his day. They exited the nursery room and entered their room adjacent to Jared’s. “ _You must be so tired today babe”_ he went behind her to give her a shoulder massage while walking towards their bed. “ _Lie on your stomach baby, I’ll give you a back massage”_ she raised her eyebrow but did what he asked. He lifted her shirt and unhooked her bra. “ _Hey, it’s a massage okay?”_ She said teasing him. They always massage each other and always ended up having a heavy make out session that leads to sex. It’s like massage is a code name for sex. He’s doing so well massaging her back that she hums in satisfaction. Her eyes snapped open when his hands are going further south and now massaging her ass. He pulled down her pajama and panties and caressed her ass. “ _Is this still a massage?”_ She smirked, she pulled up her jammies to keep in place. She turned to lie on her back and he quickly dove in to kiss her lips passionately, she kissed him back with the same amount of passion and bit his lower lip. When they both pulled back, Rachel said “ _I want another one”_ Seo Joon confused he opened his mouth but closed it again and let her continue “ _Maybe we can try for another baby?”_ Rachel said clearly asking him. “ _What? I mean, he just turned one today, and he’s a handful, I would love to see you pregnant again. You were glowing with Dae Hyun, maybe wait a little more?”_ Rachel laughed “ _I’m not saying right now silly! Before the year ends maybe?”_ Seo Joon nodded. “ _Yes! But for now, I really want to practice making baby with my wife, so let me see?”_ His fingers made small patterns on her stomach, she took it off along with her bra. He played with the waistband of her pajama while kissing her chest. He gave her nipple a lick and a suck and put his hand inside her pajama. He caressed her folds and Rachel moaned then arched her back. Impatient that she is, she took off her panties and pajama right away. “ _Go!_ ” Seo Joon just laughed. “ _What do you want me to do?” “I would like to get my reward now for our kid’s fabulous party please”_ Seo Joon grinned and placed soft wet kisses her neck while teasing her folds. “ _Definitely wet just for me”_ he said smugly. “ _Stop being a tease babe, just put it in._ ” He ran his finger on her folds and softly inserted his middle one inside. She moaned loudly and he whispered “ _Gotta be quiet babe, our kid might hear and wake up”_ he continued pumping his finger and add another one. She leaned her head back, her husband’s fingers kept pumping and even angling his hands were his fingers are hitting all the right spots. She knows she’s close if he’s going to keep up with the pace. “ _Faster. Deeper baby. I’m almost...”_ he kept pumping while he gently bit her earlobe. “ _You’re so slick baby. Dripping wet... Come on, let go for me love”_ she completely let go, gripping the bedsheets and biting her tongue to keep from screaming.Catching her breath, he slowly withdrew his fingers and gave a lick. “ _Sweet_ ” he was about to take off his pants, his hard erection forming a tent on his pants, when they heard a sob. He kept quiet trying to hear it and then the sob became a wail.“ _Ma-ma-ma”_ then cried more. Rachel tried to stand up but her knees are probably weak, he said “ _I’ll get him”_ he quickly washed up and went to the nursery, carried the crying Jared and shushed him back to sleep. He waited a few minutes to lay him down on his crib. Once he’s big enough and can walk on his own they’ll be switching to a toddler’s bed soon. He successfully put him down and decided to continue their unfinished business, his lower abdomen is a bit in pain, it’ll probably be gone once he have his own finale, only to find his wife fully clothed, blanket covering her legs fast asleep. He laughed and face palmed himself. He just have to endure it and try to pee to lessen the pain.

It was around 3AM when Rachel woke up to check on Jared and to use the washroom. When she crawled back under the blankets beside him, she kissed his neck. “ _Sorry Babe, I fell asleep on you_ ” he just hummed in response but felt his hand caressing her back. He must be half asleep, so she decided to kiss him and he responded by kissing her back and putting his hands inside her shirt to fondle her breasts.

Round 2 happened at 3AM with no interruption and Jared still fast asleep in the other room.


	46. that spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Born in Spring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own them, this is a work of fiction.
> 
> Typo and grammar error - so sorry it’s 1:32AM and I really just want to publish this.
> 
> This is a future fic. The name discussion came from chapter 14
> 
> Seniors and El Presidente - Ayun!!
> 
> Who else misses PMY? I do! ❤️

the story behind... that spring

1.

Park Min Young is restless. Park Dae Hyun (Skyler Jared), her 18 month old baby is super smart and loves to walk and run around. Her mom came to the rescue since she feels a bit off today and yesterday. Park Seo Joon is still stuck at work but she called him, telling him she’ll leave Jared to her Mom and go to her doctor’s appointment. Once she arrived at the doctor’s clinic, she was asked a series of questions, she believes that she has an infection since it was a bit painful to pee. She’ll probably prescribed an antibiotics and then she’s good to go. But when she was asked, _“When was your last period?”_ She thought hard and wasn’t she supposed to have it last week? She was asked to have some laboratory tests but the doctor said, “ _Once you have the result, go to your OB and have her read it okay?”_

When she got the the results, her OB said she has an infection so she gotta take some meds but then again she was asked, _“When are you supposed to have your period?”_ She told her ob that it was supposed to be last week. She was told that she’ll give her meds that is safe for pregnancy and by next week if her period doesn’t come yet, she have to take a pregnancy test.

A week after she got better and was sure her meds are working, but her period still hasn’t come yet. She bought a couple of pregnancy tests, and took then all at once. She was nervous waiting for the results. When she came back to the bathroom to take a look at all six pregnancy tests, it all says one thing. _Two lines_. Which means she’s pregnant again. She can’t wait to tell her husband. They’ve been trying for a few months now. This is exciting. _Little Jared_ will be a big brother now.

2.

Rachel promised her husband that Jared and her will pick him up after work and they’ll go to the park. “ _Hey!!! How’s my boy? Did you behave with Mommy?”_ The little boy chuckled and gave his dad a wet kiss on the cheek. “ _Are you excited Jared? We’ll have fun. Triple Park are going to the Park!”_ Jared raised his arms definitely excited to play with his Mom and Dad in the park. 

Rachel and Seo Joon are sitting on the park while watching Jared run and play. He sure is having fun. “ _Babe, are you sure you don’t want me to appear on your vlog?”_ He smiled at her. “ _Hmmm, I think I can still manage it, people are still interested in my content, so for now no thanks babe”_ Rachel began filming her vlog again a few months after she gave birth to Jared. 

On the way home Jared fell asleep in the car. Poor thing, probably was way too tired running and running in the park. When they got home, Jared woke up and was energized, Seo Joon was assigned to wash him up to get ready for bed. Rachel prepared the things needed (clothes and diaper) while she put on their laundry. 

_“Daddy! Fly! Fly_!” Jared asked his dad to lift him again and made him fly like Superman. After a few tries “ _Alright buddy, we have to put on your sleeping clothes, we don’t want Mommy getting mad at us because we keep playing. Plus it’s way past your bedtime now.”_ He took the jammies and shirt and put it on Jared. He never saw the shirt before so it must be new. He read what it says “ _Big Brother_ ” he did another take maybe he misread it. “ _BIG BROTHER” “holy guacamole. Babyyyyy!!_ He shouted at Rachel carrying Jared downstairs. “ _Is this true?”_ He showed Rachel Jared’s shirt. Rachel showed him her big smile and nodded. Seo Joon gave Rachel a tight hug and a kiss on the lips then talked to Jared “ _Yes!!! Yey!! You’re going to be a big brother Jared! This is going to be exciting!”_ Seo Joon’s big smile is from ear to ear.  
  


3.

Jared is finally fast asleep in his room. The kid never seem to get tired, he’s very active like Seo Joon and definitely got his mother’s temper when they were young. Rachel gave him a kiss on the forehead, she put on his blanket making sure he’s warm and cozy. She entered their room adjacent to Jared’s, seeing her husband sitting on their bed. Sensing her presence, he quickly closed the book he’s reading turned to look at hear from head to toe and grinned. She blushed a little. She definitely know what that little grin of his means. It still amazes her that he never stop admiring her. Especially now that her bump is showing, people can definitely tell she’s pregnant right away. Unlike when she had Jared, at 19 weeks she can wear loose clothing and can still hide her bump, but with this one, she’ll admit that she’s bigger. 

“ _Is my boy finally asleep?”_ Seo Joon asked. She nodded. “ _Uh huh. He’s such a sweet little boy, even kissed my bump before closing his eyes”_ she stood at the side of the bed, he smiled at her thinking of their little boy. He approached her kneeling on the bed giving her a bear hug careful not to squish her bump. “ _You’re beautiful babe_ ” kissing her temple and lightly squeezing her butt. “ _I’m a bit tired but as they always say, words go a long way... so keep talking”_ she smirked. He grabbed her hand and pulled gently pulled her to the bed. “ _Aside from your lips, which I must say is a very talented part of you, your eyes caught my attention the very first time I watched you on TV. I don’t know why, but it tell me a lot about you.”_ He softly leaned to her and whispered “ _Your eyes really are the window to your soul”._ She raised her eyebrow “ _ohhh are we doing fun facts now?”_ She teased. “ _Ahhh. Here I am telling you the truth and you’re making fun of me?”_ He pouted at her. She flashed him her evil smirk “ _Tell me something dirty”_ Seo Joon opened his mouth then closed it again. “ _Oh my, who are you and what have you done to my wholesome wife?”_ He pretended to be shocked. She smacked his arm “ _You probably corrupted me long time ago” “Hey, I know It’s not me who made the first move to have sex”_ he proudly say that earned him another smack. “ _But seriously babe, you’re so sexy right now”_ she was wearing her favorite sleepwear but it’s getting a bit tighter on the abdomen part. She kissed him. This pregnancy made her a bit hornier than usual which made him excited everytime they’re about to do it. She kissed his neck while her hands continued to roam the inside of his shirt, caressing his chest and abs. He can tell she’s getting impatient by the way she growled when she couldn’t take his shirt off. He pulled back to take it off and he took off her shirt and bra too. He continued kissing her with the same amount of desire as her, trailing his lips to her neck and sucking her nipple. She arched her back moaned loudly, he caressed her bump while giving soft wet kisses on her breast until suddenly, he felt it. He stopped kissing her and waited a few seconds. He whispered to her ear “ _I love you my gorgeous wife”_ he kissed her, softly caressing her bump and it happened again. He took off his hand and back off, completely surprised. “ _What? Why did you stop?”_ Rachel asked _.  
“He kicked me.” “What?” _He pointed at her bump. “ _The baby kicked me. Oh my God, he knows what we’re about to do.”_ Rachel laughed “ _He doesn’t! He’s probably relax in there, come on”_ Rachel asked him to continue what they were doing “ _Shhh! I don’t want to corrupt the baby! He’s in there listening to us. Oh goodness!” “Stop being an ass, please I really really want to have an orgasm now” “Sorry baby, I— I don’t think I can. He kicked my hand. It’s like he’s saying don’t touch you”_ “ _You don’t remember we’ve done it too when Jared’s still inside me”_ he argued “ _But baby, that was different! I didn’t feel it, now I did. Literally kicked daddy’s hand” “Ugh. You’re useless.” “Ahhhh, hand and tongue?”_ Seo Joon offered. “ _Fine_ ”

4.

Seo Joon woke up and felt his wife is not beside him on their bed. He looked at the bedside table to take a peak on the baby monitor to see Jared, but the monitor is not there. He squeezed his eyes shut and opened it again to fully wake up. He went to Jared’s room to check on him hoping to find his wife there too. He smiled seeing Jared sleeping soundly. He then went downstairs to look for Rachel. The kitchen’s light is off but he can see a light from the fridge. “ _Babe_?” He turned on the lights to see his wife eating ice cream and cookies. She smiled at him “ _Ohhh. Busted”_ he laughed “ _Why didn’t you wake me to get you all these?” “I figured you’re tired from today’s work”_ Rachel said looking at the baby monitor she brought with her to check on Jared. He took the spoon and eat the ice cream too. “ _Is he keeping you up too?”_ He asked her the took a bite of her cookie “ _What’s the reason why we always refer to the baby ‘him’? I mean I know we’ll find out the gender next week, but can you really tell it’s another boy?” “Well, as I told you, whether it’s a boy or a girl, I just want a healthy, strong and normal baby. But just so you know, if, IF this one’s a boy again”_ he caressed her bump “ _I’ll get you pregnant again ‘til we have a princess okay?” “Well let’s see about that”_ she winked at him.

_ “If it’s a girl, we’ll stick with the old name?” “Yes! Park Bomi with and english name of Raven Park” _

_ “And if it’s another boy?” _

_ “I really like a name that starts with ‘R’ just like yours babe” _

_ “Ryder?” “No” _

_ “Ramsey?” “Hell no” _

_ “Robert?” “Uh, can be?” _

_ “Randy?” “Nah” _

_ “I know!, Riley!” “I like that. Riley it is.” “Riley Park” _

And they still couldn’t settle with his Korean name.

5.

They left Jared at her Mom’s while they went to her OB’s appointment. She’s on her 36th week of pregnancy and she feels like she’d been pregnant forever. The weekly check up was all good. The baby’s doing well and it can be anyday now, although she hope she’ll give birth past 38 weeks just the same with Jared. They drive straight back home to pick up Jared’s things, her mom invited them to sleep over at their house.While Seo Joon checks on everything, Rachel hooks her finger on the waistband of his pants and pulled him towards the bed. She kissed his lips, licking his lower lip and softly biting it. He raised his eyebrow. “ _You know... we should’t_ ” she cupped his dick slowly coming alive, she feels like she’s big as a whale and yet her husband always find her desirable and lusting for her. Made her more turned on. “ _Sssh. Relax, Doctor Chen did say sex is allowed as long as is not rough”_ she grabbed his hand and placed it inside her shirt for him to cup her breast. He moaned. It surprises her how she reacts with his touch, she can definitely feel herself getting wet. He caught her lips and kissed her hard, then all of a sudden he pulled back. “ _We can’t...”“Babe, I’m not asking you to fuck me like there’s no tomorrow, I just want my husband to make love to me”_ there were a phase were she thought he’ll go celibate because their baby once kicked him from inside her stomach while they’re a out to do it. Thankfully he got over it and enjoyed slow gentle sex, just one rule though, when they’re making love, he should never touch her stomach.

_“Fine, if you put it that way, who am I to say no?_ ” His arousal is now evident as he lay her down their bed. He took off his clothes and he helped her take off her leggings. The position will be quite challenging because of her big bump. She turned sideways and he lay down behind her. He continued to lightly massage her breast while giving wet kisses on her neck. He can feel she’s dripping wet now. He licked her earlobe and positioned himself on her entry. He slowly entered her inch by inch. They both moaned once he was completely inside. She’s so tight and slick. They both know this will be quick for both of them. He slowly pumped in and out of her. “ _Deeper babe, and faster. Please, I need to release, so close”_ he changed his angle making sure every thrust will make her feel good and closer to her orgasm. A few more thrust and she came screaming his name. She’s catching her breath as he continued to chase his release, when he was about to come, he withdrew and stroke himself to orgasm. They had discussion before, since she’s pregnant he don’t want to release inside her anymore because it’ll freak him out, they both know that he can’t get her pregnant again, but it’s really weirding him out so even though he wants to ride his orgasm inside her, he’ll just have to suck it up. He asked her while still panting “ _Why are you always so good in convincing me to have sex”_ she laughed “ _Come on! You always want to be convinced, so it’s not that hard”_

They quickly showered and went to Rachel’s parents house. They missed Jared and excited to show him the latest ultrasound pics of his baby sibling.

+1

Rachel’s mom made a quick trip to Singapore and was assured she’ll be back as soon as she can. Seo Joon took two months off to get ready for the new baby and to spend more time with Rachel and Jared. Rachel’s preparing their breakfast when he heard her say “ _Uh-oh_ ” he looked at her and saw her water broke. His eyes opened wide as panic sets in. “ _Oh my goodness”_ he ran upstairs to get the hospital bag, Rachel’s bag and Jared’s bag. He completely forgot he left Jared downstairs with Rachel. When he went downstairs Rachel’s talking to Jared about his little sibling when she stopped and cringed. Contractions are stronger than before and the gap are much closer, they have to go to the hospital. Seo Joon called his Mom telling her she needs to go to the hospital to pick up Jared. 

When they arrived at the hospital, Rachel’s dilation is already at 5cm. My it goes so quickly. Seo Joon told Rachel that his Mom will get Jared home since they don’t want little Jared roaming around the hospital where sick people also stays. 

In the labor room, Seo Joon is there with her with every contractions she felt. Squeezing his hand tight. It was so painful that she can barely say ouch for the pain. “ _I think the baby’s ready, I really need to push”_ she said as she clenched her teeth in pain. Seo Joon asked help and before they know it, she’s being wheeled at the delivery room and prepping all the things needed. Seo Joon stayed by Rachel side. He was quite careful not to go on the other edge of the bed, last time he saw it there were so much blood he thought he’ll faint. “ _One, Two, Three Push Rachel”_ he can hear the doctors saying. “ _Almost, baby’s crowning” “Aaahhhhh_ ” Rachel screams in pain. He held her tight and whispered _“Come on babe, deep breaths, push, you can do it love_ ” seeing Rachel in so much pain is tearing him apart. She keeps pushing with every contractions and then they heard it. 

_ “WAHH WAAAAHHH WAAAAH” _

The loud wail filled the room. “ _It’s a girl!!! Good lungs too”_ the doctor say and the team or nurses laughed. He looked at Rachel “ _You did so well my wife”_ he wiped the tears on his face and gave her temple a kiss. They laid the baby on her chest while she continued to cry. Rachel held the little girl’s fingers. “ _Hi Park Bomi, so glad to finally have you in my arms”_ Seo Joon softly caress her head. “ _You’re beautiful my princess Raven Park, I’m sure your big brother Jared couldn’t wait to meet you... and you.. you are amazing baby”_ he squeezed her hand and gave her temple another kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own them, this is a work of fiction. We own Jared and Raven though :)
> 
> Birthdays:  
> Park Dae Hyun (Skyler Jared Park) - January 28, 2021
> 
> Park Bomi (Raven Park) - April 26, 2023


	47. that scary moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad landing caused injury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own them, this is a work of fiction only.
> 
> Typos and grammar errors, sorry.
> 
> El Presidente and Seniors - draught season. Offering this small thing muna. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated. Please, pretty please?
> 
> Timeline - around July 2020. I’m not in the medical field, please bear with me :) I made this up to create tension. I know, I know! How dare me do that to Madam ✌🏼 But it was all good.

the story behind... that scary moment

Park Seo Joon is currently filming his new movie “ _Dream_ ” in a soccer field. They’ve done plenty of scenes and to say he’s tired is an understatement. They’re doing some flashback scenes where his character is still a football player. He’s still standing in the middle of the field when the director screamed “ _ACTION_!”.

He’s already in character and focused himself on the scene where he needs to score a goal. When the ball is finally going to his direction, he finally has his chance to make this a good take and wrap up so they all can go home. Rachel’s probably bored to death waiting for him. He kicked the ball perfectly and ran fast to make sure it’ll score. He was so fast and full of adrenaline that he didn’t notice one of the player-actor going on the same direction. He bumped into him and a loud * _thud_ *was heard and both came crashing down the ground. He tried to open his eyes but it’s becoming blurry, he decided to close it and can feel people crowding him and being so loud. Maybe he’s hallucinating or not, but he can hear Rachel’s laughter. My God, the best laugh he ever heard, he knew he loves her just because of that laugh.... He can feel his head throbbing and shoulder aching... _then it’s all blank._

Park Min Young just came out of the wash room and probably threw up all her lunch. They were days that she feels better but some days, like right now, she feels so tired. Seo Joon should be really home now so he can pamper her and gave her lots of cuddles. She noticed her phone rang, it’s an unknown number. She usually don’t answer calls like this, but now she feels like she have to. 

“ _Hello_?” She answered.

“ _Hi! Is this Rachel Park?_ ” The person on the other line asked.

_“Yes, Who’s this please_?” She’s beginning to be curious.

“ _Rachel! It’s Geun Hwan, sorry I just borrowed this phone, we’re on the way to the hospital, Seo Joon got seriously injured and unconscious”_

Seo Joon’s manager kept on saying things but she can’t absorb any of it, the only words she got were _Seo Joon, injured and unconscious_. 

“ _Is he okay? What hospital?”_ She asked, her hands still shaking from the the news.

“ _We’ll have him check, I can give you an update, I don’t think Seo Joon would like it of you go out”_

Rachel clenched her teeth, “ _Just tell me what hospital please?”  
  
_

It‘s funny, an hour ago she feels so sick and would just love to be in bed and rest, now she probably hit her third over speeding ticket. Seo Joon would be so proud. She always play by the book, and never got any traffic violation, now’s different though, She drove as fast as she can, but also making sure it’s safe, it’s not just her anymore. When she got to the hospital, she ran to the room number that his manager texted her. She saw his staff in the hallway, she quickly approached them. 

_ “Is he okay? Can I see him? What happened?” _

“ _Are you sure you’re ready to see him? He’s not in good shape, I’m not sure if he’s awake now, he had a fall and hit his head”_ his manager explained, but knocked on the door and opened it for her.

She really tried her best not to cry in front of his team. When she’s finally inside his room tears fell down her eyes, she looked at him lying on the hospital, a bit pale,he has a head and shoulder bandage. She approached him and held his hand. “ _Baby, please wake up.. I need you”_ she kissed his hand “ _We need you babe, you know I can’t do this alone”_ her tears kept falling. “ _Please baby.. please.. please”_

His fingers moved. “ _Baby? Are you awake”_

He opened his eyes and saw her crying her eyes out. He tried to sit up, “ _Be careful babe, I’m pretty sure you have serious injuries”_

He looked at her, his eyes curious “ _Who are you?”_

“ _Oh my God, babe, it’s me, Rachel”_ she cried more.

“ _Rachel?.. Rachel who_?”

“ _I think I need to let them know you’re awake”_ she wiped her tears from her face. He probably have temporary amnesia or even worst.

“ _Wait_ ” he said and grabbed her hand. 

“ _You mean Rachel, the love of my life? The woman I’m with since 2015? The one I married couple of months ago and the one carrying my precious child?”_ He said giving her his bright smile.

_“You dumb ass!”_ She smacked him hard on his chest. 

_ “Ow ow” _

_ “You freaking scared me!, Can’t believe you’ll play me like this!” _

“ _Ouch, baby, stop hitting me I’m really injured. My head hurts and I think I dislocated my shoulder...”_

She kept on sobbing. He tried to reach her and give her a hug. “ _I’m sorry I let you worry, I just want to make you smile, I didn’t know that this was bad_ ” he said pointing at his head bandage and shoulder bandage. “ _You know I never plan on stressing you out, especially now that you’re still on your first trimester.”_ He kissed her temple. _“I’m sorry baby, are you okay?”_ He asked her.

She nodded. “ _How did you get here? I know this morning you’re not feeling well at all?... Just to make sure, let’s have a consultation too, you’re scheduled this week anyway_ ” he explained. _“Please stop crying now babe, I’m okay, a bit bruised but I’ll live. You really love me much eh?”_ She smacked him again and both of them laughed. She’s relieve that he’s okay and can joke around like that.  
She called the doctor to check on Seo Joon. Thankfully, he just had a minor concussion and a would on his head. His shoulder should be fine, it was simple shoulder dislocation without major nerve or tissue damage, it will likely improve over a few weeks and no need for surgery.

Her ob consultation was more than fine, their little peanut’s strong heartbeat at 12 weeks and ultrasound image made Rachel’s heart beat faster in a good way. They’ve delayed the movie filming for a couple of weeks so SeoJoon can take his time in recovering. 


	48. the throwbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her feed is now full of throwback photos. Why no recent pics though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own them. This is a work of fiction. 
> 
> Typos and grammar errors - so sorry!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated. Come on feed me some good vibes :)
> 
> This is about our girl’s latest throwback posts. Again this is fiction. For PPS only :)
> 
> Seniors and El Presidente - here you go. Not the best but still an update. Yey.

the story behind... the throwbacks

“ _Baby, I need to get going later, come on have breakfast with me”_ Park Seo Joon’s hand went under the blanket to look for Park Min Young’s arm. “ _Baby, please?”_ Seo Joon asked with his puppy dog eyes. Rachel took off the blanket and opened her eyes to look at him. “ _I don’t feel like it babe”_ she pouted.Seo Joon touched her forehead, worried he asked “ _Are you okay? Is the sickness coming back again?” “Nah, I’m just too lazy to move around.” “You? Too lazy to move around? That’s not what happened last night... hmmmm”_ Seo Joon pretended to think “ _from what I can remember you were one who was a little too touchy last night.”_ Rachel smirked at the thought. _Yes_. She was the one who initiated sex last night, in fact she felt like she was a crazy woman who’s really thirsty for sex, she went down on him while he’s half asleep, and ofcourse he never disappoint, even with his lazy kisses and unsteady rhythm she came with so much pleasure.

She entered her second trimester a couple of weeks ago and her old self is slowly coming back, the first trimester was _horrible_. Morning sickness, nausea, and fatigue kept her from her daily routine and thakfully her libido is also coming back which is why Seo Joon is very happy, not because they can have sex again but now he can see Rachel enjoying her pregnancy, it was really tough to see her with all the pregnancy symptoms and can’t do anything to relieve her morning sickness or vomiting. 

“ _Are you still going to your Mom’s today?”_ He’ll be much comfortable leaving her with her Mom while he’s filming Dream. “ _Maybe... maybe not?”_ Unsure of her answer. “ _Or you can skip work and hang out with me today?”_ She tried to convince him, “ _It’ll be fun... I promise”_ Seo Joon is nearly convince especially thinking of hot thoughts of his wife. He’s not really needed in the shoot today especially today that is Sunday, he’s a very hands on lead actor though so he chose to go to filming plus he did say to the director he’ll be there. “ _How about, you spend time with your Mom today,and I’ll make it up to for the whole week? I promise?”  
“Okay, I can’t be the bad influence in this marriage. Fine, go have fun with work. Text and call me”_ she covered herself with the blanket again.  “ _Alright, you can laze around, but make sure you eat breakfast okay?”_ She hummed in agreement. 

Seo Joon is already in the driver’s seat of his car when his phone rang. His manager. “ _So sorry Seo Joon but they need to cancel today, the crew called and the director has something that came up. We need to reschedule”_ upon hearing this Seo Joon smile got wider.

He entered their apartment and could hear music in the kitchen, he leaned on the door frame while watching his wife working on something on the stove, doing some dance moves. He smiled at the scene. He’s loving her even more now that her body’s changing because of the pregnancy, she’s showing a little baby bump now. He was so thrilled yesterday that he finally felt his baby kick inside her. She’s definitely glowing at 20 weeks. 

She turned around and was startled “ _Whoa. Since when are you there?”_ He approached her and gave her a bear hug. “ _Did I tell you that you’re one amazing woman? And definitely you’re going to be a great mom. I’m so lucky to have you._ ” She tiptoed to kiss his nose. “ _Why are you getting so mushy now?, I thought you’re going to work?”_ He released his hug so she can mo continue cooking “ _Yeah, figured I’ll stay with you guys, little Young Joon might be missing his daddy too much.”_ Rachel rolled her eyes, “ _Baby for the hundredth time he’s not going to be named after your favorite fictional character! I love that you portrayed him so well, but please let’s think of a name”_ Seo Joon just laughed. They both knew he’s only teasing her, in a couple of weeks they’ll finally know the gender, they’ve already settled for a girl’s name but still deciding for a boy’s name. “ _You didn’t really skip work because I said so right?” “It’ll be rescheduled, something came up”_ Seo Joon told her.

The couple just had late lunch, Seo Joon’s taking care of the dishes while Rachel’s lounging on the couch watching tv and at the same time checking her phone looking a a good photo to upload on Instagram. 

When he finished cleaning the kitchen, “ _Am I a good husband or what? Your kitchen is squeaky clean Madam”_ Rachel flashed her bright smile and he swore his heart beat faster. This thing that she does to him never gets old. Just one smile from her and he’s completely owned. 

He lifted her feet as he sat down on the opposite side of the couch. He slowly massage her foot “ _What are you doing?”_ He looked at her very focus on her phone. “ _I’m trying to look for my photos that can match your recent posts”_ Seo Joon then grabbed her phone, turned on the camera and took a photo of them on the couch, her lying down while his hand is resting on the small bump. “ _There, post that one and make sure you caption it as “with my gorgeous husband and little peanut”_ he winked. She softly kicked his thigh. They’re still waiting for the right time to announce their marriage and now their future child. Before this pandemic, everything was planned out, but since the world is suffering, they’ve decided to wait a few more months.

_“Ooohhh! Found it! Yes_!” She said, showing Her husband her old photos. “ _Your supporters know you’re going crazy because you can’t travel, why don’t you post a recent pic?”_ Rachel pouted “ _Nah, I’m too fat” “No you’re not fat, You’re gaining weight because you’re pregnant!” “But these are all good! See? See?”_ She said scrolling and showing each photos taken a while back. “ _Red background just like your post and turtle neck outfit like the other!”_ Seo Joon looked at the photos, indeed they were all gorgeous pictures. “ _So what do you say husband? Approved?”_ He lift his hands showing his thumbs up and cheeky smile. “ _Yey, I’ll post these now and after let’s hit the shower”_ she raised her eyebrow. He bit his lips and moved forward to be on top of her and gave her the most sensual kiss. When he let go, she was left speechless, _“let’s go do dirty things first and hit the shower and then, I’ll upload_ “. She stood up quickly, grabbed her husband’s hand, he just laughed out loud while his wife is dragging him to the bathroom.


	49. those texts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Min Young is having a bbq on her studio’s roof deck. Seo Joon has other plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own them. This is a work of fiction.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated. Magcomment naman kayo susko ✌🏼
> 
> Seniors and El Presidente: here’s to an awesome weekend. Yey!
> 
> Typos and grammar errors - so sorry
> 
> This has no specific timeline. Based the outfit on MY’s post - Roses dress from Blanc and Eclare

the story behind... those texts.

Park Min Young will be hosting her first lunch bbq in her studio a little later and ofcourse her guests will be her close friends. Park Seo Joon on the other hand is not really against the idea but wanted to spend more time with Rachel.. _alone. in bed. doing things that they can only do to each other._ Rachel begged him for this thing to push through because it’ll be the first time she’ll let her friends see the finish product of her creation. _Her own studio_. Seo Joon, understanding that he is, finally agreed with a little convincing from Rachel tongue and mouth. Rachel even invited the Wooga Squad for him so he wouldn’t be bored.

It was a busy morning, Rachel’s very hands on with everything, even the cake, she made it herself. He can’t help but smile at the thought. He surely is lucky to have her, _she’s a total package._ He went upstairs to the roof deck to check out what she’d done with the place. It was amazing, simple yet very classy set up. Some of her friends are already there, he approached them and said “ _Hi_ ”. He’s looking around to find her, when he felt arms snaking around his waist from behind. He looked behind to see the love of his life smiling brightly at him. “ _Looking for someone?”_ She’s so cute asking him with a pout. He smirked a little, she moved beside him and put his arm on her shoulder. “ _Yup. I am, have you seen a very tiny woman? She’s like this small”_ he showed his thumb and index fingers forming a tiny space in between. Rachel rolled her eyes and stepped on his foot. “ _Ouch! I was just teasing you!”_ He winked at her, gave her a side hug and kissed her temple.

She’s chilling with her friends, talking about some K-Drama on the round table while drinking wine, he’s on the other side of the roof deck with Woo Shik, who’s busy playing a game on his phone and Peakboy, who’s on the phone with his girlfriend for the _nth_ hour now, the other two from the gang, Hyung Sik and Tae-hyung couldn’t stop grilling meat, telling him that “ _Min Young got some awesome grill we want to use it forever!”_ He glanced at Rachel, who’s listening to Jessica. He grinned at himself and decided to be a little playful this afternoon. He sent her a text message.

_ “I’m staring at your gorgeous lips, can’t help to think about the feeling when it’s around my dick.”  _

He waited for his text to be received. Her phone must be on vibrate, she picked it up from the table and opened the message. When she read it, her eyes grew big and quickly put her phone down the table and looked around. She must be looking for him, he raised his hand to get her attention and when she looked at him a small smirk form her lips. He smiled back and bit his lips. He’s not yet done though. He sent another text.

_ “You must be thinking of me and my dick right now. Just so you know, I’m here and ready... so ready to make you wet. soaking wet baby.” _

He saw her got the text and kept the phone so close to her chest to make sure nobody can read it. He saw her lick her lips and bite the bottom. _Oh man. Her reaction to his teasing is also making him uncomfortable._

_“What are you doing?”_ Woo Shik spoke out of nowhere.

“ _Huh? What? Get back to your game. I’m looking at my girl”_ he said. Woo Shik then whispered “ _You and Peakboy are dorks._ ” Then shook his head and continue playing.

Rachel is now blushing in the middle of the dining table full of her friends. She fan herself with both her hands. _Bingo_. He’ll give it another go. He’s so addicted to this kind of Rachel’s reactions. She couldn’t focus on what Tyler was saying.

“ _When I get you alone, I swear my Min Young, I will rip your panties off, lick you clean and thrust hard inside you”_

He saw her getting the text message again.

She read it carefully and can see that she’s probably squeezing her legs together. It’s hard to tell but his girl is definitely flustered. He saw her got up and told her friends something. She went to the staircase going down but before that, she looked at him and raised her eyebrow. He winked at her. He waited a few minutes to get up and followed her downstairs. “ _He’s going to bang her”_ Woo Shik said while his eyes still on his game on his phone. Peakboy just laughed.

Seo Joon looked for her in the kitchen but she’s nowhere to be found. He went to their bedroom and found her exiting the bathroom. “ _Oh, you’re here._ ” She said. He was about to answer when she pushed him on the wall and attack his lips with her sensual kisses. He moaned and slowly lift up her “Rose - floral dress” she’s trailing kisses on his neck when he finally reached the back of her thigh. He caressed it and continue touching her. He stopped when he felt that she’s not wearing any panties. He squeezed his eyes shut and moaned. _“Please tell me you were wearing underwear upstairs_ ” he kissed her neck. “ _I’ll tell you later”_ his dick twitched. She unbuckle his belt, unbutton his pants and pull it down along with his brief. His dick is hard and long, Rachel hummed in excitement and gave it a few stroke. Then she kneeled in front of him, she slowly licked it’s tip. He moaned so loud and leaned her head back that it bumped the wall. “ _Oh baby, just like that. Yessss. So good.”_ She sucked him a few times then lick his shaft from the base to the tip. “ _Oh Fuck, wanna be inside you now babe”._

Rachel stood up and sat down on the bed slowly unbuttoning her dress. Seo Joon followed her hopping since his pants and brief is around his ankles. Rachel laughed “ _Remove it you ass. So lazy!”_ “Not enough time” Seo Joon didn’t but helped her with her buttons. He took off the dress revealing her creamy white breasts. He clenched his teeth, she’s not wearing any underwear at all! “ _You like what you see sext boy?”_ He couldn’t respond at all. Probably all these sexting and teasing her is a good karma. Seeing Rachel all naked just for him and all their guests upstairs probably know what their doing here. “ _What babe? Cat got your tongue?”_ He snapped out of it and grinned. “ _My tongue is very much present. Here I’ll show you._ ” He kneeled at the edge of the bed where she’s sitting, placed his hands on her knees and spread them wider and positioned himself between her legs. He gave her a few licks and suck until he know she’s dripping wet. He looked at her while wiping her juices from his mouth with the back of his hand. _God, he can’t wait to feel her around him so slick and hot_. He stood up and help her moved in the middle of the bed. He’s now on top of her, he kissed each breasts. “ _Your nipples are painfully hard baby, gotta give them my attention too.” “Please baby, need you now inside me.”_ He kissed her lips and slowly entered her. Inch by inch she can feel him stretching her real good and he can feel her surrounding him with her warmth. So fucking good. Once fully inside, he started to thrust inside her and she tried her best to meet each thrusts. “ _Baby, you feel so damn good, wanted to this since this morning.”_ Rachel groaned, her pulse is quickening and she can feel him everywhere. His hands caressing her neck then softly pinching her nipple. “ _Harder babe. Please”_ she whimpered. _She’s so close_. Probably because of his sexting too. He rolls his hips faster and faster. “ _With me baby. Come on. Want to feel your hot cum inside me”_ he grunted. He thrust harder and rhythm unsteady, Rachel let go first, she tried to bite her lips to keep from screaming, their room may  be sound proofed, but they gotta make sure so she wouldn’t be humiliated when they come back upstairs. A few more thrusts and Seo Joon came spilling his seeds inside her. “ _You’re amazing baby. You just knew how to make my dick twitch. Where’s your underwear”_ he asked her still catching her breath. She laughed, “ _in the bathroom, I took it off when I came down” “naughty girl”_. They showered together real quick. They knew it will take time but they don’t really want to face their guest smelling like sex. No more hanky panky in the shower, their guests might have an idea now.

Rachel went up first with two bottles of wine. “ _Here you go. This is one of my favorite”_

Jessica whispered to her ear “ _Did you do the dirty? You just showered. Pretty obvious with your wet hair”_ Rachel didn’t answer but blushed.

When Seo Joon came upstairs, Woo Shik shouted “ _Oh Yeah Yeah Yeah!”_ He teased him and the rest of the Wooga Squad are grinning. “ _You guys are the worst”_ he smacked Woo Shik’s head. He looked at Rachel who is now redder than the reddest tomato. He just laughed at her.


	50. that work out clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel wants to work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own them, this is a work of fiction.
> 
> Typos and grammar errors, so sorry
> 
> Seniors and El Presidente: ❤️
> 
> No particular timeline, just PPC landian. (PPC being sexy flirt.)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated. Please?
> 
> EDIT: Just realized this is the 50th chapter, thank you for keeping up with me and for all your positive feedbacks. 🙏🏼 Cheers to our PPC. ❤️

the story behind... that work out clothes

Park Seo Joon just woke up and realized Rachel is not sleeping beside him anymore. He looked around, eyes still blurry from sleep “ _Baby_?” He called out. No answer. He sat up and checked his phone _. 8:01 AM_ , she’s probably making breakfast. He stood up and looked for his boxers short, he was way too lazy and sleepy after last night’s bed activities that he decided to sleep in his briefs only. Rachel’s there to warm him up anyway. She, on the other hand, still had the energy to take a quick hot shower last night. He put on his boxers and was about to exit the bedroom when she entered. “ _Hey baby! Good morning”_ she put her arm over his shoulders and jumped to put her legs around his waist. “ _Why are you up so early? We slept late last night” she kissed his nose. “Same goes for you? Why are you up with these clothes?”_ Seo Joon caressed her thighs. She’s wearing a navy blue leggings matching it with a navy blue bra top. She loosened her grip and slowly slid off of him, “ _Figured, I’ll do yoga this morning, since you’re awake now, join me?”_ She winked then went to the closet to get a towel. 

She passed by him to exit the bedroom but before that she teased him by cupping his dick and whispered to his ear “ _I’ll wait for you upstairs okay?”_ Seo Joon was left speechless he opened his mouth to speak but decided against it. He just cleared his throat and nodded. Seeing Rachel on her way to the roof deck he quickly change to his work out clothes, passed by the kitchen to grab 2 bottled water.

Rachel is already on the roofdeck stretching when he came in. 

“ _Is this thing gonna take long?”_ Seo Joon asked while approaching her. “ _Come on babe, you haven’t even started yet! This is’ll be quick, probably 45 minutes to an hour max”_ she reasoned. Seo Joon then answered “ _Oh, I’m hungry, haven’t even had coffee, babe”_ he smirked. She knows his just slacking. She rolls her eyes “ _Fine, go grab your coffee and stay here with me, just watch_ ” Seo Joon smiled and clapped his hand once, “ _Yes_!”.

When he came back coffee in hand, Rachel already started doing the ‘upward facing dog’ position. He sat down on the nearby chair to quietly watch and not cause distraction or else she’ll lose focus. Don’t get hims wrong, he loves to work out because he knows how to take care of his body and he’s pretty sure Rachel does too. But on a day like today, he just want to relax and chill with Rachel.

He’s observing her position and notice beads of sweat forming on her exposed lower back, must’ve been the weather, it’s pretty hot today, especially they’re on the roof deck. He can’t help but think that his hands probably memorized the feel of her back or rather her whole body, he touched it so many times but now he wanted to touch her again. She stood up from her previous position and made a few deep breaths then moved on to the next one. 

He stood up, gentle man that he is brought her towel to wipe her back and neck. “ _You’re probably enjoying the view huh?”_ Rachel laughed. He is so busted, he licked his lips then bit his lower lip. He tossed the towel to the chair and told her, “ _I’ll help you with your balance, what’s next?”_ He’s curious and trying to put away all these dirty thoughts. Rachel smiled to herself and said ‘“ _downward facing dog position”_ Seo Joon is now curious, _“Alright, so how will I support you?”_

Rachel positioned herself in all fours. “ _Hmmm babe, I don’t really need help though... you can stay on my side to see my posture”_ Seo Joon just nodded, he had no idea what would the next position looks like, but mentioning ‘ _dog_ ’ reminds him of the doggie style they did a couple of nights ago and can’t help but feel arouse. 

Rachel tapped his hand placed on her lower back, he’s clearly lost in his dirty thoughts that he wasn’t aware, his hand’s wandering her hips, waist and ass. “ _What are you doing babe?”_ Rachel smiled, a bit surprise. “ _Oops. Sorry, I was thinking of something”_ his pants are beginning to tighten, particularly in the crotch area.

_“Uh-huh_ ” Rachel answered nonchalantly, then she slowly raised her knees keeping her balance on her feet and hands, raised her hips and ass, she achieved her desired position when Seo Joon hummed in agreement. “ _Hmmm you look delectable. So good enough to eat” “You’re sucha tease babe.”_ Rachel answered while doing proper breathing, playful that he is, he moved behind her, placed his hands on her hips, his feet and legs on her sides and slowly brushed his dick on her raised ass. “ _Oh now I’m a tease? You’re the one bending over this early morning?”_ He tried to be cocky. He let her feel that he’s arouse and even pumped a few times. “ _You ass, it’s a yoga pose! And besides, if I’m here to seduce, you’re probably naked by now_ ” Seo Joon raised his eyebrow. “ _You even grabbed my dick on the way up!”_ He said and she just bit her lip. “I was just trying to greet him good morning!”they both laughed and she let go of the position, stood up and grabbed a bottled water. He hugged her from behind while drinking. “ _I’m all sweaty babe”_ she said to him while putting the cap back of on the bottle. “ _If you need to exercise and sweat you don’t really need to do these poses, you have me, I’ll help you achieve those and a big bonus of pleasure will also be felt. So...?_ ” He waggle his eyebrows while pointing at his semi-erect dick. “ _Goodness babe, you’re so lame asking for sex”_ Rachel laughed and kissed his neck. He hugged her tight letting her feel his dick that needs attention. He lightly slapped her ass twice. “ _Ow. What’s that for?” “Oops sorry.”_ He apologized and licked her earlobe. _“Ah jeez babe. Stop teasing, come on!” “But I thought you’ll do Pilates?”_ He asked and she pretended to think “ _I’ll skip for now, i just can’t say no to your offer.”_ She smirked then questioned him “ _Fuck me?”_ Seo Joon grabbed her hand and made a dash to the stairs going down to their bedroom.


	51. that tiktok trend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel’s dream and his way to make her laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own them. This is a work of fiction.
> 
> Typos and grammar errors - apologies
> 
> Seniors and El Presidente - thank you :)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated. Please? 
> 
> To all the PPS reading this, thanks for always checking for updates, feedbacks and continue reading this 🙏🏼
> 
> Again this is fiction. Where Rachel is on her second trimester with their first kid.

the story behind... that tiktok trend

Park Seo Joon just got a message from his friend Peakboy. He quickly opened it since he’s doing nothing, when he clicked on the tiktok link, it was Peakboy’s video dancing. After watching the video, he must’ve accidentally clicked on something and it showed another video with a caption of couples _#WalkedOutNaked_ challenge. His phone rang and saw Rachel calling, she’s probably awake now after her afternoon nap. Her pregnancy is now doing well, and it amazes him that their baby is growing healthy inside her. He promised her he’ll be home right after his photoshoot, which is wrapping up now. “ _Hey baby, how are you?” “When are you coming home?”_ He couldn’t tell whether she’s not feeling well, annoyed or still sleepy, he’s afraid that the first trimester issues will be back and make her feel sick all the time. “ _I’m almost done here then I’ll be on my way, you want me to grab something for you on the way?” “Nah, I’ll just make us some popcorn... I love you”_ He smiled and answered right away “ _I love you too. So much baby.”_ Then he made kissing sounds “ _mwuah, mwuah mwuah_ ” he can hear her laughing on the other line.

They’re having a movie date just in the house, Rachel already prepared their popcorn and some snacks. Rachel’s been dying to see “ _Game Night_ ”. He knew it was an okay movie, with some good laugh, it’s just sometimes he’s just way too lazy to read korean subtitles, but since Rachel wanted to see it, ofcourse he gotta give it to her. They’re chilling in the couch, his arm draped over her shoulders and she’s lightly leaning on his chest. She finally spoke “ _Wow, isn’t she so pretty?”_ She’s pointing on the screen showing Rachel McAdams. He leaned down and looked at the top of her head then the screen again. “ _Is that a trick question?”_ She looked at him, “ _What do you think am I babe, 12? You can tell me, I’m not like a child that easily gets jealous, plus she’s really pretty, I’m just telling the truth.”_ He exhaled rather loudly, “ _Yes, she’s pretty babe” “hmmm”_ she replied. “ _Is she prettier than me?” “What? Ofcourse not! You’re the most gorgeous.”_ His voice trying to justify his answer. Rachel finally burst out laughing. “ _Relax babe, why are you so worked up?_ ” Her eyes narrowed trying to study him. “ _Do you have somebody else? You’re so defensive”_ Park Seo Joon has never been so confused in his life aside from this situation he’s on. One minute she’s so into him and now she’s asking if he’s cheating on her? These mood swings are surprising at times, he’s not sure whether the mood is serious or not anymore. He decided to go for the ‘ _sweet reassuring husband’_ type anyway, he held both her hands and placed his forehead to hers, “ _You’re the only one for me and I know you know that”_

She smirked, _“I know, I just want to tease you and see your reaction. You’re so cute, this baby should be as cute as you.”_ She lightly caressed her belly, then she added “ _Ever since I got pregnant you’re too gentle with me. I’m not a glass that’ll break you know.”_ Seo Joon smiled. He remembered last night’s activities. It’s been a few weeks now that they’ve resumed having sex. He can count on one hand, of them having sex during first trimester, but ofcourse it’s only for _her_. Even though she’s having a tough time dealing with her symptoms, she’s always take care of him _(she put her mouth, tongue and hands in good use and made sure he’s taken care of)._ _Last night, she was really asking for it._ He’ll admit it, he’s really gentle now when it comes to sex, but last night was different, it felt like they’re having sex for the first time, Rachel moans were so loud and wasn’t shy at all that she _really, really fucked his brains out._ He whispered to her ear “ _Don’t worry babe, I’ll do a repeat performance tonight”_ he winked at her.

The next morning, he woke up first and check on the clock. He tried to count the hours they both slept and decided, it should be enough so he kissed Rachel’s neck. “ _Hmmmm, you smell so good babe, good morning”_ he whispered burying his mouth on her neck while caressing her thighs. She lightly pushed him. “ _Wh-at why?” “I had a dream”_ Rachel said still eyes closed. “ _Is it a hot one?”_ Seo Joon waggle his eyebrows. “ _No, you accepted a project overseas on my due month, then I gave birth to our baby and you never came back to us.”_ “ _What? That’ll never happen, pregnant dreams are so weird, I’ll be here when this little one comes out, you can’t get rid of me that easily. I’ll always be here for both of you. I promise.”_

Rachel’s been in a foul mood whole day today, because of that _stupid_ dream, she hold grudge against him, it was really silly, it’s not his fault at all. Yet, he don’t really want to spend tonight like that anymore. He thought of something to cheer her up, then he remembered Tiktok’s videos.

She’s currently upstairs in their bedroom having a video call with Jessica. He decided to go for it. _Worth a shot anyway_. He’s finished with the dishes, currently in front of their bedroom door. He stripped naked and made sure to turn on the video of his phone to capture her reaction. And also made sure he’s not going to accidentally video himself or his dick just hanging in there. He looked down on his dick, it’s a bit cold. He laughed at himself, and _just go for it._

He opened the door, he saw Rachel on the bed with her laptop, talking to Jessica. She was about to sip water from her cup when she saw him. She quickly spit out the water and laughed. She said goodbye to Jessica right away. She kept on laughing. “ _What are you doing?”_ She’s giggling while trying to wipe her laptop screen. He’s still recording her video, he laughed too. _“That’s not the reaction I was hoping for_....”*laughs* “ _I’m waiting for you and got cold. You were grumpy the whole day, it’s not even my fault”_ her laughter died down, “ _Yea, sorry babe, moods swings are just crazy”_ she pouted her lips asking for a kiss. He leaned down to kiss her and turned off the video recording. He went under the blanket. “ _I saved you some time, here I am with all my nakedness, you gotta make it up to me for ignoring me the whole day you know.”_ She pretended to think. “ _Really? How do you think should I pay you back then?”_ He replied by tugging her shirt. “ _Off off off” “I think I really have to show you how sorry I am.”_ She took off her clothes slowly while caressing his own thighs, biting his lips and watching her undress.


	52. chuseok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel’s first chuseok with Seo Joon’s family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own them. This is a work of fiction.
> 
> Typos and grammar errors: so sorry.
> 
> Seniors and El Presidente : ang aking munting alay 😂
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.
> 
> No specific timeline. This story plot is where Seo Joon’s parents live in Cheongdam near Rachel’s place. Apologies if I wrote something wrong about chuseok, i researched a little. I promise!

the story behind... chuseok

Park Min Young is _nervous_ , to say she’s not would be a total _lie_. “ _Are you okay babe?”_ Park Seo Joon asked her. She nodded and smiled weakly. They’ve been together for years but this is the first time she’s coming over to his parents house for Chuseok. They’ll be staying only for a day, made sense too since Rachel’s mom is still stuck in Singapore with her sister, hopefully their flight tomorrow is all set up and they’ll be able to spend the rest of Chuseok together. Seo Joon held her hand while the other is on the wheels, they are now on their way to Seo Joon’s parents. Not really concerned about the traffic, his parents live only blocks away from her. She also made sure she have all the gifts for his family in the trunk. His parents are so sweet, they always invite her for Chuseok and his mom always tells her, she knew that Rachel’s _‘the one_ ’ for her son.

They’re wearing regular clothes, Seo Joon told her _“We’re not really used to wearing hanboks anyway”._

Once they’re done unloading the presents from the car, they went straight to his parents house. Seo Joon’s smile couldn’t be any brighter. He’s so excited about this, they’ve all been together in many occasions but this is the very first time Rachel’s spending Chuseok with him. They rang the door bell and the door opened up quickly revealing his brother Min Gyu. “ _Hi! You made it!”_ He opened the door wider to let them in, Seo Joon and Rachel smile faded. Min Gyu, the father of two is wearing a traditional hanbok, his daughters running towards them to greet them, Ji An and Ji Yu are so adorable wearing their hanboks too. Rachel narrowed her eyes at Seo Joon. _They are completely underdress_! This is not what she imagined her first Chuseok with his family would be. Seo Joon bit his lips, she’s not really sure if he’s hiding a smile or completely afraid of what her reaction would be. They haven’t entered the house yet, she gave the two girls a hug then excused themselves “ _Sorry, we gotta get back to the car, I forgot something_ ” she dragged Seo Joon downstairs. Once they’re completely out of view, Seo Joon burst out laughing. “ _What are you doing?”_ She smacked his chest. “ _You told me no hanboks! Oh my God, I’m lucky your Mom and Dad aren’t there to see me yet!”_ She smacked him again. When his laughter died down, “ _I’m sorry bae, it’s a little funny!”_ He raise both his hands to surrender. She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow. He continued to explain, _“I was joking with my family that we really have to be formal because you’re gonna be there and it’s your tradition to wear hanboks!”_ He laughed again. She smacked his arm again. When Rachel was a kid, they all wear hanbok but as time passes, they decided to wear formal clothes to celebrate it. _“I can’t believe they really agreed on the hanbok”_ he hugged her, “ _I’m sorry babe, we’re not really used to wear it during Chuseok, Mom and Dad really want you to be comfortable that’s why even our tradition changed. Just for you.”_ Rachel heart softens. She’s so lucky to have him, and his family. Not long now she’ll be officially a part of his family too. “ _Why are we going back to the car anyway?”_

Rachel brought out bag from the car. She really is smart, she made sure to bring a set of hanbok for her and for him. “ _Ahhh wow, you sure were a girl scout! Always prepare! What will I do without you babe?”_ He was about to lean in to kiss her lips, but his face what met by her palm, “ _I still can’t believe you told them that! Goodness babe, if it wasn’t for your parents being too nice, And the fact that it’s thanksgiving holiday, I would’ve given you a silent treatment for days.”_ She rolled her eyes. “ _Oh come on, you wouldn’t dare. I know you need me.”_ He ran his fingers on her arm softly that made her shiver.

When they came back to his parents house they greeted his parents, _“I am so glad you’re here with us during this holiday_ ” his mom told her then gave her a hug. Seo Joon can tell that his dad is happy too, he may be a little uptight but he adores Rachel more than him. It’s a little funny though since he’s the first born son. But yeah, his family is grateful to him that he brought Rachel to them. And he knows they can’t wait for their upcoming wedding. “Grand kids too” his dad always say. They went to the guest room and changed to their hanbok quickly.

  
Seo Joon looked around and asked “ _Where’s Jun Gyu?” “He’s on his way, probably had a hard time choosing of what color his hanbok should be”_ Min Gyu laughed. Rachel caught the attention of his parents, Min Gyu and his wife, “ _I’m sorry for the misunderstanding, but my family’s not really wearing traditional hanbok during Chuseok”_ Seo Joon interrupted her with his laugh. “ _I’m sorry, I was teasing all of you I swear I didn’t know you would take me seriously!”_ His mom approached him and smacked the back of his head. All of them laughed and changed to their regular clothes.  
  


Seo Joon’s dad gave Rachel a family album where all the photos of their three boys are compiled neatly. “ _Why don’t you rest up a bit in the guest room? There are more photo album there, I’ll finish everything in the kitchen so we can all eat together_ ” Rachel offered her help in the kitchen but his parents said “ _Non sense! You’re our future daughter in law, just relax, you two worked hard and I know you need more relaxation during these days”_ Rachel smiled at them. She saw Min Gyu’s wife playing with their daughters, that means, his mom really want to do all the work for her kids, _she really is something_. 

Rachel went to the guest room to check out the baby/kids albums. She saw a picture of Seo Joon smiling so wide, the camera even capture he’s chewing gum. She laughed. “ _Awww, my adorable baby_ ”. A minute later Seo Joon entered the guest room and lay down on the bed, peaking at the album that Rachel’s been checking out. He saw one of his young picture where he told her that it was taken after school and his mom and dad bought him and his brothers ice cream. 

He’s lying down sideways and behind her. He continued looking at the photos too, he kissed her arm and took the album away. He grabbed her arm until she’s fully on top of him. “ _I love you.”_ He said looking straight to her eyes. “ _I love you too. Thanks for bringing me here.”_ He sat up and leaned forward to capture her lips. She responded by licking his lips and allowing his tongue to enter her mouth and massage her tongue. _She moaned_.  


Ever since he saw the pair of underwear she’s wearing, he can’t stop thinking of how will he see it again and can’t wait to rip it off. When they got back earlier to get the hanbok from their car, she was in a hurry as if so scared to be caught by his parents wearing regular clothes, she locked the door, changed her clothes in the guest room and didn’t even bother to change inside the bathroom. All that happened in front of his eyes. It left him speechless. Once done, she looked at him “ _What you’ve seen my body many times than you can count!”_ He bit his lips.The both went back outside to greet the rest of his family.

He tugged her blouse, as if begging to see what’s underneath “ _Want to see it_ ” she’s still on top of him, he kissed her neck. “ _If I took it off will that be enough for you?”_ He bit her earlobe softly. “ _No, I really want to rip it off from you”_

_“We really shouldn’t be doing this!”  
“Come on! It’s thanksgiving, and I’m really thankful I have you so I want you to feel good and show you how thankful I am.”_ He kissed her neck, Rachel head leaned back. The fact that his family is just outside. She feels naughty doing these things with him, makes her even more wet. “ _Take off your pants.”_ Rachel commanded. His dick twitched. In a flash his pants and briefs are on the floor, and he’s sporting his erection. He lie down on the bed crossing his arm and placing it at the back of his head. She slowly crawled on top of him. She gave his dick a lick then spoke “ _Did you lock the door?”_ He nodded, not really sure. All he can think of is Rachel’s hot and wet mouth licking, sucking his dick. “ _Oh baby, that feels good. Ahhh”_ Rachel released his dick in her mouth with a loud pop “ _Sssshhhh be very quiet.”_ She stroke him a couple of times and lick his dock from the base to the very tip. _“Ahhh fuuuuuuccck babe, I need to be inside you.”_ Rachel stood up and slowly undress her clothes, leaving her bra and panties. Before she went back to bed she said “ _I swear if you rip these off, no sex for a week!”_ Made sense since she didn’t really bring any spare underwear, “ _Yes Ma’am!”_ He salute. He lay her down and just looked at her. Her breasts so white and creamy, her small waist, her lace bikini panties that he’d been dying to rip, he moaned seeing a wet spot on her crotch. She must be soaking wet. He kissed her stomach and softly lick the the skin on top of her waistband. “ _Babe, please enough foreplay. In me. Now.”_ Hearing her command for sex, he really want to rip her underwear, but he decided against it, he quickly pull it down and gave a few licks on her folds.

He positioned himself of top of her, no time to remove her bra, he pulled it down, straps now on her arms to expose her breasts. Her nipples are pebble hard, he can’t help but suck on them and lick them. “ _I need you inside me babe please... please”_ he didn’t need to be told twice, his dick entered her slowly, both of them tried their best to be quiet, him biting the inside of his cheeks and her biting her lips. When he’s fully inside, he whispered to her ear “ _Baby, you’re so wet, you would never imagine how I dream of this. Me pounding on you at this guest room.”_ His thrusts are getting fast and hard. He’s making sure he’s hitting the right spots for her, he’s not gonna last long. “ _More. Harder. Harder baby.”_

_“I’m almost there baby. Come now, Goodness you’re so slick. So fuckin good”_

_“Faster Yong Gyu, i’m almost....”_ she moaned rather loudly, probably wasn’t aware of it. Hearing his real name while she’s on the verge of orgasm, he thrusts faster and harder then he completely let go. He spilled his white warm seeds inside of her and grunted. “ _Love you babe, you’re amazing.”_ He declared. “ _Love you too”_ both still panting. He’s still inside her, slowly getting soft, Then the door opened. “ _Oh shit”_ they both heard. The door closed so quick they weren’t able to see who opened it.“ _Oh geez”_ Seo Joon said withdrawing himself from her and ran towards the door to lock it. “ _What the! I thought you locked it!_ ” Rachel said picking up her clothes and entering the bathroom to quickly wash up. He followed to the bathroom “ _You were doing amazing things with your mouth, How will I know it’s not lock?!_ ” She looked at him and narrowed her eyes. “ _It’s a little funny”_ Seo Joon laughed and also prayed hard that it’s not his Dad that saw them.

Rachel and Seo Joon’s done washing up. She’s not really sure if she can face his family after the ‘ _open door_ ’ incident moments ago. They didn’t even know who caught them. Seo Joon just grabbed her hand and let them both exit the room. Upon exiting Rachel just prayed his parents are in the kitchen, so she’s not going to face them right away. “ _Jun Gyu!!!!”_ Seo Joon said giving his brother a warm hug. Jun Gyu is still wearing a hanbok, he probably just got in. Jun Gyu pushed him softly and _flicked_ Seo Joon’s ear. He then whispered to him and also made sure Rachel can hear “ _I can’t believe you damaged my eyes and scarred me for life! You welcomed me with your exposed ass brother.”_ Then they both laughed. They both knew Jun Gyu is only teasing, but still, they both turned red. “ _Oh Jun Gyu, I forgot my gift for you, What Air Jordan do you like?”_ Jun Gyu smiled widely “ _EYES RESTORED!! Dior Jordans!”_ Seo Joon winced, that is quite expensive. Rachel whispered “ _It’s okay, you had your fantasy in that room minutes ago”_ pointing at the guest room. He smiled at her. _“So worth it.”_


	53. that dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel’s dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own them. This is a work of fiction.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated. Please?
> 
> Typos and grammar errors - so sorry.
> 
> SexyD, SmartyE and GorgeousL - drabble. 100 words or less lang. peace.
> 
> PPS - Thanks for reading this story!
> 
> No timeline, just short fluffy sexy goodness.

the story behind... that dream

Park Seo Joon made sure to wake up before his phone alarm went off, Park Min Young, his girlfriend had a long rough day yesterday, she was so busy with her restaurants/cafes, she was also sad that she has to let go of the other one, it was it’s last day yesterday. When he came home last night from a quick staff meeting, she was already in bed, dead tired and snoring lightly. He had a quick bite in the meeting, not really considered a meal for dinner but it’ll do for tonight. He’s tired as well, made him wonder if Rachel ate dinner at all. 

He turned off the alarm, the phone’s clock reads - _5:15 AM_.She still asleep so he tried to check the messages on his phone. He replied to his manager, texting so early asking for his approval on the vlog contents. He was about to wash up and prepare breakfast for Rachel, when she suddenly moaned. A very _soft moan_ that fell on her lips he thought he only imagined it. _He paused_ , slowly turning to take a peek at her, her eyes are still close. He didn’t want to wake her so he gently placed his hand on her arm, thumb softly stroking her. “ _Sssshhhhhh_ ” he whispered in her ear. She could be having a bad dream or worst, a nightmare. His thumb kept stroking her arm in the most gentle way, when she moaned again and this time louder. “ _Huh_ ” he said to himself, not sure what’s going on in her dream.

He was about to wake her up when she spoke “ _Don’t...”_ squeezing her legs together and then she turned sideways to face him. “ _Don’t... Don’t... Stop”_ he decided to caress her arm, she’s still sleeping, he made soft light touches that made her moan again. He wasn’t moving at all aside from his hand, when she hooked her leg over his legs. “ _Baby, please...”_ she sighed while lifting her hips onto him. He responded “ _Alright, okay...”_ he continued caressing her arm that now moved around his neck. His dick is getting harder, feeling her warm body so close to him and moaning all this beautiful things only to him. He’s not planning to make any move at all though, even though his girlfriend is practically _writhing against him_ , she is still asleep and he feels like it’s taking advantage of her.

Her breathing changed but she held him tighter. She opened her eyes, still blurry from sleep. She’scompletely aware of their position.  
She smiled brightly “ _Hi_ ”. He flashed his boyish grin “ _Hello_ ” then kissed her nose. 

“ _How long was I?”_ She asked. He thought she forgot about the dream, but then she said “ _You know I had an amazing dream?... You were there”_ She said shyly biting her lower lip. He pretended to have no idea about it., “ _Do you... want to talk about it?...”_ he whispered to her ear then kissing her jaw. He knew she can feel his erection. She shook her head. “ _Nuh-uh, I’d rather show you_ ” she kissed him like she was starving, he kissed her back with as much passion as she has when he felt her tugging the waistband of his boxers. “ _Off, off, off”._ He sat up quickly to remove it and few moments after she shimmied out of her pajamas and took off her shirt too. She straddled him and kissed him like crazy. He responded with much intensity. He made sure that he’ll be able to fill her cravings and take everything she wanted from him.

_ For Seo Joon, that’s the best way to start the day. _


	54. the policeman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica’s surprise. Ofcourse, Seo Joon have too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own them. This is a work of fiction.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated. Please.
> 
> SexyD, SmartyE and GorgeousL - 🤗
> 
> Typos and grammar errors - sorry.
> 
> It’s 1:30 AM here, i just really want to publish this. Forgive me for the errors.

the story behind... the policeman

Park Min Young is currently on her way to Jessica Jung’s place. She asked for her help with organizing her closet, she was quite surprise she even ask her because we all know when it comes to fashion, Jessica is much more into it since she’s the one that has a clothing line. She called her up when she got to Jessica’s parking place.

_ “Hey Jess, I’m here at the parking lot, I’ll be there in a minute” _

_“Alright good!”_ Jessica answered with much enthusiasm.

She narrowed her eyes, “ _Jessica’s a bit weird these days”,_ she said to herself. Tyler and Jessica have been engaged the longest and they probably chose the date to get married, “ _maybe that’s why she’s so giddy”_.

Rachel on the other hand will be having a _super secret wedding ceremony_ next week with only family and close friends invited. She and Park Seo Joon have been together for many years and they really plan to have a big grand wedding after their holiday trip, but then the pandemic hit the whole world, where traveling is very limited. They decided not to announce in public yet, but they will still proceed with the planned wedding date, this time though not ‘ _grand wedding’_ but very intimate. Seo Joon wanted to wait a little more so he’ll be able to tell the world about his future bride and give her a big wedding she’d always dream of but she insisted to make it intimate with only limited guests, they can have another wedding once everything is back to normal.

She’d been to Jessica’s place thousand of times, she knocked and waited for the door to open. She knocked a few more times but still no answer. She decided to call Jessica.

_ “Hey Jess, open the door, I’m already here!” _

_ “Oops, sorry, you can go in! I think it’s not lock anyway!” _

_“Are you crazy, don’t ever leave your door unlo——_ “ she opened the door and —-

“ _SURPRISE!!!”_

She jumped and almost dropped her phone. “ _Whoa_ ” she saw all her girl bestfriends.

Jessica, Delpiel, Susie and So-Young. They’re wearing party hats and dressed up really fancy. She saw a big sign on the living room wall “ _RACHEL’S BRIDAL SHOWER”_. All of them smiled at her and Jessica came to put a ‘ _BRIDE_ ’ sash on her. 

_“I can’t believe you tricked me into this!”_ Rachel said while laughing with the girls. Susie handed her a glass of white wine and have her a hug. So-young and Delpiel took turns in giving her a hug.

Jessica set up a room full of foldable beds for the girls so they can have a massage and relax. 

After having full body massage the girls dressed up and had light but scrumptious dinner. While chitchatting and enjoying their wine, Delpiel stood up and clink on her wine glass. “ _Alright, attention please!”_ The girls laughed and looked at her “ _Tonight is Min Young’s bridal shower! So I think it’s just right to shower her gifts!!!”_

“ _Wooohoooo_ ” So-young and Susie shouted while the Jessica clapped.

“ _Since I’m already standing, I’ll start_ ” she brought out a paperbag and took out what’s inside.

_“Sooooo this is a red lace see- through kimono robe”_ she showed them the robe.

Jessica whistled loudly while So young screamed “ _Whoaaaa_ ”. Rachel didn’t know whether to laugh or just continue blushing. She’s turning red as a tomato. Delpiel laughed and displayed the cloth in front of her. “ _This is for your wedding night, I didn’t include any underwear because, trust me, it’ll just be taken off within seconds”_ she winked at Rachel and gave her the gift. Delpiel then continued her wish “ _I know how much both of you love each other, and finally, you’ll be getting married! I’m so thrilled for both of you, and I know you want kids right away so I pray you’ll be pregnant soon. I wish you both a happy married life. And stay in love always. Love you Min young.”_ Rachel stood up, hugged and thanked her.

So-young then stood up and took out the box, “ _This is my bridal shower gift for you... an edible g-string underwear and scented candles”_

The other girls catcalled and laughed. Min young is still red as a tomato. “ _I believe this will make the baby making faster, I know you have an idea how to use this so, I’m not going to elaborate more”_ laughs “ _I love you girl! And I wish you both a healthy happy married life and babies. More more babies okay?”_ Min young nodded and gave her a hug too.

Susie stood up and shower them her gifts. “ _This is just a simple Mr. and Mrs. mug”_

” _Awwww, that’s sweet”_ Rachel said.

” _And ofcourse, a fur handcuffs, a dice and flashcards of sex positions”_ they burst out laughing. “ _Congratulations! We love you. I know you know that we’re so excited for you. Have an unlimited sex okay?”_ Rachel laughed, thanked Susie and gave her a hug.

Jessica stood up and presented her gifts, “ _This is a Recipe book, I know you love to cook.”_ She showed it to them and gave it to Rachel, “ _Then, limited edition bottle of wine... drink this on your wedding night so you’ll both be in the mood to get wild!.... and a pair of black lace crotchless panties and bra”_ all of them laughed when Jessica showed the items to them. The panty is see through with strings and crotchless that doesn’t cover anything at all. The lace bra seems to be only an underwire that seems to not have a cup at all. Jessica is also blushing upon showing it to them. _“I am so happy that Seo Joon is finally becoming your husband, and I can’t believe that it’s only days and you’ll be a Mrs.! I know you guys have been through a lot and it’s finally a happy beginning for you. We’re here for you, always. We love you. And I think these items are for Seo Joon’s happiness.”_ Min young is getting teary eyed but all of them are glad. They did one group hug and decided to end the night.

Seo Joon weren’t able to pick her up at Jessica’s place, he said he’s still stuck at his photoshoot. Tyler, Jessica’s fiance was their designated driver since all the girls drank wine and much safer not to drive at all. She called him to let him know she’s almost home.

“ _Baby, are you home? I’m almost there, Tyler and Jessica’s dropping me off, let’s just pick up the car tomorrow at her place._ ” she said.

_“Babe, why are you getting home so late? Are you drink?_ ”

_ “Nope, I drank a little, but I’m not drunk at all.” _

When Rachel arrived at home, it was completely dark, she forgot to leave a light on in her studio. When she opened their bedroom, she was surprise to see the light on and a man in a police uniform, his back facing her. 

“ _Babe_?” She softly asked not sure if this is really Seo Joon or an intruder.

He turned around, relieve to see Seo Joon. _“What are you doing_?” She asked him.

_“What are you doing? It’s past your curfew Miss. I think I have to detain you_ ” he said sternly.

He put a chair in the side of the bed and let her sit.

She quickly followed, confused of what he was doing, then it finally clicked when he played “ _Pony_ ” by Ginuwine.

He was really in character when he stood in front of her while she’s still sitting in the chair. His legs on her sides and his crotch close to her face. He really tried to match his movement to the beat and did a lot of hip movement and thrusting. She laughed hard and blushed. He then spoke “ _I think you have to stay the night because I know laughing at a police officer is one major offense”_ he looked at her with all seriousness. Music is still playing and so he continued dancing, he gently sat on her lap and slowly unbutton his coat while looking at her straight in the eyes. She can see lust and desire in him. She can also feel his dick hardening against her while he was sitting on her lap. Once all the buttons are done he stood up, walked far from her and did a knee slide at the same time taking off his police coat. Rachel’s still blushing and smiling is also getting hot and bothered with her boyfriend’s strip show.

He dance while sporting a tent on his pants and by each move he’s getting more and more confident. When he saw Rachel’s eye glued on him, he unbutton his pants and pulled it down timing it with the music. The zipper was stuck so he tried again. Both of them laughed, and Rachel asked him to come closer, she helped him with the zipper and took off his pants. But before he goes back dancing, she cupped him while biting her lips. He on the other hand is getting impatient, he didn’t dance anymore and just quickly took off the rest of his clothes. 

“ _I know in some countries, bridal shower’s have male stripper, so here I am._ ” He stood there buck naked, showing his erection “ _Not a stripper but your future husband”_ he winked. He lay down on the bed, gestured his index finger to come join him in bed with the ‘ _come hither’_ look. Rachel stood up and told him, “ _Since you’re a police officer, or I mean a naked police officer, you need to check and pat me down if I have something dangerous with me.”_ She said while raising her eyebrow. He did what she asked and pat her down. He caressed her arms and took of her clothes in the most sensual way. Kissing each part of her skin that being exposed. She moaned upon receiving his wet soft kisses. When he pulled down her panties, she quickly straddled him. He laughed. “ _Looking at you, you’re like as soft as tofu but stronger than me when your eyes are on the prize. Take me. Take all of me.”_ He challenged her, and she responded by kissing him passionately and biting his lower lip that earned her his loud moan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Bridal Shower Gifts](https://ibb.co/GRdhThp)
> 
> [Seo Joon’s Police Uniform](https://ibb.co/CJ9Njr6)


	55. golf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both started to play golf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own them. This is a work of fiction.
> 
> Typos and grammar errors - so sorry.
> 
> Seniors and El Presidente - ❤️
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated, gimme some love😂
> 
> This is based on Rachel’s golf post on IG. I don’t play golf and I’m not sure if I’ll like it. Always thought golf’s a sport of the rich people 😂😂😂

the story behind... golf

Park Seo Joon started playing golf few months ago. All thanks to Jessica Jung’s fiance, Tyler Kwon, he invited Seo Joon to play. He finally gave golf a chance and surprisingly, he enjoyed playing. Next week, Jessica invited him and his girlfriend, Park Min Young, which is also Jessica’s best friend. Rachel used to not like golf at all, he got so excited when she finally agreed on couples double date golf next week. He was so thrilled that they’ll be a sport that both of them can do together, so he bought them a set of clubs.

Upon seeing their new golf equipments, Rachel’s eyes opened wide. “ _Wow thanks babe, you sure are excited for next week, I have no idea about playing that though, Jessica’s been bugging me since early last year, I just... I don’t know”_ she said shaking her head.

Seo Joon lying in their bed smiled at her, she just came out the bathroom and finished her night routine. She pointed at the new set of clubs leaning on the opposite wall, “ _Those are plenty, are we going to use it all in one game?”_

“ _Uhm, it depends, come here, I’ll show you the correct position.”_ He stood up and signaled for her to come closer. She is wearing his old Levi’s yellow retro shirt that states _I_ _was saved by Rock ‘n’ Roll_ he used it in his drama years before and just after they wrapped filming, it became one of her go-to night shirts. It’s definitely big on her but she always told him that she’s comfortable wearing it.

She came closer to him and gave him a hug. “ _Ah damn, you always smell good babe. I just want to sniff you all day”_ Rachel laughed and used her finger to poke his cheek. “ _Don’t be like Simba”_

_“Ugh. Yeah Simba_ ” Seo Joon rolled his eyes. Everytime Rachel arrives at home or him and Simba’s coming home, Simba just love to get close to Rachel. He’s beginning to be a bit jealous since Simba gets to hug her first everytime, Leon, their other dog is quite different. He’s sometimes sweet but most of the time just being a brat. But ofcourse, they love both dogs.

When she moved closer she picked up a golf club and a ball, and that’s when he finally saw that she’s not wearing pants or pajama at all. He was supposed to show her the posture, but now all he can think about is “ _is she wearing panties, or she’s totally naked underneath?”_ _Ugh now his mind wonders_ , he pushed the thoughts away. _Still he can’t help it._ He’s now standing behind her. He placed his hands on her waist. He’s still wondering so he lift her shirt up to expose her thighs and hips. He released a breath he’s holding and closed his eyes tightly. She’s wearing a yellow _Goddamn_ _Gstrings_! He don’t need to check the front, because he know for sure that it hardly cover anything. He bit his lips.

He lightly pushed her back for her to lean forward, she’s focus on the ball lying on the floor. “ _Lift your head and spread your legs.”_ Rachel smirked. “ _Whoa, are you talking dirty now?”_ Seo Joon repeat his words on his mind. Ah double meaning is it? He answered sternly “ _No funny business, I’m teaching you”_ then he slapped her ass and grinned at himself. “ _Ouch. Sorry Sir”_ she laughed “ _Aish, my hands are sweaty, I can’t get a good grip.”_ Rachel complained. He moved closer and put his arms around her to help her hold the club. “ _I know you always have a good grip and nice strokes.”_ She craned her neck to look at him from behind, she narrowed her eyes to him and said “ _Are you really teaching me the position, or just talking dirty because your dick is poking my ass and I can’t concentrate at all!”_

He moved away as she faced him, he saw her shirt still pulled up and her front, that G-strings that covers nothing at all. _His dick twitched_. They just made love _two hours ago_ yet here he is wanting her again. “ _Babe, you’re insatiable, I’m just wearing my sleeping clothes, and the effect on you is this again?”_ She said innocently.

He opened his mouth and closed it again, instead he hugged her tight. He leaned forward to kiss her earlobe and softly whispered. “ _You naughty girl. Who wears G-strings to bed?”_ He smirked, blowing air in her ear that made her shiver. “ _I know for sure that it’s you who wanted another round. You don’t need to tempt me babe, because I plan to take you again and again and again_ ” he kissed her neck and she moaned loudly.

The following week, the two pair went golfing. Rachel had fun, Seo Joon on the other hand was a bit grumpy, he insisted for Rachel to wear pants... _but nooooo she decided to wear that tempting skirt of hers._ He knew she looked _damn good_. _So damn good that he wants to take her right then and there_. It took a lot of guts for him to keep his hands to himself during the double date. His girlfriend is no help at all sending him sexy glances and winks. On their way out of the golf course,she whispered to him. “ _You did so well today babe. Such a good boy, I’m gonna give you a reward and will definitely fuck your brains out.”_

They were supposed to have dinner together with Jessica and Tyler, but Seo Joon dragged his girlfriend home to have his way with her.


	56. halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel’s trick or treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own them. This is a work of fiction.
> 
> Grammar errors - sorry
> 
> Seniors and El Presidente - Happy Halloween
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated. Gimme some lovin’ please?
> 
> To my dear PPS, thanks for visiting this page and reading my updates. You guys are awesome. 
> 
> Typhoon’s hitting the Philippines hard. Stay safe and dry guys!

the story behind... halloween

Park Seo Joon just got back a couple of days ago from his overseas trip. They wrapped his upcoming movie ‘ _Dream_ ’ abroad, and he’s so glad that filming is over and he’ll get a much needed rest.

Unfortunately he went home with an arm sling. He sprained his elbow filming, thankfully nothing major but he needed atleast 2-3 weeks rest and let his elbow heal. They were supposed to be at Delpiel’s tonight, one of Park Min Young’s closest friends, to have a simple dinner with Rachel’s friends and of course to dress up for Halloween. When Rachel learned about his minor injury, she told her friends that she needs to take care of Seo Joon and they’ll just stay at home, probably watch some spooky movie.

Seo Joon is currently waiting for her arrival, she went out an hour ago to run some errands, he told her he’ll come with her but she insisted on letting him rest. 

Their bedroom door opened to reveal his girlfriend.“ _Hey, babe! I’m back!_ ” She walked towards the bed, leaned down on him to kiss his forehead. “ _I grabbed us dinner on the way home. You want to eat now so we can start watching a movie early?”_ She smiled at him. Seo Joon nodded and was about to stand up. 

_ “Whoa, wait, What are you doing?” _

_“I’ll help you set up the table for dinner_ ” he answered.

She pushed him back down on the bed, “ _Nah, I’ll do it. Don’t move your elbow too much okay?”_

Seo Joon rolled his eyes. _“I still have another arm babe, I’m not really handicap you know”_

“ _Uh huh. Just stay still.”_ She winked at him then exited their room.

He continued watching while she prepared their take out meal. Little did he know, _she has a surprise for him._

Couple of minutes passed when their bedroom door opened again, he asked her while his eyes are still glued to the television where the music video of BTS is playing. “ _I forgot to ask you baby, what did you get us for ——-di——nnerrr?”_ He finally looked at her, his eyes widens.

She’s leaning on their door frame, wearing blacks heels, thigh high white stockings and a white and red nurse outfit. _Scratch that_. It’s a freaking white and red one-piece bikini nurse costume. The top of her breasts are almost spilling out, her sides are only covered with thin red straps, her crotch is completely covered, with it even had a red cross medical logo. On top of that, she even have a nurse hat on. _That’s definitely cherry on top_. Aside from her outfit being so fucking arousing, her sexy nurse hat on top of her head and her beautiful fine hair, that his inching to put his fingers on are pretty mesmerizing. 

She slowly turn around to show him her outfit’s back view, _strings, strings, strings_ and a barely there small white patch of clothing that only a quarter of her ass is covered. He closed his eyes and opened it quickly afraid that he’s dreaming. He swallowed. “ _What ar—e”_ he was cut off by her.

“ _Hey Handsome, I heard you’re injured and need attention....”_ she bit her lips, then sucked on the lollipop she’s holding. She took it out of her mouth with a lour pop and asked _“need some lovin’?”_

Seo Joon eyes widens. He can actually hear his own heartbeat, he did a double take on Rachel’s outfit. He looked at her from head to toe, just looking at her made his _dick twitched_. It’s probably begging to be freed from his pants. He stood up to pull his pants down but she told him to stop. “ _I’m your nurse, so let me do it for you baby”_ she put her lollipop on the side table, _“I feel like I should be sucking on something else, something harder. You think?”_

Completely speechless, he just nodded. _He swear this woman will be the death of him_. She always does this, surprisess him when he atleast expects it, no matter it’s big or small surprise, that made him love her even more. He was sitting on the side of the bed, she kneeled in front of him and helped him remove his pants. His erection sprung free. “ _Hmmmm, excited much baby?”_ She teased him. 

“ _Miss Nurse, my dick now hurts because of your body display, can you please do something about it?”_ He grinned.

She slowly touched it, wrapped her fingers around it as if to check on it, stroked it a few times and licked it’s head. “ _Oh fuck baby, more”_ she took him slowly in her mouth, bobbed her head up and down a few times then slowly released him. 

“ _I’m no doctor but I have a diagnosis for you... this thing_ ” she pointed at his hardness, “ _needs to be inside something hot and slick... lie down babe”_

He did what he was told while she removed her heels. 

She positioned herself on top of him and started kissing his neck, he sat up to remove his shirt but it got stuck on his other arm where he had his arm sling. _“Ouch, ouch.._.. _Ah fuck it”_ completely annoyed with the sling, he placed his good hand on the back of her neck and pulled her closer to kiss her. He trailed kisses to her neck to the top of her breasts. She moaned loudly, “ _Yes baby, more_ ” he continued placing wet kisses on her chest and cupped her breast. He can feel her nipple hardening begging to be sucked.

He put his hand inside her clothes and slowly pinched her nipple. She arched her back at the contact, he rained kisses around her breast “ _Please baby...._ ” he knew exactly what she’s asking. He took her breast out and finally sucked her nipple. She’s grinding on him and with her outfit separating them, she didn’t remove it but she used her fingers to stretch the crotch sidewards to reveal her folds. Impatient as she is, she knew he’s ready. She grabbed his dick and placed it in her opening and she slowly sunk down on him. 

When he’s fully inside both groaned. He’s so hard that she can feel all of him inside her. “ _Baby, you have to move.”_ Seo Joon begged. She went up and down but her outfit is in the way, he grabbed the middle part and ripped it. “ _What the?!”_ She said completely shocked. _“That’s expensive!” “It’s in the way and I’ll buy you three move. Move baby please”_

She rode him slowly feeling every inch of him up and down until her pace is becoming faster and faster. Her nurse hat fell on their side, she continued her pace, He knew he’s close, he kissed her neck while she’s bouncing on top of him and he gently lick and bit her earlobe. He then whispered “ _come with me my sexy nurse, I’m so close”_ she’s panting and he’s doing all he can to meet her rhythm and hit all her right spots. “ _I’m coming baby”_ she said catching her breath. He caught her lips and bit the lower part then he let go as well, squirting his white warm seeds inside her. She lay down beside him, both fully satisfied and coming down from their high. “ _I can’t believe you bought that costume”_ he said to her and laughed. _“It was a big hit isn’t it_?” He kissed her temple. “ _It sure is. So sexy I ripped it. I’ll buy you don’t worry” “Nah, no need, I’ll take care of it, think of it as another surprise for you.”_ She smiled a him brightly. “ _But now how can I go trick or treating like this?” “No need for costumes babe, I’ll treat you right as always, I love you. Happy Halloween”_

_”I love you too babe”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Rachel’s costume, front view](https://ibb.co/SXs0GjX)
> 
> [Rachel’s costume, back view](https://ibb.co/Wy66140)


	57. ...them, sneaking around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seo Joon’s first time in her house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own them. This is a work of fiction.
> 
> Typos and grammar errors - so sorry
> 
> Seniors and El Presidente - ❤️ 
> 
> I was listening to Craig David’s Fill Me In song. So that kinda happened and got the idea. :)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated. Gimme some lovin’
> 
> No timeline. Plotless cutesy fic, that I tried. cutesy.

the story behind... them, sneaking around

**_ February 2016 _ **

Park Min Young carried one heavy luggage out of her mom’s room. Her mom is scheduled to fly out of South Korea to be with her sister in Singapore for Chinese New Year and have a little vacation too. She successfully put out the luggage in the living room area when she saw her Mom checking her wrist watch, sat on their living room comfortable couch and suddenly turning on the television.

“ _Mom! What are you doing? You’re gonna be late on your flight!”_ Now she’s curious as to why her Mom’s chillin’, she’s the kind of person that is very punctual and she’s glad she got that trait from her Mom. 

“ _Ssshhhh, I’ll just peek at this, my driver is not yet here anyway._ ” She pointed at the television.

When Rachel saw the introduction of the drama playing, her eyes widens. It’s a rerun of _**“She Was Pretty”**_

“ _Oohh He’s so adorable! Do you know him?_ ” Her Mom asked pointing at the male actor on the tv.

Rachel don’t know how to answer... so instead of answering, she questions her Mom “ _Park Seo Joon? I’m not sure, why are you watching, you have a flight Mom!”_ She tried her best not to blush.

“ _Ooohhh, you know his name. He’s so handsome. Isn’t he? He’s great in this drama and I like the story”_

“ _But—-_ “ they were interrupted by her Mom’s phone.

“ _Oh, It must be my ride_ ” she turned off the tv and picked up her things.

“ _Mom, are you sure you don’t want me to drive you there?”_ Her mom rented a car to the airport, she don’t really want to trouble her daughter with going back and forth, plus Rachel just wrapped her drama - “ ** _Remember: War of Son”_ **so she knows she’s slowly taking it easy now. Unfortunately she can’t join them in Singapore because she has a lot of scheduled photoshoot in the coming weeks. 

She helped her Mom with her things and said Goodbye.

Upon entering her house, her phone rang.

“ _I’m parked outside, can I come in now?_ ” The person on the other line asked.

She was about to reply when she looked down on what she’s wearing. Her eyes widens, she was wearing a plain white shirt and a baggy sweatpants “ _Nah, give me 5 minutes._ ” She ran upstairs to change into a black V-neck shirt, that’s deep enough to show a little cleavage and sexy denim shorts.

She called him back telling him, he can come out of the car and go inside her house.

When her front door opened, a tall gorgeous sexy man waiting outside is none other than Park Seo Joon. He flashed his boyish smile “ _Hi_.”

She smiled back at him “ _Hey you_.” She opened the door wider to let him in.

He took off his shoes and put it inside a shoe cabinet and wore one of her slippers. He laughed at himself seeing it so small on his feet. She was about to go to the kitchen to serve drinks when she felt his hand grabbed hers. She was pulled into a hug and he stared at her. “ _Hi again.”_ He said with a smirk. He kissed her forehead... “ _Hello you”_ he kissed her nose... “ _My baby_ ” he finally kiss her lips. It was a simple peck on the lips. When he let go, She held the side of his face and kiss him again. This time, her lips moved and tongue licked the seam of his lips. He responded rather quickly, opening his mouth to give her wet sensual kisses and gently biting her lower lip. She arched her back and he responded by hugging her tight. When they slowly let go he grinned. “ _If that’s how you’ll greet me everytime I come to the front door, I might as well go back and forth”_ she raised her eyebrow and they both laughed. 

This is the first time he visited her place. She on the other hand had been in his apartment many times that he can count. They’ve been going out for a few months now and she spent couple of nights in his apartment too. She hasn’t told her mom about her dating life yet, same goes on his side, and it seems they’re the only one who knows about their real relationship. They will tell their friends and family soon, but right now, they just want to enjoy themselves and have fun sneaking around.

Rachel showed Seo Joon her bedroom and asked him to put his back pack there. He carried most of his usual stuff because Rachel wanted to hang out in her house since she’ll be alone for a week and Seo Joon, who can’t get enough of her agreed to spend time with her. 

When Seo Joon was about to exit the bedroom, she hugged him from behind. “ _Thanks for doing this”_ she said. He turned around to face her, leaned down to place his forehead against hers. “ _I love you babe”_ she smiled brightly “ _I love you too”_

They’ve been seeing each other for months now, but the **_“I love you’s”_** came exactly three weeks ago and they’re on cloud nine eversince. They had silly fights here and there because they’re still getting to know each other but nothing beats making up and ofcourse the _oh so delicious make up sex_.

“ _Come on, let’s get some wine, I’ll give you a house tour later”_ she held his hand and showed her the kitchen. She picked up her favorite wine and he got two wine glasses. 

They sat down on the living room couch and poured their drinks. 

Seo Joon raised his glass “ _To an amazing week with you”_ their glasses clinked.

Rachel stood up and led him back to her bedroom. She left her phone with the bottle of wine on the coffee table in the living room. 

When they entered her bedroom. She took his wine glass and placed them on the table. He’s looking around her room and when he’s close to the bed, she gently pushed him til the back of his legs hit the edge of the bed. He sat down with a loud thumped. She straddled him and his hands automatically landed on the side of her thighs. He gently caressed them and kissed her neck. “ _Baby, you’re driving me crazy.”_ He growled and took off his shirt. He softly touched the neck line of her shirt and gently place wet kisses on the exposed part of her chest. She’s now grinding on him. He kissed her lips as if he couldn’t het enough of her. When they both gasped for air. She stood up, “ _Let’s finish the wine first”_ she gave hm his glass and he chugged it all. She laughed. “ _Are you in a hurry? We got the whole week you know_ ” she looked around and couldn’t find her phone, “ _I’ll grab the bottle and my phone in the living room, just have to make sure my Mom arrived safely in the airport okay? Stay still. Don’t move!”_

Rachel went to the living room and at the same time the front door opened. It was her Mom.

Her eyeballs almost fell out of its socket, “ _Mom what are you doing here!??”_ Her Mom went straight to the living room and picked up the big paper bag. “ _Sorry, had to come back because of this, your sister made sure I have this when I get there.... are you okay?”_ Her Mom look concerned. Rachel’s face is flushed, lips swollen probably because of the kissing session or because of the wine. “ _Oh I had wine to relax Mom.”_

Her Mom narrowed her eyes “ _You were wearing white when I left, why are you now wearing black?”_

Rachel looked down on her outfit. “ _Oh this? It was hot, I was sweating, so I changed.”_ Rachel prayed to heaven that her boyfriend will follow her and just stay still on her bed. She feels like a naughty Cinderella hiding a topless guy in her room. “ _Ah I have to get there now, I’m late”_ Rachel’s so thankful, she walked with her Mom to the front door. “ _Take care okay?” “You too Mom! I love you”_ as soon as her Mom touched the door knob, they heard Seo Joon’s voice. “ _Baby! What’s taking you so long”_ upon hearing it Rachel’s Mom turn around to find where the voice came from. Rachel closed her eyes as if closing them will help her disappear.

Seo Joom impatient that he is even went down, “ _babe!!! Where are——yo—-_ “ he stopped his tracks when he saw Rachel’s Mom. 

“ _Hi Ma’am! Good afternoon”_ he greeted casually then realizing he’s topless. He quickly used his arm to cover his body. Rachel’s eyes are still closed.

“ _Ji Sung Joon!!”_ Her Mom said with excitement

Seo Joon completely shocked, “ _ah yeah! You’re watching it? Thank you Ma’am!”_

Rachel finally opened her eyes, ready for her fate and probably her Mom’s wrath. 

“ _Rachel, I’ll talk to you on the way to the airport, I can’t miss my flight. You’re an adult and I’m pretty sure you know what you’re doing.”_ She said with a wink.

They said goodbye to Rachel’s Mom and Seo Joon went to the room to find his shirt, she quickly followed. 

“ _Babe, you don’t need to wear it, I’ll take it off again you know”_

_ “So your Mom already know. Not what I’ve imagined meeting her for the first time but...”  _ He smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

_ “I guess... but I still have some explaining to do”  _

And just then, her phone rang. Her Mom had like hundred of questions about them, which she answered carefully. Her Mom asking questions to her is a good thing, _it means she’s okay with it._ And as what her mom said, she’s an adult ‘ _it’s her life’_. Plus, She’s Seo Joon’s fan.

Park Seo Joon and Park Min Young had a great week together. Not only they learned from each other a lot, they also had an amazing sexathon and fell in love even more with each other.


	58. that hoop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seo Joon’s new toy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own them. This is a work of fiction.
> 
> Typos and grammar errors - apologies.
> 
> Seniors and El Presidente - so proud of you ladies. I’m pretty sure Rachel loved the debut gift.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated. Please?
> 
> No specific timeline. Just our ParkParkCouple doing some cute/naughty stuff.

the story behind... that hoop

Park Seo Joon is excited to show his girlfriend Park Min Young of the thing he installed at the back of his bedroom door. He can’t wait to use it and ofcourse play it with her. When she arrived at his apartment, “ _Babe! I’m here, Where are you? What’s all these?”_ She shouted looking for him. The living room is quite a mess with all the packaging, plastic scattered on the floor. When he saw her, he can’t help but say “ _Whoa. You’re gorgeous babe”_ he walked towards her and gave her a hug. She came from her apartment freshly showered, didn’t even bother to dry up her hair, just simply put a head band on it because Seo Joon told her to come straight away. “ _Sorry about that, I put something behind the bedroom door, I’m gonna show it to you in a while... Are you tired?”_ He went behind her, placed his hands on top of her shoulders and gave her a massage. “ _Not really, just had a quick meeting with Namoo.. Oh that feels nice babe”_ they sat on the couch while he continue to massage her. “ _I’m all yours now, I don’t have any schedule for the next three days”_ Rachel said smiling at herself. Finally some down tome for her, she’d been busy with her cafes and now they’re all settled, she can take a short vacation. He stopped his movement and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “ _I promise I’ll be worth your time._ ”

He stood up and offered his hand. “ _Come on, I’ll show you something in the bedroom”._

When Rachel saw what was behind the bedroom wall all she said was “ _Awww that’s cute.... and for little boys?”_ Seo Joon laughed. He put a mini indoor basketball hoop at the back of his bedroom door. Rachel picked up the small basket ball and tried to take a shot, it went through. “ _Yey! This is fun”_ Rachel said smiling brightly at him. “ _Let’s play, gimme some one on one with Park Seo Joon”_ she teased. 

He raised his eyebrow “ _Babe, come on, you think you’ll win against me? You’re... you’re..._ ” he said looking at her from head to toe, she looked at him with her laser eyes “ _I’m what? Tell me because the next words you’ll say will be what’s in store for us for the next three days, so you gotta be careful loverboy”_ he opened his mouth and closed it. “ _Well, I’m just saying that you’re tiny babe.”_ He defended. She raised both her eyebrows “ _Oh wow, you sure are arrogant. Criticizing me with my height”_ Seo Joon don’t know whether to laugh or be scared. He decided to be funny, worth a shot anyway, sometimes she’s really competitive with stuff, which made him so proud of her. But he’s planning to spend the next three days with her and surely not alone, so he’ll do his best for them to have fun.

“ _Okay, so whoever reach 10 points first wins?”_ Seo Joon asked her of she agrees with the point system. Rachel pretended to think. “ _Nah, that’s too boring”_ she looked at him and looked down at her clothes as well. “ _Why don’t we do 1 on 1 strip basketball?”_ She suggested. He looked at her asking her to continue “ _Whoever shoots the ball, the opponent will take off any part of his or her clothing”_

Seo Joon narrowed his eyes “ _Or is that your way of getting me naked?”_ He waggled his eyebrows. “ _But I know for sure you won’t get any scores... so it’ll probably be on my advantage.”_

“ _Let’s start the game?”_ Rachel asked. “ _Wait... I need to change my clothes”_ he told her.

“ _No changing. We’re going to play now, whatever we’re wearing right now will do.”_

Seo Joon closed his eyes. He’s wearing his Lebron’s number 6 Miami Jersey shirt, and a boxer short. Two pieces of clothing which means she just needed two shots and he’ll be buck naked in his bedroom, meanwhile, she’s wearing a white denim shorts and simple gray Valentino shirt. _Ah, I just need 2 shots and she’ll be in her underwear, bouncing her plump creamy breasts on her bra._

“ _I can definitely hear what your thinking.. you pervert!”_ They both laughed out loud and started the game. 

“ _Rock, Paper, Scissors shoot!”_

Seo Joon’s paper and Rachel’s scissors. He gave her the ball to start.

She aimed to shoot, unfortunately got blocked right away. “ _Ahhh, that’s not fair!”_ She screamed. Seo Joon got the ball and flashed his boyish grin, “ _I’m playing by the rules babe”_ he took a shot and she was too late to even block it. The ball went through. “ _Bang_!” He said proudly. “ _Strip! Strip! Strip!”_ He chanted. 

She held her shirt and was about to take if off when she showed him her evil smile “ _Nuh uh.”_ She took off her sock. _Ahhh damn. He missed the socks._ It’s her turn for the shot, and she missed again. He kept flashing his teasing smile at her and she just responded with a scowl. He scored another point “ _Oh Yes”_ he picked up a pad on his side table and listed the score _2 - 0._ “ _Oh my goodness babe, don’t be such a dork, you don’t need to keep track by writing it”_

“ _Nope, better be sure of our scores._ ” He said pointing at her shirt. She took off her other sock. “ _Can’t wait to score some more”_ he said and stole a kiss on her forehead. Rachel still don’t have any points and now Seo Joon scored another one. _3 - 0._

She took off her head band. Seo Joon knew he gotta make Rachel score too, because after his 4th point she’ll be losing her top. He can’t help but giggle at the thought. He let her take a shot without his offense and she got it. “ _Yes! I know you let me take it but you’ll regret it”_ he took off his jersey shirt. After receiving the ball he went straight to the ring to dunk it. “ _Yes_!” Finally she’ll be taking her top off.... _but nooooo._ She removing her belt. _Goddamn he didn’t see that belt earlier!_ He huffed in annoyance.

It was her turn and he guarded the ball so well she missed her shot, she’s beginning to be frustrated.

When it’s his turn, he made sure he’ll score and he did. She finally took off her gray shirt. _Hotdamn_. Now that they’re exposed, he just wanted to kiss the tops of her breasts. 

She missed her shot again. When he got the ball, he was aiming to shoot it but she cupped his dick and he lost focus and missed it. “ _That’s cheating!”_ He argued and she just disagreed “ _It was an accident!”_

He raised his eyebrow “ _Intentional_!” Now that she paid attention to his dick, he can’t help but feel arouse, especially seeing her breasts almost falling out of their bra cups because of her jumping. She missed another shot and he scored. She took off her white shorts, revealing her sexy black lace panties. _Oh shit._ He’s seeing her buttcheeks, her panties barely covered anything. He swallowed hard. Now he’s sure he’s having an erection. 

It was her turn to take a shot but he hugged her from behind feeling her up, his fingertips tracing circles on her flat stomach and kissed the back of her neck, pressing his hard-on behind her. He played with the waistband of her panties and whispered. “ _I’m now lazy playing, and thought of a better way to spend time.”_ He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the bed. “ _Hold on a second”_ she said, she moved closer to the basketball hoop and took a shot. It went through. She said innocently “ _I guess I won?”_

Seo Joon now lying on the bed laughed _“you sure are sassy_ ” and took off his boxers. His erection sprung free, he may have lost the game but he’s definitely going to score on Rachel. _Major three points._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Seo Joon keeps tracking their scores](https://ibb.co/8Mc564K)


	59. milan fashion week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel’s Milan Fashion Week Event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own them. This is a work of fiction.  
> That one character belongs to me. I named him after all 😂
> 
> Typos and grammar errors - sorry
> 
> Thank you in advance for checking this chapter out... Comment and Kudos are appreciated.
> 
> Seniors and El Presidente ❤️

the story behind... Milan Fashion Week

Park Min Young just arrived in Italy for the event she’ll be attending a day after tomorrow. She’s so excited to be the country’s ambassador for Tod’s and she’s even more excited to be in _Milan’s Fashion Week 2020._ Too bad her boyfriend Park Seo Joon couldn’t attend with her, he’s still swamp with filming his drama Itaewon Class and there’s no room to even have a short vacation at all. Seo Joon however promised that once he’s done and she’s done with ‘When the Weather is Fine’ they’ll be going overseas and have lots of time together exploring France and make love in different luxurious hotels in Paris. _It is the city of love after all._

The day of the event came and it was such a blur, but ofcourse in a _good fashion way_. She can tell that her boyfriend is missing her badly, they posted on Instagram almost the same time in the morning, then again during the show too. He sure is active in posting now that she’s not there, probably it’s his way of telling her that he’s waiting for her public updates too.

She was having a chat with TOD’s creative director _Walter Chiapponi_ and right after this she plans to go back to the hotel and have a nice warm bath, she just watched the show but she feels exhausted, _jetlagged still maybe_?

Walter signaled someone to join them. A tall, handsome guy appeared and shook Walter’s hand, Walter looked at Rachel and introduce the young fella.

“ _Pierro Giovanni this is Rachel Park of South Korea, this guy is my businessman cousin from France”_

Pierro looked at her and offered his hand, when she took it he pulled her towards him and greeted him in a french way. He kissed her cheek. She was shocked but quickly moved back and greeted him “ _Bonjour_ ” 

_“I flew in from France because Walter mentioned you’ll be joining the show, how about we celebrate this successful event? I’m sure you’ll be coming back to Korea soon”_ Pierro asked them, Walter just nodded so Rachel agreed to join them “ _Alright, Dinner? I’ll text you the address”_ Rachel gave her mobile number, she didn’t really want to attend these things, party or after party, especially now that she’s alone, it’s so much better when she have Seo Joon beside her.

When she arrived at the hotel she called Seo Joon right away.

_“Hi Baby, how are you.. are you... asleep?”_ She totally forgot about the time difference.

_ “Nah, I’ve been waiting for your call, I miss you love” _

“ _I was planning to relax after the show, but Walter’s cousin invited us for celebratory dinner. I don’t really want to be impolite or anything...”_ she sound uncertain, not really sure how her boyfriend will react.

“ _It’s okay, I know you don’t want them to have a wrong impression of you. Walter’s cousin is a girl right?”_ He declared.

“ _He’s a guy from France.. I’ll just show up, say Hello to Walter and tell them something came up?”_

“ _Okay, that’s alright. You better get ready then. Call me when you get back no matter what time here. I love you”_

Before Rachel hang up, she peek at the clock, she’s still have plenty of time to prepare, “ _Hold on.. wait babe..._ ” Rachel raised her eyebrow.

“ _I’m sitting on the bed alone, anything you would like to do? I’m taking my off this dress... quite uncomfy..”_ Her voice a bit lower.

Seo Joon was half asleep but when she mentioned what she’s doing at that very moment, he listened carefully and took out his lotion on the bedside table, pulled down his boxers and touched his dick as if it was Rachel doing it.

_ Loud moans were heard after that. _

When Rachel arrived at the said restaurant, Pierro was already waiting on the table, her eyes widens when she saw that the table’s set up that he was on is only a table for two. When he saw her approaching he smiled brightly. “ _Bonjour Mademoiselle_ ” he extended his hand again, this time Rachel stood firmly in order not to get pulled forward and accepted his hand shake. Before sitting Rachel asked him _“Pierro, where’s Walter and the others?”_

Pierro bit his lip, “ _I’m sorry for doing this, but I told Walter that I cancelled this, I just want to get to know you better when it’s the two of us”_

“ _Whoa, are you telling me that this is a date?”_

_ “I think so? When Walter mentioned you’re attending this, I cancelled all my business appointments and flew here in Italy to personally meet you” _

“ _So are you telling me that I should Thank You?, this is a mistake_ ” she shook her head and stood up, decided to walk away.

“ _Wait, wait. Atleast have dinner with me now?_ ”

Rachel opened her mouth and closed it again. “ _Wow you’re unbelievable”_

Pierro smiled “ _Sorry for having a huge crush on you and for lying about this date, I searched everywhere and it doesn’t say you’re married or dating”_

Rachel is now annoyed. She really don’t want to have a discussion with this guy but she gotta say something about her boyfriend. “ _Not everything I do is in public knowledge Sir. I accepted this invitation because of Walter and to not be snobbish. I have a boyfriend of five years and I’m not planning to go elsewhere without him. I don’t want to be rude, but I’m out of here”_

Pierro shocked about her revelation, and probably a bit hurt, he’s really looking forward in getting to know this interesting lady from South Korea. 

“ _So you’re telling me you’re with him for five years and he hasn’t given you a ring or a promise of marriage?_ ”

Rachel opened her eyes wide. Speechless. They’ve discussed about being together forever and all but they haven’t really went into details about getting married. 

“ _Maybe, he’s not the marrying type, if I were him and we’re together, I’ll put a ring on you three months of our relationship.”_

_ Whoa. This Pierro guy is something. Somewhat now he’s proposing indirectly? What the fuck. _

Both of them agreed that since they’re in the business and both are huge stars in Korea, they decided to keep their relationship down low for a while. Seo Joon did mention about buying a big house for them and their future kids. _She knows he’s the marrying type. A family man._

_ “Don’t be too nosy Sir. My life, my rules. I have to go.” _

Pierro knew he’s defeated, he’ll never convince Rachel, let alone go out with him. _She’s a loyal type. “I’m sorry for the things I said. And so sorry about this celebratory dinner”_ he smiled weakly.

When Rachel got back at the hotel, she’s still fuming. _Who the hell is he to dictate what she should or shouldn’t do?_

She called Seo Joon and told him what happened except for the marriage discussion thing. Now he wants cancel filming and to fly down to Italy and _strangle Pierro_. It’s dawn in Korea and he said a lot of curse words for a man who just woke up. She can definitely tell that his blood is boiling. She told him that he don’t need to be worried, Pierro’s completely harmless, he just got wrong information about her relationship status. After _20th time_ he finally agreed not to fly to Italy to be with her. She’s coming home a day after tomorrow anyway.

Rachel insisted to not pick her up at the airport because of the media and that they’ll see each other in his apartment. She can’t help but think of what Pierro said about marriage. _Are they not serious enough ti get married? Are they just playing or fucking around? She knows Seo Joon loves her so much and she’s a hundred percent sure that he’s the only one for her. But why are they not married yet? Is there not a right time for them at all? She have to have this discussion with him soon._  
When she arrived at his house, she was greeted by Seo Joon whose smile so big it looks like he has a hanger stuck between his teeth. He hugged her tight and even lifted her so they can both enter his house.

_ Little did she know, the most gorgeous diamond ring is just waiting inside his pocket for her.  _

He put her down, knelt in front of her and out of the blue he asked.

_ “Marry me?” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I checked all the male attendees in Milan Fashion Week Feb 2020 in search for a guy in this chapter. Unfortunately all of them is either married, gay or have a partner. So I just made up a fictional character. Don’t search him on IG! Because I did, just to see if he exists. 😂 he knows nothing about this and I prefer to keep it that way. Again, in here he’s a fictional character.
> 
> There’s probably a lot of version in my head as to how Seo Joon proposed but I picked this one for this scenario. Who knows, I might write a romantic/cheesy one next time :)


	60. episode 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They can’t wait to get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own them. This is a work of fiction.
> 
> Typos and grammar errors : so sorry
> 
> El Presidente and Senior - ❤️
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated. Please beautiful people?
> 
> To MysteryPole, This is for your prompt Taken from the previous chapter. Hope you like this. You wouldn’t believe how many times I’ve watched the scenes (1) aired by tVn (2) the dvd extended cut and (3) the behind the scenes of this.
> 
> This is his and her point of view. Although it kinda get lost on the last part 😂
> 
> Timeline is 2018 while they were filming episode 13 of WWWSK

the story behind... episode 13

The idea of mixing business with pleasure is not really Park Seo Joon’s style, but when he was offered the male lead role and read the script of the tv version of the the popular webtoon ‘ _What’s Wrong with Secretary Kim’_ , he decided what should go wrong? So he suggested to the director that Park Min Young is perfect for the role, just her smile and you can definitely tell that she _**IS**_ Kim Mi So. They’ve been together for three years now and thought it’ll be fun working with her for the first time. He knew she’s an amazing actress and will learn a lot from her, work-wise plus it’s exciting that he can spend more time with her at work and the intimate scenes between the lead characters will absolutely be real.

Seo Joon and Rachel accepted the roles and fast forward to filming, it sure is a fun cast and crew. They were some silly couple fights but they were professional enough to handle it when they’re at work. 

Seo Joon feels so lucky that he’s able to kiss his girlfriend on set (even though twenty people are watching plus the director), they were lot of intense kisses (the first kiss, the closet kiss & the couch kiss) and he’s proud to say that he’s professional enough not to get any physical reaction, _particularly down below his anatomy... his dick._

Today’s the day of filming the “ _first night together”_ scene. Rachel suggested to abstain from sex for the past four days so they can act effectively, like Lee Young Joon and Kim Mi So, longing so much and can’t get enough of each other. He’s beginning to be cranky as hell, aside from being sex deprived, Rachel’s been giving her sexy stares on and off camera and it’s driving him wild. Come to think of it, he never knew how he survived the past few nights _JUST_ sleeping beside her. _Sleeping_. _Just sleeping and not pounding in her._ Last night he tried to persuade her to practice the love scene but this woman of temptation refused, told him the scene will be worth it and probably will make _one hundred million YouTube views in the future._

Bless the director and crew for making it comfortable for both of them. They were discussing how they should go with the wall kiss but the director told them show him how they wanted to make it look on camera, so technically he just told them to do whatever they want as long as it is on the script or close to it.

When the director yelled _action!_ , Young Joon gently pushed Mi So on the wall and the moment he laid his lips on her he completely changed to Seo Joon. He devour Rachel’s lips as if there’s no tomorrow. It’s been four days since he kissed her like this, so he somehow wanted to relay a message to her. When the director shouted ‘ _cut_ ’, it didn’t really register to him although he felt her little push that’s when he came back to his senses. The director approached them and asked them to show him the angles of their faces, and Rachel’s face came up to him as if she’ll kiss him and for a second he readied his lips but then again, she pulled back and laughed it off. _My God, this woman will be the death of him._

His crankiness is all gone now that he tasted her sweet lips again, he relaxed and joked around with them. They were a lot of takes with the wall kiss and how they should take off his coat and neck tie, he’s not complaining at all, the more takes they have, the more he’ll get to kiss Rachel, it’s a bit weird still because of the crew watching, but when you’re in his situation, he’ll take whatever he can get.

*

She wasn’t supposed to suggest the ‘ _abstaining from sex thing_ ’ she thought, she’s so cool to do it, but now she’s kinda regretting it. Aside from the fact that she wanted to jump him like a tree everytime he comes out of the bathroom topless, he’s telling her sweet things that made her knees weak and her legs are just dying to open up for him, but then again, this is for the role. _She’s being professional. So professional that she even involved her actual sex life, now she just wants to kick herself._

When the director yelled ‘ _action_ ’ for the wall kiss scene, he kissed her like he’s supposed to kiss her every night. She can’t help but arched her back and licked his lips. When the director yelled ‘ _cut_ ’ and he’s still kissing her with all his might, she gently pushed him and laughed. 

They did another take and he’s being - _oh-so-professional_ that he is applying his bedroom tricks on her. He knew that his hands behind her neck is one of her weakness. She’s desperately not trying to moan and not to enjoy too much. She’s still have dignity not to embarrass herself in front of the crew. So she masked everything by laughing.

The bed scene is next, so she tried her very best to think of funny things. She knew she’s already _moist_ down there after all those intense wall kisses. So she better hold up for a couple of hours filming. _She knew she can do it. She’s a woman with power and can separate personal stuff from work stuff._ But when they started rolling and Young Joon laid her down on the bed, positioned himself on top of Mi So attacking her with his sensual kisses, she can’t help but kiss him back with the same amount of passion, _all funny thoughts out of the window_. She let her hands roam around his body, soft gentle touches on his back, arm and neck then continuing to unbutton his shirt. At the back of her mind she’s still debating whether to keep it professional or just dive in and _just kiss him like crazy._ He’s on top of her and she can definitely feel his chest squishing her breasts, his crotch forming a bulge on his pants, just like their night activities. He kneeled and completely took off his shirt. He kissed her forehead, nose then her lips. _-oh fuck it-_ She arched her back a little, begging for more contact but then director yelled ‘ _cut_ ’. Before she know it he rolled off of her and laughed “ _I’m sweating”_ then face away the cameras, then the crew laugh.

*

He loved working with his girlfriend on this project, he knew there will be heavy make out session what he didn’t anticipate was his _body’s effect_ on those scenes. They will be filming the bed scene now, and he knew _he’s doomed_. It’s either he’ll have a hard on sporting on set or even embarrass himself losing control with her on the scene. _He made a few deep breaths. He can do it._ He’ll think of funny things... Tae Hyung wearing a clown costume, Peakboy dancing BlackPink’s girly choreos, Hyung Sik versus a sumo wrestler... etc. _He laughed out loud._

He laid her down and positioned himself on top of Mi So. He can feel her breasts where his hands always lands during their night activities. He did his very best not to touch her breasts. She’s using her bedroom skills and roaming her _beautiful hand_ around his neck. That same _beautiful hand_ that stroked his dick in the _most delicious way._ _What a way to think of funny things of Wooga Squad, those thoughts are out anyway_. He grind in her, desperate for skin contact, if only he can take off her shirt and fondle those breasts. He kneeled, taking his shirt off, praying they won’t notice the _bulge_ on his pants, he leaned forward to kiss her forhead, nose then lips.. and my she arched her back on him, he was a about to kiss her again when he heard ‘ _cut_!’ He laughed and shouted ‘ _I’m sweating_ ’ and get away from the camera to fix his pants.

They continued filming the one for the dvd and made few more sensual kisses. He’ll probably get a smack on the head from her for being too real on set when he gave her neck a wet kiss.

The episode finally wrapped and it was a success. The director did a great job with the shots and angles and it really did show like the audience are peeping and somewhat being shown things that they shouldn’t be seeing. That was the raw shots, it’ll probably be even better when the final edit comes.

When it was time to go home, Seo Joon whispered to her to ‘ _just wash up and not change her outfit, it’s going to end up in the floor anyway’_ Upon hearing it Rachel’s eyes opened wide and ran to the wash room to clean up her make up. 

The drive to Seo Joon’s apartment was quiet. He somewhat didn’t know how to start up the conversation. His mind was full of lustful thoughts... of her naked on his bed or the sound of her moans while coming or even the face she makes when he’s eating her up. He’s not like this with he previous girlfriends. Only Rachel can do this to him, she’s the only one who made him head over heels in love and he got to blame the 4-day-no-sex rule too. He missed their after-sex cuddles and sweet talks.

When they pulled over his parking space, she finally broke the ice and said “ _You did well today baby_.” She kissed his cheek. When she pulled back to open the car door, he grabbed her hand and pulled her for a kiss.

*

She can’t believe she got away with intimate touches on his topless body during filming on set. She was moist a little earlier, but she can tell now that all those kissing made a big difference and he can tell that _she’s wet too_. He noticed she kept on squeezing her legs together. For other people, that’s probably her adjusting her skirt, but for him, he knew he did something to her and she knew _he’s the only one that can lick her clean._

She was told to ‘ _just wash up and not change her outfit, it’s going to end up in the floor anyway’_ she blushed and thought to herself how can he be so bold teasing her on set with all these crew around them.

The drive home was quiet, she’s excited to what’s in store for her when they got home. It’s been a while and she missed him terribly, all the lazy kisses after sex, his size and length inside her which stretched her up in the most pleasurable way, it’s not only sex that they enjoyed together, she fell so hard for him a couple of years ago, they share the same dream and passion and he’s just the sweetest guy for her, always so thoughtful and caring. He’s smart too and it always amazes her how he handles his problems or issues with work and other things. They also share the same humor which other people sometimes don’t relate to. 

Before she knew it, he’s already pulling over the parking lot. She spoke “ _You did well today baby.”_ She kissed his cheek, a promise of more when they get upstairs, she was about to open her door when he pulled her. He gave her a hungry kiss and something tell her that they will never going to make it upstairs if he keeps this up. He trailed his lips from her mouth to her neck, giving her slow wet kisses in there. She moaned loud. She opened her eyes and looked around, aside from a few cars parked, nobody beside them are in the lot. Probably because it’s already passed 9 pm. She closed her eyes, thanked the car’s tint too and decided to just be lost in his kisses and touch. He cupped her breast while kissing her lips. She moved over the car’s divided and straddle him. “ _Oh baby I miss this”_ Seo Joon moaned softly as if afraid somebody will hear him, he adjusted his car seat backward to give her more space, the handwheel must be hitting her back. She can’t really open her legs wide for him, her pencil skirt already rode up her thighs. He unbutton it and zipped it down. She tried remove her skirt and both laughed because it got stuck on shoulders. He helped her, then unbutton her shirt, not like the slow paced they did on set but he did it so fast the buttons almost fell off. She manuever to take off her panties too “ _I need you inside me baby. Can’t believe you made me suffer for days_ ” she said while grinding her naked self on him. He kissed her and bite her lower lip. “ _Always so eager baby”_ he lifted his hips to pull down his pants and briefs freeing his erection then seeing her lightly bump her head to the car’s ceiling. “ _Oops_ ” she said with a laugh.

“ _You okay? You want to continue this upstairs so it’ll be more comfortable?”_ He still ask her even though he’s been dying to fuck her now. “ _Hell no. Are you kidding me?”_ She grabbed his dick and positioned it in her entrance. He slid in her for the first time in four days. Intensely slow, waiting for her walls to adjust to his thickness. They both groaned. “ _Fuck baby, you’re so tight and slick”_ she continued to move up and down while he took off her shirt and bra in one swift move. He pinch her nipple and suck it after the other. They both knew they’re not gonna last long. His hands held her hips and tried to meet her rhythm, _“I’m close babe._ ” He closed his eyes trying his best not to let go. “ _Come for me my Min-young”_ then he bite and licked her earlobe. _That does it for her._ She came with moan and he finally let his throbbing dick let go too spilling his seeds inside her. He grunted. “ _You’re exquisite babe”_ both panting and high from their orgasms. She rested her face on the crook of his neck. “ _Sorry_ ” he said.

_“What for babe?”_ She place he forehead against his. “ _That.. that didn’t last long”_ he kissed her nose. She grinned. “ _Don’t worry, you have four days to make it up to me, let’s head up?”_ She grabbed tissue from her bag to clean up and get dressed. Seo Joon then say “ _Why would it be me that needs to make up? From what I remember, you were the one who suggested to ban sex from the bedroom days ago.”_ She flashed him her brightest smile. “ _I know”_ she kissed him then exited the car. He was about to exit too when she said, “ _clean up your mess in there, We don’t want the car to smell like sex right?”_ She teased.

“ _Don’t worry babe, I’ll be upstairs in your bed waiting... naked.”_ She winked.


	61. yours and mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble when Seo Jun comes home from a tiring day of work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own them. This is a work of fiction.
> 
> Typo errors - sorry
> 
> Comments and Kudos.. please?
> 
> El Presidente and Seniors. Drabble. Please accept this and me 😂
> 
> I wrote this for another fandom, it’s quite a while since I last posted, so I figured, I’ll do a ParkPark version.
> 
> So so so sorry this is only a drabble.

the story behind... yours and mine

  
Rachel saw him talking to _her_ from afar. She dropped him off in the set of “ _Fight for My Way”_ in which he’s staring as the lead actor. _Talking_ is fine, no problem with that, problem came when she _touched_ his arm and somewhat looks like _caressing_ it, she narrowed her eyes to make sure she’s not mistaken, but the girl moved closer and smiled seductively at him. She wanted to go there and _strangle_ the lady, but she knew he will never go there, flirt or even cheat with another woman. As much as she wanted to make her presence known, shE’s running late on her own filming and she can totally see, he’s trying his best to move away.  She trust him and so does he.

The day went out fast and before she knew it, she’s waiting desperately in her apartment for him to come home.

Seconds, minutes, passed… until she heard footsteps approaching her front door. She waited until she saw him come inside and closed the door.

He greeted her with the sweetest smile.  “ _My Min Young...”_

She stared at him blankly, got up the couch, pushed him against the door. Her hands landed on his chest, leaning into him, kissing him hungrily as if she’s starving for him for days.

“ _Mine_.”  She whispered on his lips.

She gently bit his lower lip. “ _You’re mine. **Only** mine”_

“ _Yours_.”  He whispers back.

He grinned, raised his eyebrow and softly grabbed her hand to place it on the left side of his chest, just on top of his heart, doing the same with her other hand and placing it on his _dick_.

**_“Only yours_**.”


	62. his birthday - 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel's outfit and midnight celebration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own them. This is a work of fiction.
> 
> Typos and Grammar errors - sorry
> 
> El Presidente and Seniors - ✌🏼❤️
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated. Please?
> 
> So sorry it took me a long time to upload this. Still kinds in the holiday feels. 
> 
> Timeline  
> Dec 15, 2020  
> Rachel posted on her IG minutes before the clock strike 12midnight. 🌙  
> Comments from  
> JinJoo - 🍫  
> Banso (Soyoung) - 천사 ✨ - eng trans: Angel  
> And SeoJoon posted on his IG -Dec16 - the celebration they had (late upload photo taken Dec 15, awesome boss wife posted an iGS dec15)

the story behind... his birthday 2020  
  


_** Couple of weeks ago ** _

Park Min Young got a message from one of her best friends Soyoung. She quickly read it and click on the link she sent.

_ "This is soooooo you. Better have this on, on loverboy's birthday!"  😜 _

_ Links _

_[Headdress](https://ibb.co/V2C2R2T), [costume](https://ibb.co/VTs45TZ), [shoes](https://ibb.co/Jpj8QFx)._  
  


Once the page opened, her eyes widens and hid her phone on her chest as if so afraid she'll get caught doing something naughty. She's being ridiculous though, she's all alone in their room. Park Seo Joon is still at work, she already have a gift for him on his coming birthday, but this one will probably seal the deal. She grinned at herself.

_ December 15, 2020 _

He knew they prepared a little celebration for him on the night before his birthday, they're currently on the way to Awesome Entertainment Agency's office for the venue. When they got there, he was greeted by the Agency's president and his wife. " _Happy Birthday Seo Joon!_ " They said enthusiastically " _Thank you, Thank you Boss!"_ His boss's wife greeted Rachel who is standing beside him " _Thank you Min Young for letting us this little celebration, you're becoming more gorgeous these days! So good to see you again_ " Rachel blushed and smiled politely. " _Thank you for having us and all these! The place look awesome"_

They set up balloons and " _ **HAPPY BIRTHDAY SJ** "_ the long table have food that looks so delicious. They don't really have a proper program, just a small gathering with some of Awesome Artists to celebrate Seo Joon's day. 

Rachel's phone rang and she answered right away seeing it is Jin Joo's calling.

_"Hey, where are you?_ " Rachel asked

_"I got what you asked for, I'm pulling over the parking lot"_ Jin Joo said excitingly.

_"Wow thank you so much Jinjoo!!!"_ Rachel felt relieved, she was kinda embarrass coming to this small party for her man without any contribution. Awesome boss just said " _bring him and you, nothing more"_ still she wants to put some food on the table. 

When Jin Joo got there, she hurriedly put the trays of chocolate truffles on the long table. 

The Agency's president and wife approached them, " _Wow Min Young! I tried the truffles that you brought, the most amazing one I've tasted, thank you"_ Seo Joon smiled and gave her a side hug, " _Yeah boss, she has exquisite taste"_ when his boss and wife left, he whispered, " _Will I be tasting someone exquisite tonight?"_ He grinned and winked at her. She bit her lip and just rolled her eyes.

JinJoo greeted him " _Happy Birthday dude!"_ He gave her a hug. " _Thank you! Thanks joining us too"_

When they gave him the cake and sang happy birthday, he's really happy singing and laughing. 

" _Babe, let me take a photo of you_ " he did what she asked, grabbed the cake and posed in the middle making sure the balloon decorations are seen too. " _Perfect_ " she said smiling.

When they arrived at home past 11 in the evening, they rested a bit and Rachel prepared to shower. Seo Joon hugged her from behind. " _I'll join you baby, give you a back rub too"_ as much as she would love to but she has a surprise for him. " _I'd love to, but I'll prepare something later, I think it'll be worth the wait."_

After shower, he was waiting for her to dress up. " _What are you looking at?"_

_"I want to see you dress up!"_ Seo Joon declared smiling brightly.

" _Nuh - uh, you go have shower so I can mess you up again, I'll prepare some snacks."_ When he was about to enter the bathroom, " _Babe, aren't you going to greet me online?"_ He asked with his puppy dog's eyes. " _You wait and see_ " she winked. 

She already have a post drafted on her Instagram page. It was a photo from her Compagna shoot. She put a caption " ** _Good night, loves_** **_ 🌙 _ ** **_"_ **she checked the time, 8 minutes before midnight. She posted it right away. She smiled at herself thinking what will happen in the next few minutes. She listened to the bathroom's door, making sure he's taking a shower. She quickly put on her clothes (a suggestion from Boyoung), _A white bow lingerie that barely covers her breasts, it has a big bow in the middle with a straight cloth across her abdomen covering her crotch. She bought a matching angel heels and headdress._ Her hair is still wet, so she just brushed it gently and put on the halo. She went downstairs to get their favorite bottle of champagne " _Dom Perignon Lenny Kravitz Limited Edition"_ and she prepared a tray of chocolate covered strawberries. She feels so sexy and naughty with her outfit. She bet he'll probably be speechless when he saw what she's wearing. 

When she came up with the champagne and snacks, she can hear he's almost finish in the bath room. When the door opened, droplets of water are still on his chest and shoulders, he didn't see her right away because his face is covered with towel, drying his hair. She knows that there's nothing behind that towel that's covering his waist. She's holding the bowl of chocolate covered strawberries when she spoke.

_ "Happy Birthday baby!"  _

He stopped what he was doing and looked in her direction. He was speechless for a few seconds or so, probably trying to memorized what she was wearing or he might be thinking of the easiest way how to get her out of that big bow. _He growled. An animalistic growled that she usually hears when he's trying his God damn best not to pound on her right then and there._ His feet came back to it's senses and approached her within two steps. 

" _What are you trying to do to me baby?"_ He said, looking at her, eyes full of lust and voice almost cracking. He gently traced the bow covering the amole of her breast. She whispered innocently " _Just an angel bringing you chocolate strawberries"_ he growled again and kiss her neck. She placed the bowl of strawberries on the table then held his face. She kissed his lips, a slow delicate kiss that kept him wanting for more. She can feel him poking her, his hardening dick telling her, the game is on and to stop teasing. She gently pushed him and caress his abs. She moaned without even realizing it. " _How come this feels like it's my birthday?"_ She asked softly teasing the side of his waist searching where he tied it. She slowly unwrap him revealing his hardening dick. She looked at him with a challenge in her eyes and gave his dick a few strokes, then she kneeled in front of him which made his eyes opened wide. " _Are you going to su----ck......_ " he stopped what he was about to say and was replaced by his loud moans. " _Oh baby, your mouth... "_ she continued to swirl her tongue from his ball to the tip, licking it _oh-so-slowly. "So hot baby ohhhh."_ She opened her mouth to take him in. She bobbed her and making sure the tip of her tongue's swirls and he feels every suck. His knees starting to buckle and he's doing everything he can to hold off. " _Ba---be... baabyyyyy"_ she stopped andreleased him with a 'pop' "inside you. _"Keep the heels and halo on, I'll ri---p"_

' _Craaaacccck_ ' he ripped of the bow lingerie and now it became two pieces. Him becoming eagerly possessive is making her so turn on and soaking wet. Once he uncovered her breasts he lay them down on the bed and dove right in, showering her chest soft wet kisses. She arched her back " _suck. babe. suuuuck"_ he licked her nipple, and did the same to the other one. " _Get at it babyyyy"_ he placed a soft kiss on her pebbled nipple that is clearly begging for attention. She can't believe he's teasing her at this point. He's on top of her, so she easily wrapped her legs on his waist, rubbing his dick to her covered crotch, she also made sure he's watching when she gently pinched her nipple. " _Oh fuuuuck babe, what are you doing? Do you want me to come without even getting inside you?"_ She moaned, her fingers giving her nipple fantastic sensation, _"Take me now my birthday boy_ " he did what he was told, pulled down the remaining piece of her ruined bow lingerie lightly teasing her wet folds and entered her, slowly feeling her warmth and tightness around him while kissing her, he can't help but moan loudly. He started moving inside her, making sure each thrusts felt good on her, both knew he's not gonna last long, he whispered to her " _You suck me sooooo good, I don't think I'll last, need you to come before me, soon to be Mrs. Park"_ upon hearing it, she let go clamping her walls around him. He let go. Releasing his white warm seeds inside her, Feeling a bit proud that he lasted before her. _Oh-so gentleman_ that he is, making sure she get there first before him even when he's sure he'll have blue balls. " _Oh baby, you're exquisite, happy birthday to me"._ Legs still feeling a little wobbly, he grabbed the two champagne glasses and cheered. " _Happy birthday baby. I love you to the moon and back"_ she gave his lips a loud smack. " _Thank you babe. I love you."_ He placed his hand at the back of her neck and kissed her passionately.

"oh, before we hit the shower, I'm going to get you your real gift"

She walked towards their closet completely naked and picked up the box elegantly wrapped with a "happy birthday" print. She handed it to him and said "go ahead and open it, I hope you like it" 

Seo Joon gave her his brightest smile. I thought that was your gift" he mentioned pointing at the thing they just did on the bed. When he unwrapped the present it revealed a 'Patek Philippe 5004T' watch.

"Oh holy mother of heaven" he was so shocked. Not only this is so expensive but this is also on his list to buy for collection, but he's hesitation because of the price. He hugged Rachel so tight. "Thank you baby. I love you so much and I love this. Wow this looks so precious I don't want to wear it." They both laughed, showered and slept soundly through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of Rachel giving him the most expensive watch, but we all know she's spending wisely, but still I chose this because it's included on the most expensive watch. I have no idea about watches, but it looked pretty cool and elegant to me. 
> 
> [Watch](https://ibb.co/68SXQbS)


	63. the breaking news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> future fic, future post.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own them, This is a work of fiction.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated, please pretty please?
> 
> El Presidente and Seniors: Heya!
> 
> this is EDITED and future post. (timeline)
> 
> I'm sorry, I'm not the journalist type writing articles and stuff, but just want to make some introduction for this thing I made, got some time and played with photoshop, and I know I ain't jinxing anything, because I'm hoping, praying and wishing this thing will happen on the fourth of March

the story behind... THE BREAKING NEWS

_March 4, 2021 | 3:26 PM_

**[BREAKING NEWS] Park Seo Joon is now taken!**

Seoul, South Korea - Park Seo Joon currently shocked the Instagram world when he posted a photo of his leading lady from 2018 K-Drama "What's Wrong with Secretary Kim" - Actress Park Min Young. The two have been linked twice since 2018 but both parties strongly denied the rumor, telling the media that both of them are single and not dating.

Park Seo Joon is known for being the Rom-Com King of Korea, his works include 'She Was Pretty', 'Hwarang: The Poet Warrior', 'Fight For My Way', 'What's Wrong with Secretary Kim' and Itaewon Class' while Park Min Young known works are 'City Hunter, 'Healer', 'Remember', 'Queen For Seven Days', 'What's Wrong with Secretary Kim', 'Her Private Life' and 'When the Weather is Fine'.

People from all over the world are freaking out and certain what Park Min Young means to the Romcom King, check out the post he made on her exact birthday - March 4. {Comments are turned off on his post but we're pretty sure fans are happy for the two as the post itself gained 7M plus likes for the second hour that it has been posted.} **Stay in love ParkParkCouple!**


	64. minutes before she goes live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she posted on Instagram, he posted back for his reply or in other words, LOVESTAGRAM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THEM. this is a work of fiction.
> 
> Typos and Grammar Errors - so sorry.
> 
> Bipolars - let's continue to be that way. always.
> 
> So sorry for the lack of updates, I'm all good and having fun. probably just lazy thinking plots. ✌️
> 
> this update is about their Instagram posts last January 22, 2021. I've added some details. 
> 
> again this is FICTION. 😏

the story behind... minutes before she goes live

Park Seo Joon is a very patient man, every person who knows him well will definitely agree on that. _Hell_ , even his fans/supporters observed just the way he interacts on his vlogs, that he is _indeed patient_. The only person that makes him lose his precious patience is the love of his love, _Park Min Young_.

These past few days, he feels like he's running out of it, he don't want to admit it but he knows exactly why. He and Rachel, his girlfriend for five _(so close in turning six)_ years have been laying low with work, sometimes a couple of photoshoots here and there, while she's a bit busy managing her cafes. He's really happy for her, she's being productive with her free time, both of them are quite disappointed that they can't go overseas for vacation, hold hands while just walking in the park, make love in luxurious hotels, and just simply kiss each other in public, they definitely understand what's going on and just pray that this pandemic will be over soon and everybody will be healthy again.

_He knew why._ It's the only reason his patience is out of whack this past few days. _It's the lack of sex_. She had her period last week, and a week before that, PMY's PMS is quite difficult. He'd done his best to take care of her and she's grateful. She was really a _temptress_ during that week, kept on teasing him and telling him, she wishes to do _that and that_ , which by the way are all naughty things that all he could do was open his eyes _so wide_ with the stuff she mentioned and promised.

_Three times._ He thought of flying solo three times. _(1)_ in the shower, _(2)_ when he was home alone and she's still at the cafe (she kept on sending these gorgeous selfies of her while making that damn cake with a _LOT of frosting_ ) and _(3)_ when she was being so touchy in bed the other night telling him, she's so cold and needs warmth. But again, being patient that he is, in her period week... he just closed his eyes and thought of funny or disgusting things so his dick would calm down. Rachel offered to suck his dick couple of times but he just simply said it'll be unfair for her, since he can't do anything for her. He really could feel he'll explode with _lust_ , _he's dying to be inside her._

His thoughts were interrupted, " _All clear!_ " She spoke excitedly coming out of the bathroom freshly showered wearing a simple shirt and denim shorts, he was about to ask _clear of what_ , when she attacked him with kisses. He smirked while putting his hand underneath her shirt. He lay down on bed while she's on top of him, he can tell she's getting frustrated with his shirt. She can't take the shirt off so she gave up easily decided to straddle and grind on him, desperate for friction. _He moaned loudly._ Hearing all the sounds she make while feeling his _hardening dick_ , just made him harder. He leaned forward to catch her lips kissing her intensely and caressing her thighs... when suddenly her phone rings.

_"Ignore it"_ she said. As much as he wants to pound on her right at the moment, he unfortunately saw the one calling. " _Mom_ " he stopped what he was doing as if caught red handed feeling up her daughter.

_"Babe, it's your Mom"_ he whined.

She sighed _"Just continue what you're doing. Ugh. I'll call her back later_ "

They will be having lunch together before Rachel goes to her Busted presscon online. When her phone stopped ringing, she quickly turned it off. _"Sorry Mom, but your daughter gotta get some"_ she tossed her phone and took off her shirt. Seo Joon laughed out loud. _"You're delectable, come here"_ He quickly removed her bra and fondled her breasts. " _Oh how I miss you these, so soft and plump"_ he kissed her nipple while teasing and pinching the other one. _"Babe, I'll give you all night tonight for foreplay, but please give it to me now. I miss you inside me. **so.in.me.now.**_

He grinned and took off his shirt and boxers, freeing his erection, she did the same with her panties and shorts. She took a moment to stare at his naked form. She licked her lips _"tell me this is worth the wait"_

He smiled brightly, _"I'm not gonna tell you, come here let me show you, promise it's all worth it."_

She's about to jump on him on the bed when it was his phone's turn to ring. He peek on it. " _Eomeoni_ " he did a double take because " _Omma_ ", he can ignore and call back later, but _it really is Rachel's Mom. "Babe, I don't think your Mom wants grandchildren, I'm dying with blue balls here."_ He wanted to cry. Rachel snatched his phone lying on his side of bed and answered.

_"Seo Joon! I'm glad you picked up, are you with my daughter?"_

_"Mom! Is everything okay?"_ Rachel asked.

_"Ofcourse darling, can't wait to see you--"_

_"Mom! We just... just give us a few minutes, we're doing something important, we'll call you back! See you for lunch. Love you."_ She said so fast, didn't even wait for her response and hang up.

Seo Joon laughed out loud. _"Oh Babe, when you set your eyes on the prize, you're really determined. Turns me on even more."_ He flashed her his boyish smile. Rachel replied _'Ssshhh, I love you. So much that you're the only one who can quench my thirst. So please let's stop talking and you start doing me 'kay?"_

Seo Joon doesn't need to be told twice. He lay down the bed and pulled Rachel with him. Rachel on the other hand has got something else in mind. She moved down while telling him, _"l gotta taste and feel you in my mouth real quick"_ she licked his shaft from his balls to the base of his dick running just the tip of her tongue on his erection then putting the tip inside her mouth. He grunted, _foreplay later_. _"All night I'll give you just stop and come up here. I can feel I'm not gonna last long"._

Rachel came up and positioned herself on top of him. She slowly sinks down on him feeling his hardness. He moaned, _"babe, you are so slick and hot. **Fuuuu---** "_ she moved up and down slowly and he tried so hard to meet each thrusts and hoping his hitting good spots for her. He opened his eyes to see Rachel on top of him bouncing, she leaned her head back giving him a great view of her neck and her divine breasts moving up and down. He sat up up and gave her neck long wet kisses while pinching her pebbled nipple. Now it was her turn to moan loudly. _"I'm almost there babe"_ she said catching her breath. He whispered _"Come on my baby, let me hear your sweetest moans of pleasure, I know I'm the only one who can do this to you.... I'm so close too."_

Rachel finally let go and it is indeed the sweetest moans, her walls clamping down on him, it's a torture not to let go, he lift his hips to do a few thrusts and he finally let go. Spilling his warm white seeds inside her. He felt amazing and relieved at the same time. Coming down from their orgasm he lay down and pull her with him. _"You're amazing, I can't wait to do this again tonight"_ he kissed her forehead. _"I love you babe"_

He checked to see her face rested on his chest. Still catching her breath. Her eyes are closed when she said _"love you too, but I think I need to do more cardio."_ They both laughed. _"I still can't believe you did that to your mom"_

Rachel opened her eyes and looked for her phone _"Oh my God, don't remind me"_ she turned it on and thankfully, no message from her mom. Although there's two from her stylist. _"Let's do a quick shower, we need to meet mom for lunch then head to the salon then to Namoo for my live presscon, drive me?"_

_"Ofcourse, I cleared my schedule so I can be your personal driver for the day"._

Lunch was a breeze, Rachel met one of the applicants for the manager position at one of her cafes briefly. Her Mom was so cool, didn't even bother asking what was the important thing they were doing that morning, because if she mentioned it, Seo Joon will probably be red as a tomato the whole lunch time.

They drove to Woosun Hair & MakeUp to meet her stylist and have her make up done. Her stylist offered her 6 outfit and she have to pick out two. One for Busted Season 3 pictorial and the other for the actual Virtual Busted 3 Fan Meeting. She chose one from Chloé's Ready-To-Wear Fall 2020 Collection and the other the Zimmermann Floral Dress, she thought both has the _classiest and sophisticated look._ She don't know if her personal driver for the day would approve, but her stylist agreed with her.

She have to admit it though, she's excited to see what his reaction would be. She wore the Chloé dress first for the photoshoot then quick change of outfit in Namoo for the live broadcast. She was quiet amazed with how the photos turned out but the thing is, there weren't any shots featuring her bare back. Kim Kounbomi, her amazing stylist for years have given her a simple coat to cover her backside on the way to her agency.

When she got out of the salon, she offered her stylist a ride but she declined telling her she brought a car and they'll see each other at Namoo. Seo Joon picked her up. _Bless his patience_ for waiting for her during this whole thing.

_"Hey babe, you look amazing"_ giving her a kiss on the cheek and opened the passenger's door for her.

_"Thanks babe, are you hungry? We could stopby somewhere to grab something, I'm not sure how long will it take for this"_

_"It's okay, I'm pretty sure your boss will prepare something in there. Are you cold? Why do you have this thing on?"_ He looked at her a tugged on her sleeves _"I want to see your arms babe"._

She gave him her evil smirk. _"I'm alright, this dress is perfect"_ she answered then took off her coat.

He looked at her, his eyes almost fell out of its sockets then looked at the road, then looked at her exposed back again, then the road and he finally hit the break. They didn't really want to cause accidents. He opened his mouth and closed again. " _What?--- What? --- Are you trying to kill me? Why are you showing your flawless back?"_ Rachel laughed. " _Definitely the reaction I was hoping for"_

Rachel took out her phone and tried to take selfies featuring her back and Seo Joon, " _oh, it's the red signal, come look babe_ " gesturing to smile on her phone. Seo Joon made faces, he smiled, pouted pointing at her outfit, sad and happy. She took quite a lot of shots. _"You can always wear it at home and we can take a decent photos together, you want me to put on my coat in tie with that?" "Nah, at home I prefer you naked and hard"_ Rachel answered smugly. Seo Joon left speechless and just bit his lips.

A few seconds before the Busted 3 FanMeeting goes live, Seo Joon posted on Instagram a video zooming on his shocked face and eyes opened wide. He took it inside Namoo's, it was supposed to be funny and a reply to Rachel's latest post. He don't really want to wait inside her agency, he took some snacks and decided to watch her livestream online in his car.

When Rachel was asked _"If she had been recognized by international fans overseas because of Busted"_ Rachel took a few seconds to reply. _He laughed at himself._ She's probably thinking of timeline whether that country she'll mentioned was tag as a public trip by the media. During the whole interview, he was smiling. _My God, his girl is so adorable._ But then again, she still has got some explaining to do with the backless dress.

When they first got together he was really this sensitive about the clothes she'll wear in public. It's not that he's so possessive. He just wants to protect her, as time goes by he's okay with her showing some legs, and he knows for sure she will never have his approval with too much cleavage dresses or outfit. He gotta admit, he's a boob guy so everything in her chest should be covered, _cause those are all his._

The Fan Meeting ended and it was a success. Seo Joon's is really proud of her and can't wait for them to watch Busted 3 together. He got a text from her that he can pick her up. When he saw her second outfit " _Wow you look hot baby. Is that all for me?"_ Rachel grinned. _"All of me just for you"_

He sighed. This girl and her lines, _as cheesy as it sound made his heart flutter every single time_.

They called take out for dinner, decided to have some chicken and beer for a little celebration for the success of the Fan Meeting. When they got home, the delivery guy came after and gave them their dinner. " _You must be hungry, thanks babe for driving and waiting for me today. You're awesome._ " She gave him a long slow kiss, gently licking his lips. He moaned _"Dinner can wait for me, I'm hungry for something else. How about you?"_ She didn't reply, instead he cupped his dick, then she finally said _"I want something, but I guess it's still sleeping?"_

He closed his eyes feeling every caress she's making " _Just continue doing that and you'll see"_

She suddenly stopped and commanded _"Take me to bed"_

When they got to their room Seo Joon grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her for a hug. _"I miss you."_ He kissed her nose. _"I can't wait for tonight"_ he kissed her cheek. " _But I'll give you some spanking for outfit choices"_ he smiled and kissed her lips. She responded by kissing him passionately, a promise of what's more to come. She unzipped his black jacket, just the same clothes he was wearing when he made that funny Instagram post. He's finally topless and decided to give his nipples a little lick and suck. " _Hey that tickles_ " he carried her by the bed and took off her dress. She lie down and gesture to come and join her. Excited as he is, he took of his pants and briefs before jumping in bed with her. He positioned himself on top of her and gave her chest soft wet kisses. He took off her bra and gave her nipples a lick while trailing down kisses underneath her breasts to her stomach, her hips and the waistband of her panties. She jerked her hips upward, " _Babe, take it off please_ " he took it off slowly, giving her folds long gentle lick. " _You are soaking wet babe"_ he used his thumb to trace slow circles clitoris and insert his middle finger inside her. She moaned at the contact. " _More, I need more._ " He did a few pumps and added another digit inside her. " _Oh yes baby, faster._ " She jerks her hips up to meet his fingers thrusts. He licked her clitoris while his fingers continue to work inside her. He knew she's close, so he kept up with the rhythm and softly sucked her clit. She finally let go and release " _Oh, yesss babe. Ahhh, so good. Sooo damn good."_

He's giving her time to catch her breath while he licked his finger.

She's ready for him again so she positioned herself on all fours and looked behind her. " _This position, so you'll get a chance to look on my flawless back_ " she said smirking. He kneeled and positioned himself upon her entrance but before that...

_**\---BAM---** _

_"Ouch! What the hell is that for?"_ She asked rubbing her ass

_"For your exposed back. It's not that hard, you're my baby, but don't be a cry baby. It's a gentle slap! You're ass is too pretty to be spanked."_

_"Still... you should've gave me a warn---"_

He entered her right away, she's still slick and oh so warm. _"Oh babe, yesssss that's it. More, harder baby"_

Seo Joon kept on giving her hard thrusts, making sure each is hitting the right spot and giving her wonderful sensation. He leaned his head back while holding her hips. " _So so hot baby, I'll thrust harder, I'm so close..."_ he continued his rhythm and placed his hand on her back to caress it while the other still on her hip. " _Deeper baby, Almost. Almost there."_

He thrusts hard and fast, till he can feel her coming. She moaned and whispered his name. When he felt she's coming, he let go to spilling his seeds inside her. " _You're heavenly baby_." Seo Joon whispered and kissed the back of her head. He slowly withdrew from her, she gasp at the lost of contact. Both of them still coming down from their orgasm, lie down on bed. _"I'm so glad we're back to normal, felt like I celibate for a month._ " Seo Joon added and Rachel laughed. They had a quick shower, had dinner and fooled around again before heading to bed. _**Life is good.**_


	65. where do they come from?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future fic. Probably around 2026?😂
> 
> With our own fictional characters 😘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own them. This is a work of fiction.
> 
> Typos and grammar errors, so sorry. I have no beta reader ✌🏻
> 
> My Seniors and El Presidente 😘
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated. Please? 
> 
> Today is one of my most genuine friend's birthday! Happy Birthday our fearless leader! 
> 
> This is fluff with a little bit of flirting 😂 continuation of Chapter 34 
> 
> So sorry for being gone for a month. Ideas ideas. Where can I find you? 😂

the story behind... where do they come from?

It's a typical  Saturday morning in Park household, Park Seo Joon is excited to spend the weekend with his wife, Park Min Young and ofcourse his little ones.

He woke up early to prepare breakfast for them, just simple french toasts, eggs, bacon and some pancakes. The kids love his pancakes, everytime they eat it, he feels like a world-renowned chef by the sparkle of their eyes. He loved his family so much.

He's setting up the table when he heard him shouting _"Daddy! Daddy!"_ The footsteps are getting louder so he's probably on the way to the kitchen.

_"Good Morning Daddy!"_ His eldest Dae Hyun greeting him with a wide smile and hug his legs.

He leaned down to kiss the top of his head. _"Good morning buddy, how was your sleep?"_

_"It was good! I don't have school today right?"_ Five-year-old Dae Hyun asked his Dad. He looked exactly like Seo Joon when he was little, he is quite tall too for his age and a very smart boy, that is probably from his mother. He has been going to preschool since last year and thank goodness he's been enjoying it.

_"It's the weekend, remember we'll be dropping by Aunt Jessica's today?"_ The little boy squealed. _"Yey!"_

The family were invited to Jessica and Tyler's baby shower, Rachel is so excited to see her best friend. It's been weeks since they last saw each other, and Rachel prepared a special gift for their first born.

Dae Hyun or as what his mom often calls him _"Skyler"_ from his English name Skyler Jared, sat on his chair, serving himself breakfast. He sure is trying to be independent. A little girl then appeared and hug Seo Joon's legs. _"Hi baby! Good morning love"_ he leaned down and attacked her cheeks with kisses. She laughed and whispered _"need to hide!"_ She hid behind her Daddy....

Seo Joon, Rachel and Dae Hyun adore this little girl so much, born in Spring with a cute chubby face and raven haired girl, she is just full of energy just like her mom and brother. A ray full of sunshine, that is their _Park Bomi_ or _Raven_ for short. She also just turned three a few months ago.

When Rachel came into the view, gorgeous as ever with her bare I-just-woke-up face. He is so lucky he gets to sleep with/(next to) her every night. Rachel hastily asked them _"Have you seen her?"_

Seo Joon narrowed his eyes _"Her?_ " He narrowed his eyes while discretely pointing down behind him. Rachel laughed. " _Can't believe I lost her again, every morning she does this silly hide and seek! Ugh… where is my little Min Young?"_ They all heard Raven giggling behind her daddy. Rachel walked towards Dae Hyun and kissed his cheek " _don’t go crazy with syrup baby okay?" "Yes Mommy"_ he said giving his salute. “ _She’s just behind daddy”_ whispered her little boy. She nodded in reply and signaled to be quiet. Then she approached her husband and gave him a loud smack on the lips. " _Hi_." Flashing her lovely smile.

" _Hello_ " he gave her a hug and rested his face on the crook of her neck. They are basking in the moment when Rachel felt someone pulling her robe. She looked down and excitedly say " _Got you!"_. The little girl hugged her Mom and laughed hysterically.

_“Come on, let’s eat!_ ” Seo Joon said, pulling a chair for his wife.

“ _Thanks babe”_ She assisted Raven with her plate.

“ _Can’t believe it’ll only be few weeks ‘til Jessica’s due date, that baby is so going to be spoiled by Tyler”_

_“Jessica will also do that too, do they have a name picked out?”_ Seo Joon asked.

_ “She mentioned the gender, but the name – I think, they’ll reveal it once the baby’s here.” _

“ _Mooooooorrreeeeee_ ’ Raven said, asking for more pancakes.

“ _Thanks daddy, you’re the best! This is delicioso!”_

Seo Joon answered proudly, “ _ofcourse anything for you guys.”_ He's been teaching the kids a little Spanish here and there.

“ _What time are we going? Grandma and Aunt will be watching us tonight too right?”_ Dae Hyun asked, his weekend routine is to watch his favorite cartoon during the afternoon.

“ _Sorry buddy, no toons this afternoon, that’s the same time as the baby’s party, but tonight, Grandma and your aunt will be spending time with you guys_.” Seo Joon apologized.

“ _That’s okay... I'm more excited to see grandma, she said she'll be bringing me new art stuff for school"_ responded and thinking of how to ask... _"hmmm by the way.... where do babies come from Daddy?"_ Dae Hyun asked his Dad out of the blue with his _oh-so innocent eyes_.

Seo Joon choked on his coffee, Rachel just put a mouthful of bacon in her mouth and her eyes widened so wide that her eyeballs may pop out and Raven just don’t care and trying her might to get all the syrup inside her mouth.

Basing on his parents' reaction, he asked again " _Was it a bad question?"_ Dae Hyun slouched his shoulder and now felt aloof.

When Seo Joon is done wiping the spit on his chin and Rachel's done chewing, " _No, no, it's actually a very good question baby"_ Rachel answered right away, blushing a little. Rachel knew that they will get to this point, she just didn't know that this so called ' _sex-talk_ ' will be now. " _Uhm... I think, your Dad has a very good answer to that"_ she pointed at her husband as if she's presenting him to the crowd and she flashed him her evil grin. 

Seo Joon looked from Dae Hyun to his wife, mouth hanging. " _Wh--what?"_

Dae Hyun focused on what his Dad's answer. 

He sigh. " _Okay.. okay, when a man and a woman... do this thing... called se---x-"_

" _Aaaaaaish_ " Rachel interrupted right away... She gave her husband a stern look _"What Daddy meant..._ _Skyler is... when a.... Mommy and Daddy loves each other so much.._." she's trying not to stutter and to filter everything... " _The result of that love is a baby" "Ahhhh.. so Me and Raven are the result of your love to Daddy?"_

Seo Joon chimed in " _you got that right buddy"_

" _I have this girl classmate that keeps telling me she loves me, so are we going to have a baby?"_

Now it was Rachel's turn to choke on the water she's drinking. " _You okay?"_ Seo Joon asked lightly tapping her back. She nodded while coughing.

" _No, sweetheart... It's not like that, what I meant was.. two in love-adults and married people... yeah.. those are the ones that can have a baby, if they prayed really hard and if it's God's time, then they will have... and who is that little girl that kept saying she loves you?"_

She probably have to schedule some kids party at their house to get to know the kids and who's eyeing her son.

Rachel looked at her son's reaction, still a bit puzzled, Dae Hyun shrugged and answered, " _just a cute classmate... but how about my cousin Mia? Uncle MinGyu and Aunt got married the other day only but Mia is not a baby anymore, she's almost same age as me"_

Seo Joon closed his eyes. There's no getting out of that one. He wanted to strangle Min Gyu at the moment. Seo Joon's younger brother Min Gyu just got married a week ago, although he and his girlfriend for years have been together forever, they also have a daughter that is almost 5 years old just like Dae Hyun. 

Raven accidentally spilled water all over her clothes. " _Ohh, Bomi, what happened?"_ Rachel asked, both of them are done eating anyway, Rachel decided to help Raven take a bath. 

" _Skyler, daddy will explain the rest, I gotta clean up your sister okay?"_

Dae Hyun nodded " _Daddy? What happened to Uncle Min Gyu then?"_

" _Oh yeah, what Mommy meant was married or not married, as long as two adults are in love, that love will result to a baby"_ Seo Joon explained while nodding at himself, trying to be convincing.

" _So you mean when I grow up, I can be in love and have a baby without the big celebration?"_ Dae Hyun asked

Seo Joon tried to think, confused... " _big celebration?"_

" _Yeah like Uncle MinGyu"_ Dae Hyun nodded and follow up his questions

" _You mean wedding?..... yeah yeah... "_ he nodded without realizing... " _OH. No"_

Rachel's gonna kill him. He closed his eyes and answered Dae Hyun. " _I think, when Mommy comes back, she can explain it much better than me. What do you say, we watch morning toons now?"_

" _Yes_!" He jumped out of the chair to run to the living room where they can watch.

Seo Joon scratched the back of his head and said to himself... " _Oh no."_

Once Raven is all dressed up, Dae Hyun came upstairs to ask his mom the question. When Rachel explained everything she can to him and told him, he'll understand everything when he is older, he seemed satisfied and didn't do any follow up questions anymore.

Seo Joon flashed his boyish smile at his wife definitely teasing her when she was put on the spot, she rolled her eyes while he hugged her and kissed her neck.

The day went by so fast, the guests from the Jessica and Tyler's baby shower adored his two angels. The two kids didn't disappoint showing them their wits and charm. As much as he loved the crowd and showing off his beautiful family, he missed having alone time with his wife. He's so thankful that Rachel's Mom and sister are willing to watch the kids tonight, they'll probably grab some fancy dinner somewhere and check in a hotel. 

The kids were excited to spend the night with their grandma and their favorite Aunt because everybody knew that they spoil the kids so much... plus, Aunt Min-ah is going back to Singapore soon. 

Before they left for dinner, Raven was a bit cranky and clingy to her mom since she missed her afternoon nap due to the baby shower. After a lot of cuddling and explaining, Raven agreed to eat dinner with her brother, grandma and aunt and she finally let go of her Mom's hold and told them they can go and make sure to be back early tomorrow morning.

Rachel decided to cancel their fancy dinner reservation and just order room service in the hotel for dinner. Once they entered their room, she gently pushed her husband at the back of the door and attacked him with her sensual kisses. She moaned trailing kisses on his neck. " _Been wanting to do that all day"_ she unbutton his shirt and cup his dick.

" _Whoa, whoa, easy tiger."_ Seo Joon laughed, " _Why are you rushing, we got all night babe"_ he said kissing her forehead.

She hugged him tight making sure he can feel her breasts against his. She pouted and told me " _Do you want us to talk about what happened this morning with our son's question and how you put me on the spot? Telling him I am the only one with better answers?"_ She raised an eyebrow.

He grinned. " _You mean, how fantastic of a mother you were, telling him about the birds and the bees?"_

She loosen her hug, bit her lip and smack the back of his head. 

" _Ouch! What was that for!?"_ He complained.

She laughed like a madwoman " _I didn't know how to explain it without exposing him with the actual baby-making words"_ Seo Joon laughed as well. " _He's so smart just like you."_ He kissed her forehead. As much as he's proud of his kids, he gotta stop talking about them unless he wants his wife to run home and be with them to tuck them in bed.

_"I love you"_ He said, kissing her passionately. She kissed him back with the same intensity and when the finally release each other for air. She smirked and responded " _I love you too, but why are you now being so... you know.. clingy. if it was me, I'll be thinking you just wanna get in my pants tonight"_ she winked while caressing his arms. 

He acted shocked. " _Whoa. You were the one who couldn't stop touching me since this afternoon at the baby shower, grabbing my dick and kissing me like crazy just now. I'm thinking you got swayed by this baby shower thing that you're ready for another genes of mine to be inside you."_ He bounced up and down as if he was dancing to a rhythm.

" _Ahhh you're such a dork."_ She laughed then kissed him.

They talked about having another baby. They're not really trying hard to have one right now although they're not being careful when having sex as well. 

They continued kissing til Rachel's leg lightly hit the edge of the bed. " _Aren't you hungry?"_ Seo Joon asked her. _"I'm hungry and so horny right now._ " She cupped his hardening dick again. " _I want something hard and long in my mouth."_ She bit his lower lip. 

He sigh " _Oh baby, you're going to be the death of me"_. The both undressed and only their loud moans are heard in the room.  
  


Freshly showered and ready to eat dinner, Seo Joon set up the dining table and both of them sat down.

" _Come on babe, I ordered this, I know you love this!"_ Seo Joon excitedly say offering her her plate.

_ "Thanks babe" _

He was about to drink water when she suddenly say " _I'm pregnant"_ he choke and spit some water for the second time today. " _What?_ "

" _Number three is coming"_ Rachel said smiling.

" _But.. but.. we literally just did it. It was that fast?"_ He was surprised then both of them laughed. Seo Joon hugged her. " _Wow. Another baby."_ He's beaming with happiness. Then he frowned " _Wait... did you go to the Doctor? How far along are you?... oh my God, I was too rough a while ago, are you okay?"_

" _I have another appointment this Thursday, I just got a call yesterday about the pregnancy results. It was positive and I'm about 9 weeks along. No morning sickness! Thank goodness."_

He felt relieved. " _That's amazing, we gotta be extra careful next time... you were 34 when you had Dae Hyun, and now... you're 40...---"_ he stopped talking when he saw her looking at him with a narrowed eyes and tight lip. 

" _Are you saying I'm old?"_

" _What? No! I'm just saying... uhm.. hmmm...---"_ he could't think of a better word, so he smiled weakly. She lightly smacked his chest."

_ "I'm just hornier than usual. But I'm great" _

" _Hornier? Nah... you always want me"_ he smugly say.

" _Really_?" She narrowed her eyes and both remembered the first trimester with Dae Hyun where she couldn't even stand his smell.

They continued eating dinner and talked about their kids, the new baby that's due around February/March, and reminiscing the silly stuff they used to do when they were dating. 

The next morning they had longer cuddle time before getting up, they figured to sleep in a little and get all the rest they can get before number three comes, but before checking out of the hotel, they had another round. This time it was sweet and _oh-so-slow_ that Rachel felt like it was a torture and she's the most fragile thing in the world. But when they both let go?The _so-called-torture was so worth it and intensely satisfying_ , that kept Rachel wanting for more. She kept on blaming the pregnancy hormones, on the other hand Seo Joon knew that his _wife is always insatiable_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own them, this is a work of fiction. But we own Jared and Raven though :)
> 
> Birthdays:  
> Park Dae Hyun (Skyler Jared Park) - January 28, 2021  
> -so technically it's our fictional Dae Hyun's 1st Month old's Birthday! 😅
> 
> Park Bomi (Raven Park) - April 26, 2023


End file.
